Consequences of Blood
by The Gold Beetle
Summary: Blood is thicker than water, so long as it is pure. This single pureblood tenet sets the standards of behavior within each pureblood family and decides what is right and what is wrong. It is a promise as well: follow the tenet, and you are rewarded; break it, and consequences will be mete out; and so long as you willingly bow down, you never have to choose between blood and water.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

The setting of this story takes place during the fifth book, Order of the Phoenix, and it's meant to be as close to the original story as possible with my OC character in it. One mistake I made while writing this was saying that my main character and a select few others were in their sixth year at Hogwarts when they'd really been in their _seventh_, it's not really that big a deal, but please just ignore it.

My OC isn't supposed to be a fluffy likeable character; she's not a white knight and I don't sugarcoat her like other authors might do for their OCs; my characters have redeeming qualities but they're all adorned in flaws, they're as human as anyone else you might meet in real life.

So if you're wanting to read a very simple un-complicated story then this isn't what you're looking for.

Rated M for language and subject matter just to be on the safe side.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The paint on the dusty door, which Lucius Malfoy stood in front of, was almost completely chipped away and the hinges and doorknob were rusted; the wood was damp and the smell of mildew filled the man's nostrils. The door was so miserable that he nearly forgot he was in his own home, a floor below the servants' wing.

He drew in a deep breath before he whipped out a key from his robes and unlocked the pathetic door. As soon as he entered the windowless room he was chilled to the bone. The cold bit at his skin and he could almost see his breath. Upon opening the door, the unusual stench of mildew and dust intensified, forcing his expression to twist sourly in revulsion. How could he have not known that this section of his house was so repulsive?

"_Lumos maxima."_

Light flooded from his wand into the dark room and blanketed the small shape on the floor. In the center of the empty room lay a girl curled into a tight ball, her back was turned towards Lucius. All the blond man could see of the girl was her long black hair splayed across the floorboards dejectedly. She was shivering, probably from lack of clothes; she was stripped of everything but her skin.

The skinny girl did not stir when Lucius entered the room, but he knew she'd heard him.

"Get up." Lucius said impassively.

When the girl did not move or speak, his face prickled in annoyance.

"Kira," he said more firmly. "Get on your feet."

Kira remained silent.

The only sound in the cold dense room, was the slight creaking of floorboards where Lucius stood.

He waited for another drawn out moment before speaking again. "I demand you get up this instant."

"Why should I?" Kira croaked suddenly. "Why should I listen to _you_?"

Lucius' hand, which hung limply at his side, fisted into a ball.

"Look at you," he replied insensitively. "It's almost fitting that you're being kept below the house elves."

"You made me this way." Kira curled her legs beneath her and lifted herself up to stare at Lucius, shamelessly unwrapping her arms from around her naked body so he could see the damage done to her.

She'd been thin before, but now her cheekbones protruded and her arms and legs were slightly bony. There were exceptionally dark circles under her eyes as well as a bruise on her jaw. And not only were her lips extremely chapped, but additionally she had an infected split lip. Her skin was now unnaturally pale as well, with a slightly opaque complexion.

"Ah, Narcissa had said it was bad."

"I don't care how I look, just how I _feel,"_ Her voice was slightly hoarse. "_You_ did this to me."

"No. _You_ did this to you."

"You let it happen."

"You made a deal, you should not be angry with me. You brought this upon yourself."

"You lied to me."

Lucius spat on the ground before her. "You _listened_."

"Then you locked me up in this room to keep from talking about what _you _let him do." Kira glared at Lucius. "Something bad will happen to you someday to make up for what you've done."

"Well, then," he said coolly, "if I make up for what I've done on my own accord nothing bad will happen." Lucius pulled a red envelope from his robes slowly and held it up for Kira to see. Her eyes grew wide in surprise and followed the envelope fixedly. "Something tells me that this piece of merchandise is of interest to you, my dear _daughter_?"

Kira frowned and Lucius noticed that, on top of everything else, her face and hair were extremely dirty. "Give it to me. _Now._"

"I think I'll hold on to it."

She shook her head, "How do you sleep at night knowing what you've done to me? _Give me the envelope_! You _promised _you would!"

He folded the small envelope back into his robes, "You did not do as I asked. He was not pleased with your results."

"Fuck him, he's going to hell!" Kira hissed, her voice patented with cold loathing and hatred. "You're all going to hell, all of you who were in on it! And you had better hope that I'm not the one to send you there."

Impervious to his daughter's hate, Lucius continued. "You did not do as I asked, but I am not such a callous man that I would not offer you a second chance at gaining possession of this item that you cleave yourself to."

The dark-haired girl perked up, "That's why you're here?"

He sneered.

"Indeed."

For a moment she sat still and silent as a statue; Lucius could tell she was weighing her options. Finally she nodded resignedly, bitterness still clear on her face, "Touché. _Father. _I'll do what you want but I want my wand back, and I want out of this room."

"Glad we have an understanding." Lucius smirked.

Kira hesitated, "You _know_ that there are some things I refuse to do, even for the Envelope."

"I'm sure there are." Lucius mused, "It might be significant for you to know that this task will be taking you away from Malfoy Manor, far enough away that even _he_ can't reach you."

Without missing a beat Kira replied. "Very well."

Lucius smirked once again, resembling his son as he did so. He stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

I was allowed a hot shower and as much food as I wanted in compensation for what I was going to be doing for Lucius. I took an advantage of the food, trying to gain the weight I lost so that I wouldn't look so freakish. I'd been given clothes, supplies, all the required spell books, and a new set of robes. My old room was given an intense cleaning for me to stay in for the remainder of the summer. I was also given an owl to communicate with Lucius while I was away.

I was to be enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 6th year. Lucius had even made pre-arrangements so that I would undoubtedly be in Slytherin whether I was purely Slytherin material or not.

It didn't make sense to me, why my father insisted I be in Slytherin when my task would be made easier if I were in Gryffindor with a different identity. When I pointed this out to him he struck me, so I didn't push my opinion on him any further to avoid more punishment.

Everything was packed and ready for me, all I had to do was recover from certain past events. It was laughable, that my father expected that I could actually recover from what I'd been through. _No, _I told myself, _it will stay with me until the day I die._

I thought about running away several times as I wandered around Malfoy Manor. But every time I even considered running away at all I thought of the red envelope in my father's hand. There was not a doubt in my mind, that as long as Lucius Malfoy had the envelope I couldn't run away. Besides, I had the trace on me still, I couldn't pull it off if I tried, which I had done before.

My lips remained sealed when I saw the rest of my family around the Manor. I wouldn't have talked to them anyway, that's just how it was. Besides Draco, I didn't usually talk to my family. When I saw the blond boy himself he acted the way he usually did, making me assume that he had no knowledge of what had happened.

Indifference. That was the only way, I'd decided, that I could keep myself together. There was only a very weak piece of tape keeping me together, and by putting up walls I found the right protection. If I put walls up and forced my own indifference around people I didn't feel the pain, I found sanctuary.

Indifference made me feel closure.

* * *

From miles and miles away the Weasley twins tried not to laugh.

They could feel the sleeping stillness of Grimmauld Place all around them, the silence didn't work in favor of their stifled laughter. Fred Weasley watched as his twin levitated their sleeping brother, Ron, into the room that Ginny and Hermione Granger were shared.

Fred smoothly lifted the covers on Hermione's bed to make room for Ron.

George repressed his laughter as they looked upon Hermione's sleeping face in anticipation. He lowered Ron on the bed gently.

Out of the corner of his eye Fred saw his sister Ginny, laying in the bed next to Hermione's, looking at the pair of them. She shifted slightly in the dark and moonlight grazed off her face, revealing her amusement. Fred smirked and lifted a finger to his lips; she nodded silently, grin widening.

"Very nice," George whispered, "Now we leave them and wait until morning."

Fred lightly slipped the covers over Hermione and Ron.

"Nighty night," he whispered trying to stifle another round of laughter. He gave George a thumbs up and they apparated back to their bedroom.

As they slipped under their own covers, the twins gave into the childish bout of laughter that had swelled up in their chests, hardly able to keep their minds from drowning in anticipation for the following morning. They laughed themselves into a deep sleep.

At the end of the day, when all was said and done, it was laughter that gave Fred Weasley closure.


	2. The Monster Within

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Severus Snape had never considered himself to be the kind of man who was surprised easily. But when Kira Malfoy stepped into the dungeons for potions class his senses sharpened with unease.

The child raised and abused by the Death Eaters.

What was she doing at Hogwarts? And she was a Slytherin no less, though that part didn't surprise Snape. Kira had never been enrolled in a school of magic, she only knew what Death Eaters had 'taught' her. There was no way Kira could _not_ be in Slytherin.

Kira Malfoy was not the pride and joy of the Malfoy family, Snape knew, but he also knew that with her extensive knowledge about magic she should have been favored above Draco; this well-known fact brought about speculation as to whether or not Kira was really Lucius and Narcissa's daughter, their treatment of Kira didn't resemble that of blood parents in the slightest.

The first time Severus had seen Kira she'd been at least two years old, shortly before the fall of Voldemort. Snape had been sent to the Dark Lord's hideout to brief Voldemort about the activities of the Order of the Phoenix. When Snape had seen the girl, she'd been tied to a post and newly recruited Death Eaters took turns using various curses on her, like a practice dummy. Kira had been screaming, which only escalated the Death Eater's enjoyment.

It had been difficult not to flinch at the sight, even for someone like Snape. Though he knew that he could not have done anything about the situation at the time.

Snape was aware that some Death Eaters, over the years, had continued practicing in the old ways upon their dummy. He'd heard that she acquired a wand and became self-taught in magic, practicing by attempting to counter-curse her torturers. Her skills became extremely flexible, and the Death Eaters had eventually backed off.

Now, Snape watched Kira take her seat and wait for class to start until her eyes met his. Her eyes swam with recognition, but she said nothing and made no move to acknowledge her recognition.

Snape peeled his eyes from hers and began writing the potions recipe for the day on the blackboard.

* * *

First Person POV - _Kira_

"Class dismissed," Professor Snape said dismally, "Everyone may go _except_ Miss Malfoy."

I saw a random red-headed Gryffindor sneer at me before he stepped out of the classroom with everyone else. I stayed in my chair quietly, keeping my eyes averted from Snape's. The stillness of the room made me even more on edge than I already was, and I could feel the eyes of my professor boring in to me. I knew precisely what he was thinking.

Finally he spoke. "What _are_ you doing here?" There was no emotion or even accusation in his voice and I didn't bother looking up to see his expression, which I knew would be as blank as mine.

"I'm here to learn, Professor."

He was silent a while before he spoke again. "That wasn't what I meant, and you know it."

I kept the emotion from reaching my face, maintaining a perfect stoic expression as I had always done around people associated with _Him_. I knew what he meant and it bothered me that the Death Eaters hadn't bothered to tell him I was coming to Hogwarts. Lucius had told me that Snape was one of Voldemort's followers again, which made me feel even more cautious.

"Speak, girl, or I'll bring this up with the headmaster."

"All due respect, sir, but what could you possibly tell him?"

Snape's face took a sour note.

"I'm going to be late to my next class. If you have nothing more to say, then I'd like to leave."

"I can give you a late pass."

I felt slightly annoyed by his persistence, knowing that he wouldn't get off my back until I told him something.

"_He_ sent me here," I said, staring up at him evenly.

"Obviously," he stated impassionedly, "Why?"

"There was a...an incident, so they decided it was best that I wasn't around for a while."

"What was the incident?" He looked at me not with bitterness or anger, but with impatience. It was as if he didn't care, he just wanted answers.

"It involved the Dark Lord, sir."

"What about him?"

"Excuse me, but did they tell you about the incident?"

His frown deepened and he spoke slowly, "No."

"Then they obviously don't care whether you know or not, so I don't have to tell you anything."

The impatience was erased from his face and he was suddenly just as stoic as I was. "I see. Well, did they ask you not to tell anyone?" I shook my head. "Then I don't see the harm in relaying the incident to another of your kind."

I took a deep breath, "It's personal."

"You can trust me," he said, though his tone told me otherwise.

"Based off of your history I know that I can't trust you. Besides, I could be killed for giving out personal information."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Is it personal to the Dark Lord, or to you?"

I snapped my mouth shut and swallowed the sudden lump in my throat. I averted my eyes from Snape painfully and slumped back in my chair, "It doesn't matter."

Snape looked away from me, "Ah. So it's both."

"Do you get pleasure out of interrogating people?"

Snape smirked at me cruelly, "Always."

"Look," I said quietly, "You're not getting anything more out of me, it's none of your business. If you want to know anything you'll just have to ask _Voldemort_ yourself. Can I go?"

Snape gave me one lingering stare, then nodded.

Before I'd fully exited the dungeons I saw him sit down at his desk, taking his quill in hand. I didn't need to guess to know he was about to make a few inquiries.

* * *

Hours later, as I was heading down to the Slytherin common room, I noticed Draco and his posse harassing a student at the end of the hallway. Each member of his gang was took turns throwing curses at the terrified, small Gryffindor.

I winced.

Unlike everyone else in this school, I wasn't used to the clashing of different houses such as Slytherin and Gryffindor, and if someone like _me_ were to help a Gryffindor...well, I would stand out. Before I'd left Malfoy Manor my father had made it clear to me _not_ to stand out.

"It's true!" the Gryffindor yelled bravely, "I know it! What Harry said is true! The Daily Prophet is rubbish! He's not a liar! _I _believe—"

I watched Draco's eyes glaze a bit with maniacal fascination as he threw a curse at the boy in mid-sentence. The expression on his face reminded me of Him and I was suddenly sick to my stomach. A swarm of violet light shot out of Draco's wand and hit the tiny Gryffindor. A drop of thick dark blood oozed out the boy's nose and his lips were suddenly completely fastened together; yet his jaw moved as if he was still trying to speak but unable to.

"Nice one Draco!" Crabbe hollered stupidly, "That'll shut him up. Dennis Creevy is a stupid little first year!"

The boy, Dennis, heard my approaching footsteps and turned in anticipation, as if he were putting all his optimism toward the hope that someone had come to his rescue. His anticipation deflated miserably when his eyes fell upon my spotless Slytherin robes.

Watching his devastation was like watching one of Trelawney's crystal ball's falling in slow motion to the floor in class and shattering into a million pieces. Though it would have been hard not to notice such a calamity and could have been easily avoided, any student would have been lacking in concern for the crystal ball, and the thought that would have been in anyone's mind would've been: _Someone else will clean up the mess._

My heart turned to stone and I looked away from Dennis Creevy.

Draco followed the boy's gaze and turned to looked at me.

The second Draco's eyes touched mine I knew I couldn't do anything. I ducked my head and passed by them without a second glance at the Creevy boy.

A wave of nausea washed over me. I didn't have to look back at Draco to know he was smirking at my back with satisfaction.

It was sick, really, that I gave him the satisfaction.

By the time I stumbled into the Slytherin common room, the sick feeling in my stomach had still not gone away. I ran to my dorm and tripped into the bathroom where I emptied the contents of my stomach.

I took a moment to catch my breath before I cleaned myself up with a shaky wave of my wand. My whole body was trembling as I collapsed on the ground, hugging my legs to my chest. I buried my face, trying to burrow the reflection of Draco's expression out of my thoughts. But I couldn't, and every time I saw Draco's expression in my head I saw _His_ face.

I saw his cold white skin brushing against mine leaving ash where his touch lingered.

I saw his soulless eyes boring into mine monstrously as he perceived my horror.

I felt the familiar sick ache in my gut as I recalled the animalistic thirst that had been in his expression when he had looked upon me.

I was beyond tears as sat on the floor trying not to shriek. I knew no one would hear my cries, they were all in class, but I couldn't muster up enough oxygen to scream. I just sat on the cold hard floor and waited for the nausea to subside to a bearable level.

Finally, I heaved myself up unsteadily and forced myself to head to Herbology late praying that Professor Sprout would understand. Perhaps I'd forge a note from Madam Pomfrey.


	3. Predicament

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

First Person POV - _Kira_

A month went by, each day just as unbearable as—if not more than—the one that came before it. Every day was the same: I would go to my classes, sometimes skipping a class; sometimes I was extremely late to a class after an 'outbreak' like the one in the bathroom on that first day.

It was a slow month, just as it had been planned. Get used to the school, wait for people to get used to my presence, be _normal_...

In the process of laying low, however, I found myself growing frail. My intellectual health was fine; I did all my homework monotonously and received tests and essays back with top scores. Yet the outbreaks came more frequently, I often felt nauseous and dizzy during the day and wide awake at night. As I began to lose more and more sleep, dark bruises began to form under my eyes. I wasn't taking care of myself and in the back of my mind I _knew_ I should see Madam Pomfrey to set me right, but I kept backing out.

At one point during an intense Potions lesson in the hot muggy dungeons, I almost fainted. I'd been sweating immensely, I'd felt dizzy and my dark thick robes became a hot sweaty prison. I had to keep pulling away from the flame that was boiling my potion, trying to catch a draft or a puff of air. It worked, but only because of the sweat that dripped down my pale face.

I was so hot and shaky that I finally just stopped working altogether, unable to focus on anything but the intense suffocating heat that racked my mind. I was dying from heat, yet no one else in the room seemed to be that hot.

Another Slytherin next to me, Alphie Ackley, had been goofing off with his friend when he turned and noticed me.

"A bit hot there?" he asked me cautiously.

I took a short breath and replied groggily, "I think I need some air."

"Professor Snape!" Alphie called, gaining Professor Snape's attention from across the classroom, "This lass is gonna faint! I think she needs Madam Pomfrey!"

"Let her suffocate," a Gryffindor muttered behind us, "There's enough Slytherins walking around this school anyway."

"Shut it, _Weasley_," Alphie hissed.

Snape took one look at me and nodded curtly, "Get some fresh air." Then he inspected my potion and clicked his tongue, "Look at all the acid your potion is producing. You added twice the Nirthfly wings that your ingredients called for. Had someone sampled your potion, the consumer's throat would have been burned."

I heard someone chuckle behind me, probably the Weasley that Ackley had tried to tell off.

I nodded, vaguely, and saw that my potion was beginning to turn into some kind of bubbling black goo while Alphie Ackley's potion was blood red.

"And you, Mr. Weasley," Snape said unpleasantly.

The Gryffindor stopped sniggering and straightened up in his chair.

"The heat on your potion is too low, and you mixed too much Chokeweed powder into your potion, which will have drastic results if you do not start over this moment."

I didn't linger to eavesdrop. I tapped my cauldron with my wand until it was clean, then gathered my books and left the dungeons.

* * *

After about two hours, holed up in my dorm by another outbreak, I headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. I picked a spot at the end of the Slytherin table, pulling a turkey sandwich onto my plate.

I wasn't really hungry, but I knew I needed to eat. I'd noticed this morning that I was beginning to lose the weight I'd barely gained back, which in my case made me look as thin as a starving beggar. I was supposed to be keeping a low profile, and at the rate I was going, someone was bound to notice my dramatic weight loss.

Baggy eyes, opaque skin, weight-loss...

I looked and felt like shit.

As I was taking a sip of pumpkin juice I looked up in time to see a mass group of mixed Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students swarming towards a dark haired Gryffindor boy with sharp green eyes.

I recognized him as the infamous _Harry Potter_.

Seeing him was unexpected. Draco had talked about him before, never saying anything positive, and based off what I'd heard the boy was an even opponent for Him. I frowned. What was so special about him that he was an equal to Voldemort?

Harry was suspiciously waving his hands toward the students and mouthing something, as if he was telling them to stop. He then turned around and glanced nervously towards the large table at the end of the hall where the teachers sat.

I watched curiously as he picked up his bag from the Gryffindor table and headed out of the great hall hurriedly with his head down, the other students following closely behind him. My eyes scanned towards the end of the hall where Potter had glanced. Professor Umbridge now stood there, staring after him very closely.

"Must be a Hogwarts thing," I muttered, returning to my sandwich. There were many Hogwarts customs I wasn't used to. I quickly put it out of my mind, thinking about the potions essay that I still had yet to start.

By the time I'd finished eating and returned to the cold Slytherin dormitory I was exhausted and didn't even bother starting the essay.


	4. Bestial Mockery

Summary: _No one knows what happened inside that room, no one but Kira Malfoy…the supposed daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy…and the Dark Lord. She's relieved when she is asked to attend Hogwarts away from Him. The Slytherin girl soon learns that there's more to life than being used and re-used when she falls in love with a certain Gryffindor, and not just any Gryffindor...a __Weasley__._

It takes place during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 5th year at Hogwarts, though my main character is a 6th year…just to clear that up.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

I woke up to a searing pain in my stomach. As the other girls in my dormitory got ready for class I laid in bed lazily trying to will the pain in my stomach to go away. The other girls stared at me but said nothing as they left the dormitory. I decided to just skip classes for the day, Millicent Bolstrode would lend me her notes later.

I didn't go to the hospital wing though, just because I really didn't want to be sent to class by Madam Pomfrey.

Instead, I fell asleep.

_The room was cold and dark, it felt familiar. My eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness. The room was windowless, small, and bare. _

_I heard a noise behind me and saw a door swing open. I saw myself being pushed into the room by my father. "Get in there and keep quiet."_

"_But-"_

"_I promised your mother that nothing would happen to you," Lucius hissed, "Now look what you've done! You've upset Him."_

"_My _mother_, whoever she is, would not _approve_ of how I've been treated!" I heard and saw myself shout defiantly with gritted teeth, I looked like I was on the verge of tears. _

"_She wouldn't approve of the fact that you failed to please the Dark Lord," Lucius replied. "You should have taken his attention willingly when he offered it to you, but you had to go and be noble and shame the family." He gave my other self one last lingering look of disgust before exiting the room._

_I saw the apparition of me fall to her knees and wrap her arms around herself as tight as she could. Harsh deep sobs began to escape from deep within her chest, but she did her best not to make a sound._

_Yes, this looked very familiar. _

_I tried to look away but as my apparition began to let her sobs escape her throat I couldn't escape the sound of my own weeping. She struck the floorboards with her bare fists and screamed and sobbed as loud as she could.I looked at my apparition and saw her bloody fists._

_I wanted to run away. I didn't want to see this. _

And as simply as that I woke suddenly from the dream. It was hours later and it was slightly dark in the dormitory. I forced myself out of bed and looked out a window, the light was beginning to disappear behind the horizon. I looked down at my own fists which had once been bruised and covered in splinters.

I knew in the back of my mind that it was more than a dream. It had been a flashback. Yet I still tried to reassure myself. "Just a dream," I told myself, "Just a dream."

* * *

"You are an emotionless pathetic excuse for a human being. You don't have friend in the world, you terrorize your _own_ life, and your only purpose in life is to be everyone's punching bag. You're used is what you are. You're damaged goods. You're pathetic, _pathetic_. I hate you."

My voice faded and I slowly turned away from the mirror. I couldn't believe I was saying this to myself through a mirror. It was a feeble attempt at venting, but it made me feel better.

I was so focused on scolding my reflection in the mirror that I didn't notice someone had come into the room and was watching me. I suddenly detected someone's presence behind me after a moment. I turned and saw Draco sitting on the bed behind me, smirking.

"_What._" I snapped.

"I knew that women had low self-esteem sometimes…but..._this_?"

"I needed to vent," I said quietly.

"And _this_ was the best you could come up with?"

I paused, "I saw what you did to that Creevy boy…again."

Draco smirked, "Yeah, it was a real popper wasn't it? The nosebleed was just an added bonus."

I raised an eyebrow, "An added_ bonus_?"

Draco spread himself out across my bed and placed his hands behind his head comfortably, "I just tweaked a spell that old Flitwick taught us."

I looked back at him concerned, "People have died doing that."

"It was just a tweak."

"Yeah, well, a tweak can turn into…something else."

"It's not an obsession or anything, what do you care?"

"I don't."

"Sure you don't." Draco looked at the ceiling then over at Pansy's bed. "Does Pansy ever talk about me around you?"

Oh yes, Pansy. Don't even get me started about Pansy. From day one of my first week at Hogwarts Pansy had cornered me and interrogated me, asking questions like: _What does Draco think of me? _and _Does Draco sleep in the nude? Because I was thinking of getting him these knickers for Christmas._ I merely replied by saying: "Your face reminds me of a pug," and then I'd walked away. But she'd persisted, I supposed because I'm a Malfoy she looked up to me. And after that incident she wouldn't leave me alone. Now, every time she sees me she makes a point of asking me about Draco. Like a little school girl.

"Only _all the time_. I'm so rude to her but she doesn't leave me alone." I looked at Draco grudgingly, as if his friendship with Pansy was a curse. It's funny, the way I was able to talk to Draco sometimes. Almost like a _sibling_. Sometimes when we'd talk I over-talked, perhaps because I got sick of saying absolutely nothing all day I found myself venting to Draco. Yet I know he pitied me for being the un-favorite child, so for that I resented him somewhat.

"_You_ being rude?" Draco scoffed, "Maybe you _are_ a Malfoy after all."

I frowned, "Do you blame me? I wish she'd shove off, it's _aggravating_."

"My thought exactly. She has this fabricated idea that she's my girlfriend."

I looked at him uninterestedly, "Is she?"

Draco laughed before answering, "I have _many_…friends…but only a few girlfriends, none of which include Pansy."

"Pft, what's a _few_ girlfriends," I sniffed, "What do you want, _Draco_?"

"Same as you…_Kira._"

I scowled at him, disliking his tone. "And what might that be?"

Draco sat up. He smirked at me and gave me a once over, "A distraction."

And then as simply as that, the 'kindred sibling' feeling disapparated. "I said that meaning '_what are you doing here?_' You're sick."

He burst out laughing. "Why would you even think that?" he asked, as if _I'd_ suggested it. "We're siblings, that's _disgusting._ Besides, I wouldn't knock up someone who's already knocked up."

The air left my lungs. I wasn't aware that Draco knew about the incident. And I could almost hear the click of the light bulb go off in my head. Father. Father told Draco, he must have.

Or maybe he didn't. I looked down at my stomach. I wasn't wearing my robes, just some comfy pants and a tight tank top, so I could clearly see the bump on my stomach. For someone as thin as I, no one could mistake that bulge for fat. How could I not have noticed? Because I always wear these extremely loose fitting robes, that's why. And the nausea? The fact that I was always too hot or too cold? Was that the pregnancy too? But I hadn't thought about it that way, I couldn't be…dare I say it...pregnant. The realization left me breathless.

"I'm not…pregnant." I croaked.

Draco laughed at the expression on my face. "It had to have been someone easy. So which one did you shag: Crabbe or Goyle?" He laughed at his own joke, "Or maybe it was a Death Eater…Snape perhaps?"

"_That_," a voice came from behind Draco, "is quite enough." Snape's form appeared in the doorway. He gave Draco a dirty look. "Why aren't you at the feast, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco, who had gone suddenly paper white, shook his head. "I was just talking to Kira."

"I heard." Snape said unpleasantly. "Find someplace to be, Mr. Malfoy, or I'll find someplace for you."

Draco gave me an unpleasant smirk before stepping out of the room.

"And Draco…" Snape said cautiously. Draco stopped and turned. "…watch your mouth or I'll be writing to you father." I saw Draco's eyes widen before Professor Snape shut the door in his face.

"As if writing to _him_ would work," I muttered. "What are you doing _here_? In _my_ room?" After the interrogation in the dungeons the first day I had avoided him more than Pansy Parkinson.

Snape turned to look at me coldly. "Slytherin is_ my_ house. I came because I noticed that a certain Death Eater in my house was missing from class and dinner."

I scoffed. "I'm no Death Eater. And I'm still not telling you anything Prof-"

"You're pregnant," he interrupted. It wasn't a question. Then I noticed him eyeing my stomach.

"I'm _not_ pregnant."

"So I suppose you're just fat? Or perhaps that bulge in your stomach is just...malnutrition."

I clenched my fists, "Even if it were it's none of your business."

"As you head of house it _is_ my business."

"It's only your business if I've offended someone or broken a rule."

"Well, you obviously offended Mr. Malfoy."

"I don't think you care what Draco Malfoy thinks."

"Suit yourself_._" He used a different approach, "It's my business and right as a Death Eater."

I squeezed my eyes shut angrily, trying to block out the images of memories that I'd been trying to keep from entering my head. I gasped when Snape's hand touched my shoulder and looked up.

"Who's the father?"

I shook my head again.

Snape continued. "What I derived from our talk earlier was that the reason you where here was because of something personal that happened between you and the dark lord."

"So?"

"Tell me it's not _His_," he replied halfheartedly.

I didn't reply, I refused to meet his gaze.

"Ah…"

"I didn't want it," I said suddenly, desperately, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I…I couldn't help it. He forced me…"

"Did he have you under the imperious curse?"

I shook my head, still avoiding his stare. "He didn't use the imperious curse, so I... I remember everything." I remained silent for a moment and desperately tried to keep my emotions intact.

"Why would your father let this happen?" Snape asked coldly. "Or your mother?"

I shook my head, "Narcissa isn't my mother, Lucius openly admitted to that."

Snape frowned, "As your guardians, how could they have let this happen?"

I bit my lip. "I suppose _He_ had been watching me for a while, and finally he told my father that he wanted to…with me," I gulped down a sudden lump in my throat, "whether I wanted to or not. And you know how my parents are. Father does everything to please _him_ and mother just listens to father. _He_ sees me as lower than dirt, not even human enough to be treated humane. And for Voldemort, well, the world of sexual abuse is quintessentially secret. It's the perfect crime."

* * *

I looked down at her. In my head I was repelled and disgusted with Him. What had been going through his head when he'd raped her? What had been going through _hers_? Though, given her reputation as a mere dummy in the Death Eater world, I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Do many people know about…this?"

Kira shook her head, "Only my…_parents_."

I slowly removed my hand awkwardly from her shoulder and cleared my throat. Very rarely did anything take me by surprise, but that information wasn't what I expected. Kira's face was somewhat tortured, so I reckoned that she needed to be alone. I chose my words wisely. "I don't know what would oblige him to commit such a bestial crime, but I can assure you that someday he'll pay for his crimes." And without a second glance, I turned and left the room without a single goodbye.

A girl like Kira wouldn't mind if I didn't say goodbye.

* * *

R&R please!


	5. Complication

Summary: _No knows what happened inside that room, no one but Kira Malfoy…the supposed daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy…and the Dark Lord. She's relieved when she is asked to attend Hogwarts away from Him. The Slytherin girl soon learns that there's more to life than being used and re-used when she falls in love with a certain Gryffindor, and not just any Gryffindor...a __Weasley__._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

I sank into my bed, not sure what to do with myself. I didn't know how I could have possibly been so tired that I'd slept the whole day. I deduced that it was because my exhaustion from the past few weeks had caught up with me. Or perhaps…no, I wasn't pregnant. I couldn't be. Voldemort had at least had the decency to use a birth control charm.

That night I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned but the confrontation with Snape was irrevocably giving me flashbacks of Him. I kept seeing Him in my dreams. I kept seeing him whispering my name, looking at me, touching me… I kept waking up with cold sweats. By the time I'd just been laying in bed for three hours my stomach started to hurt unbearably, like cramps, only worse.

Holding my stomach I quietly stumbled out of the dormitory and limped into the common room. I tried thinking up some pain relieving spell, but I couldn't think straight. Then I coughed and my saliva carried a thick metallic and salty taste in my mouth, and all I could think was 'blood' and 'hospital wing.' I stumbled out of the Slytherin common room and headed for the hospital wing. I'd been walking for what felt like hours, coughing as I did so, and when I started to feel dazed and slightly nauseous I began to lean against a wall for support. I didn't even think of what I would do if Filch caught me. I'd begun to cough up blood so violently that the blood trickled onto my shirt.

It was then that I caught sight of a boy coming down the hallway. He saw me and opened his mouth to say something, then stopped when he saw the blood. I was too dazed to think. I pushed myself off the wall and fell into his arms. I muttered 'hospital wing' before I fell into oblivion.

* * *

I awkwardly caught the Slytherin girl in my arms. She mumbled something incoherent then fell unconscious. I didn't know what to do.

"Uh..?" I looked around anxiously, if Filch caught me here he'd be there to personally kick my bum out of this school…along with Professor Umbridge. But what could I do? I seriously considered leaving her. Here I was in the middle of the night, probably breaking curfew, and I was holding a bloody Slytherin in my embrace. If anyone saw me they'd think _I_ did something to the girl.

Dammit…of all the nights…why did my brother have to bail out on me on _this_ particular night? Though I know what he'd say: _Carry her up to the astronomy tower and drop her. That would teach those sodding Slytherins._

I looked at the girl again and wondered what she was doing wondering the corridors in the middle of the night…not much unlike me. Perhaps she was sleepwalking, that happened right? I tried pulling away from the girl, but she had a firm grip on my robes. Then I thought about her expression right before she'd fainted, she'd looked like she was in pain. Well, that and the fact that blood trickled down the front of her shirt.

I quickly decided that if she was hurt she would probably need to be taken to the hospital wing. I silently swooped her into my arms bridal style and began walking toward the hospital wing.

I looked down at the girl's face as I walked. She was extremely pale and thin, with dark bags under her eyes. Her long black hair was coarse and tangled. I quickly recalled her from my potions class, I sat right behind her, I didn't know her name though. She'd made some excuse the other day to get out of potions, and Snape had given into her. _Probably because she's a Slytherin_.

I'd walked down one corridor before I reached my destination.

Madam Pomfrey didn't ask any questions as she levitated the Slytherin onto a bed, though she did cast me a very wary look. "I should turn you in for breaking curfew, but I won't. I'll be sure to tell her you helped her. What is your name?"

"Um, Weasley. Fred Weasley." And with that I stormed out of the room without looking back.

* * *

I woke up dazed and very nearly fell back asleep. I sat up slowly, stretching and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I froze then and looked around the room. What was I doing in the hospital wing? What had happened? My stomach hurt slightly.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up shakily. Madam Pomfrey appeared at the other end of the room. "You sit right back down, you are in no shape to walk around."

"What…?" It took me a moment to process her words. I felt dizzy and my whole body was shaky. I fell, rather than sat, back on the bed in a daze. "I feel…drugged."

"Well you would, what with all the blood that you coughed up. Heavens, child, what were you thinking?"

"I-I was bleeding, I _thought_ I needed to go the hospital wing."

"Well, not that I blame you for that. But you should have sent an owl or alerted one of the girls in you dormitory. You were in no shape to walk around. You almost caused yourself a miscarriage."

Shit.

I choked on my own spit in surprise, "Miscarriage?"

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat. "Yes. And based off of the effects of your condition I would say it's not unusual that you were at risk for a potential miscarriage at all."

"My...condition?" I asked, still dazed and shocked.

Madam Pomfrey sat down on a chair across from me and took my hand. It was sweet, but it made me uncomfortable. The look in her eyes wasn't kindness, it was pity. "Were you...aware that you were pregnant, Miss Malfoy?"

Something about her tone of her voice aroused my ire, and I was suddenly fighting the urge to slap Hogwarts' only school nurse. I silently nodded, seething inside.

"Well, you are extremely thin at the moment. You're also paler than normal and you hair is thinner." She cleared her throat, "And, you haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

How could I? What with all the nightmares of my own personal boogeyman coming from Death Eater headquarters to get me. I shook my head.

"I can tell by the bags under your eyes." Her expression tightened. "It's not my business, but I believe the reason you were coughing up blood is because, um, possible damage caused by the Cruciatus Curse. When that spell has been overused on an individual, in a woman's case, and the woman is never treated, she is sometimes preempted the ability to bear children, among other things."

I could feel my spirits lift slightly. "So I'm not pregnant anymore then?"

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "You _are _still pregnant, you just have to be careful."

In my case, that was like telling me the exact day I was going to die. It racked my mind to hear it confirmed from the school nurse. "And if I'm not careful?"

"I would be, if I were you."

I laughed inwardly, if she were me she'd throw herself off the astronomy tower. "Do I…have to…have it?"

Madam Pomfrey looked uncomfortable, "You are twelve weeks pregnant, at this point I cannot do anything. And I will have to alert your parents as well, Miss Malfoy."

That last part didn't bother me at all.

"You will probably have to drop out of school in a few months, so as to prevent a miscarriage."

Yes, that would be a shame, wouldn't it? Miscarrying Voldemort's child.

She whipped her wand out and pointed it at me. She conjured up a plate of buttered toast which fell into my lap. "You'll be staying in bed today, you lost too much blood to concentrate or walk properly. And I think you could do with a good day off."

I nodded slightly. I picked up a piece of toast and took a huge bite, though I didn't feel like eating at all. I felt like screaming till my face was blue, or slapping my own father to death for putting me in this predicament.

"Wait."

Madam Pomfrey stopped and looked at me questioningly. "Yes?"

"Can you, uh, wait a day before writing to my parents?"

She raised an eyebrow as if to say: 'Oh, don't they know their daughter is pregnant?'. But she didn't speak her mind. "Certainly. Ah, and I almost forgot."

I looked up at her as I chewed the toast. What now?

"A boy saved your life last night. If he hadn't brought you here you would have surely died."

I swallowed and frowned. I hadn't thought about how I'd gotten to the hospital wing. "Who was the boy?"

"A sixth year Gryffindor, Fred Weasley." And with that she left.

I snorted. _Sure._ If any Weasley saw _me_, a Slytherin, lying in a bloody mess in the corridor they would just snigger and walk right by me whether they knew I was a Malfoy or not. Father didn't speak highly of the Weasleys, and neither did Draco. Yet based off everything I'd heard, my family didn't exactly give the Weasleys good cause to be civil toward a single Malfoy.

As soon as I was sure Madam Pomfrey was gone I threw the plate of toast across the room and screamed into a pillow as hard as my little lungs could bear. Could life get any worse?


	6. Something Different

Summary: _No knows what happened inside that room, no one but Kira Malfoy…the supposed daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy…and the Dark Lord. She's relieved when she is asked to attend Hogwarts away from Him. The Slytherin girl soon learns that there's more to life than being used and re-used when she falls in love with a certain Gryffindor, and not just any Gryffindor...a __Weasley__._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

I would have been nodding off if Umbridge hadn't been glancing at me every other moment. Every time she looked at me with her beady eyes, I imagined her sickly sweet voice saying to me: _Twenty-five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasly. And perhaps detention would suffice as well, to make sure you've learned your lesson not to sleep in my class._ Though, she voiced nothing of the sort to me. She merely droned on with the lesson.

I glanced away from my textbook and yawned. In the middle of yawning, however, I paused. My eyes caught a sharp flash of black. I looked across the room and saw _her_, the girl I'd carried to the hospital wing the other night. I'd almost forgotten about her. I guess she'd been let out.

She'd looked so pale and exhausted the other night that she hardly looked the same now. Her skin was still unnaturally pale, but the bruises were gone from under her black eyes. I continued to stare at her. She was pretty good looking, how could I have never noticed her before?

Her jet black hair was now clean and free of tangles, it actually glistened in the light making her hair look rather smooth. I felt the impulse to touch it.

Then I scoffed at the thought, how uncanny did that sound?

At that moment Umbridge asked the girl a question which she answered correctly. "Thank you Miss Malfoy. Now, if you'll look on page 967 in your books you'll see-" her voice faded from my consciousness.

Astonishment and then anger boiled in my veins. A Malfoy? I'd saved a _Malfoy_. What was the world coming to? I continued to gawk at her stupidly.

How had I never heard of or seen this girl?

And since when did a Malfoy have _black_ hair?

"Ehm."

It was such an insignificant sound. I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't been so used to being threatened by Professor Umbridge in this manner. I looked up into the face of a toad.

"Mr. Weasley, you're in my class to learn about magical theory. Correct?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Actually, I was under the impression we were supposed to be learning about magical _defense_."

Her nostrils flared slightly, "Ehm, are you at Hogwarts to learn about magic?"

"If and only if this is a school of magic," I replied, my tone dripping with sarcasm.

Umbridge smiled with a mixture of sweetness and mockery. "So you're here to learn about _magic,_ _not_ the female gender correct?"

I became aware of George giving me an amused puzzled look. "I_ suppose.._." I said slowly, seeing where this was going.

"Then can you tell me why you were staring at Miss Kira Malfoy here?" She gave me a toady smile.

Kira turned in her seat to look at me with interest. When she saw me comprehension wiped the interest off her face and she turned away from me hurriedly.

"I……um…" My ears burned as I realized the entire class was staring at me amusedly, and George was silently laughing beside me. "You, uh, you called on her, and I, uh, just happened to glance…"

"Don't let me catch you at it again. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor."

I felt deja-vu hammered into the back of my skull at that remark. "But, Professor…."

"Would you like detention as well, Mr. Weasley?"

I frowned, this was clearly harassment. "_No._"

"Then, for your sake, say no more on the matter and join us on page 967 in your textbook." Umbridge then turned away from me with a look of sweet concern on her face as she continued on with the lesson.

* * *

Somehow I wasn't surprised to see _her_ waiting for me outside the classroom as people piled out of Umbridge's room. I nodded to George, "Go on without me, I'll catch up."

George raised an eyebrow and grinned impishly, though he said nothing.

I turned slowly to face the bloody Malfoy.

She cast me a sympathetic look. "That must have been embarrassing."

I don't know why I'd been expecting her to apologize for being a distraction, but I had. "Oh, well, don't worry about it," I replied brashly.

She bit her lip.

What kind of a Malfoy bites their lip when talking to a Weasley? It was almost…insecure.

"So was there something you wanted to say to me?" I asked impatiently.

She frowned as she looked over her shoulder. Then she reached out to grab my arm and dragged me away from the wall down a deserted hallway despite my protests. When she was sure we were out of sight of anyone she stopped and looked at me.

"Why did you take me to the hospital wing?" she demanded.

I frowned, this wasn't what I'd expected. "Well...you were coughing up blood and I didn't know what was wrong so I did the only thing I could think of."

Kira shook her head. "No. That's not what I meant. Why didn't you just leave me?"

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know either. I shrugged, "Almost did."

"But you didn't. Why?"

I shrugged again.

"_Okay._ Well," she bit her lip again. "I guess I just wanted to..."

"Thank me?"

"No. I wanted to say that I wish you hadn't."

I frowned. "Let me get this straight: you wish I'd left you alone so that you could have died?"

She gave me a curt nod.

"That's stupid."

"Well I guess I'm stupid then."

Then another voice interposed on our conversation. "Are you _asking_ for a Death wish, Weasley?"

I turned and saw Draco Malfoy coming toward me.

"Get away from my sister." He situated himself protectively so that he was standing in front of Kira, in between the two of us.

"Oh shove off Malfoy, we were just talking."

"Talking always leads to something else."

"So, you saying you're gay then? Because you're talking to me, and if one thing leads to another when you talk to someone…" I smirked at him.

Draco glared at me. "Just stay away from my sister."

"Well tell you sister to stay away from me."

"Let me make it quite plain to you, Weasley." He got up close to my face and I felt him poke me in the stomach with his wand. "I don't tolerate looking bad, and when you, a _Weasley_, talk to my sister, it makes _me_ look bad. So if you make me look bad, Weasley, I'll make you eat slugs." Draco narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to complain further.

"Petrificus totalus," Kira said calmly out of nowhere. Draco stiffened as he fell to the ground his eyes were wide with surprise. I looked at Kira as she smirked and put her wand away. "That shut 'm up."

"You just stunned your brother? How could you do that?"

"Do you blame me? Besides, it's personal, don't you worry about it. Listen," she bit her lip again, "Not that I don't appreciate an act of kindness, but please…just…don't save me next time."

I couldn't understand how a person could say something horrible like that, it just didn't seem right. "Well now that I know you're a Malfoy, don't count on it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

As I was scanning the rows of seats in my classroom, a flash of color flashed my eye. I looked to towards the open doorway just in time to see Fred Weasley walking past my classroom with Kira Malfoy. Where was his twin? I frowned and clicked my tongue.

Weasley, the cad.

I thought of the way he'd been eyeballing Kira, like she was mother nature herself. So I decided at that moment to intrude. In my professional opinion it is highly inappropriate for anyone of Kira's rank to be seen with a Weasley, a friend of Harry Potter, like that. Not that it's any of my business, but it would intrigue me to no end to see the look on the little Weasley's face.

It would also give me yet another chance to exert authority over the students.

I walked briskly out of the classroom and took a detour down a different hallway that I knew would collide with the one they walked down. And I was right. They walked out of the corridor just in time to run into me. I pretended to look mildly surprised, then cast them an authoritative tone as I looked down at Kira and Fred. "What's this? A Malfoy and a Weasley, walking…_together_?"

"Damn straight," Fred muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"I would have thought better of you Miss Malfoy." I said unpleasantly.

She merely looked up at me like what I had just said was ludicrous.

"Is that implying something?" Fred asked defensively.

"Oh, not at all. I'm merely pointing out that for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to be having a stroll through the school…well…" It just doesn't fit.

"_Well_, Professor Umbridge?"

Fred's sarcasm didn't settle well with me.

"Detention, Mr. Weasley."

"For what?!" Fred yelped defensive.

"For talking back."

"But-"

"You will learn to respect your-"

"That isn't fair, Professor." Kira interrupted.

"I am quite aware that you are new to Hogwarts customs. I don't care how you speak to your parents, but interrupting a school Professor is inexcusable. You will learn to respect your superiors as well, Miss Malfoy." I turned to stare at Kira with a sweet smile, feeling just as concerned for her as I did for Mr. Weasley. In other words: not at all. "Detention for you too. You will both receive notes in the morning, as will your parents." And based off both their expressions that was good enough. I turned my back on them and walked back towards my classroom.

* * *

Kira turned to me, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Don't be sorry." Kira snapped. "I practically asked for it."

"But she's writing to our parents…and we have _detention_."

"As far as my parents are concerned…well, they're receiving even worse news today, so a little detention doesn't matter."

I blinked.

"And besides," Kira started walking away. "I have nothing better to do with my time."

"Oh." What would George think of that?


	7. Really Bad Eggs

Summary: _No knows what happened inside that room, no one but Kira Malfoy…the supposed daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy…and the Dark Lord. She's relieved when she is asked to attend Hogwarts away from Him. The Slytherin girl soon learns that there's more to life than being used and re-used when she falls in love with a certain Gryffindor, and not just any Gryffindor...a __Weasley__._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

I rubbed my shoulder to ease the pain running up and down my back as I walked towards the Great Hall. Hagrid had planned an intense lessen for Care of Magical Creatures. Blaise Zabini, (a very close friend of Draco's I might add) had been chosen as my official Care of Magical Creatures partner, yet he hadn't done anything all week. I'd done all the work and was now paying because Blaise was a lazy freeloader. It had been a strenuous way to start the day, and it almost made me want to go running back to the hospital wing.

Almost.

I turned a corner and was instantly thrown to the ground by a collision. The impact didn't add well to my already throbbing shoulders and the breath was knocked out of me.

There was a moment of silence after I fell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" came a male voice out of nowhere, "Here, let me help you up."

"Urgh…" was my reply. I felt myself being forced into a sitting position. I wanted to jerk myself away from him, my privacy was being somewhat invaded. Or perhaps I just wasn't used to physical touch.

"I wasn't paying any attention. Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"I'm going to stun you if you don't move." I grumbled. I felt his hands leave my body so I sat up straight and looked up into a brilliant pair of green eyes. Could my nerves be any more shot than they already were?

Harry Potter.

He blinked down at me. "You okay?"

I spoke without thinking, "I'm in so much pain right now I could shat on you."

"Here," he whipped his wand out of his robes. "I've got a charm for that. Hold out your arm."

I looked at him suspiciously. Surely the infamous Harry Potter had issues with Slytherins too.

"It's okay, I won't do anything."

I frowned, but held out my arm. If he tried something funny it's not like I couldn't hex him back. I tried thinking of a good hex I hadn't used in a while.

Slowly he touched his wand to my forearm. "Profena."

A warm sensation flashed through my body and the pain in my back and shoulders eased then disappeared.

"Better?"

I nodded.

"Good." He stood and helped me up.

I wasn't sure what to think of his kindness. Or perhaps there was a catch?

"Hey!" a voice behind Harry said bestially, "Hey, 'arry. What're you doing? C'mon!" A red haired boy appeared behind the green eyed boy. He looked a bit like Fred. He took hold of Harry's collar and began dragging him off.

"Uh, s-sorry." Harry said apologetically as he was being dragged off, "I suddenly have someplace I need to be. I hope the charm helped."

He was sweet. I attempted to smile but failed dismally. My job was to observe, not get caught up. Besides, who was I to get involved with Harry Potter? Even I wouldn't get involved with me.

* * *

"Ron told me he saw you talking to a Slytherin."

As Ron sat next to Harry he gave his friend a slightly appalled look.

"Well, I couldn't help-" Harry started.

"_I_ don't care what Ron thinks," Hermione interrupted, earning a drab look from Ron, "Personally I think it's good of you to expand your social life to more than just your house. Not that you haven't already been doing exactly that." She gave Harry a fairly significant look so he knew she was talking about the D.A.

Ron wasn't quite as open-minded, "It's your business who you talk to. But still, _Harry_…a _Slytherin_?"

"And a Malfoy no less." George cut in as he and Fred walked down the aisle. They seats on the bench on either side of Harry. "That lass was a Malfoy."

"Wha- a Malfoy?" Harry sputtered, caught off guard. "It couldn't be."

They all looked at George expectantly.

"I'm just as surprised." George continued, clearly enjoying the attention. "She and Fred earned a detention yesterday Umbridge. Fred was, erm, staring at her in class. Kira Malfoy's the name." He laughed as Fred cast him a snide look.

"Shut up."

"Dad never mentioned anything about Draco having a sister." Ron piped up. "Has anyone here ever seen her at Hogwarts before?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Maybe I should ask Snuffles?" Harry suggested.

"That's a good idea." Ron replied. "If anyone knows who she is it's Sir- er, Snuffles."

"Doesn't that seem strange," Hermione pondered, "For her to just to spring up out of the blue? I wonder if she doesn't have some purpose in being at Hogwarts besides getting an education."

"Hey." Harry said suddenly, rummaging around in his bag. "Did I lend any of you my potions book?"

Everyone ignored Harry as he continued to delve through his bag.

"Fred," Hermione continued, having paid no attention to Harry

"Yeah?"

"George mentioned Umbridge, which means she's in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

Fred frowned, "Your point?"

"Which means that she's a sixth year _too, _yet you've never seen her here before?"

Fred shook his head, "She must have been at another school or something."

"Yet," Hermione continued, "Why would the Malfoys send their children off to different schools?"

"Seriously guys," Harry piped up, "Who stole my potions book? Snape is gonna wring my neck if I don't have it."

"Wait, Fred, why were you staring at the Malfoy chick?" Ron asked suddenly as if Harry hadn't said a word.

Everyone couldn't help but notice the lack of response from Fred.

"Because," George said loudly, clearly covering up for his twin, "She's the strangest looking Malfoy, in the history of Malfoys-"

"George, shush!" Ron said with a low voice suddenly, his expression panicked.

George wasn't listening, "Do you blame Fred? I mean, _really_. What kind of a Malfoy has black hair? Or wolfish eyes like hers?"

"_George, stop flapping your bloody lips!" _Ron hissed.

Fred was suddenly smirking with his twin, "And what kind of a Malfoy doesn't have a pinched up face like the lot of them?"

"Not I." Kira said simply.

Fred recognized her voice and stiffened. Harry and George, who had not seen Kira coming, turned quite suddenly in their seats. Everyone but Fred turned to face Kira, expecting a snide remark.

She merely narrowed her eyes and handed Harry a potions book. "Here. This fell out of your bag when we collided earlier."

"O-oh. Thanks. I have potions next." Harry took the book. "Thanks." His hands shook as he forced the book into his bag.

Fred kept his back to Kira, but he was eerily aware that her eyes were boring into the back of his head. Everyone else stared at Kira, anticipating something extreme. They became aware that several people had turned in their seats to gawk at them.

Her eyes then lifted out of their reverie. "Harry, you dropped this too." She placed a folded piece of paper on the table slowly. Kira saw Hermione lift her hand to her mouth in surprise upon seeing the piece of paper. She let a smile slide onto her face, slowly, knowingly, deviously. She leaned down and whispered into Harry's ear so quietly that only he could hear, "You might want to lock that up in a place where _Umbridge_ can't find it."

Harry pulled back in surprise. Kira turned her back on them and walked away. When she was at a safe distance Ron burst out laughing. "Yeah. That's a Malfoy, no joke. I need a mirror so I can show George the look on his face."

George went pink. "Shut up, Ron."

"I told you to shush," Ron smirked.

"It's not funny." Hermione snapped irritably. She had snatched the piece of paper and was reading it before Harry could even touch it. "This is…problematic."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Ron leaned over Hermione to read over her shoulder and all traces of humor vanished from his face, "Bloody hell."

"It's the _list_," Hermione said urgently, keeping her voice hushed. "The list of signatures for the D.A. And _Dumbledore's Army_ is written in bold letters _right_ across the top."

Everyone went very silent.

"Do you know what she could do with this kind of information? She could tell Draco, she could tell _Umbridge_! Harry! What in the world were you doing carrying this around?"

"I-"

"Oh never mind! Give it here. I'll take it and lock it up in my dormitory." Hermione slipped the parchment into her bag. "Harry, you need to talk to her. Convince her not to tell anyone what she knows."

"Are you bloody crazy?" Ron argued, "That's as likely as convincing Umbridge to resign. Harry Potter, the _'chosen one'_ walking up to a Malfoy to ask for a favor? How do you think that would go over?"

"We _could_ send her an owl." Harry suggested.

"That's even worse," Hermione shook her head, "Then she'd have written proof that she could take to Umbridge."

"_Or_," George piped up with a sidelong look at Fred, "Fred could talk to her in detention, since apparently they're on speaking terms."

Everyone looked at Fred.

"When is their detention?"

Fred frowned like he _really_ wanted to talk to Kira again. "The date hasn't been set yet, but I'm assuming it's sometime soon."

"That doesn't help," said Hermione. "'Soon' could mean anywhere from next week to next month."

"Well, it's all we have to go on," Harry retorted, "if we want to take an accurate shot at keeping this quiet."

Hermione nodded slowly, "That's true. Well then, that's what you'll do Fred. When you have detention, you need to talk to her alone. Convince her not to tell anyone."

Fred nodded, "Okay, that's fine, but...I'm not doing this because I want to."

* * *

I was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall trying to get some decent catch-up work done, but found myself distracted by the food. I stopped working just to stare at the food before me and my mouth began to water. All along the Slytherin table I saw large serving bowls filled to the brim with hot fluffy eggs and juicy bacon, and there were plates teeming with brown warm brown toast. I became overwhelmed with hunger and found myself filling up my plate with food. I piled eggs and bacon on a single piece of toast and hurriedly crammed it into my mouth. I discreetly used a napkin just to show I still had _some_ class.

I was shoving my face, and imagining what any member of my family would do if they could see me now, when the letter came. I recognized my father's white barn owl at once and when the owl landed next to me I saw my name written on the envelope. I wasn't _surprised_, per se, only intrigued that he had the nerve to send me a letter. I wasted no time opening it, and inside I recognized his handwriting scribbled upon the parchment:

_Kira,_

_I hadn't believed Draco when he'd sent a rather alarming letter saying that you were potentially with child. But the letter I've just received from Hogwarts school nurse only confirms it. I realize that this puts the operation at risk, the Dark Lord needs you there to keep an eye on the Potter Posse. But perhaps pulling you out of Hogwarts to bear his child is more important. I have not told him yet of your recent situation, but I'm sure he will be most pleased when I do. _

_If you do in fact intend on coming home, I will wait for you to come home so we can discuss what becomes of the Envelope that you desire. _

_But don't think that your detention from Delores Umbridge didn't go unnoticed._

_Lucius Malfoy_

How like Lucius. Start with the 'good' news and end with the 'better' news.

Obviously he was insinuating that he _wanted_ me to come home. I also did not fail to notice that he didn't seem at all surprised by my 'situation', if anything he sounded eager. Suddenly bearing the Riddle child was the highest honor I could bestow upon my _father_.

How disgusting…

…but not as disgusting as these eggs. I liked eggs, but these tasted like ash on my tongue. Why had I even stuck a single bite in my mouth again?

I looked down at my stomach. For someone who was twelve weeks pregnant my stomach looked fairly flat. Perhaps the child was premature, I fantasized, and perhaps I would have a miscarriage before anyone noticed. But that was just wishful thinking.

Another tidbit in the letter that I puzzled over was the fact that Draco wrote father an 'alarming' letter. Was he concerned? That was just about as likely as catching Professor Snape trying to lick his elbow in front of a mirror in a girl's lavatory, but I still felt the need to confront him about it.

"Hiya, Kira!" The sickly sweet tone was like fingernails to a chalkboard in my ears.

Oh god.

"Yeah, long time no see," I replied indifferently.

Pansy waved her little Slytherin friends off, "I'll catch up with you later." She sat right in front of me and looked at me pleasantly. "So I need to ask you something."

I inwardly groaned. "Um, shoot."

She grinned happily, "Okay, so, I really like Draco."

I so did not want to be dealing with this. I looked at her waiting for her to say more, and when she didn't I cleared my throat. "Yeah, what about him…?"

"I need to know if I'm in love or if it's just a silly school girl crush." She sighed dismally, it was really quite shallow. "I've liked him since I first met him. Basically every time I see him I'm immediately happy and it's like he brightens up the room. Whenever he talks to me I start shaking really badly, I get so nervous around him! I get all nervous and my palms go all sweaty and clammy. It's like he's permanently stuck in my mind. I've even started dreaming about him at night…"

How could someone talk so much about one person? Draco would be thrilled to hear he had such a rabid fan.

"Well, what is it exactly that you see in him?" I asked dryly. The question had double meaning. "Because if that's all there is then it's just a crush."

"Oh," Pansy frowned, "I hadn't expected you to say that."

I sighed, I'd only told her what she needed to hear, which wasn't necessarily what she'd wanted to hear. I really hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, though I also really didn't care.

"Look, in case you hadn't noticed, Draco has quite a few girlfriends. He's probably not the one for you, but that's just my opinion."

"Quite a few girlfriends?" Pansy looked alarmed.

"Err," I faltered, "What I meant by that..." What did I mean by that? "I meant, girls who are friends. Erm, like, I don't know..._competition_?" That sounded utterly ridiculous, but Pansy didn't seem to notice.

She nodded seriously, "You're probably right. Well, thanks for your help, I'll think about what you said when I ask him out." She smiled ridiculously and stood up to leave, "See you around!"

I wanted to puke. What was the point in asking me for advice if she was just going to do what she wanted anyways? Well, I already know what Draco was going to say.

I silently took out a blank piece of parchment and wrote my father a quick reply.

_Lucius,_

_Here is my weekly report on Potter. Everything is fine, no one believes him, even some of his friends think he's a liar. Delores Umbridge's attempts at turning Potter are useless, he knows what he saw last year, but his persistence is turning to our advantage. He's just making himself look mad._

_As for the other detail. I wish to remain at Hogwarts for a while longer, it would do me good and it would help me to clear my head a bit more. I plan on staying at Hogwarts for as long as I possibly can. _

_Give my regards,_

_Kira Malfoy_

I folded up the parchment and tied it to the barn owl's leg. It hooted cutely and took off with the rest of the morning owl deliverers.


	8. Detention

Summary: _No knows what happened inside that room, no one but Kira Malfoy…the supposed daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy…and the Dark Lord. She's relieved when she is asked to attend Hogwarts away from Him. The Slytherin girl soon learns that there's more to life than being used and re-used when she falls in love with a certain Gryffindor, and not just any Gryffindor...a __Weasley__._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The words 'I will not insult my superiors' carved into my hand and the pain burned all the way up my arm. I wanted to throw the quill down and run out of the room, but then I exchanged a glance with Kira and decided to stand my ground. If a Malfoy could handle detention with Umbridge then so could a Weasley. Hell, I could write lines on one hand and juggle with the other while riding a pogo stick.

Umbridge had banned Kira and I from talking, so I couldn't have talked to her about the list. And besides, what worse place to talk about a list of people in a secret society, then in Umbridge's lair?

Why couldn't George have been here with me? I realized with shock that it was the first detention I'd had to suffer by myself.

We hadn't been writing lines for more than ten minutes before Kira was excused from detention.

Umbridge had looked up from papers she was grading and said simply with a wave of her hand: "You may go, Miss Malfoy."

Kira had looked at Fred confusedly, not sure whether or not Umbridge was indeed talking to her. "Me? Wh-what? Just like that?"

"I believe you've learned your lesson. Besides," Umbridge said, with a side glance at me, "I think we know who the real guilty party is here."

I looked to Kira for her reaction and her amused expression told me she thought the whole thing was a joke. But when she glanced at Umbridge again she realized that it wasn't. Kira cast me a pitiable look before she got up from her desk and walked out of the room as fast as she could.

Pft, there went my chance to talk to her.

I looked up at Umbridge, maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that she'd let me go too. My heart leapt, and then my hopes were crushed when I saw the look on her face. _Get back to work or I'll sweetly chop you up into a million itsy bitsy tiny little bloody pieces._ She didn't even have to say it, I knew that look like none other having gotten it enough from my mother.

It wasn't until 10:00 _(two hours later)_ that she finally let me and my bloody hand go. Umbridge wrote me a pass excusing me from curfew until 10:30. She let me go with a pleasant, "I hope you've learned your lesson, Mr. Weasley." I wondered if I was the first person to be subjected to her idea of 'detention'.

I left the classroom and closed the door behind me.

For some reason I wasn't surprised to see Kira sitting outside the classroom waiting for me. _Again._ She was settled on the floor with her back against the wall scribbling away at some writing on some parchment.

She looked up at me, surprised, and covered the parchment up quickly with her hand. Then she looked up at me indifferently. "Umbridge must really not like you. Let me see your hand."

I walked over to Kira and sat on the floor next to her. I winced when she took hold of my wrist to inspect the infliction on the back of my hand, she'd done it gently but my hand hurt so badly that it even shook uncontrollably.

"Does it hurt?"

I nodded and Kira let go.

"I have a spell for the pain." She whipped out her wand. "May I?"

I snorted and spoke like it was common sense, "No." The bloody Slytherin would jinx me.

Kira frowned and poked my hand anyways, "_Profena_."

Even as I jerked away from her I felt warmth course up my arm and melt the pain away. "It only lasts for about an hour." Kira added.

"T-Thanks," I muttered, though I wasn't particularly thankful.

Kira pulled a small package from a pocket of her robes. "This is for you by the way."

I placed the package onto my lap and unwrapped the brown paper, inside it were two ham sandwiches. For a moment I just stared at the food, then I wrinkled my nose and looked at Kira.

Her eyebrows pulled together, "What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know, you tell me." I sniffed the package, "Did Snape help you concoct the perfect poison to sprinkle on these?"

She stared at me like I was crazy then clicked her tongue. "I don't have the time of day to poison you, and even if I did it would be a complete waste of my time." She looked back at her parchment and continued writing.

That was good enough for me. My mouth began to water when I realized how hungry I'd been. "Did you wait the whole time for me?" I took a large bite from one of the sandwiches.

"No." Kira gave me a look. "Hell no. I went to the Hospital Wing to get my hand healed, among other things," she held up her hand. I could still make out the scars left over from Umbridge's affliction, but her scars weren't bloody like mine. I wondered what _'other things'_ she'd gone to see Madam Pomfrey about. "After that I went to dinner for a bit." Kira began to gather her papers together and shoved them into her bag. She shrugged, "I nicked a couple sandwiches from the kitchens and came here to wait. I'd only been sitting here for a couple of minutes."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because," Kira closed her bag and pulled the strap of her bag around her shoulders, looking at me pointedly, "I wanted to see you choke and die on the poison Snape and I sprinkled on your sandwiches."

I paused mid-bite then looked up and saw her smirking slightly, so I continued chewing. "Funny," I replied sardonically.

"Actually, it's because I feel like I kind of owe you."

Her kindness was unbelievable, _literally_. If you could call it 'kindness'. The fact that this Malfoy even tried to earn my friendship was amusing. I chuckled to myself and swallowed another bite, "Are you even a Slytherin?" I asked dryly.

"No," Kira said very seriously, "Actually I should be in Ravenclaw."

I frowned and looked at Kira, she stared back at me sincerely. "Then," I said slowly, "Why did the sorting hat place you in Slytherin?" I smacked my lips and crammed the entire last half of the sandwich in my mouth.

"It didn't. But Dumbledore placed me in Slytherin when my father threatened to pull both me and Draco from Hogwarts."

"Amb jou bet em?" I garbled, my mouth was so full it was bulging.

She eyeballed me, clearly disgusted, "Sorry?"

I finished chewing and swallowed so hard it hurt my esophagus, "Er, and you let him? Place you in Slytherin I mean."

"I couldn't shame my family."

"But," I began to get defensive. I stared down at the empty brown paper wishing suddenly that she'd brought another sandwich. "Why not shame them? Why can't you just be the rebel?"

"I have been." She grit her teeth and looked at me agonizingly. "At it got me nowhere that I wanted to be."

_What did that mean?_

She looked away from me and stood up.

"Oh." I tried to sound understanding, but I didn't really get it. "So, why are you telling me this?" I asked. I crumpled up the paper and threw it across the hall just to piss Filch off when he cleaned it up later.

She turned towards me. "I suppose it's because I…trust you…a little bit." She held her hand towards me. "Do you return the sentiment?"

"I don't think I have a choice." I growled as I took her hand grudgingly. And when I stood up I was so close to the Malfoy I could feel the heat radiating off her body.

I liked it.

It was then that I realized how small she really was, I was at least a foot taller than her. Kira looked up at me, slightly confused. She cleared her throat awkwardly, but she didn't move away. We just stood there, breathing and staring at each other like we each thought the other was a complete foreigner. In truth, I'd never even physically been this close to my sister let alone a complete stranger. It was foreign to me.

Yet something about her obsidian eyes held a knowledge of the world that the other girls our age didn't possess. It was like her eyes lacked a kind of innocence that you'd expect to see on most people.

Kira came to her senses suddenly and replaced her confused expression with indifference. "We should be getting to our dormitories." She moved away and I instantly missed the warmth.

"Y-yeah." I said confusedly. I inhaled a shaky breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

Kira turned her back on me and began heading down a different hallway. "G'night." She called over her shoulder. She didn't sound as friendly as she had before.

"Sure, yeah." I replied, "See you tomorrow." And it wasn't until she was gone that I remembered the _list_.

Bullocks, what's wrong with me?

Stinking Malfoy.


	9. Espionage

Summary: _No knows what happened inside that room, no one but Kira Malfoy…the supposed daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy…and the Dark Lord. She's relieved when she is asked to attend Hogwarts away from Him. The Slytherin girl soon learns that there's more to life than being used and re-used when she falls in love with a certain Gryffindor, and not just any Gryffindor...a __Weasley__._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Hello again."

I looked up from my charms essay, startled by the voice of Harry Potter.

He smiled tightly. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Please." I cleared some of my things and made room for him to sit at the table. There was hardly anyone in the quiet library, save for Madam Pince. I'd come here to make up for a bit of work, but I was slowly falling behind.

"So," Harry cleared his throat. "I hear that Fred didn't talk to you."

"Uh, we talked," I replied, puzzled. I felt a hot blush creep up my cheeks, yes, we had definitely talked.

Harry looked startled. "About the parchment you found when we bumped into each other?"

"Ah. That." I shook my head. "Was he supposed to talk to me?"

Harry chuckled nervously, "_Yes_. He was."

"And I take it you're not pleased that I saw it?" I began to feel slightly powerful.

"I…I just wanted to explain what it was before you told someone about it."

"But-"

Harry placed a finger to my lips to silence me. "It's_ important_."

I got the distinct feeling that whatever had been on the parchment was indeed important and I wasn't supposed to see it. I smirked and moved his hand from my face. I'd been reporting for three months to Lucius that nothing was going on at Hogwarts, reassuring him that Harry Potter still looked very much the mad martyr. I hadn't exactly wanted to keep an eye on Potter, but Lucius had something I wanted and he'd known exactly how to use it to get me to do whatever he wanted. Well, perhaps this was what I wanted. Maybe this was the break I'd been waiting for, maybe Potter _was _up to something.

"Go ahead." I replied with ease.

Harry sighed and cleared his throat. "It's a list of people in a…secret…club." He ended that sentence uncertainly. "The point of the…erm, club, is to learn about more than Defense Against the Dark Arts _theory_. It's …a…like a…secretsocietyofteenswhoarerebellingagainsttheministry. There, I said it."

Hmm, _okay_. I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should say it so I _understand_ it."

Harry cleared his throat. Again. "You're, uh, not on good terms with Umbridge, are you?"

"What does Umbridge have to do with the parchment?"

"Erm, this is awkward." Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Okay, I'm just going to say it. Our club, Dumbledore's army, is an alliance of teens that are rebelling against the Ministry to learn magic defensive spells. We're practicing magic in secret behind Umbridge's back. The parchment you found was a list of people who are in the club."

Bingo. I inwardly cheered myself on. Never in a thousand years would I have seen myself sitting down with Harry Potter to discuss his secret affairs, so I wallowed in the delicious irony.

"Why-"

"You have to understand! It's important that we learn how to defend ourselves in the future from people like Death Eat-"

"WHY," I interrupted, "Why in the hell did you name a club _Dumbledore's Army_? Don't you know how obvious that is?"

"Well you see…" Harry paused. "…uh, heh, um…well…you see…"

This was too ironic. I burst out laughing. Harry looked at me funny, but I didn't care, it was a good feeling to laugh out loud. It was a good release of emotion, something I rarely experienced. The laugh started to rub off on Harry and he began to smile curiously. I laughed until my side hurt and when I the laugh died down in my chest I was still breathless. I waited until I'd caught my breath to speak.

"You know, I didn't _actually see _what was on the parchment."

The smile on Harry's face faltered slightly, "You're…kidding."

"It was yours, you dropped it, it was your business what was on the parchment. I didn't _read_ it." No joke, I didn't think about reading it until I'd already given it away. _Why_, you might ask? Well, I got..._distracted_.

"But…but what about w-what you said?" he squeaked, "'Put it in a place where Umbridge can't find it'?"

"Your fuzzy haired friend actually gasped with surprise when I pulled the parchment out of my pocket. And you were all already so freaked out that I'd walked up at that moment, I couldn't help it. Call it…settling the score for scoffing at my looks."

"T-that…" Harry stammered, "…that's not fair."

"_That_," I stated smugly, "is very fair."

Harry looked hard at me, "Well, you can't tell."

"I don't plan on it." _For reasons that you wouldn't understand._ For a moment, I actually wanted to tell him what I was doing at Hogwarts. I wanted to tell him about my father's task, but I kept my mouth shut. I wanted that envelope more than this boy's friendship.

"Please, this is too serious for sarcasm. If this gets out…I can't do another round of detention with Umbridge again."

He flashed me his hand and I saw '_I will not tell lies_' etched in bloody scars across the back of his hand. Then he pointed at my hand, "Looks like you might know what I'm talking about."

I looked down at my own hand where scars forming the words '_I will not insult my superiors_' was fading away. I had not spent enough time in detention to have deep cuts like Harry's.

I looked back at him, "I won't tell, I swear on it." I thought back on the phrase _lying through one's teeth._

He looked surprised, "You swear?"

"Yes," I said simply and blurted out without thinking, "Because you're going to recruit me into Dumbledore's Army."

"I…what? No, I'm afraid I can't do that. I…" He scoffed confidently. "…I can't put a Slytherin in the D.A." It sounded like b.s. coming from his mouth, like he was just making excuses.

I wanted to put a foot in my mouth, but something inside me wouldn't allow that. "Why not? You probably have Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, _and_ Ravenclaws. Why not throw a Slytherin in the mix?"

At that moment they heard students on the other side of the bookcase in front of them arguing.

"No, _Ron. _Why should I do that?" A female voice said cynically.

"You...you _owe_ me!" the other student, _Ron_, pleaded.

"Since when do I owe you?" the girl scoffed, "_I_ do _not_ owe you anything."

"Please, Umbridge'll personally have me publicly castrated if I don't get this essay done and I don't know even know where to start. You have to help me!"

"I don't have to do anything. After that stunt you pulled at Grimmauld Place…"

"I've already told you, Hermione, I…I must have been sleepwalking!"

"You're the most ludicrous boy I've ever met," Hermione said, exasperated, "_Fine_! I'll do the introduction, but _only_ the introduction."

They walked right around the bookshelves past the desk Harry and I occupied without noticing us. I recognized Harry's friends, the carrot top and the fuzzy haired girl, Ron and Hermione.

"I'm not as ludicrous as spew." Ron muttered.

"It's not _spew_, it's S.P.E.W.! You buffoon-"

Harry's eyes followed them until they walked out of the library.

I turned to scowl at Harry. "Think about it."

Harry nodded skeptically and got up to join his friends.

* * *

I tossed and turned that night with restless dreams that I couldn't escape from beneath my eyelids.

_I stepped into the dim room with my arm looped through Draco's. I felt very alluring, even powerful, in my seductive backless evening gown. It was a floor length silk red dress that clung to my hips and flowed around my legs. Draco stood next to me in his _own _attractive black dress robes. No doubt, we siblings looked as though we could have been thick as thieves. Ironic, as we were the opposite; though we kept our conflicts between just the two of us. He grit his teeth impatiently and his hands shook with anticipation._

_I snorted, figures. Or perhaps I was mistaking his fear for anticipation…? _

_The room was plain and dim with just enough room for a large round table where other wizards and witches sat in their dress robes and evening gowns. It was the perfect room in Malfoy Manor for a meeting such as this. _

_I hissed the word in the back of my mind: Death Eaters…_

_Nearly every single Death Eater at the table had used two of the three Unforgivable curses on me at _least_ once. _

_Fear rose in my chest when I saw Him standing there at the end of the table in his usual billowy black robes. He sneered at Draco and I as we entered the room. "Ah, so glad you could make it…Draco, Kira."_

_Draco spoke confidently without delay, "I humbly apologize for the delay. A house elf spilled punch on Kira as we were walking down here. Of course, we had to turn back and get her changed."_

_Voldemort looked at me coldly, and he spoke with empty forgiveness, "Of _course_."_

_I bowed my head, "I apologize as well, for being the cause of the delay."_

"_Oh, understandable," he replied with a cold sense of mocking, "I presume the house elf was punished?"_

_I narrowed my eyes and replied with the same mocking tone, "Of _course." _Though I was lying. Draco had been insistent that I punish the elf but I'd been so relieved that the elf had unintentionally given us a reason to stall that I hadn't punished it. I'd actually thanked it, much to Draco's disapproval._

_Voldemort didn't bother responding. He looked up across the table, "Is that everyone, Wormtail?"_

_A small dark figure spoke out, "Y-Yes my lord!"_

"_Very well," Voldemort addressed the rest of the assembly, "I presume you all know why we're here?"_

_A few nods and a chorus of 'Yes my lord' rang through the room._

"_Excellent," he looked toward Draco and I, "Draco, step forward please."_

"_Yes, sir," Draco could barely contain his anticipation as he walked up to a podium where He stood and bowed. Voldemort nodded his approval._

"_Mcnair, get me my knife," he ordered, "And the brander."_

"_Yes, my lord."_

_Was that all they said to him? All I ever heard was 'yes my lord' this, and 'yes my lord' that. I supposed that if they _didn't_ show Voldemort the 'proper respect' he'd simply kill them. He would toss them aside like a rag doll, just like that._

_I shrunk to the back of the room and took a seat next to Pansy Parkinson who, as far as I could see, was fawning over Draco. Or maybe it was Voldemort? It was hard to tell with Pansy sometimes._

_Draco's eyes were wide with excitement and anticipation was clear in his posture, yet his face was unusually pale. He was also unusually grim. I knew Draco would never admit to it, but I knew that the sight of blood made him squirmish. I could tell he was anxious. _

_I frowned when Mcnair came limping back into the room. He handed the items to Voldemort and slunk back to his seat with the rest of the Death Eaters._

"_Draco, you understand that once the brander has marked you, you are eternally bound to me?"_

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_Do you have fears?"_

"_No, my lord. Of course not my lord."_

_Liar._

_Voldemort sneered slightly, but cast Draco a look of approval. He could clearly tell that Draco was lying. "Good. Now step up to the platform."_

_Draco complied, and I could tell that he was trying very hard to conceal his emotions._

_Voldemort waved his wand gracefully and a pure silver bowl appeared on the table before them. Emerald flames licked the surface of the beautifully carved bowl. He pulled his own left sleeve up to his elbow and slowly positioned his dagger across his wrist. Voldemort looked at Draco one last time._

"_Be grateful Draco," he said with authority, as if there would be a problem if Draco _wasn't_ grateful. "I don't allot this opportunity to just any Death Eater. And don't get too excited, I don't think my other followers would welcome a smug prat among them. In going through with his you are doing me a great service," Voldemort paused. "And the service is this. Become one of us. Join our league of power. All it takes is a small cut and a little sting. Are you ready for it?"_

_I looked at Draco's expression as he took in Voldemort's words. His expression was easy to read, it clearly said: 'Voldemort thinks me to be powerful and flawless?'_

He also thinks you're a smug prat, _I thought to myself._

_Draco's eyes gleamed suddenly and he nodded eagerly, "Yes, my lord. I am fully prepared."_

_Voldemort's lips formed a small smile. "Good. Now, remove your robes and pull up your left sleeve."_

_Draco did as he was told. He pulled off his robes and I frowned when Pansy next to me sighed enviously. I never did like that girl. _

"_Patience," Voldemort muttered._

_Draco nodded and looked up. I felt my mouth go dry at the sight I was seeing, and I saw Draco's face grow a bit paler. Voldemort had slit his own wrist and was letting it drip onto the brander's skull and snake. He looked up._

"_Come here, boy."_

_Draco did as he was asked and moved closer to his soon-to-be-master._

"_Turn out your wrist so I can cut it," he said innately, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, "And relax, Dragon. It will be healed in a moment." _

_I hid my shock as Draco turned over his wrist, waiting for the cut._

_Voldemort placed the cool silver blade against Draco's wrist and dragged the dagger across his skin. Draco stared manically at the thick blood that oozed a trail down his arm and dripped to the floor._

_I nearly gagged when Voldemort turned his own wrist over Draco's to let his blood drip into Draco's wound. Without warning, the taller figure picked up the scolding hot brander and pressed it against the pale flesh of Draco's forearm._

_It was clear that Draco was in some kind of agony as Voldemort pushed the brander deeper into his flesh. Draco clearly didn't fail to notice the red liquid that seemed to be crawling into his burning flesh. He somehow maintained a perfectly stoic face. _

I_, on the other hand fought to keep a straight face and I could tell that Pansy was as well. I looked across the table and saw my father looking upon his son with pride .I snorted; surely there were other ways of making your parents proud. _

_After what seemed like an eternity later, the brander was pulled away from Draco's arm, leaving a tattoo of the Dark Mark burned into his bare skin. Draco looked up to see everyone's eyes on him. He straightened his back and stood fully. He looked at Voldemort._

"_This is a gift I've given you, Draco Malfoy."_

_Draco swallowed, "Thank you, my Lord."_

_Voldemort then looked pointedly at me, "Kira, I will ask once more: will you make the covenant?" _

"_No. I am… not ready. My Lord," I added hurriedly. My voice rang out clearly and confidently._

_He looked me in the eye meaningfully, as if trying to pass on a message…as if trying to say: 'You're ready when I _say_ you're ready.'_

_

* * *

_I woke from the dream with a gasp, nearly choking on my own spit, and my heart beat so fast I was sure it would burst from my chest. I lay unmoving for a long drawn out moment until I felt my pulse ebb back down to normal. I wiped the perspiration from my forehead and sighed deeply when I realized I hadn't woken anyone in my dorm up. Relief washed through me and I silently thanked whoever my biological parents were that I didn't talk, cry, or scream in my sleep. I wonder what I'd say if I _did_ talk in my sleep.

Finally, I took a deep breath and fell back against my pillow.

"Just a dream," I whispered to myself, "Just a dream."

Draco had not been branded, not yet anyways. Though Draco and I were not close, I did fear for him. I feared the day that my would-be brother was bonded eternally to Voldemort, and I knew that some day he _would_ take that covenant.

As I fell asleep I drifted back into restlessness. I could feel his cold tainted arms wrapped around me and his cool lips breathing his vile promises into my ear. Even in my dreams I wanted to vomit at the mere thought of Him.

* * *

A/N: Ha, I don't know why but personally this is my favorite chapter so far. Please R&R to save me from getting writer's block! :)


	10. The Seeds of Madness

Summary: _No knows what happened inside that room, no one but Kira Malfoy…the supposed daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy…and the Dark Lord. She's relieved when she is asked to attend Hogwarts away from Him. The Slytherin girl soon learns that there's more to life than being used and re-used when she falls in love with a certain Gryffindor, and not just any Gryffindor...a __Weasley__._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"What did you say to Lucius?"

"Don't you mean _'dad'_?" Draco retorted.

I had cornered him in the middle of the hall after my History of Magic class, deciding that now was as good a time as ever to interrogate him about the letter from my supposed father.

I frowned, "No, I do not. He's no father of mine. You should know better than most, that Lucius doesn't treat me like any daughter of his. If he did…" I sighed, feeling perturbed, _a lot of things would be different._

"Have you lost weight?" A flash of concern flickered briefly across Draco's expression, "I don't think it's healthy for girls to lose weight when they're pregnant."

"Don't change the subject." I replied shortly, "What did you say to Lucius?"

"Screw dad," He grit his teeth and spoke in a hushed tone so that only I could hear him, "Personally, I don't care what happens to _that_." He pointed to my stomach. "But something could happen to you if you don't take proper care of that thing."

"I am absolutely fine."

"No you're not, you look exhausted and sickly."

I swallowed, "Well Madam Pomfrey says I'm perfectly healthy." Even to my own ears that sounded like total bull.

"Lies." Draco narrowed his eyes, "I bet she told you the same thing as me. What did you have for breakfast?"

"I had…some eggs." The same eggs that I distinctly remember choking up later. I couldn't wait till I stopped getting sick due to this little monster. "Please, let's just drop this subject."

But he persisted, "When was the last time you went out and got some fresh air?"

I sighed, Draco being concerned could be really bothersome sometimes. Though, truth be told, Draco's concern was getting me all choked up. "I told you, I'm fine. What do you care?"

He widened his eyes, as if he'd realized I caught him being a good guy. "I don't," he narrowed his eyes and put on his big boy face, "I only care how you make me look."

That stung. A lot. How like Draco, to kill a mood like that.

"So who's the father, Kira?" he asked casually with a slight edge to his tone.

I pushed him away resolutely, "Shove off."

"Oh no you don't." He grabbed my shoulders and held me firmly in place. I became distinctly aware that every student passing by was watching us closely.

Draco looked me in the eye sharply, "Do you know what will happen to you if you lose _His_ baby?"

I stiffened.

He nodded, "Yeah, I know who the father is. Dad told me you might be a bit…loaded…when we left for Hogwarts, told me to keep an eye on you."

I narrowed my eyes, "What all did he tell you?"

"Everything."

I was so stunned that I could think of nothing to say in reply.

Pansy chose that moment to intrude on our conversation. "There you are, Draco! I've found you."

Draco removed his hands from my shoulders and clenched his jaw slightly, though he kept his eyes locked on mine.  
Pansy acted as if she hadn't noticed the tension, "There was something I wanted to ask you, if that's okay." She looped her arm threw Draco's possessively and looked at me.

"Pansy," Draco said her name like he'd taken a sip of sour milk as he tried struggled to regain ownership of his arm, "now's not a good time."

Pansy frowned when he pulled away from her. "But Draco…"

Pansy's voice faded from my head, though I was vaguely aware of her yapping away to my brother.

Fred.

I'd spotted him walking down the hallway with his twin. When he saw me he gave me the strangest look, then he instantly looked away. The last time I'd seen him, we'd been close enough to kiss. My stomach flopped as soon as he came into view.

"Actually, now's the perfect time." I slithered away from Draco and Pansy, "Draco and I were done talking anyways."

I began walking down the opposite way that Fred had gone, with my back to Draco. Though I could feel Draco's eyes on me as I walked away. What did Pansy see in him? I suppose I would never understand.

* * *

Seeing Fred had not only put knots in my stomach, but had reminded me of what I'd requested from the infamous Harry Potter.

I couldn't be sure, but I had a sneaking suspicion that my whole plan not only had a few flaws, but was one major flaw in and of itself. Was I seriously deranged? The first rule of being a spy was not to get personal with your subject. And here I was, a bunny hopping into the mouth of the lion's den.

What would Harry's friend's do when he told them that a Slytherin wanted to join Dumbledore's Army? Oh, and not just any Slytherin, a Malfoy.

"Kira, you idiot." I chided myself. I could be such a fool sometimes.

I sat in the middle of potions listening to Snape lecture the class about a series of new magical ingredients that he was introducing us to. As he lectured I took a moment to scrutinize my professor. He was tall and thin as a rail, though he moved somewhat gracefully for a man. His low cheekbones and heavy eyelids made him look extremely bored, and his monotonous tone only added to his dullness. He was overly pale as well and I could only assume it was because of all the time he must spend in the dungeons. His eyes were a shade of ebony and his raven black hair was a bit less oily than usual.

When Snape stopped talking abruptly I was startled out of my thoughts. He was looking pointedly at me, and I became distinctly aware that I had been unintentionally stroking my stomach. I stopped instantaneously and bit my tongue to keep the embarrassment off my face.

Someone behind me snickered, probably one of those damned Weasley twins.

One minute Snape was looking notably puzzled at my stomach, the next he had stumbled back into his lecture as if nothing had happened. The whole rest of the class time I could feel the eyes of my peers on my back and it was all I could do not to stand up and walk out.

Great. Even the freakiest of freaky teachers who freakishly happened to be the freaky President of Freak Club...thought I was a freak.

* * *

It's funny, the way simple needs when taken away can plant a seed in your brain. Actually, it isn't funny, it maddening. When that seed begins to grow, it feeds on your tolerance. It gnaws and chews on your brain until finally you snap.

And what would I, Sirius Black, know about seeds? Well, you could say that I've had quite a few seeds planted in my head, enough to last a lifetime.

I'd been sitting in my late mother's room in Grimmauld Place for a while, feeding Buckbeak, thinking how nice it would be to take a walk. Though even taking a walk was pretty much never-ever land for me, being the notorious mass-murderer that I am, because even my muggle neighbors knew who Sirius Black was.

I sniggered, if they only knew who lived in the invisible house next door.

I was stuck in mid-thought when the letter came. It was always an extreme disappointment for me to receive a letter from someone, anyone, who was in the Order. If anyone had anything to say to me it was about the Order or Albus bloody Dumbledore.

So that's why, when I saw Harry's handwriting on the envelope, I was enormously delighted. He'd used a different owl, I noticed, just as I'd asked. Hedwig was far too easily recognized by the ministry, we couldn't risk Harry's owl being intercepted.

I took the letter and read it's contents.

_Snuffles,_

_How've you been? You remember me telling you about the D.A. right? Well, we ran into a thorn bush and I needed your help with something. A new student has recently enrolled into Hogwarts who is a year older that me, she is a Slytherin who's name is 'Kira Malfoy'. She's Draco Malfoy's sister, yet no one seems to know who she is. We found it a bit odd that no one has heard of her or seen her before._

_What I need to know is this: does Draco really have any siblings that you are aware of? Does the name 'Kira Malfoy' mean anything to you?_

_Well, Kira recently stumbled upon a list of D.A. members and now she knows what we're up to. She hasn't done anything to expose us, don't worry, but I don't know how long it is before that will still be true._

_Harry_

I frowned to myself. Bugger, another Malfoy? I could already barely stand three.

"Kira…Kira…" I pondered her name aloud to see if it rang any bells, and it hit me almost instantly.

Severus, the ignoramus, had once mentioned a girl that the Death Eaters had used as a practice dummy. Her name, I believe Snape had said, was Kira. Though I could be wrong, I don't listen much to what Snivellus has to say.

I frowned, could that girl possibly be a Malfoy? From what I'd heard, Lucius and Narcissa treated their son like a prince and a half, I'm sure Draco rarely saw the back of his father's hand. Was it possible that the girl in both Snape and Harry's stories was one and the same?

I puzzled over it for nearly an hour and came up blank. Perhaps Moody had heard of this Kira character. I quickly set myself to writing a reply to Harry.

_Let's meet. Same place same time._

_Snuffles_


	11. A Twin's Shiny New Collar

Summary: _No knows what happened inside that room, no one but Kira Malfoy…the supposed daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy…and the Dark Lord. She's relieved when she is asked to attend Hogwarts away from Him. The Slytherin girl soon learns that there's more to life than being used and re-used when she falls in love with a certain Gryffindor, and not just any Gryffindor...a __Weasley__._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was immersed in moonlight and dim firelight and hushed voices could be heard vaguely from all corners of the room. It was just past midnight—approximately an hour after their third official D.A. meeting—and gathered around the grand fireplace was Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, and I. Almost as soon as we'd entered the common room Hermione had declared that the five of us needed to have a 'chat'. She'd sat us down and proposed that we not wait for a reply from Sirius to do something; that while they waited they send _me_ to talk to Kira. To…investigate…sniff around…spy.

"No. No. And _no._"

"Fred _please_, be reasonable," Hermione pleaded, "We don't know how long it will take for Harry's letter to reach Sirius or vice versa. Kira Malfoy may get impatient and decide to rat us out. The D.A. needs _time_ and you're the only one who can give it to us. Fred, we can't just let her into the D.A. without knowing _who she is_. I don't discriminate houses, but in my book _Malfoys_ have a history of not being trustworthy. It might be that letting her in on the D.A could have more drastic results than not letting her in. We need to know that she's not at Hogwarts for reasons other than learning. It could have something to do with You-know-who."

"And…" Hermione added with a side look at Harry, "If it pertains to _Him_ then perhaps we can find proof that he really did come back last year."

"No freaking way. I'm not talking to her again." I let out an exasperated groan, "I just...I…I can't talk to her…and I won't be forced. I feel very strongly about this."

George—who was sitting on a couch across the room from me—caught my eye and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me, but said nothing.

"Blimey, Fred," Ron scoffed, "You'd think she'd scared you off…the way you're acting."

I looked away from George and shot a distraught look at Ron, who sat on the floor by the fireplace—_quite closely—_to a cross-armed Hermione. "It's not like that…I just…I don't want to get friendly with the Malfoy witch. She hexed her own _brother_ for god's sake!"

My hands shook slightly and I felt sick all of the sudden. Did I trust Kira? _Pft, no._ Did I believe her spiel about being a Ravenclaw? _Not especially_. But did I believe that I'd seen something vulnerable and damaged in her raven black eyes? _Yes._ And that made her seem more human than any Slytherin or Malfoy I'd ever talked to. Yes, I was intrigued. But how could I tell my friends that every time I thought of the blasted Malfoy I saw those secretive obsidian eyes and that the thought of looking into them again put worms in my stomach?

Were my friends right? Of _course_ they were… and Ron was more accurate than he thought.

"She's _talked _to you," Harry replied, "She trusts you more than she trusts any other Gryffindor according to what George told us. And to top that George mentioned what you did for her...she owes you her life."

"Thanks George," I retorted sharply, raising my voice slightly.

"You think it wasn't important that he tell us?" Harry inquired defensively. "Something could be seriously wrong with her!"

I held up a hand, "That doesn't mean anything, let me tell you. She doesn't _trust_ me—"

"Shut up, George," George interrupted, speaking out for the first time that night. "Let me do the talking."

Silenced, I wrinkled my brow and looked across the room at my twin. What was he playing at? I inwardly shrugged and decided to let him play his game.

"Whatever you want…" I replied carefully with a grin that didn't reach my eyes, "…Fred."

The other three all looked from the real George to the real Fred with half puzzled half appalled looks on their faces.

Harry, clearly fooled, frowned at the real George, "You let us probe George like that and he wasn't even the one we meant to talk to?"

Ron coughed discreetly, "You'd think I'd be able to tell the difference by now."

George's eyes gleamed with mischief and it sparked something apprehensive in the back of my mind. "So…you really think I'm _Fred_?"

There was complete and utter silence for a moment as the other three processed what he was saying. "So you're not Fred? You're just…messing with us." Harry's frown deepened, "That's not funny, and now isn't the time to make jokes."

"Just imagine…" the real George replied, "…if our looks confuse even our little _brother_, how well the Malfoy could tell the difference between Fred and I?"

Hermione smiled just as suddenly as I grit my teeth, both of us understanding at the same time. "So in other words," she mused, "You can just swap sides for a while. Fred pretending to be George and George pretending to be Fred." She clasped her hands together delightedly, "It's perfect."

My nostrils flared, "And what's stopping me from telling Kira who you really are?"

Ron smirked at me, "Because if you do you'll ruin everything. She'll have cause to work against us and she'll go to Umbridge and turn us in. Then we'll be expelled and Umbridge will win."

Everyone looked at George.

"Unlike my twin," George said, looking at me knowingly, "I am willing to do whatever it takes to protect my friends, even if that does mean my being a bit uncomfortable."

I frowned, he'd _shoved_ me into a corner. Oh, how passive aggressive my ingenious twin could be sometimes. He _knew_ I couldn't just let him take my place.

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth, "I'll…I'll get to know the bitch."

"But you just said—"

"I _know_ what I just said," I replied sardonically as I interrupted Ron rudely, "But...if _he's _going to pretend to be me it won't work. Look at him," I inclined my head toward the grinning George, "He'll treat it like a game and he won't keep his head screwed on right. He gets like that around girls. And besides, Kira Malfoy isn't an idiot," I held up my right arm showing them the scar with '_I will not insult my superiors'_ written out across the back of my hand, "…she'll notice that George doesn't have a scar on his hand."

Hermione clicked her tongue, "That could _easily_ be arranged with an illusion charm. You don't have to—"

I held up my hand to silence her. "_Yes_, I _do_. I could do it better than George because I've talked to her more than he has."

George was grinning at me like he'd won a prize. Well, I suppose he did in a sense. My twin always did have a way of pressuring me to do what I didn't want to do when we clashed, I suppose it was his way of looking out for me, helping me sort out what I _needed_ as opposed to what I _wanted_. Perhaps he thought I _needed_ to associate myself further with Kira to save the D.A.

"You still seem very reluctant, Fred. Perhaps you _should_ just let me take one for the team."

"No," I insisted coyly, "I'll just…grit my teeth and _bear_ it."

_How did I get myself in this situation?_

Damned Malfoy.

* * *

_Severus_

_You asked why my daughter is at Hogwarts. She is there for several reasons, none of which pertain to you, so that is why I tell you that I cannot reveal anything. The Dark Lord thought it best not to worry you with that information, you have enough to think about spying on the Order. _

_Give my regards to Kira._

_Lucious Malfoy _

Somewhere in the middle of the extremely short letter I stopped reading. Of course, how could I have possibly expected Lucious to tell me anything? Lucious trusted me just as much, if not less than, Bellatrix. I ground my teeth as I thought on _that_ woman. When the Dark Lord arranged her escape from prison—and it _would_ be soon—I would be in a difficult position. She would of course rain suspicion over my head as soon as she could.

Perhaps she wouldn't be so bitter towards me if we hadn't—

_No_. I would not think about that. I had far more important things to think about. I set Lucious's letter aside; of course it would be prudent for me to tell the Order about Kira Malfoy and her recent…quandary. She'd certainly given me something interesting to report to the Headmaster.

I picked up a quill and set myself to writing two separate letters: one for Dumbledore, and one for Voldemort.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated! Life got hectic. But now I'm back in the game I think. Writing this chapter after having not written in a while was delicious. Anyway…I'll work on this story and maybe have a couple more chapters coming your way this weekend! :) Thank you to the few people who actually found this story and reviewed, it helped. :3

Special thanks to La Fille Avec Le Stylo…your critiquing was helpful!


	12. Lunatic Fringe

Summary: _No knows what happened inside that room, no one but Kira Malfoy…the supposed daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy…and the Dark Lord. She's relieved when she is asked to attend Hogwarts away from Him. The Slytherin girl soon learns that there's more to life than being used and re-used when she falls in love with a certain Gryffindor, and not just any Gryffindor...a __Weasley__._

DISCLAIMER: _No_, I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the OC Kira Malfoy and certain plot lines.

* * *

Had Fred confused me? _Oh, yes_. Did I like him? _Not.._._exactly._ I'd decided to use him and our new 'friendship' to get into the D.A, to get close to Harry, and to possibly get information from the Order as a bonus. The more I had to report to my father the closer I got to gaining possession of the envelope. I knew I had the option to back out, that was always an option; to just let the D.A. off the hook and keep my hands clean. Though I knew _he'd_ send Death Eaters to find me, I knew a free life was better than that of a pawn.

I heard Fred's voice in my head..._Why can't you just be the rebel?_

I shook my head to myself...I knew I couldn't do that. I _had_ to get that envelope, and doing what my father wanted was the only way of obtaining it.

So if I was so set on choosing the _envelope_ over running away, why did I hesitate to tell my father what I'd discovered? I tried convincing myself that it was just too soon to make any assumptions, to play it close to the chest until something really happened, but _that_ was just an excuse and I knew it.

Something barred me from writing _that_ letter. If I told my father, he would tell Fudge who would most definitely tell Umbridge straightaway. No, I reasoned. Their little coup d'état couldn't _do_ anything to throw off the Death Eaters, they were irrelevant in the war, harmless. And besides, I was at Hogwarts to observe, not destroy.

There was also the other matter that I had yet to attend to. Had I been sent here _just_ to spy, my mission would have been only too easy. But no, _He_ had deemed it necessary to ask _more_ of me.

No, I had gotten nowhere with my secondary mission. But I kept my eyes and ears peeled, waiting for a clue as to how to pull it off.

I had gone to Snape, and, much to my dismay, he'd refused to give me what I sought.

_Why do you need the password to Dumbledore's office?_ He'd asked.

_Why, because I need to talk to him of course._

_Until you're willing to tell me the truth, I will tell you nothing. Your father sends his regards, by the way._

Snape hadn't believed me, and with good reason; because it was in fact a lie. But I'd stuck to my lie and refused to tell him the truth.

I hated it, being forced to be _His_ pawn and my _father's_ pawn, and all because they had something I wanted…_needed_.

I pursed my lips tightly as I thought these things through, I supposed I'd rather be a spy than a…a…_rag doll_.

I was doing a lab in Herbology and across the large greenhouse over a row of plants I kept glancing at Fred. It was convenient, really, that we had the same schedule, but the adrenaline rush I got from looking at him was not.

I was momentarily distracted from my thoughts when a slight pain shot through my abdomen. Frowning, I placed a hand over my stomach. This felt familiar.

* * *

I bit my lip, trying to distract myself from…_her_. I could feel her black eyes on me, squashing me to the ground.

I _knew_ what she wanted.

Of _course_ Kira was aware that I was aware of her request, and of _course_ she wanted a heads up on the verdict. I—

George punched my arm and muttered quiet enough that no one else could hear, "Don't think so much about it."

I rubbed the pain from my arm where he'd punched it, "You didn't have to smack me."

"Oh, don't be a pansy," he said as if he was swatting a fly. "Look at _this_." He gestured to the plant fragment in his hand. In the palm of his hand lay what looked like a head of lettuce the size of a Galleon. George poked it gently with the tip of his wand and it opened up and bloomed into what looked like a flower with green petals and a small spiky purple ball in the middle. "Know what this is called?"

I shook my head.

"Pratinus Zelotypus. If you'd been paying attention," George said, "You would have heard old Professor Sprout tell us that the consumption of the venom in this flower turns its consumer's skin green and tongue purple."

My mood brightened exponentially, "Well then, we _must_ give it a test run." I laughed suddenly, "I can see it now…flavored eatable lotion called 'Envious Skin'."

George chuckled with me and shoved the flower in his pocket.

I looked at my twin out of the corner of my eye. Ever since I'd told him how I'd found Kira wondering the corridors coughing up blood in the middle of the night, he'd hardly left my side. He was constantly cracking jokes, constructing pranks; as if he knew I was in need of distraction.

"My dear twin," I remarked with a smirk, feeling the need to lighten the mood further, "I do believe that our prank in Grimmauld Place is now going somewhere."

George cocked his head to the side as he grabbed a handful of miniature lettuce cloves off one of the many bushes lined on the long worktable in the center of the greenhouse. "Which one?"

"The one we played the night before we left for Hogwarts."

"Ha! What makes you say that?"

A smile played on my lips, "Hermione and Ron argue more than ever, which would be a bad sign if it was anyone other than Hermione and Ron. _And_," I added, "Did you notice how close they were sitting to each other last night? Fan-_tastic_."

George paused mid-laugh and looked up suddenly, my eyes were drawn to the place where his attention was held across the table.

Kira.

She was bent over slightly with one hand supporting her weight on the table and her other arm hugging her stomach. She heaved slightly and a couple drops of blood dripped from her mouth and trickled onto her chin. She was turned away from the rest of the class, as if she was trying to not let anyone see her struggle. And her eyes…her obsidian eyes were shut tightly, her face twisted distressfully.

"Hey," George called sharply, "Oi, _Malfoy_!"

I gripped the side of the table, remembering Kira in the hallway. Whatever had been wrong with her, Madam Pomfrey hadn't been able to cure it.

With speed I didn't know I possessed, I thrust myself under the table and slid across the floor toward the Slytherin that had collapsed on the floor.

"_Kira_," I said firmly, turning her body over and wiping the blood off her chin with my sleeve. Her face was so pale, and the bruises under her eyes had gotten worse since I'd last seen her. She may have even lost more weight.

So fragile.

"F-Fred…" she grabbed my arm and I almost pulled away, her icy cold hand gripped my arm with startling vigor.

"You're freezing! And you're bleeding…again."

Her breath came out short, "I just haven't…been taking my remedial potion."

"Your…what? Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey."

"Don't," she sputtered, her teeth stained with blood. Her grip on my arm tightened, "I…urghh…d-don't bother."

"Dammit Malfoy!" I spit, "Do you place any value on your life?"

She let out a raspy laugh, "What do you think?"

I became conscious of the silence that had suddenly settled on the now gawking students in the greenhouse.

"Move aside, Weasley!" Blaise Zabini came out of nowhere and shoved me aside, looking down at the weak Slytherin.

He looked at me accusingly, "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't-"

"Blaise!" Professor Sprout had joined the action, "There is a time for talk like that, but now is not that time. Come with me while I take Miss Malfoy up to the Hospital wing. The rest of you—class dismissed!"

I moved away from Kira as Professor Sprout picked her off the ground with a levitating charm and rushed out of the greenhouse with Kira's weightless body hovering in front of her.

Blaise looked at me with silent spite for a moment before turning away from me. "Draco's not going to like this." And with that he dashed out of the room after Professor Sprout.

The class's eyes followed Blaise out of the room in silent bewilderment then began to take an advantage of the dismissal.

I felt George put his hand on my shoulder, "Let's go get some butterbeer, we'll find out soon enough what's wrong with her."

* * *

The infirmary was dark, save for the single lit candle on a table next to where the blond Slytherin boy sat. He was seated stoically in the chair next to his frail sister's bed. Though her hand was spread out and reachable by her side Draco did not touch her.

He glared resentfully at her stomach where the monstrosity was, contemplating between cutting it out and marching back to London to cut out the heart of the man that put it there. At the rate Kira was going, she wouldn't make it past her first trimester.

"You dunce," he seethed.

Madam Pomfrey had told Draco everything she'd told Kira, and she mentioned that the last time his sister had come to the infirmary she'd given Kira a vitamin potion to keep the baby healthy and told her that as long as she took the potion there would be no more incidents.

Either Kira hadn't been listening to the instructions or she had purposefully neglected them; Draco knew it was the latter.

He looked upon her perfect quiescent face, quite aware of the bedlam behind her mask.

What had father been thinking? _Clearly_ she was more intelligent than Draco, better looking than Draco, perhaps a bit softer than Draco, and still…_still_ father hadn't treated like she deserved to be treated? Perhaps it was true, maybe she wasn't his sister after all.

Their messed up family was going to be the death of her.

Draco grit his teeth and clenched his fists as he stood up, there was nothing he could do to help his sister no matter how much he might want to.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Draco." Her voice came out jagged and remorseful, not at all her usual debonair tone.

Draco paused but didn't turn back to look at her; he couldn't bare the sight of her in the state she was in. "Just…get some sleep, Kira. That's non-negotiable."

Little did he know that as he was showing his self out of the hospital wing a certain Weasley was sneaking himself in.

* * *

"_What is this_?" Kira croaked, freezing me in my tracks.

I looked over my shoulder to make sure Draco was gone, he had looked _pissed_ when he'd left and I didn't want to get caught here by _him_ in that state. And unlike him, _I_ didn't have permission to be out after curfew.

"Let me guess: saving me against my will _again _must be payback for the poison I sprinkled on your sandwich, right?" She laughed hoarsely to herself, "Because Snape and I were going to apologize about that…"

I let out a breathless laugh as I imagined Snape bent down on one knee trying to apologize to someone, _anyone,_ with dignity, "I think I might like to see that."

"Of course you would."

Kira coughed slightly and sat up to stretch her arms. The blanket that had covered her before fell and I, being a _man_, couldn't help but look…_down?_

A maelstrom hit me square in the chest.

Kira froze and her eyes became wide as coconuts. She gasped and hurriedly pulled the blanket back up to her chest…but it was too late.

I'd already seen.


	13. Falling Up

Summary: _No knows what happened inside that room, no one but Kira Malfoy…the supposed daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy…and the Dark Lord. She's relieved when she is asked to attend Hogwarts away from Him. The Slytherin girl soon learns that there's more to life than being used and re-used when she falls in love with a certain Gryffindor, and not just any Gryffindor...a Weasley._

DISCLAIMER: _No_, I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the OC Kira Malfoy and certain plot lines.

* * *

_Man cannot remake himself without suffering, for he is both the marble and the sculptor. ~ Dr. Alexis Carrel_

_

* * *

_

Fred let out a choked gasp and his face turned beat red. He turned his back on me instantaneously.

"_What did you see?!_" I demanded.

"I-I…er…didn't see anything!" Fred's whole body had gone rigid and the hands that were awkwardly held at his sides were fisted.

_He saw my belly, he saw! He _knows_…_

I looked around the hospital wing looking for something _decent_ I could wear, but I saw nothing. I only had these sheets to cover me.

What was I going to _do_? He was going to leave the hospital wing and go straight to his twin to tell him that the 'Malfoy girl' was loaded, and then _everyone _would know. They'd tell their families who would tell their families who would tell their other families who would tell anyone else that didn't know that the great Malfoy family's daughter was disgraced. I knew what would happen then; I would shame the name of Malfoy and my father would be outraged. What would happen then? He'd refuse to give me the envelope.

Dammit, father had insisted on me coming home so no one would find out I was pregnant; better to be mysterious than disgraced in his opinion. But how could I possibly have chosen to go home? I knew Voldemort would just have Draco take over my task as soon I was evacuated from Hogwarts…I couldn't do that to Draco. Whether I was his blood sibling or not, it was my responsibility to preserve what little innocence he had left.

Why can I never stay off the radar?

"Erm," my voice sounded strangled, "I suppose I have some explaining to do."

"No! Please don't…wait, _what_?" He sounded puzzled and extremely embarrassed. "Why would you feel the need to explain…why you have…erm…female parts?"

I looked down. It's a demoralizing moment for a girl when she realizes that she's more embarrassed by her stomach than her breasts.

"You saw my boobs?" My heart leapt; perhaps he hadn't seen my stomach.

"Ye—_no_!" Fred stiffened, "I didn't see _anything_!"

Yes. He was about to say _yes_. "So it's _just_ my boobs you saw?"

"Stop saying that word, woman!"

I was so awash in hopeful relief that I couldn't help but tease Fred, "Boobs."

"Stop."

"_Boooobs._"

"_FINE_! I saw your _boobs_! Happy?!"

"Actually, I am." It wasn't until I said it that I realized how off the wall I sounded.

"You…" Fred trailed off and was silent for a moment, "You're different…from other girls."

"I'll assume you're not still talking about my boobs?" It amused me, the way he went even more rigid at the word 'boobs'. That word really embarrassed him…I'd have to remember that.

"_No."_

"Well, is different good?"

"In _your_ case I wouldn't call it different, I would call it…deviant. And," he shifted uncomfortably, "I dunno what to think of it."

It was one of those instances where Fred was extremely vague; answering my question without actually answering my question.

He grumbled something under his breath about me being a 'damned Malfoy' and cleared his throat, "Well," he said, his voice sounding perfectly recovered, if not a bit impish, "if it makes you happy I didn't see anything _more_ than _that_. Though I'm not sure why you wouldn't want me to see…they're _lovely_."

I blushed, and was very thankful that he had his back turned. "Now you're mocking me."

"Of course I am," he said mater-of-factly, "Because _you_ mocked _me_. Eye for an eye."

I realized I'd been grinning uncontrollably in spite of myself and felt suddenly very childish and unnerved. How could I let my guard down? I was cracking jokes with someone my family considered an _enemy_. He was a Gryffindor, a _Weasley_.

I immediately sobered up from whatever ornery mood I'd unconsciously put myself in, straightening my face out to its usual unconcerned expression. At least Fred hadn't seen me beaming like a fool.

I changed the subject with a fairly bitter tone, "Is there some purpose behind why you are here?"

He was quiet a moment before he replied, "Are you…decently covered up?"

I quickly draped my sheets around my back and enveloped them around my body. "I am now. You can turn around, it's safe."

He hesitated, "Are you trying to trick me so I'll be humiliated?"

"_Yes,_" I said sarcastically, "Yes. I'm trying to trick you."

"You never know," he grumbled as he slowly turned around and moved to sit on the chair next to my bed.

I sighed impatiently, "Even if I _was _trying to trick you, what's the point of a prank if you tell your victims when they're being pranked?"

"Too the point then," Fred said quickly, changing the subject to prevent further embarrassment. He crossed his leg to one side and leaned back to spread his arms across the enchanted armrests, which morphed comfortably to fit his body. His expression was all business. "The D.A. doesn't trust you. Period. But that doesn't mean they're not willing to give you a chance. So if and when you can prove to them they can trust you, they'll let you in. But until then…you're out."

I frowned, "That was extremely blunt for such a vague guy."

He mirrored my expression, "I am _not_ a vague person, as you'll soon come to find seeing as the D.A. has asked me to get to know you."

So, they'd had the same idea I had. Interesting.

A spy spying on another spy while the other spy spies on the first spy. Well…when you put it like that it was less _interesting_ and more bewildering.

"They must not place a whole lot of value in your wellbeing," I said.

Fred looked at me carefully, "Why would you say something like that?"

I scoffed, "If they didn't trust me…why would they risk sending _you_ to get to know me? That is…in the case that I really _was_…bad news."

I felt very sick all of the sudden. I was going to have to be careful how I said things around Fred, I'd have to avoid letting my guard down.

He leaned toward me and looked at me very intently, "I wouldn't do this if I didn't think they were right not to trust you." He leaned back, "You are in possession of some very important information that could do a lot of damage in the wrong hands. And you…are considered thus."

I snorted, "_Please_, what could you hope to accomplish? Your little club won't make a difference in the world. Why _would_ I tell anyone?"

He grit his teeth, "That's why I'm supposed to get to know you."

"You don't expect me to tell you…everything about myself."

His grimace was replaced with a smirk, "It doesn't matter what I expect, you'll do what you have to so as to convince me that you're not a mole."

I suddenly felt very cold, "You don't expect me to…go belly-up for you…do you?"

"What? _No!_" He looked disgusted, "Don't get your hopes up. I'm not that kind of guy."

I wanted to comeback with some snarky comment, but I couldn't; the truth rang clearly in his voice, there was no bullshit. He really didn't want me to…_perform._ "You...you're not like other guys."

He laughed with something like bitterness, though he still looked at me cautiously "Ah, perhaps we should form a club."

I bit my lip, "So we'll keep this platonic."

He hesitated, "We'll…take it in stride."

I narrowed my eyes but said nothing about it. "Fred."

He tilted his head to the side curiously. "Yes?"

"About what happened today…"

"Is this a thank you?"

"No, it's a request." I didn't look at him, I couldn't bring myself to.

Silence…then: "Go on."

"Please stop saving me."

He exhaled impatiently, "I am _not_ promising something like that. No swears, no pledges or vows…no oaths in blood. I simply refuse to do that."

It was the complete opposite of the response he'd given me a couple weeks ago.

"Now, as stimulating as this conversation has been I should go to bed. It would be a shame if Filch caught me here. He'd think I was trying to take an advantage of one of you bloody Malfoys. But before I go I've got something for you."

I raised a suspicious eyebrow as he pulled a small vial of clear liquid from a pocket of his robes.

"Don't worry," he reassured, "I wouldn't _poison_ you."

He handed me the vial and I turned it curiously in my hand. "What is it then?"

"It's a sleeping draft made by yours truly…well, me and my twin. Gives good dreams. Half a sip will knock you out by the way, so you've got enough in there to last a couple of weeks. That's _fourteen nights_ of good sleep." He laughed as he stood up briskly, avoiding eye contact, "You need it, by the way. The bags under your eyes are starting to make you resemble a raccoon. A fitting description, seeing as your brother's a ferret."

I was at a loss for words to say.

Fred cast me a lazy grin on his way out, "I'll keep in touch."

When Fred left, the room felt suddenly too still and cold. I'd unconsciously felt warm and excited when he'd been sitting beside me.

I rashly popped the lid off the vial in my hand and took a small sip, then capped the vial and set it on the table next to my bed. I wasn't ready for how suddenly the draft took effect. My nerves were washed in tranquility and I found myself lying back peacefully on my pillow.

While most Slytherin girls would fall asleep thinking of Draco Malfoy or some hot flyer on the Slytherin quidditch team, I fell asleep intoxicated by the image of Gryffindor Fred Weasley that was still fresh in my mind.

It felt good.


	14. A Tangled Web

Summary: _No knows what happened inside that room, no one but Kira Malfoy…the supposed daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy…and the Dark Lord. She's relieved when she is asked to attend Hogwarts away from Him. The Slytherin girl soon learns that there's more to life than being used and re-used when she falls in love with a certain Gryffindor, and not just any Gryffindor...a Weasley._

DISCLAIMER: _No_, I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the OC Kira Malfoy and certain plot lines.

* * *

Fred blinked, not quite remembering how he'd ended up in the Forbidden Forest. And he wasn't alone, he could feel it. He turned and saw the Slytherin beauty standing next to him. Her face was turned away from Fred, hidden beneath her long dark bangs. Feeling compelled, he reached out and gently took her cheeks in his hands, tilting her head upward to expose her face. Her cheeks were tear-stained and fear showed through her dark lashes, her whole body seemed a bit shaky.

"It hurts, Fred."

Fred's chest clenched at the sight of her looking so vulnerable and he felt the impulse to protect her from whatever it was that was hurting her. He wiped her tears and pulled the hair from her face, not quite knowing why he was being so tender. "What hurts?"

"The pain, make it go away," she begged. "_Please_."

She placed a hand on his chest, fisting the fabric of his shirt and tugging him toward her slightly.

"I…I'm not sure what you expect me to do."

Then she spoke so softly Fred wasn't quite sure he'd heard her correctly, "Yes you do."

Fred inched forward until their bodies touched, pushing her backwards gently so her spine came to rest against the tree behind her. His body came to rest comfortably against hers. He placed his forehead against her own, touching the tip of his nose against hers lightly.

"Touch me," she whispered.

Her breath against Fred's skin made his spine shiver.

She took hold of one of his hands and moved it to her waist, then snaked her arms around the back of his neck. She leaned her head forward, inching painfully slow, as if to kiss him.

"Fred, touch me more."

Caressing her cheek tenderly with one hand Fred leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers. The way Kira moaned slightly and arched herself into his body made him go hot all over.

Almost against his will Fred thought of what he'd seen in the hospital wing. Did he want to see again? Well, why lie to himself by saying no?

Then she pushed him away from her, looking suddenly distressed. "Why would you think of something like that? You lecher!"

How had she known what he'd been thinking?

"Leave me alone, Fred!" She shoved him square in the chest again. "Just wake up!"

"What?" he asked stupidly.

She dealt him a hard icy slap across the face.

"Fred…Fred!"

Fred woke with jolt from the dream, not fully realizing what had happened. He was a loss for breath and could feel a coat of sweat on his whole body. Sensing something in front of him, Fred looked up; his twin loomed over him with a devious smirk painted on his face. The room was still dark and Fred could hear Lee Jordan's muffled snores traveling across the dormitory.

"George? Did you just wake me up?" Fred asked breathlessly. "What…what the hell are you doing?"

His brother raised an eyebrow, "Sleep well?"

"Erm, you could say that. Did you wake me just to ask how I was sleeping?"

"I _didn't_ actually," George said matter-of-factly, "but I have a feeling that waking you from sex dreams is bound to become a ritual thing, which is fairly disturbing."

Bloody hell. Of all times to be talking in his sleep, why did it have to be when he was dreaming about Kira? Fred's lips pursed, "You enjoyed saying that didn't you?"

George inhaled pleasantly, "I _did_ derive some pleasure from mortifying you."

"You blooming tosspot," Fred muttered.

"Well, many people would say that you deserve worse," George pointed out.

Fred chose to ignore the statement. "So…what are you _really_ doing?" he yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

George clicked his tongue, "You were starting to make a racket, fool, so I thought I'd quiet you down a bit before someone else noticed. I actually woke you up for your own good."

Fred paused, "Oh."

George sniggered, "Well, now that you're awake I have something I'd like to ask." He moved to sit on the edge of Fred's bed. "How'd it go last night?"

Fred flushed, "I think it's a bit early for talk like that."

"Is it?" George frowned, "I suppose you'd like me to leave you alone then."

"I do, actually." Fred fell back against his pillow in relief, wrapping his blankets around him and shutting his eyes peacefully.

"Fred," George said quietly as he remained unmoving at the edge of Fred's bed.

"Yes?" he inquired impatiently without opening his eyes to look at his twin.

"You still have an obligation to the D.A. Don't screw things up by getting in too deep with _her_."

Fred heard his brother move away to slip into his own bed.

"I do what I want," Fred stated calmly.

"I know," George replied, "You always do, as do I. It's in our nature."

"Then why—"

"You're not stupid, Fred, but you are impulsive," George interrupted. "I don't want you to forget why you're getting to know this Malfoy in the first place,"

Fred spoke through gritted teeth, "There's a chance Kira _genuinely_ wants to join the D.A. If Hermione would just let her sign the list that's all we would need, there wouldn't be any need for spying or 'getting friendly'. Ron told me the list is enchanted, we'd know if she betrayed us."

"It's not a chance Hermione thinks we should risk. True, we'd know if she rat us out after joining, but _Kira_ can't exactly rat us out if she doesn't know where we're meeting or who we're meeting with in the first place. It's best to keep her on the outs."

Fred didn't find a point in replying.

"Well, brother, now you know where I stand."

* * *

_I looked into my father's cold blue eyes with confusion.  
_

_I remember asking him as a child why he didn't protect me from the other Death Eaters, and he'd merely replied by saying: _Because I know you can protect yourself_, and he'd handed me a wand and left me standing there._

_It was the same wand I still carried around in my pocket._

_Never had I expected him to protect me from anything I couldn't handle myself, but this was not a situation where I _could_ protect myself. I needed his protection this time. __He was my father, or that's what he'd called himself for the past sixteen years, and now that I needed him he was abandoning me._

"_Did you clearly hear what I just said girl?" He rearranged himself to a more comfortable position in his seat._

"_Clear as mud." I grit my teeth, "What will it take to do to make you love me?"_

_He had the audacity to laugh, "And what makes you think I'm capable of love?"_

"_I see the way you look at Draco and mother. I know you feel it, even if you don't show it."_

_He looked at me in contempt for a moment with pursed lips. "If I look at them any way it's because they're my _family_, my _blood_."_

_So he was finally admitting that he wasn't really my blood father. "Then tell me who to turn to!" I snapped, my voice echoing off the walls of his study where we talked. "Tell me who my blood is!" _

"_Alright," he said simply._

_I stopped fuming in surprise; was he joking? Just like that? No, things were never so simple with Lucius Malfoy._

_He pulled a red envelope from his desk. "The contents of this envelope reveal the whereabouts and identity of your real parents. Do what I ask, what _He_ asks, and it shall be yours."_

And I did. I did what he'd asked, sacrificing a small bit of my mentality in doing so, but still he hadn't given it to me. He'd withheld it, saying that Voldemort had asked more of me. And now, here I was, still doing the Dark Lord's bidding because of my father's hold over me.

I sat up and yawned softly. It was _very_ early in the morning; I could just barely see light forming on the horizon from the window next to my bed in the hospital wing. Apparently even the strongest of sleeping drafts couldn't grant me a _full_ night's sleep. I suppose it was the longest I'd slept in months, and at least I hadn't dreamt of…_Him_.

I sighed and slumped back into my bed, my hand rubbing my stomach.

I wondered what the child would look like. Madam Pomfrey had told me that my 'bodily history' with the Crutiatus Curse could cause complication with the child. If that were true, perhaps it would be ugly and deformed; I wasn't quite sure why that thought brought me pleasure. It sickened me that it was growing in my stomach, for it was certainly no child of mine; it was _his_ child bred for _his_ own purposes. It would look nothing like me and everything like its father, perhaps even worse than its father. The gender wouldn't matter to Voldemort, I knew. His second after all was a woman, my aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. Though she was in Azkaban at present.

Still stroking my slightly inflated stomach I thought of how much school I'd been missing. Of _course_ I could make it up, but people were starting to notice something was wrong with me. I had no idea how I was going to hide my stomach from my peers as my belly grew bigger. I reached for the vitamin potion Madam Pomfrey had set out for me the previous night and downed its contents.

I suppose Fred had given me the motivation I needed to drink it. The little git.

Then I bit my lip, startled by a sudden thought. Perhaps Snape could help me with my problem?

Without putting much thought into what I was doing, I slipped out of bed and tiptoed across the infirmary to table where Madam Pomfrey had set my clothes. I felt exposed, parading myself about the hospital wing with not a scrap of clothes on my back. At least it was still a bit dark.

I picked up my robes and dressed in them as quickly as I could. No doubt someone would have a laugh if they walked in on such a sight. And with that I fled the infirmary as briskly as I'd dressed.

* * *

Snape was not at all pleased to see me, though he didn't show it. He regarded me with his usual stoic expression. "How can I be of service, Miss Malfoy?"

"I…need your help with something."

"I'll not promise anything."

"You will, Professor," I persuaded, "because if you do I'll tell you why I'm here. I got the impression that you'd like to know."

Snape raised an eyebrow then wordlessly nodded, guiding me into the candlelit classroom and shutting the door behind me. I looked at him as he pulled his wand from his robes and waved it over his head. The classroom was suddenly enveloped in a thin layer of blue light that quickly disappeared.

"Surely soundproofing the room is a bit paranoid," I stated curiously.

"Paranoid but necessary," Snape replied firmly. "There are several sets of ears in this school which would very much like to pry from conversations such as these that take place while the rest of the school is still sleeping."

I cleared my throat, "Well, shall I get straight to the point?"

He nodded curtly, "You shall."

"I'm pregnant, as you well know. Because I'm still in the early stages of the pregnancy, I can easily hide my stomach beneath my robes. However, it's inevitable that there will come a point when I can't hide my…growth."

He waited for me to continue then slowly crossed his arms when I didn't. "I don't see how this topic has anything to do with me," he said dryly.

"What I'd like to ask of you is…whether or not any potions I can take that will hide my stomach exist, for when that time comes."

"Of course," he replied, "As well as potions that exterminate the pregnancy completely."

I swallowed, "That won't be necessary."

"Ah, so you intend to keep it."

"I would be killed if I didn't."

After scrutinizing my face for a moment he said stoically, "Fine, I'll help you."

I shifted nervously, "I suppose I should hold up my end of the bargain."

"That _would_ be ideal," he deliberated.

I waited a moment before taking a seat at one of the many empty desks. Snape, who had remained standing, looked at me with a hard speculative stare.

I breathed deeply before speaking. "You-Know-Who is looking for something...a Prophecy. He thinks that if he can find it before Potter sees it, my father can use it as leverage to lure the boy out on his own. He wants to know what's on that prophecy rather badly."

I raised my eyebrow at the knowing look that flashed upon the Professor's face then disappeared quickly.

Snape cleared his throat before I could continue, "And he's willing to risk _you_ to get it? You do realize that you're rather valuable right now, don't you?"

I shook my head, "He chose me to come here because my father suggested it. I am of the right age, I'm skilled with a wand, and I'm decently intelligent and good at processing information, not to mention good at acting. And…he has leverage over me."

He quirked an eyebrow, looking almost curious. "And that would be…?"

I paused; did I really want to tell Snape about something this personal? I inwardly shrugged, "He knows who my real parents are, he keeps an envelope with their names and whereabouts written inside. I believe it's a letter that was handed to the Malfoys when they took me in."

"Hn. So you _aren't_ a Malfoy after all."

"No one ever pretended that they thought I was," I said bitterly, "least of all the Malfoys. It wasn't a surprise, more of a confirmation. So," I crossed my legs, "back to the reason I'm here. The Dark Lord is in search of the Prophecy; at the moment he's figuring out how to infiltrate the Ministry so he can get into the Department of Mysteries. However, he suspects that Dumbledore has already done just that. So he's sent _me_ to Hogwarts to…do a bit of infiltrating on the side."

"Meaning…what exactly?" Snape asked after a moment of silence on my end.

I sighed, "Meaning I'm supposed to find out if the prophecy has been brought to Hogwarts for protection."

"Hm," was all Snape said.

"And…on the side I'm also supposed to keep an eye on Potter. To make sure that people still think he's a loony."

"That should not prove to be too difficult," the potions master pointed out. "Well, if that's all you have to say then I have nothing further to ask. You may go."

"That _is_ all," I said slowly. My eyebrows pulled together, "So you'll make this potion then, I take it?"

He nodded slightly, "If and when I'm given the chance."

I surveyed his expression for a moment, "I'm going to have to assume you know something about the Prophecy, Professor."

"Why is that?"

"You didn't ask me about the Prophecy which means that you have some prior knowledge of what it is. Also the fact that you're Dumbledore's lackey."

Snape smirked unpleasantly, "I suppose that's one way of looking at it. But, sadly, I know nothing. I ask not because I care not. Is that a good enough explanation for you, Miss Malfoy?"

I stared back at him evenly; I knew when I was being lied to. I was sure he knew something that could be helpful to me, but apparently he was going to pretend he didn't. I decided not to push this topic immediately, I wasn't going to get anywhere with Snape on this matter today.

"For now," I said casually as I stood up and began walking out. "Pleasure doing business with you, Professor."

"The pleasure was mine," he replied dismally to my back.

I fled from the room, not taking a single look back.

There was no one in the hallway, though I suspected people were out and about. Light soaked the passage from a large window at the end of the corridor; the sun must have rose while I was speaking with Snape in the windowless dungeons.

I sighed, what to do on a Saturday morning when you've come to a dead end on your espionage mission for Voldemort? Or also when you have no hobbies or friends to speak of? You eat, I decided, heading to the great hall in hopes a large breakfast. The morning sickness had ceased and I'd been rather hungry lately.


	15. Bangstry and Acrasia

Summary: _No knows what happened inside that room, no one but Kira Malfoy…the supposed daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy…and the Dark Lord. She's relieved when she is asked to attend Hogwarts away from Him. The Slytherin girl soon learns that there's more to life than being used and re-used when she falls in love with a certain Gryffindor, and not just any Gryffindor...a Weasley._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the OC Kira Malfoy and certain plot lines.

* * *

The special for breakfast this morning was waffles. I'd gone _all out_ and plopped not just syrup on my one waffle, but bananas and fresh strawberries and whipped cream; I'd piled the additional toppings in a stack so high I should have gotten points taken from Slytherin for being a gluttonous eater.

"Shrivelfig, when skinned, is utilized as an ingredient in the Shrinking Solution," I mumbled to myself in between bites as I scribbled Potions notes down from _Moste Potente Potions._ I'd become more behind in Potions than I'd thought and Alphie Ackley had refused to lend me his notes.

"You must be in a good mood today Kira," a familiar voice rang out to me.

I looked up from my notes. "I was until I saw you," I replied impolitely.

"Touché," Draco said as he sat himself upon the bench opposite me. He eyed my plate sympathetically and I noted that my toppings were piled so high you couldn't even see the waffle. "You know, I think even the Hufflepuffs on the other side of the Hall can see the replica of Mount Everest you've created here."

"I'm eating for two, as you well know."

He shook his head, "I don't think even three people could eat that whole thing."

"Well I am," I said, "so shush."

Upon looking up I observed a Slytherin girl walking down the isle with her eyes glued to Draco. As she was walking by, she bashed her eyelashes at my brother. "Hello, Draco," she said bashfully as she passed us then kept walking down the row.

Draco turned and scanned the girl from head to toe as she walked away, as if he were inspecting her, then smirked approvingly.

"Mm, hello yourself," he mused.

I thought he looked like a lion about to go after a gazelle, it made me scowl. "She's a bit young for you."

"Nonsense," he shook his head, "No girl at Hogwarts is too young for _me_."

"Look at her," I said blatantly. We both glanced at the back of the girl who was now at the end of the row, "She's so young she doesn't even have a _butt_."

"That's just the robes," he said airily with a wave of his hand, "they deck out the curves."

"She's a _second year_ Draco. Have you no boundaries?"

"My, you _are_ assertive today," Draco observed. "What is it that's putting you in such a good mood?"

Shrugging my shoulders I looked down at my food and muttered, "Wouldn't you like to know?" I stabbed my plate and a large forkful of fruit in my mouth.

He looked at me a bit more carefully with a strange look on his face, "You haven't met someone have you?"

Fred's face uncontrollably popped into my head. Narrowing my eyes I asked carefully, "Would that be a bad thing?"

"Only if it were serious," Draco replied meaningfully.

"_Puh-lease_," I scoffed, "What would you know about being serious with a girl? And you know what? What I do with my own time is my business alone. Though I promise that when I want to include you in my love life you'll be _the first_ to know."

"I only mean, that you should think about your…_thing_," Draco leaned over and stole a strawberry off my plate. "I mean, the guy would have to find out eventually." He plopped the strawberry in his mouth as he looked at me carefully.

_Well gee, _I thought,_ thanks for reminding me._ I suddenly felt unnerved by my brother's presence. 

"So, who is it?"

"I don't want to talk about this," I responded and turned back to my Potions notes.

"Is it Blaise?"

"Give me _some_ credit," I said shortly, "Blaise would be the last person I would go to…besides you. Erm, assuming that there _was_ someone."

When he didn't reply I figured that he believed me.

"It's not that blasted Weasley I caught talking to you is it?" Draco said suddenly.

"I told you," I struggled to keep a straight face, "I don't want to discuss this particular topic at the moment. I'm _eating_."

When I was greeted with silence I looked up at my brother curiously. He had frozen, looking at me as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"Are you…feeling okay?" I asked slowly.

"You didn't deny it."

I raised an eyebrow. Technically, Fred and I were seeing each other, but we _weren't_ romantically involved; we were just getting to know each other for the sake of the D.A.

Erm, right?

But that wasn't exactly how I felt, at least not after his visit last night. Fred had left me bewildered and flustered and for once confused about his intentions.

"There's nothing _to_ deny," I replied.

A vein popped out on his forehead, "You're lying."

"I am _not_!"

"YOU'RE BONKING HIM AREN'T YOU?" he exploded—_very _loudly—his voice echoing off the walls. I swore I saw dust shaken off ceiling by his voice.

Looking around with wide eyes I saw that half the people in the Hall had turned to look at the two of us, including the Weasley twins from where the Gryffindors sat one table over. I caught Fred's amused eye then quickly turned back to Draco angrily. So much for keeping a low profile.

Draco looked absolutely livid, even more than he had a moment ago, but he quieted his tone. "How do you get yourself in these situations, Kira?"

"Listen up you _piss ant_," I shrieked, standing up, aware that I was the only one in room who was speaking. I couldn't feel the eyes of Hogwarts school boring into my back, my eyes were fixed on my brother. "because I'm only going to say it one other time! I'm not shagging _anyone_ and even if I _was_ it wouldn't be any of your business!"

Draco's jaw set, reminding me of father, "You really just move straight from one nasty malady to another, it's no wonder that you're in the situation you're in. _Slut_."

* * *

"Hogsmade trip this weekend!" I sang cheefully to my twin and Lee Jordan.

George smirked, "Not that it keeps us from sneaking off to Hogsmade on the week_days._"

"True," I agreed, "But when we sneak off there's never anyone there. Perhaps we can sell some Skiving Snackboxes without getting interrupted by that ugly amphibian this time."

Lee laughed, "You know, you—"

"YOU'RE BONKING HIM AREN'T YOU?" came Draco Malfoy's condemning voice behind me, interrupting Lee mid-sentence.

George was looking past me intriguingly, so I followed his gaze with a curious grin toward the calamity behind me catching Kira's eye in the process. My face instantly went blank. Surprise flickered on her face for a moment along with something else, then she hurriedly turned her back on me.

"Bonking?" I heard Ron snort from two seats down, "_Her_?"

I thought of the dream I'd woken up from that morning. Well, she _was_ attractive, it was a _sin_ to deny that. But was Draco really talking about _Kira_? The idea of Kira shagging some random Slytherin settled unpleasantly in my stomach.

I saw the Slytherin boy mutter something testily then Kira's shoulders squared and she rose from the bench suddenly.

"Listen up you piss ant, because I'm only going to say it _one other time_. I'm not seeing anyone and even if I was it wouldn't be any of your business!" Kira spoke with venom I hadn't thought she possessed, I felt as though I were hearing a different, bitterer side to her.

"The Malfoy sibs are snapping!" I heard Michael Corner jeer from the Ravenclaw table, catching even more of the Great Hall's attention.

Draco said something else quietly, taking a much more discreet tone than she had. I didn't hear what he was saying, but whatever it was it threw Kira over the edge. She stiffened and just stood still, probably glaring at her brother who was now rising to stand candidly.

I looked back towards George inquisitively, but he shrugged his shoulders; he was equally just as shocked as all the students and _teachers_ who had stopped everything they were doing to gape at the two. Even the house ghosts had come out to ogle at the fight, as though fascinated by the tension. To say it was a shock to see the Malfoy duo speaking the way they were to one another would be an understatement; they'd always seemed…close-nit. Well, excluding the incident in the hallway that I'd witnessed; when Kira hexed Draco right in front of me.

I saw Blaise walking down the isle toward the Malfoy siblings with a slightly apprehensive look on his face. He strolled up to Kira and placed an uneasy hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you doing okay?"

Apparently, that was the last thing Kira needed to hear. "What the bloody hell do you think Zabini?" She slapped Blaise's arm away saying spitefully, "Do I _look _okay?"

I saw her face for the first time when she turned on Blaise; Kira's face was so irate that she barely looked like herself. It was a strange thing to witness, seeing as her face was always a bit vacant of emotion. She looked like she'd gotten better sleep though; I supposed she must have used the potion I'd given her.

Blaise recoiled, looking quite offended. 

"_Aw, his pride was hurt,_" Fred heard some random student behind him say mockingly as the older boy glanced timidly around at everyone who was staring at the scene.

"Kira, come on. Calm down," Blaise persisted in a hushed voice, "you just need to cool off."

"What do you know?" Kira snapped louder, getting in Blaise's face, "Don't talk to me like you think you know what I _need_!"

I couldn't be sure, but I sensed a smidgen of double meaning to her words.

Then, without warning she bent over and picked up a plate off the table with a colossal amount of food on it. With surprising amount of vigor she chucked it across the table at Draco, hitting him square in the face. Without pausing to look at the damage she'd caused Kira gathered a couple of her school books from the table haughtily and strode away with her chin held high despite the fact that the eye of Hogwarts followed her out of the room.

It was the second time I'd seen that girl throw something in the face of Draco Malfoy, only this time it was infinitely more delicious to watch.

The whole school seemed to suck in breath; the plate was the first to fall from the stiff Slytherin boy's face along with a single gooey syrupy waffle. Syrup and whipped cream oozed down his shoulders and face, and bits of fruit clung to the sticky substances that soaked his entire front, including his hair. His skin was completely stained by the blueberry syrup.

I laughed out loud and stood up, even though it was extremely uncalled for to rub it in Draco's face any further (no pun intended), and even clapped a few times. A few people sniggered with me, mostly Gryffindors.

Draco coughed on what must have been syrup and glared at me. Without taking his eyes from mine he stepped up onto the bench and tread right over the table to jump to the other side, marching right up to me.

"Looking for a napkin?" I asked the shorter boy inquiringly. "Or perhaps the Cornish Pixy is too good a look for you to clean off."

"This is _your_ fault," he fumed.

He poked me in the shoulder leaving a bit of syrup on my robes. "Ick!" I pulled away from him in disgust, "You iniquitous pixy! What the hell did I do?"

Draco seethed quiet enough that only the two of us could hear; he seemed to ignore the 'pixy' jabs, "You shagged my sister."

I heard George suck in breath behind me.

"I—did what now?"

"I _told _you to stay away from her!" he fumed.

I blinked in confusion. Surely he had me mistaken for someone else.

Draco plucked a strawberry off the top of his head and chucked it at me; I dodged it, naturally. When the Slytherin boy wiped a hand over his face collecting a handful of syrup and whipped cream a hand shot out of nowhere grabbing his wrist to prevent his arm from moving toward me.

We both turned to Professor McGonagall in shock. Keeping a restrictive hold on Draco while trying to avoid getting syrup rubbed off on her, she looked up at the observing crowd. She stuck her wand to her neck and when she spoke her voice projected like she was talking into a microphone. "There is nothing more to see here, go back to your previous activities."

And just like that, chatter broke out across the Great Hall. Fred heard several people laughing.

McGonagall turned to look at Draco, her wand now at her side, "30 points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, for provoking bangstry behavior."

Draco opened his mouth, which was stained blue from the syrup, to protest in outrage before McGonagall silenced him with a wave of her wand. Though Draco's lips moved not a sound came out of them.

"It is your own fault you're in this situation, Mr. Malfoy, for irritating these situations with that mouth of yours. Therefore, you will temporarily be silenced until—" she gestured towards trail of sticky fruit that he'd tracked when he'd stomped over the table to Fred, "—you've cleaned your mess to my satisfaction…without magic, I might add."

Filch had already been making his way over to the two. He reached them and, upon taking a mop and bucket into his hands shoved them into Draco's unwilling arms.

"Bless you Malfoy," he grumbled as he turned and walked back down the aisle, "A mess I don't have to clean is welcome indeed,"

McGonagall turned to me, "And what is your part in this mess?"

I shook my head and ignored Draco who was visibly trying to holler something at McGonagall despite his disability, "I was wondering that myself."

"Well, surely you have some place to be Mr. Weasley," she sniffed. "So be there instead of here. Mr. Malfoy doesn't need your peeling eyes watching him carry out his punishment."

"But I was eating breakfast."

"Then finish your breakfast and leave," she said sharply. To Draco she said: "When you are done, come to me and I will release the silence charm from you."

She waited until I had moved to take my seat before she headed back toward the teacher's table. I couldn't help but notice that the little debacle had drawn Umbridge's close attention. She watched with interest, shifting her beady little eyes from Draco to me and I couldn't help but feel she was watching too closely.

George's usually jovial face was now bleak and as I sat down apprehensively; without moving his fixed eyes from mine he said, "Lee, could you give us a moment?"

Lee looked uncomfortably from my twin to me but complied without asking any questions, moving to join some other Gryffindors further down the table.

I had a nasty gut feeling about what George wanted to 'discuss'.

"Fred, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

He didn't reply, he merely looked at me dryly as if to say: _you know_.

I clenched my jaw, "It's just Draco making assumptions, doesn't mean anything."

"Really?" he replied skeptically. "Hm, so there's absolutely no chance of it happening in the near future? I mean, just how close have you gotten to this girl that she would get _that_ defensive over a little _assumption_? And the dream you had last night? Does that mean absolutely nothing too?"

"Saying we were close would be like saying Dumbledore should shave his beard," I quickly protested, knowing I was somewhat lying through my teeth. "And I wouldn't do that," I added honestly.

"You know, I think Dumbledore is a bit _overdue_ for a trim," George argued. "And, you could do…_that_ with her if you wanted to."

"But I _haven't_," I replied uncomfortably, making sure that my voice was low enough that no one around could hear…especially not Draco who was only yards away. "You know me, George, so _please_ why can't you just leave this well enough alone? Just let me do what Hermione asked me to."

"Because it's going in a different direction than it was originally intended. I'm your _twin_, Fred, I see things."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure you want to know, _you_ probably aren't even aware of it."

I cocked my head, "Aware of _what_?"

George sighed resignedly, "It's just…the way you look at her. Almost like you're in awe of her, you get this glow in your eyes."

I snapped my head back and laughed acidly, "I would be shocked if you _actually_ believed all the words that just came out of your mouth. Are you insinuating that I have _feelings _for that Malfoy?"

"How could I not when you're having _sex dreams_ about her?" George strained, "And, I never even saw you look at Angelina the way you look at that Malfoy."

I cast him a disgusted look, "You just _had_ to go and bring up Angelina didn't you?"

"Don't change the subject," he narrowed his eyes, "You like her don't you?"

"Do I?" I tried to sound arrogant and sarcastic, but my voice sounded a bit empty.

George shrugged, "Stranger things have happened."

_No._ I inwardly coiled and uncoiled. _No_.

"You've saved her life…_twice_."

"Hey, it was all Professor Sprout the second time around."

"But _you_, dear brother, were the first to rush to her side."

There was a moment where we merely stared at each other without saying a word. Finally I clicked my tongue in resignation, "So…if you don't like this so much and you thought _I_ wasn't even aware of this, why _did_ you say something?"

"Because, after watching her for a while I, er… decided that she suits you."

I looked at him as if he were growing a tail out of his left nostril.

Okay, true, I thought Kira was intriguing. She was just too mysterious, too serious, and seemed to have some will to _die_. Yet the air of mystery around her was exciting, she was beautiful without realizing it, she was extremely intelligent as well as having some sort of affliction with her family, she was fragile from what I'd seen but extremely strong minded. I felt protective of her though I'd barely know her a month.

I shook sappy the thoughts from my head.

"Fine," I acknowledged firmly, seeing no point in scrambling to deny it. "I like her but no _more_ than like."

George looked pleased.

"Yes, Pumper, celebrate because you've got me," I jeered, "So, now that you've squeezed that bit of information from me can I do a bit of interrogating of my own?"

"You want to know why I changed my mind about her?"

I shrugged.

"Well you can wait on that because you're wasting precious time that you could be using to track her down."

"Why would I do that?"

"I thought you liked her?"

"I…I don't…I…maybe."

"Well, _maybe_ you should find out by talking to her, and you know D.A. will want to know why she detonated."

I groaned, tensing at the thought of laying eyes on her again. "Maybe I should ask Harry for the map?"

George smirked, "Go get em, and don't screw it up like you did with Angelina."

Any trace of a smile I might have had on my face quickly deadened. "Yeah, sure," I muttered irritably as I pulled myself away from my seat, scanning the table for Harry.


	16. Fresh Awakenings

You know what, I'm not even going to put up the summary anymore.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Er, do I actually have to put a disclaimer up on every chapter or have I been wasting my breath? Anyways, sorry for the delay, here's chapter 16.

* * *

The sky was grey and cloudy making everything around me look dead. From where I stood I could see past the Forbidden Forest to the mountains beyond. I could also see the floor of the valley fifty feet below me. If someone fell from this bridge they'd be Thestral food.

Just one little misstep…

_No_, I told myself. I wouldn't think on that. I was many things macabre, but I was not the type to jump off a bridge. As much as I might have wanted it, if I was truly meant to die young fate would have already snatched my life away from me.

The wind whistled as it passed through the bridge sending chills down my spine. It was the kind of wind that was too cold for November; a telltale sign that the upcoming winter was going to be harsh. I sighed. The way the cool air bit my skin it only brought me further down to reality, it wasn't exactly what I'd been looking for when I'd come outside for fresh air.

Draco's words still burned a hole in my chest and turned my heart to ashes.

_Slut_, he had called me. A word I would have expected coming from my father's mouth, but not uttered from Draco. True, he was not my brother and therefore didn't need to act so. I inwardly flinched. I supposed I'd been getting too used to the new Draco, the one that was sympathetic to my situation, the one that worried for me, that visited me in the hospital wing and put up with my snide comments. He _knew_ it wasn't my fault; no one would intentionally sleep with…_him_. Sleeping with Voldemort was on the verge of bestiality.

When the sound of footsteps against stone reached my ears I abruptly whipped my head to the right. My jaw clenched instantly because of all the people in the world he was close to the top of the list of people I didn't want to see at the moment. His hair was the first thing I saw; even on such a cloudy day the red stood out significantly.

* * *

I was shoving the Marauder's Map in my pocket when Kira caught sight of me and scowled bitterly. "Ah, I knew the cherry on top was missing," she muttered as I approached her cautiously. "And now here you are."

"Oh, don't be such a Dementor," I chirped.

"You know, I've actually never heard that one before," she said. "So, what do _you_ want?"

I swallowed, "Well, I'm still under obligation to determine whether or not you can be trusted. I'm here to talk."

She stared questioningly at me a moment before looking away, placing her elbows on the edge of the railing on the side of the bridge. "Well, I want to be alone," she snapped harshly. "So go away."

I was silent for a moment. "No," I finally said.

"_What_?" she asked cynically.

I moved to stand next to her, watching to way the wind blew her hair out of her face. "I don't want to leave."

"Pft, why?" She laughed tartly, "Even _I _wouldn't want to be alone with me."

"I do," I replied gingerly, trying to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach, "because I like you."

She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes. "I already told you I'm not shagging you to get into the D.A., so if that's what this is about then you're wasting your time."

I frowned, "Speaking of shagging, why does Draco seem to think _we _have been doing the deed? Because after you left that mess in the Great Hall he 'confronted' me about…er, you."

Kira clenched her jaw, refusing to look at me. "Don't talk to me about that."

I raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he must have said to provoke her, but I didn't push the topic. I moved closer to her. "Alright, I'll ask some other time. You know, I recall a conversation we had. I believe I told you I wouldn't take an advantage of our situation, and I'm not the lying sort."

"Why then? Why are you telling me this _again_?" she posed exasperatedly. "What is it you want from me?"

For a moment I just stared at her. What _did _I want from her? She was…a challenge. I liked challenges. She was witty, dry, and surprisingly gleeful when she allowed herself to be. She reminded me of a bird trapped in a cage; though I didn't know why she'd been caged in the first place I wanted to set her free. Something nagged at me, telling me perhaps the reason for the air of mystery about her was not one I wanted to get involved in; but I couldn't deny the way my body pulled towards her. We had collided and tangled and now Kira had me wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it.

"I want…to be friends."

It was a start. I inwardly laughed for I knew George would bonk me on the head later for saying something so lame.

Finally, she looked at me out the corner of her eye. "Friends?"

I ran a hand through my unkempt red hair, "It just…seems appropriate, considering our situation. You sort of offered friendship, after we had detention with Umbridge, I just want to make it official."

Kira sniggered, "At the rate we're going I don't think we'll have much of a choice."

I smirked, _well now that that's out of the way…_

"Would you like to do something with me tomorrow night?"

She eyed me suspiciously, "Tomorrow _night_?"

I nodded, "The D.A. is having a meeting. Interested?"

She froze, "We haven't even gotten to know each other yet."

"True, but I think I trust you."

Something like guilt flashed flickered briefly across her face, "So, you…they...um, does the D.A. happen to know you're inviting me?"

"Er, no. It's a…surprise." That sounded a bit weak even to my own ears.

"I think calling it a _surprise _would be an excessive understatement."

I grinned hopefully, "Is that a yes?"

Kira didn't grin back, she merely nodded hesitantly.

"Brilliant."

**_

* * *

_**

**_MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN, MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT" FOR OLD DEATH EATERS_**

Snape frowned upon the front page of the Daily Profit where it lay opposite him on Dumbledore's desk. He had read the loathsome article that morning, much to his distaste. Not that he minded the blame being put on Sirius, but here was yet another incident that he had not been informed of, the first being Kira's admittance to Hogwarts. If he was to be of any use to Dumbledore then this was going to need to stop, but there was only so much he could do at Hogwarts.

Bellatrix was among the escapees, so the article said. He'd hardly believed it until he'd gotten an owl from the fanatical witch herself requesting to meet him. There were certainly more than a few bones she had to pick with him.

Snape shook those thoughts from his head and settled on just taking it in stride. He looked across the desk at the Headmaster stoically. "So you received my letter?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed. Business at the ministry took a bit longer than I had thought it would. I've stopped sending owls out as well, due to interceptions. I apologize for not getting to this sooner." The old mat folded his hands and placed them on his desk. "You mentioned that you had something to report?"

The potions master sniffed, "It pertains to one of my new Slytherins."

"Hm. _You _were the teacher assigned to dealing discipline to all Slytherins, Severus," Dumbledore said simply, "It must be quite important if you're informing _me_ of it.

"It's not a matter of discipline, Headmaster. I believe it is _Order_ business. It pertains to a Miss _Malfoy_, sir."

"Ah," the older man mused, looking suddenly a bit more serious but not surprised in the least. He leaned back in his chair. "Have you perhaps discovered the reason Lucius Malfoy had her enrolled at Hogwarts so suddenly?"

"And then some," Snape said.

Dumbledore perked up a bit.

"Shall I be blunt or would you prefer me to drag it out?"

"I would like you to be blunt."

Severus Snape crossed one leg over the other and folded his hands over one knee. "Very well." He told the other man what Kira had told him about seeking out the prophecy.

"I'm hardly surprised. It does sound like something I'd do," Dumbledore said absently. "Is she a Death Eater?"

Snape shook his head.

"I'll have to start changing the password to my office more often then."

The potions master shifted slightly in his chair, "There's something else, sir, something much more important."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "More important than an infiltration at Hogwarts?"

"It's the real reason I wished to talk to you so suddenly."

"Does this also pertain to Miss Malfoy?"

"Most definitely."

Dumbledore looked expectantly across the table at Severus, "Well?"

And Snape told him.

Silence.

"Sorry, perhaps I misheard you—"

Snape shook his head, "I would not lie about this matter."

"Ah." Dumbledore looked down at his desk to let the information settle. Then he stood up and began pacing back and forth behind his desk. "You're quite sure he's the father?"

"I don't believe she has any reason to lie about that, but if you question the honesty behind her story I have a way of finding out the absolute truth."

The man paused in his pacing, "Veritiserum?"

"Aye."

"Hm." He continued pacing. "This is not something I can deal with myself Severus. The Order _must _be alerted."

"Shall I be in charge of sending that letter?"

"Not until you're quite certain she's telling the truth. Oh, and don't alert her to the fact that anyone but you knows."

"Of course."

"Good lord, this is sudden. What of her parents? Are they aware?"

"Very," Snape replied, "In fact, I suspect her father encouraged her. It was planned, I think."

Dumbledore stopped pacing and turned his back on the potions master. "I will think on how to deal with this and we'll meet here tomorrow at the same time. You may go now, Professor."

For once, Snape moved hesitantly. "I should add, Kira is a very strong willed and stubborn young woman. Her father has leverage over her and I believe it's driving her to complete her mission."

"Hm, this leverage, what is it?"

"The names and whereabouts of her…real parents."

Dumbledore turned to look at Snape curiously, hands clasped behind his back, "She's not a Malfoy?"

"Apparently not."

"Curious," he mumbled to himself, "A curious occurrence. And sad, poor girl. I suppose, you should include that in your report when you visit the Order."

"Visit, sir?"

"If you send an owl there's a chance it'd be intercepted. No, you will visit them in person."

"Why should I tell the Order about that?"

"Someone may know something. If what you say is true, then Kira has reason to switch to the Order's side. Though I suspect, if she really is as headstrong as you say, that she will not do so without a price. Perhaps we could find out who her parents are and use it to sway her before she complies with Voldemort."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure-"

"Do you have any idea how powerful that child could be if it were to be raised by Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked severely upon seeing Snape's reluctance, "Imagine, Severus. If there were another Voldemort, another generation of war; how could the wizarding world survive that again? Don't you remember the first war?"

"_I _have nothing to lose," Snape replied.

"I know how he thinks, Severus. As soon as Kira has that child, he's going to kill her. Could you live with that on your conscience?"

"And if we help her, if we hide her from him, he'll hunt her down at all costs even if it meant bringing himself out of hiding by sending an army of trolls through London!"

"All the more reason to take an advantage of the fact that she's _here_ with us and not _there _with him_. _I'm not incompetent, Severus. London isn't the only place she could hide in all of England."

Severus stared evenly at Dumbledore, "If or when it comes to that, I will help you to hide her. But I will not give my life to the cause."

Dumbledore sighed dismally, it was as far as he was going to get with Snape today, and it would be easier to think things through once his office was quiet and empty. "We will discuss this further tomorrow." He waved Snape off, "Good day, _Professor_."

* * *

By the time Kira got back to the common room it was late; but it was Friday and I'm sure she didn't care. She looked content as she strode across the cold room but she froze when she reached the stairs and saw who was sitting on them.

"We need to talk," I said quietly.

Her jaw tightened as she looked up at me so icily that it made the room that much more chilly.

"Oh, yes? And how do you think our talk will end this time?" She got right in my face and glared daggers into my eyes, "_I _suspect it will end with you calling me a whore, and me setting you on fire."

I shook my head, trying to ignore the proximity between her face and mine. It was easy enough to ignore, considering the way she looked at me now. "You're wrong, I wouldn't do that again. That's…not the kind of talk I had in mind. I…I want to…make amends."

"Is this Draco Malfoy swallowing his pride?" She pulled back and her expression was pleasantly surprised; she looked more like the girl I was used to. "If you want to make amends, all you need to do is apologize and tell me that you were wrong to say the things you said."

I stood up and as I moved down the stairs she stepped back. I stuck my hands in my pockets. "I want to ask you something first."

She shook her head, "No, you will apologize before you say anything else to me. Anything else you say will go in one ear and out the other."

"Is my presumption about the Weasley true?" I persisted.

She became very still, "Would you apologize even if I never answered that question, Draco?"

My eyebrows pulled together at the sound of my name and I turned away from her. I wanted to say yes. It drove me mad as I stared down at the girl before me and wondered how someone so strong in the mind could appear so fragile. I wanted to apologize then, to utter those two little words and once again see the contentment on her face that had been there when she'd entered the room.

And the word that spewed from my lips coldly was: "No."

She nodded her head as if she hadn't been expecting anything else, "I suppose that pill _would_ be too hard to swallow, wouldn't it?"

A heaviness settled in my chest and I reached out to Kira but she shook my hand away.

"Is it too much to ask for an apology?" The desperation in her voice was one I had never heard uttered from her before, "Should I even _have _to ask?"

I lifted my chin and hardened my expression, "I want you to make a choice now, Kira: either you stop seeing him for his sake before it's too late, or you continue to see him and break his heart when he finds out you're _with child_."

"I am aware of the consequences of my actions, whatever those actions may be. But what does this have to do with youcalling me a _slut_?"

Kira hissed the word unflinchingly. She took a step toward me and her tone became softer, "I see it, Draco, in just one twitch of the eyebrow. The look on your face would be nothing to one of our classmates but _I_ know you and I see the regret, I just want you to say it out loud."

"If you _know _it then what's the point in making me to _say _it?" I asked coldly.

She took another step toward me, and was suddenly so close that her face hovered only inches below mine. A familiar knot tightened in my gut and my pulse quickened.

"Because," she said, "seeing Draco Malfoy, the cold one, swallow his pride selflessly for someone else would be more sincere than any twitch of the eyebrow. It would almost be as significant as seeing Lucius getting down on his knees before me to apologize…" She swallowed and began moving past me, "…and probably just as likely too." There was a finality to the way she said that, as if our talk was now done because she said so.

She left me standing there with my lips parted slightly in silence.

I suppose that hadn't gone as well as I'd pictured. I turned to watch her go up the stairs and called after her, "Hey, you didn't set me on fire. I guess you were wrong."

She snorted as she continued up the spiral staircase, "And you didn't call me a whore. I suppose you were _right_, Draco. You always are." The mocking way she spoke made it sound more like an insult. "Goodnight, _brother_."

"Goodnight si-" I swallowed, "Kira."

* * *

A/N: I am taking a POLL among the few readers I have, so if you're reading this you WILL review or Voldemort will come to your house and rape you. The poll is this: what should the gender of Kira's child be? And should she even keep it? I think I already know what I'll do, but I want to know what YOU think.

Also, I am SO sorry for the delay. I started this chapter three weeks ago, and it just sounded so crappy I couldn't get back into it. I think I just needed a break from writing Closure. Anyways, I revised this and feel much better; I'll have the next chapter up next weekend. Ciao.


	17. Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

* * *

In potions, George did most of the work while I stared distractedly across the room toward Kira's table. I liked the concentrated frown she maintained on her face as she dedicated herself to the assigned lab with her self-elected partner, Alphie Ackley. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and for once her hair was tied in a bun away from her features so I could completely see her face. My eyes followed her as she worked; she had her own way of moving, somewhat elegant and somewhat self-governing, and I noticed she had a habit of biting her lip constantly.

George caught me eyeing Kira and rolled his eyes, "You know you could _try _to be discreet."

"Discreet about what?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?" He snorted, "And in case you hadn't noticed, Fred, the rumors about you two are flying off the handle and all the Slytherins are noticing. In fact, one of them threatened me in the Hall yesterday. I think he'd mistaken me for you."

"Your point?"

He gripped my shoulder and forced me to look at him, "I think you should be a bit more careful." Then he released my arm and turned back to the lab.

I shrugged and turned back just in time to catch a glimpse of Alphie grazing the bare skin on Kira's arm teasingly with his fingers; he'd been doing that a lot lately.

Kira pulled her arm out of his reach and said something to him prudently, catching my eye in the process. Her face lit up then down, as if she wasn't sure whether or not she was pleased to see me.

Alphie cocked his head. He followed her gaze to where I stood and looked between the two of us like he was watching a tennis match. He leered at me slyly as his hand slowly reached toward her back end.

The sound of Kira slapping Alphie Ackley's face echoed from across the room. I smirked, and looked at George who had also noticed the spectacle.

"If she keeps that up," he said, "she's going to earn a violent reputation."

"Yeah, isn't she something?"

George shook his head, "You're my twin, Fred, but I don't think I'll ever understand this about you."

* * *

"I said _no _and I meant _no._" My left hand fisted slowly around the wand in my pocket. "Touch me again and I'll do more than just slap you."

Alphie had become something of a problem lately. He seemed to have noticed me since my little debacle in the Great Hall, and because he was friends with Draco he'd taken it upon himself to make my life even more of a hell. Pansy as well, had noticed me in a way she had not before. Suddenly I was not Draco's sister in her eyes, I was his enemy and therefore hers as well; I frequently caught her glaring me down in the hall.

"Mmm," Alphie brought his face close to mine, "Is that so? Well, I've been in need of a good spanking lately. If I get if from anyone it should be from someone as experienced as you."

I stiffened; now this I hadn't heard before.

"Yeah, Kira, everyone knows what you've been doing with that piece of shit, Weasley."

All around me I could hear the contained sniggers from several Slytherins and found it hard to resist the impulse to poke him in the eye with my wand.

"From what I hear," he continued, "you're so desperate for sex these days that you're even going to the garbage dogs wouldn't piss on."

A sick feeling rose in my gut.

"You're so pathetic," I ground out.

"He _must_ be really good. Or perhaps," Alphie persisted, moving even closer to me, not noticing that the sniggering behind us had suddenly stopped, "You just enjoy giving him pity fu-"

He jumped when Professor Snape's hand clamped down on his shoulder and whatever he'd been saying came to a sudden halt. Never had I been so relieved to see the man that now towered over a now open-mouthed Alphie.

"Mr. Ackley, I think it would be in your best interest to trade spots with Mr. Zabini." He gestured to the tall dark boy a few tables away. His tone became less suggesting and more forceful, "_NOW_."

Alphie dropped the knife he'd been cutting ingredients with and sneered at me before heading over to the table where Blaise stood.

Snape turned back toward me, "I'd like you to stay after class, you and I have something to discuss."

I glanced over to where, not Fred but his twin, watched us closely. George, I think his name was.

"Do I have a choice?"

He looked down at me stoically, "No."

I frowned, "But can we make it brief?"

He cast the Weasley twins a distasteful look then turned back to me, "It will be as brief as I wish, and no shorter."

"Well, technically, you can't keep me-"

"It will be as _brief _as I wish it," he interrupted hastily, then moved on to chastise someone else before I could say any more.

"Hey, Malfoy!" someone hissed behind me. I turned to see a couple of Slytherin girls whose names I didn't know looking at me. One of them gave me a nasty grin, "I hadn't heard that you were eating teachers too."

I made a disgusted noise and turned back to my table, trying to ignore their giggles as Blaise approached me.

"Er, he switched partners then?" he asked.

I nodded stiffly.

Blaise moved next to me carefully and began to pick up where my lovely lab partner had left off, "Was Alphie making jabs about the rumors, then?"

I stabbed the table with my cutting knife and looked at him warily, "What do you think? Hmm? _Everyone _is making jabs about the rumors. Why would Alphie Ackley be any different?"

He raised his eyebrows, "You don't have to be stuck up about it."

I opened my mouth then shut it abruptly, realizing who exactly I was talking to. "I...er...Blaise..." I sighed, "If I gave an apology for what happened yesterday, would you accept it?"

He snorted, "Only if you were earnest, though...I suspect you wouldn't be, I kind of asked for it."

I flinched.

"Which is code for: it's cool, you don't need to apologize," he wiped some grime from the cauldron onto my face with his finger. "Just don't be such a snot."

"You're disgusting!" I shot him a sickened look as I wiped the filth off my cheek, which had begun to suddenly lose feeling where the grime had been. I suddenly felt a bit more uncomfortable with Blaise than I had before.

He merely laughed with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "I know."

* * *

I suspiciously watched Kira step out of the dungeons with a discomfited look on her face. She looked around guardedly then, as she turned right and headed toward the east wing, I began to follow her. Trying not to be seen, I pursued her up to the seventh floor until she came to a stop before an ugly gargoyle statue.

She threw an apprehensive glance over her shoulder and her eyes scanned the hallway. I flattened myself against a pillar until she muttered something, then peered around just in time to see her walking up a rising staircase where the statue had been.

"Perfect," I muttered drably as Kira disappeared.

* * *

The girl stepped into the room alertly, scanning Dumbledore's office with an attentive eye. She looked upon Fawkes, balanced on his perch; he eyed Kira right back with an unsettling amount of intelligence before she turned away.

"Do you have the note?"

Kira nearly jumped, having not noticed the man sitting at his desk, then looked down at the paper in her hand. There was magic enchanting the seal that she'd been unable to break, Dumbledore knew. Based off the way she hesitantly walked over and handed it to him she knew that whatever Snape had written on it wasn't about the weather.

"Take a seat, Miss Malfoy."

"Am I in trouble, Headmaster?" Kira asked as she seated herself. Her tone was innocent, but the knowing look in her eye gave her away.

Dumbledore chuckled as he broke the seal with a tap of his wand, "I suppose that depends on your interpretation on the definition of 'trouble'."

She looked at him carefully, face devoid of emotion. "I hardly know, I don't have history of being in trouble."

"Yes, you're quite good at staying off the radar, aren't you?" There was a twinge mocking in his tone. He opened the note and read its scarce contents written in Snape's hand: _Everything she told me yesterday was true. Proceed._

"Except for your detention a few weeks ago," he continued, looking up at the pale girl. "Did you know, you're the only Slytherin in this entire school who has ever received a detention from Professor Umbridge?"

"Surely there's more than that?"

He shook his head, "Apparently it bothered her to see you talking to a…Mr. Weasley?"

"Surely that's not why I'm here." Kira said bluntly.

He looked at the Malfoy with reservation for a moment. "I'll not lie to you, Miss Malfoy, I've called you here to tell you that you're wasting your time at Hogwarts."

Her mouth twitched and Dumbledore knew at once that she knew what he meant.

"Oh? How so? Are my grades just too good?" she joked.

"Nothing like that," he chuckled, "I just thought I'd save us both time and energy by informing you that the prophecy you seek isn't here."

Kira's jaw tightened but she continued to smile at her Headmaster pleasantly, "I don't know what that means, sir."

"Yes," he continued, ignoring her words, "I know why you're here. I also know why your father has arranged for your withdrawal at the end of semester."

Dumbledore watched as Kira's hand instinctively moved to her stomach then twitched midair and moved back into her lap.

"Do you?" she asked, face still as blank and puzzled as it had been when she'd entered the room.

"Yes. Now, you have one of two options. Option one: You can crumple up this visage you've put on and enlighten me by listening to what I have to say. Or you can take option two: where you keep up the façade, walk out of my office right now, you'd go home to Malfoy Manor at Christmas break and no one would be the wiser."

"Er, façade?"

"You are very good at concealing your emotions, Miss Malfoy, but I'm equally good at knowing when someone is trying to hide from me."

Kira frowned.

"Now, please, save us the trouble and make a choice. Either stay and hear what I have to say or get up and leave."

The Slytherin girl squirmed uncomfortably but did not leave her chair, "I suspect you recommend I take the first option then, Headmaster?"

He smiled, "Yes, I do."

"Why would I do that?" she asked carefully.

Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and looked Kira in the eye directly, "Because I have a way out for you."

She looked down at her lap, "When Snape told you all of this, did he also tell you he was a Death Eater?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well, he did mention you were sharp."

"So it _was_ Snape." She grit her teeth, pulling her wand from her pocket and setting in her lap so Dumbledore could see it, "And I don't find this very amusing, _Headmaster_."

His smile faded, "Well, I'm sure you don't. Now, would you like to hear my proposal?"

After a moment she nodded slowly.

"First I must ask you to put your wand away, Miss Malfoy. You won't be needing it."

"According to you I don't need it, but I think I'll take my chances sir."

"You can trust me."

She snorted, "Saying that doesn't improve my trust in you in the slightest."

"I'm sure it doesn't."

She looked at me tentatively for a moment before nodding and placing her wand back in her robes.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said across the table at the irritated Malfoy.

"This doesn't mean I trust you, sir." She said bluntly. "I'm only putting it away because I suspect you won't say any more if I don't."

A hint of a smile lingered on the old Headmasters face. "Thank you all the same."

"Er, you're welcome," Kira said stiffly. "Can we please carry on, now?"

"You are a _very_ impatient person, Miss Malfoy."

She smiled tightly, "So I'm told."

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "Very well. My proposal is this: in two weeks, instead of going home with your father you allow my associates to take you elsewhere."

Her frown deepened and her tone came out skeptical, "You're serious?"

"I am quite serious, Miss Malfoy."

"Do you think I'm a fool?" she demanded, "I know that my..._state_ is fairly invaluable to my father's _acquaintances _right now, and that makes me dangerous to your...associates. I'm an extreme liability to you alive therefore I don't think I could be persuaded to believe your friends wouldn't kill me once I was out of this school!"

"And are you aware that Voldemort intends to kill you once you bear his child?"

Kira paused.

"Ah, apparently not."

She looked at her Headmaster haughtily, "I didn't say that I wasn't aware, I know how he thinks as well as you. I know that I'm not only a liability to you but to him," she rubbed her stomach gently, "I mean, he can't have someone else raising _his _child right?"

"So if you believed you were to die either way, why would you care which side you died on?"

Kira laughed outright, "Why do you even bother to ask? Certainly Snape told you _that _much?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes he did, but I'd like to hear it from you."

"Fine. It's because they have something to offer," she replied honestly.

"So from what I understand, it is to the highest bidder that you follow, correct?"

"What could you possibly have that I would want?"

"Your life," he said simply.

Kira waited for a long moment, thinking about those two words. Dumbledore watched her reaction closely, leveling the girl up from behind his half-moon spectacles.

She grimaced, "Why would I choose that if I have nothing to live for?"

"Surely you're not so eager to die."

Kira's hands fisted in her lap.

He gestured toward her stomach, "Surely protecting and raising that child would be something worth living for?"

"The only reason I would _want _to raise this child would be to spite him, but that doesn't tell me why you would spare my life."

"I would spare you because you're not one of your father's associates, Miss Malfoy. I'm inclined to trust you just based off the fact that you only _have _reason to resent those people who raised you and the man who impregnated you."

"Trust is fickle and always changeable," Kira scoffed, "You'll have to do better than that."

"Very well." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, "It fills you with an unexplainable rage that your life has been shaped by the actions of two people whom you do not know, doesn't it? You only wish to know these parents who put you where you are today." He shifted in his seat, "But let me tell you something, Kira: that is in the past. You always thought your future would be decided for you, didn't you? From where I'm sitting and based off of what I know about you, I'm confident in saying that you're not very knowledgeable in the concept of choice. You probably wouldn't know what to do with choice even if you had it. Am I correct?"

Ever the Malfoy, her expression filled with vice and she realized he was right. Kira looked suddenly vulnerable and exposed, as if the man before had cut her head open and read her own mind to her.

She cleared her throat, "You've put a lot of thought into this, but it still doesn't tell me why I should be interested in letting you help me."

"I'm offering you your life, something that Voldemort himself wouldn't risk bidding."

Dumbledore noted that the Dark Lord's name didn't make Kira flinch.

"I'm giving you a key to unbind yourself from the past and look to the future."

"And what would you get out of it?"

"This isn't a game, Miss Malfoy. I'm not helping you because I want something from you, though having your trust would be somewhat mandatory."

Kira snorted.

"Tell me something: why do you think I became a Headmaster?"

She frowned, "Well, your influence in the Ministry and ties with wizards in high power are the benefactors I see when I look at your position."

"That's all? In your eyes that's why I became Headmaster?"

"I don't _know_ you, sir," she said uncomfortably, "and considering my upbringing I don't believe I've ever heard kind words tied in the same sentence as your name."

He chuckled, "And do you share the opinion of your up-bringers?"

"I've never met you in my life, Headmaster, so I have no opinion. I just have a certain complex when it comes to trust."

"Kira, I didn't become Headmaster for titles and power. I became Headmaster because I enjoy helping students, just as Headmaster Dippet did when _I_ was a student at Hogwarts. I'm not offering you aid because I have something to gain from it, I'm helping you because I want to help you."

After a moment of silence from he added, "Also, should the opportunity to learn the identity of your real parents come up, I would tell you rather than use it against you, as I suspect your father did."

"He's not my father," Kira snarled, "and since you know that already I'll ask you not to refer to him as such!"

Dumbledore held up his hands, "No need to be so hostile."

Kira bit her lip angrily but didn't apologize for snapping.

"In this case, Miss Malfoy," Dumbledore said calmly, "the best way to spite those who've wronged you is by surviving."

"If I take your bid Death Eaters will stop at nothing to hunt me down."

"I have confidence in my abilities at keeping others under the radar," he said. "Besides, if you take Voldemort's bid your death would be absolute, as would your child's."

Kira's eyes widened suddenly, "_What_ of the child?"

"Any adolescent raised by Voldemort would unquestionably become the next Dark Lord. My…organization as well as I could not stand for that."

"You'd kill a baby?"

"No, but if the child were old enough to understand what he or she was doing, I would kill it to prevent the death of millions."

She frowned suddenly, "So if I go with your proposition you'd make me keep the child as well, wouldn't you?"

"Make you...?" He frowned, "Do you not wish to keep it?"

"This child was spawned from _rape_," Kira hissed, "And considering _His _intentions for my future, I never intended to raise it."

Dumbledore raised his chin and looked at Kira levelly, "And you'd do to that child what your own parents did to you?"

She froze.

"If you left that child, you'd be setting its future into place."

"I have a while to think about it," she said firmly, clearly not wanting to ponder the child's future, "I have pregnancy to get through first."

Dumbledore gave a vacillated nod.

Kira sighed resignedly, "Well, I have a risk of dying either way, but your bid is, erm, a bit shinier."

"Do we have an accord?"

There was a very long minute of silence from Kira as she pondered everything that had been said. Finally she looked at me with a pointed look in her eye and made a decision.

"Yes."

"Very good," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Then you may go now. Ah, and be weary of the party waiting for you outside."

Kira frowned, how did he…?

"I will keep in touch, Miss Malfoy." He gestured toward the door, "Goodbye."


	18. Dumbledore's Army

Screw the disclaimer.

* * *

I was able to breathe easily, having just taken a leap of faith for the first time in my insignificant life, but scowled at being ushered out by the savvy Headmaster. I'd had more questions to ask but left all the same with my wand firmly in hand as Dumbledore had advised.

As I stepped onto the staircase and waited for it to land I slid a hand over my stomach; though no one would have noticed yet, it was now completely flat. I didn't know how the potion Snape had given me worked and I knew it wasn't permanent, but I could feel its effects. I felt control over my mind slip into place, I was more focused and not so emotional; in addition the craving for éclairs I'd been biting back all day was forgotten as well.

Taking the deal meant I was stuck with the little monster, but I knew he'd been right. Abandoning it would be doing what my parents had done to me, and this was not a life I would wish on anyone.

_Who knows,_ I thought, _perhaps I'll get used to the idea_.

While I didn't exactly like this talk about what would become of the child and was still suspicious of Dumbledore, I earnestly wanted to trust him. I felt at ease with him in a way that I didn't with Lucius and certainly not Voldemort. He wasn't anything like I'd heard, and he didn't seem to be rallying me with double-laced words or thorny assurances. I earnestly wanted to believe that what he said was true and that perhaps, for once, the outlook on my future could change to _my _will.

The staircase reached the bottom and I exited it coming face to face with one of the charismatic Weasley twins; which one it was, I didn't know. So _he _was the one I'd heard trailing me in the hall.

My senses sharpened and the grip on my wand tightened despite the shake in my hand. I brought it up and pointed it into the boy's handsome face, "Take one more step and I'll violate you in ways you've never dreamed of, Weasley."

"Nice to finally meet you, Miss Malfoy." He tipped an invisible hat, "_George_ Weasley at your service."

I arched a delicate eyebrow.

He looked at my wand and his eyes crossed, "I reckon you know who I am?"

"I do."

"Er, so, d'you think you could lower your wand, perhaps?"

"No."

His hand inched toward his pocket.

"You'd do it for Fred." He grinned timidly, flashing a row of pearly white teeth, "Why not me?"

"Expelliarmus," I said simply, and we both watched as his wand flew out of his hand and hurled itself down the corridor out of his reach. I looked back at the twin and poked my wand against the tip of his nose, "Why have you been following me?"

"I don't know what you mean, I just happened to be walking by."

"You breathe as loud as a screaming banshee," I said curtly, "I could hear you trailing me in the hall not long ago. I wish to know why."

"You're comparing me to a screaming _banshee_?"

"Just answer the question."

"Alright," he looked at me coyly, "A friend of mine mentioned something to me about you this morning-"

"Who is this friend of yours?"

"It doesn't matter who she is," the Gryffindor said boorishly. "As the story goes, she'd gone to the library a bit early yesterday morning, it was the morning you had a fight with Draco."

I tensed.

"Apparently, before the fight, my friend saw you, my dear, slipping into Snape's dungeon, and when she went to listen at the door she realized there was a silencing charm on the room. Whatever it was you two were discussing, you found it prudent enough to take precaution that no one be able to eavesdrop."

I narrowed my eyes, "Whatever it is you're trying to confirm about me in that little head of yours it can't be proven with vague stories you received from 'friends'."

"And yet, you don't deny it?"

I stared him down irritably before finally dropping my wand, "I was getting extra help on a certain potion I was trying out."

"Oh, and this potion required the privacy of a silencing charm? What potion was it?"

Caught off guard, I pulled the most familiar potion I knew out of my head, "Girding."

"What are the ingredients?" he quizzed.

It was a good thing I'd been studying a lot of Potions lately. "Doxy eggs, Fairy wings, Flying Seahorses, and Dragonfly thoraxes."

"What does it do?"

"Gives the consumer additional stamina."

"What color does it turn out to be?"

I paused, "Green."

"Wrong, it turns out to be golden."

"And you know this because you're so attentive in Potions?"

"It's just a particularly useful potion for when you're trying to pull an all-nighter."

I frowned and changed the subject, "I'm no Death Eater, Mr. Weasley, if that is indeed what you're trying to confirm." I pulled my sleeves back and flashed him both my arms.

"Based off of what I hear, if you-know-who trusts you enough you don't have to be a Death Eater to be working for him."

"Then have my word that I'm not."

"No one here knows who or what you are, Kira Malfoy, your word means absolutely nothing to me."

I looked at him for a moment before saying dryly, "Then, if you already had this precognated opinion of me, then why are we having this conversation?"

He laughed devilishly, "I can see why Fred likes you."

My heart skipped a beat. Why Fred likes me...?

"Is that why you're here?" I asked calmly, "For Fred?"

"Actually," he flashed me the back of his hand where the words '_I will not insult my superiors'_ were etched into his skin, "I am Fred."

My eyes widened and I almost grinned in spite of myself. Almost.

"I should have known. You blasted Weasley!" I snarled. "Did you _plan _that?"

"It was a spur of the moment joke."

"A _joke_?"

"It was just a bit of amusement," Fred chirped between laughs, "Don't get your pantaloons in a wad."

I shot him a sour look.

"_Alright_, it's the last time I'll use _that_ particular prank on you," he grinned. "But you _did_ say that I breathe as loud as a banshee. _And _that I have a little head," he added.

I rolled my eyes, "That doesn't make it any less true."

His smile vanished suddenly, "So why _were _you talking to Snape? Girding isn't big enough to keep people from eavesdropping."

"We were discussing a detention I received," I lied quickly.

"Oh?" he asked, intrigued. "What'd you do?"

Guilt pooled in my stomach; if he really knew why I'd been talking to Snape... "Er, I stepped on Filch's cat's tail by accident."

"George and I set Mrs. Norris on fire when we were fourth years; that cat just won't die." He laughed, "And believe me when I say he gets protective over it. So..." he offered me his arm, "Are you ready?"

"For what?" I asked, puzzled.

"The D.A. meeting. Or we could call it a date if you prefer," he winked.

I sucked in breath, after all that had happened today I'd actually forgotten.

"Ah," his face fell, "I see your memory isn't as impeccable as I thought." He said. "So, are you just going to leave me hanging here or what?"

"Alright." I took his arm hesitantly.

"Erm, we're not too far off, but I'm going to need to ask you to wear these." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of coffee black goggles.

I looked at them distastefully, "You're joking."

"I was able to clear your invite with them, but they all made me promise I wouldn't tell you where the meeting place was."

"Fred...I don't..."

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you won't accept my invitation because I asked you to wear a pair of...erm, spectacles."

"Spectacles?" I scoffed with half a laugh, "Please. Those goggles are worse than Trelawney's glasses, and _that's _saying something."

"Please, Kira?" he asked persuasively. He flashed me a pair of puppy dog eyes and for a prankster such as him the look was astoundingly innocent.

"Oh for the love of..." I took them from his hand, "Fine. But only if you don't ever look at me like that again."

"No promises," he chuckled. "Here let me help you."

He fastened the goggles over my eyes and I realized they weren't just goggles, they were blindfolds.

"Fred, I can't see anything."

"Yes, that's the general idea," he said. "We can't have you knowing where the meeting place is."

Fred stepped back from me and laughed ridiculously.

"Are they as flattering as I think they are?" I asked curtly, unable to see his amused expression.

"Let's just hope no one sees you. Now, take my arm."

I blindly reached out to him and my hands grabbed something solid. I realized with a blush that I'd completely groped his stomach. "Er, sorry," I muttered as I took his arm for the second time.

He laughed nervously, "Don't be. Now first let's go find my wand."

* * *

"I'm not really one for optimism, but I can't wait until you take these off my face," Kira rambled.

Her arm was looped in mine and she held herself against me so she wouldn't trip. The contact was giving me goosebumps.

"Lucky for you," she continued, "not having to wear these. I hope you're taking an advantage of your eyesight. Are you? Enjoying the view?"

My heart thudded in my chest as my eyes moved from her to the corridor in front of me as I led Kira to the Room of Requirement. It was as if she _knew _I'd used her disability as an excuse to stare at her.

"Well, Hogwarts hallways aren't really much to look at," I replied.

She laughed sardonically.

"How about me?" she questioned, "Do I look alright?"

I blushed.

"Oh yes," I said, trying my best to imitate a girl's voice, "Those Slytherin robes are quite flattering on you. And the goggles really top the outfit off."

"You're mocking me."

"What the hell else am I supposed to say?" I laughed, and she blushed. "You look...the same as usual."

She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to the punch. "We're here," I muttered, as we approached the bare wall. I stared fixedly at the wall and a door appeared there out of the blue, as it had many times before.

My fingers trembled and fire danced up my hands and arms as I struggled to unclasp the goggles on the back of her head without touching her too much. Kira breathed a sigh of relief as the goggles came off her face and into my pocket. "We'll probably need those for next time," I said shakily.

She looked up at me with those ebony black eyes, and I realized the last time I'd been this close to her we'd nearly kissed. I tried pushing back my fears as I instinctively brushed a bit of hair that had escaped from her up-do from her eye and folded it behind her ear with my thumb. She stared at me confusedly as my hand lingered there, caressing her cheek slightly then moved away from her towards the door.

"There was something of a riot earlier," I said unsteadily, "when George let slip to a few people that I invited you. Harry, god bless him, is going to give you a chance. He's going to give the others a pep talk as soon as you're in there."

"Fred?"

I paused, surprised at the twinge of guilt that rang in her voice, "Yes?"

"Erm, there's a lot of people behind that door, isn't there?"

I grinned, "I won't let them touch you, if that's what you're worried about."

She gave me a strained look.

"As long as Harry or I are with you, perhaps even George, no one will touch you. Tonight, we're just getting them used to the idea of you being here."

She nodded timidly.

"But try not to start something with anyone," I added before abruptly opening the door and ushering Kira inside before she could protest or even ask me what had just happened a moment ago.

* * *

All conversation in the room ceased immediately. Fred placed a hand on the small of my back and practically had to push me to get me to walk further into the room. With a polite smile he said casually, "Hullo everyone." As if bringing Malfoys to the inner sanctum of their secret society was an everyday occurrence.

He flashed a grin at a boy who I recognized as Lee Jordan; I'd always thought his hair made him look something like Medusa.

"Hey mate. How're you doing?" Fred asked.

Though his voice broke the silence it also darkened the mood that had settled upon the unnerved crowd. Lee Jordan looked appalled at his friend then his eyes slipped over my blank expression cautiously. "Been better," he replied slowly.

Fred's grin tightened, "Ah."

I was reminded suddenly of the gossip that was going around about the infamous twin and I. It occurred to me that perhaps even Fred's friends believed the rumors. Fred's arm came to rest very firmly on my shoulders protectively, "Well, I do hope _this _doesn't put a damper on our friendship."

He whisked me away from Lee toward the rather large watching crowd, which parted in evasion as if we were lepers, and pulled me to the corner where Harry Potter stood with his two friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Harry smiled tightly at me, it was far from the loose grin he'd given me the first time we'd met. Clearly he didn't want to be taking Fred's side on this; he didn't want me here.

I swallowed, aware of the sudden cottonmouth on my tongue. Well here I was, at the heart of the enemy's lair. I suppose it was indefinitely too late for second guessing myself. I couldn't escape _now_.

Hesitantly, Fred's arm slipped from me and he melted into the crowd that had barricaded itself around the corner where only Harry and I now stood.

Harry looked out at the D.A. "Well, here we all are." He was greeted by indifferent and angry glares. "I suppose we should first discuss…my recent choice in recruits."

"_Yes_," someone said loudly, "We _should_."

Harry nodded and came to stand at my side. "This may disappoint you lot but there's nothing to discuss. I've made a choice because I trust my friend, Fred Weasley, and respect that he's found it in your best interest to let her in."

Zacharias Smith stepped forward out of the sea of students.

"Oh here we go," I heard Ron Weasley mutter under his breath and I braced myself for a fight.

"In our best interest? Is that a bloody _joke_, Potter? We knew we could get into trouble when we signed up for this 'club', but _this _kind of trouble—" he pointed an accusing finger at me, "—isn't worth it. I don't know about you, but I'd rather stomach some detention than go up against _her _in a fight."

"Actually," Lee Jordan spoke up, "I don't think I'd mind having the excuse to hex a Malfoy."

Several people voiced their agreement.

"But she could be part of Umbridge's new Inquisitorial Squad!" Smith jeered at Harry. "Did you think of that?"

I pursed my lips as it occurred to me he was talking about me as if I wasn't there. "May I say something?" I asked Harry, not liking that I had to ask permission to speak.

He nodded curtly, "If you think you can handle it."

"If I was really working for Umbridge," I said loudly, "I can assure you that you'd have been caught weeks ago." I thought of what Dumbledore had said to me and decided to use it, "I'm not here because I want to get you all in trouble, I'm here because I want to be here."

"Well you should get out, we don't want you here," Zacharias Smith said mockingly.

"Oh, really?" I asked dryly. "You know what? Telling me what I already know isn't going to solve anything. I _know _I'm a leper here, but it doesn't change the fact that I still _want_ to be here."

I paused a moment for feedback and only received unsympathetic stares.

I continued, "Raise your hand if _you _would rather be in the Slytherin common room right now?"

There was no movement in the crowd.

"Well me neither. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly the traditional Malfoy. I don't like Slytherin or Draco Malfoy any more than you, I'm sure. All I'm asking from you, is that you give me a chance to prove that I'm _not_ really much of a Slytherin or Malfoy."

I wish I'd had time to think this all over. I mean, I wasn't lying really, but the fact that up until an hour ago I was something of an agent of the Dark Lord was confusing me. I wasn't sure what to think anymore, and Fred had _really _sprung this whole thing on me. _Had _I switched sides? It baffled me to realize that I wasn't exactly obligated to keep an eye on Harry or turn this group in.

Zacharias Smith looked at me blandly, "Thank you for those pretty words but—"

"Smith, you should just shut up," Dean Thomas suggested.

He cast Dean haughty glare, "I will not. Think about the most minor thing a Slytherin has ever done to you and tell me it wasn't bad enough to make you hate them to the core. There's no such thing as a non-traditional Slytherin!"

"You're not a very nice person yourself!" I seethed. "Just because Slytherins started it doesn't mean that they're the_ only_ ones that are prejudice or that they're all like that!"

"It sounds to me like you're standing up for them," he replied, "Need I say more? And if you're not much of a Slytherin, why are you even in it?"

"I was never properly sorted into a House," I said simply through gritted teeth. I hadn't really wanted to say that. "I'm only in Slytherin because my father arranged it so."

"Horse shit!" Zacharias yelled.

"If you think I'm lying then you don't know a thing about Lucius Malfoy!" I spat.

"Enough!" Harry cut in impatiently. "Kira has stated her case and it's enough for me. We _are _taking precautions with Kira, but if you have a problem with me or even Fred Weasley's judgment," he looked pointedly at Zacharias, "then you can just leave."

Smith glared daggers at Harry and then at me but didn't move. "Fine," he finally huffed, "But I still get to complain about her."

"Feel free," Harry replied, and shrugged at me. He looked back at the group, "We're going to keep working on our stupify charms today, so partner off and we'll get to work."

I raised an eyebrow.

That being dealt with, Harry turned his back on me and crossed the room briskly. The crowd of students still looked at me with mixed emotions, but spread out a bit and began to pair off as Harry had asked. I couldn't help but notice that they gave me a wide berth.

Fred came toward me out of the crowed and I saw his twin following close behind. "You just threw it right back in his face," Fred grinned.

"I think I need a drink," I admitted.

"Or a good laugh," he suggested, to which I smirked. The other Weasley came to stand next to Fred. "Kira, I want you to meet my twin, George."

I shook George's hand timidly, "Er, nice to meet you." I felt as though I were shaking hands with another Fred, it was startling how similar they looked. But there was a difference in how hey looked at me. Fred looked comfortable next to me and a bit too trusting in my opinion, and George looked at me stiffly and his attempt at smiling was strained before he dropped it.

"To be honest, I don't know if I can say the same," he replied bluntly.

He received a look from Fred.

"But I suppose I'll try to be nice." George smirked at his twin and looked back at me. There was something very strained about the way he was grinning; like he was really forcing himself. "I suppose _would _like to thank you personally for tossing your breakfast in Draco's face, it made for nice morning entertainment."

"Glad I could entertain."

"Oi, George!" Lee Jordan called from across the room, "Come over here!"

George turned back to me, "I'll assume you're partnering up with Fred?"

I nodded.

"I'll root for Fred then," George told me mockingly with a wink.

"Hey, you can't just-!" Fred protested, but George was already gone. He seemed to flinch as he looked back at me. "Er, sorry about him." And then he smirked broadly. "Alright girly, you've talked the talk. Now let's see if you can walk the walk."

"Fred."

He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"If you think I'm going to just forget what happened earlier you can forget it."

He scratched the back of his head, "To what are you referring to?"

"You know what." I thought about how his hand had stroked my cheek before he'd let his hand drop, and the way his eyes had lingered on mine. He'd been watching me a lot lately, and I had to say that I didn't mind. For the moment I'd forgotten about my predicament.

"Alright." He looked at me very seriously, ignoring a couple of D.A. members who were watching us curiously. "So tell me something Miss Malfoy: is it a good or bad thing?"

I smiled faintly, "I'll tell you if you can stupify me."

He grinned at the challenge, "You're on."

* * *

Harry had volunteered to be Neville's partner this once. Just like everyone else they kept an eye on Kira from across the room, but Harry couldn't help but notice that his partner looked at Kira with something more than just distrust. There was downright fear in his eyes.

"Hold up," he said. "Let's take a break for a moment."

Neville Longbottom nodded a bit breathlessly, his gaze sliding back over to the Malfoy that sparred with Fred. She was good, wherever she'd gotten wizard training it had been thorough. Neville hadn't seen her knocked down once throughout the entire hour.

"Neville, what's going on?"

"She just doesn't look like a Malfoy, does she?"

"Erm, not really."

"I thought she was Bellatrix Lestrange when she first came in."

Harry suddenly noticed how pale his friend had become.

"I wouldn't forget her face, Harry," he shuddered. "She looks _just _like her."

"Well, Lestrange _is _her aunt."

"I know that, but..." his voice trailed off.

"Perhaps it just surprised you is all," Harry suggested.

Neville didn't reply, he kept looking at Kira as if he were seeing a ghost.

Harry tapped Neville on the shoulder, "Hey, you want to have another go? You had a pretty good run there for a while."

Neville dragged his eyes away from Kira and smiled slightly. "Sure," he said gloomily.

For the umpteenth time that night, Harry second guessed his confidence in Fred's verdict.

* * *

"You're disgustingly good," Fred said as people piled out of the room, giving me either dirty or distrustful looks as they did so. "I wonder how you'd do against Harry."

Potter smiled timidly as he walked over to where Fred and I stood with a piece of paper in his hand. "Well, I suppose they didn't tear you to shreds," he said.

"Which is a dying shame," Zacharias Smith muttered as he also walked out of the room.

"Git," Ron muttered under his breath.

"_Ron_," Hermione warned.

I watched the two out of curiosity.

"What? You know you can't stand him either!" He looked at the door and yelled, "That's right, Smith, I hate your stinking guts!"

"Okay," Hermione laughed nervously, placing a hand on Ron's arm, "That's just a bit excessive."

"You'd rather I said it behind his back?"

"I'd rather you didn't try to start a fight," she muttered.

"You say that, but I'm sure you'd love to see me in a fight."

Only Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and myself lingered in the room.

"Now that everyone's gone there's just one last thing for you to do," Hermione said to me, pointedly trying to ignore Ron. She gestured toward the paper in Harry's hand. "We just need you to sign an oath of secrecy."

"Does this mean I still have to wear the goggles?"

Fred chuckled.

"Yes," Harry said firmly as he handed me a quill and the piece of parchment, "It's just a precaution."

I signed my name under the paper and handed it back to Harry. In turn, he handed me a small coin. "We keep track of meeting dates with this. Fred will explain it to you, I'm sure." He ruffled his hair. "You know, you're pretty good, maybe next time _you _could even coach a bit. Erm, I guess well, see you around. Welcome to Dumbledore's Army." His eyes lingered on mine for a moment before he began following Ron and Hermione out of the room leaving me alone with Fred.

"So, George left with Lee then?"

Fred shrugged, "Yeah."

"I suppose that's my fault?"

"No, it's mine. But you know what?" He looked at me intensely, "I don't care."

I looked back at him and we just stared at each other for a moment before he brought his hand up to stroke my cheek once again. "I never _did_ manage to stupify you."

"Who's to say you haven't already?" I regreted the stupid pick up line as soon as it flew out of my mouth. I bit my lip.

But Fred didn't seem to care, he smiled timidly and I leaned into his warm touch.

And then I breathed deeply, feeling as if I were coming out of some kind of spell; startled, he dropped his hand to his side. Blushing profusely, he pulled the goggles from his pocket and handed them to me. He avoided eye contact as he offered his elbow out to me. "Time to walk you back, Miss Kira Malfoy."

* * *

As soon as I entered the Slytherin common room Draco was standing in front of me, blocking my way to the staircase.

"Were you waiting for me?" I asked, amused.

He ignored my question and looked at me carefully then reached out and placed an uncertain hand on my stomach. "_You didn't!_" He pulled back, horror-struck.

"I didn't what?"

"You didn't get rid of it did you?" he asked quietly, his voice broke slightly.

"_No_, I got a potion that would hide it." I explained irritably.

"Oh," his expression calmed slightly. "And...have you taken your vitamin potion today?"

"Who are you, my mother?"

"I'll take that as a no." I frowned at him and he frowned right back, "Kira, if you don't take care of yourself..."

"What? You will?" I pushed past him but he grabbed my arm and before I knew it I was pressed against the wall, Draco's hands on either side of me. He was so close to me that his forehead nearly touched mine as he looked down at me, and I could feel the heat of his body enveloping me. It was late so the common room was empty except for us, so there was no one around to see.

"I would if I could," he replied intensely.

"You'd do a piss-poor job."

He took my chin softly in his hand and tilted my head upward, "Do you really think that?"

I frowned at the intimate touch. "Perhaps I'd be persuaded to think otherwise if you'd only _apologize._"

He stared at me calmly, "When that filth finds out about you he'll leave." I looked away but he pulled my chin back so I was forced to look at him. "I wouldn't leave you."

"Well that makes _all_ the difference in the world, Draco," I laughed bitterly.

"I'd make you happy," he murmured. I gasped lightly when he pulled away from me suddenly. "Just food for thought," he said and began walking away.

"Hey!" I snarled, "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

He ignored me as he moved up the stairs.

"Didn't you hear me? Or do you still have syrup in your ears? Answer me!"

Without a single glance back at me he moved into his dorm room and slammed the door shut.

With a befuddled look on my face I held my jaw where his hand had been.


	19. Babies and Obligations

An entire week of normalcy passed, which was extraordinary for me. Every day I took three potions: there was the vitamin formula, of course, which was meant to keep the baby healthy and my body from attacking itself or whatever such nonsense Pomfrey had tried to explain to me, and then there was Snape's concoction; one sip from the vial, he'd said, lasted a total of fifteen hours. Then I ended the day with the twins' sleeping draft, which made me feel giddy going to bed and kept the bad dreams away. I wasn't sure how healthy it was to be on all that medication, but I don't think I'd ever felt better in my life.

I didn't see Draco at all during the week, which was both a concern and a relief, and I assumed it meant he was avoiding me. Only once did I catch a glimpse of him once when I was passing Professor Umbridge's classroom, and he'd been having a privat discussion with the High Inquisitor herself.

I hadn't been sure what to make of Draco's confrontation, but I was positive it wasn't healthy for someone who's grown up as your brother to be pinning you against a wall in such an intimate manor, though I'd kind of liked it.

All my classes during the week were very uneventful, excluding the catastrophe in which the Weasley twins slipped dungbombs in Alphie Ackley's cauldron during Potions, for which they each received detentions and thirty points deducted from Gryffindor. It had been quite the spectacle, and were I the laughing type I would have been laughing along with the entire class, minus Alphie of course.

In and out of class, Slytherins taunted and booed me constantly about the rumors; apparently I'd made enemies of people I'd never met in my life. I heard whispers behind my back and sometimes I'd walk into class and everyone who was already there would suddenly grow hushed and quiet, that happened especially in the Slytherin common room. In addition, I received glowers from Gryffindors and D.A. members, not including Fred. Since the D.A. meeting we hadn't encountered each other at all. I wasn't sure whether or not he was avoiding me like Draco, he smiled at me in the halls, stared at me in class, and harassed Alphie when he had the chance, but I just didn't see him like I had in the past two months, and his twin had elected to just ignore me completely or even glare at me on the odd occasion.

There were no meetings during the week, and for that I was thankful. I'd needed time to get my thoughts organized and decide what I was doing. I considered my mind officially changed; I'd been preparing myself to go back to Malfoy Manor for months and suddenly this golden path had appeared before me offering me life, of course I'd decided to take it. But then my mind was suddenly in reverse and there were things that I caught myself _almost_ mentioning in my letters to father, like the Quibbler for example. As soon as Luna Lovegood's father published an interview with Harry Potter in the Quibbler I saw people occasionally walking up to him and being friendly with him, and that was exactly the sort of thing I was partly at Hogwarts to prevent, but I didn't even try and I merely told him the same thing I'd been telling him for months: _Harry's a loon and I still don't know where the prophecy is._

It pained me greatly to think about the fact that my father still had that envelope, but I figured somehow I'd get a hold of it eventually.

During that one week of rest, despite all the taunting, I found myself progressively enjoying Hogwarts.

And then it happened.

One morning while it was still too dark outside for students to be up, I woke up feeling a strange pat against my stomach. The potion had worn off sometime in the middle of the night so I could feel the curve of my belly. At first, I thought the patting might have been Peeves playing a joke on me; he _had _been harassing Slytherins a lot lately, his most recent conquest being pouring a bucket of water on Pansy Parkinson in the middle of the night while she slept, to my amusement. But when I rubbed my hand across my stomach I only felt skin. And then I felt it again.

My eyes widened as the tapping continued and I realized it wasn't coming from the outside of my stomach; it had come from the inside. I sat up and held my stomach carefully, now completely awake. I grabbed my wand off the table next to my bed and in one flick had completely closed the bed curtains around me.

"Lumos," I mumbled quietly and pointed the blue light at my stomach. I watched curiously as my abdomen rolled like a water balloon a couple of centimeters above my belly button. With my heart suddenly pounding in my ears I poked my stomach then watched and felt a thump in the same place I'd touched it.

I was so startled I raised my eyebrows.

The morning sickness had now completely gone away, and been replaced by the occasional stomach pains, though I now wondered if, perhaps, the pains had been related to the baby.

My face twitched as I felt the movement in my stomach again and again.

It was my own flesh and blood in my stomach as well as Voldemort's, but I suddenly wasn't sure whether to be horrified at _His_ or amazed at mine. I certainly didn't consider it _our _baby, not after the way it was conceived.

And that was the question that rang in my head the entire rest of the day as I moved through my schedule: was it his child or mine? Was I willing to take initiative and acknowledge that this child wasn't responsible for my hardships? Honestly, I didn't have a clue, but if I knew that if I raised it I wouldn't let it become its father.

* * *

Dumbledore's arrived!" Mad-Eye Moody yelled gruffly as he limped down the hallway striking his cane against the walls and doors. "Time for the meeting!"

Heads poked out of rooms then people were shuffling down the hallway after him towards the stairs. Finally, after Mad-Eye spent another ten minutes rounding people up around Grimmuald Place, the entire Order sat in the meeting room with Snape standing at the front and Dumbledore seated next to him.

There was a drawn out moment of weighted silence in which Dumbledore and Snape stared gravely out at the Order of the Phoenix before someone finally spoke.

"We weren't expecting you to be here Dumbledore," Lupin imposed, "But we're all here, as you requested."

"Though some of us had trouble getting out of work," Tonks carped after an exchanged look with Kingsley Shacklebolt, "It's getting harder to get out of the Ministry during the day; people are asking questions. This had better not have turned out to be a dead end."

"I believe this is important enough for my presence, Remus," Dumbledore said to Lupin, "I was able to slip away."

Someone spoke up, "Was the new in Snape's letter true then?"

A girl at Hogwarts is indeed pregnant-" Snape said, as he looked across the table at all the Order members stoically, "-with the Dark Lord's child."

There was a chorus of shocked protests and revolted comments.

"Who in there right mind…" Mundungus mumbled. "That's sick is what that is."

"I always knew you'd be bad at attempting to joke, Snape," Sirius said, "but that was pretty ghastly."

Dumbledore gave Sirius a stern look, then he stood and the silence of the room became heavy and respecting once again. "You can sit down, Severus, I'll take it from here."

The potions master wrinkled his nose and complied without a word of complaint.

Moody grunted, "Who is this girl, Dumbledore?"

"Her name is Kira Malfoy."

"We already know that," Sirius said edgily, "What he means is: why didn't we already know who the bloody hell she was?"

" _I _didn't even know the Malfoys had another popper," Mundungus said, "And _that's_ sayin' something."

Dumbledore raised a hand for silence, "That's not important. What _is _important is she's pregnant with the next most potentially dangerous wizard of this generation and it needs to be dealt with."

"Pardon my asking, but whose side is she on exactly?" Tonks asked. "If we just kidnap a Malfoy kid, there'll be Death Eaters on the Order's hide. Not only that but they'll have Aurors out to get the Order too."

"They won't be if they don't know who did it," Dumbledore said calmly, "And it won't be considered kidnapping if she comes to us willingly, which I know she will."

"How could you know that?"

"All of the information I gave you last week is true," Snape spoke up, "And I know it's true because I extracted all of it from Miss Malfoy with the use of veritaserum."

"Isn't that illegal?" someone in the back of the room muttered.

"Well, we're not exactly a bunch of straight ties here," Mundungus replied to the comment.

"_You're _not a straight tie," Mrs. Weasley said sharply. She turned to Snape, "Veritaserum wasn't something you mentioned in your letter."

"You didn't ask," Snape replied honestly. "In any case, by the time she'd confirmed the information with Dumbledore the veritaserum had already worn off."

"Which implies that she willingly confirmed it." Dumbledore pulled the chair behind him up to the table and sat down. "Now, let's review." He folded his hands and placed them on the table. "Given the nature of her present situation, she only has one reason to cooperate with her father: he knows who her real parents are and she doesn't. Before she came to Hogwarts a bargain was made between her and her father stating that if she should complete her mission to confirm the whereabouts of the Prophecy she would be given the names and locations of her real mother and father."

"And did you discover this with veritaserum too?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"So what now?" Sirius asked.

Snape raised his chin slightly, "Now we take care of her."

Mundungus laughed outright, "That sounds like dirty business to me."

The potions master ignored the man and continued, "Because she's with child her father has made arrangements for her to go home at the end of semester. Dumbledore proposes we do it when Hogwarts students go home for Christmas break."

Tonks smirked, "Won't Lucius be expecting her to go home for break by train?"

"Yes."

She shrugged, "So he'll be there at the train station. Probably with friends."

"He wouldn't bring Death Eaters to the station, that'd be to suspicious. But if he were to bring someone it would certainly make things harder," Moody said gruffly, "But not impossible. We've been in worse situations."

Sirius frowned, "Alright, I get all that, but I don't understand what we're going to do with her. She knows things. And what if she resists?"

"We'll hid her for a time; where we hide her will be decided later by me." Dumbledore turned to Sirius, "And, given the nature of her present situation, she wouldn't resist unless we gave her reason to."

"But what will we do with her?"

"We'll _hide _her, Sirius," Dumbledore said, looking at Sirius carefully.

"But she's one of them," Sirius seethed, "and she's dangerous. Why are we preserving her life in the first place?"

The room became very quiet.

Snape spoke up with a skeptical tone, "I assume you would be the one to kill her."

"Yes, if no one else did. She war raised by them and all they do is infiltrate, torture, and kill! Why shouldn't we expect the same attempts from her? We're setting her up to betray us!"

Moody clicked his tongue, "No one said that we should treat her without caution, Sirius, just that it's not within our morals to go killing innocents."

"Innocent my ass," Sirius muttered.

"No one said that she was above suspicion either," Dumbledore said authoritatively, "But if we killed the girl we'd be no better than Death Eaters!"

"But-"

"She was _raped_!" Tonks shrieked, "And you're proposing we kill her for that? Shame on you, Sirius Black! Shame on you for thinking that way!"

Sirius stood up, face irate, "If you plan on keeping the bearer of you-know-fucking-who's child alive-" A wave of surprised gasps rose around the room. "-I'll not take part in this. Not that I _could _if I wanted to," he added quietly.

"And we don't want you here in any case," Snape said simply without missing a beat, "You should leave."

"Severus," Dumbledore said warningly. He eyed the animagus with an unusual frown on his face as Sirius cleared from the quiet room, cursing under his breath, then the old man turned to Lupin. "I'd like you to talk to him later, to ensure he won't do anything rash when we bring Kira here. I would talk with him myself but I suspect he won't listen to me." He turned back to the group, "Until I decide on a better location, Miss Malfoy will stay here at Grimmuald Place."

Tonks frowned, "Er, what are the chances of not being successful?"

"It doesn't matter," Lupin said, "This is you-know-who's child we're talking about, it's just as important as ensuring Harry Potter's safety."

"If we are unsuccessful," said Dumbledore, "then Kira will be taken back to Voldemort. It is likely he will kill her before the child is old enough to remember who she is."

Mundungus raised a disgusted eyebrow, "So we're lettin' her have the kid then?"

"I would like to enforce explicit orders not to discuss that topic yet. Getting Kira here is the Order's first priority. I will leave Alastor in charge of that operation, but I will deal with the rest of the decision making."

"So," Tonks mused wearily, "So do you think we can do this?"

"We have until Christmas to plan. That's an entire three weeks, Nymphodora," grumbled Moody, "I think we can handle it."

* * *

I always felt unnerved when I'd wake up in the middle of the night at Hogwarts because of the silence. The heavy silence that hovers over everything at night is something you cannot see, touch, or smell. You can only hear and feel the lack of life, and the unsettling thing about waking up in a dorm full of people, I'd found, is that seeing someone asleep is as close as you get to seeing a corpse without actually seeing the real thing.

When I woke up that night I wasn't thinking about my usual apprehension. I could only picture Kira in my head. And then I wished she were laying there right next to me. I wished I could hold her in the darkness and caress my other fears away.

_Jeez_, I thought to myself. She'd messed me up good.

Taking a deep breath I called out uncertainly in the darkness. "George?"

He mumbled irritably, "The hell you want, Fred?"

"I might've fudged up a bit."

"Aren't you a little old to be doing that?" he muttered, I could hear the grogginess in his voice. "And why are you telling _me_? Clean up your own mess, you're a big boy."

"That's not what I meant! I was talking about, er, Kira."

There was a moment of silence then: "_What did you do_?" Those four little words each carried their own promise of danger.

I waited a moment to answer, "I impregnated her," I said finally, sounding almost convincing but laying the seriousness on a bit to thick. I'd _needed _to make a joke before I dropped the bomb.

"Oh, so funny I almost fudged myself up laughing," my twin said somberly, then broke and sniggered at his own joke. "Did you wake me up just to say that?"

"No."

"Oh? Well, seriously this time. What did you do?"

If there'd been light in the room he would have seen my half-panicked half-embarrassed expression.

"Fred?"

"I lied a while back, George. When I told you I liked her."

In the darkness I heard the twang of bedsprings as he sat up. "You know I can tell when you're lying, right?"

"I'm not lying. I…er, I think I'm in love with her."

"Oh god," he mumbled, "You've go to be joking. Next you'll be telling me 'she's the one, George' and 'I want you to be the best man'."

"It's not like that!" I hissed loudly.

The sound of my voice traveled across the room and I heard Lee shift in his sleep suddenly. George moved in the darkness and I felt his hand grab the sleeve of my shirt.

"C'mon, we're not discussing this here."

I let him drag me down to the common room where we found Hermione, Ron, and Harry all huddled around the fireplace. All three of them turned at the same time with stunned looks on their faces.

"Oh, it's just you," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

George looked at them grimly for a moment before pushing me abruptly toward the trio. "Tell them."

I looked at my twin. "What?"

He pointed toward the three fifth years sitting on the ground in front of us, "Tell them what you told me."

"George?" I asked hesitantly, "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what's right. You look Harry in the eye and tell him why he's screwed."

Harry stood up, "Does this have something to do with you dropping that blasted Malfoy girl on us at the meeting?"

I fisted my hand, "She has a name, Potter, it's Kira."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Tell them," George repeated, looking at me with hard eyes.

"No, I don't need to, this has nothing to do with them."

"Doesn't it? Or have you just been thinking about yourself, Fred?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched confusedly from the side.

"You!" I ground my teeth. "You lied to me didn't you! You _told _me you'd changed your mind about her and now you're inadvertently telling me the opposite! Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to see if you would actually consider how your actions would affect those of us here who are actually on your side! Now that you're here you don't want to tell them? Fine, I'll do it." He stepped towards them, "What Fred isn't telling you is that Dumbledore's Army is now in jeopardy because he thinks he's in love with the very person he's supposed to be keeping out of the D.A. Which means that his verdict didn't even matter! He's completely biased!"

"So it's true!" Ron said as he stood up to join Harry.

Harry and Hermione both looked at me carefully but said nothing.

I looked from Harry to George hesitantly, "Wait, I thought I was supposed to just make sure she was failsafe? You said nothing about keeping her out of the D.A."

Hermione was the last to rise from the floor. "Fred, er, we weren't actually serious about letting her in. We just wanted to make sure she wasn't a threat."

"You lied to me!"

"Fred, I can't even remember how many times I warned you not to get in too deep," George replied.

"So what're you going to do; besides humiliate me in front of these three when I was trying to confide in you? You going to punish me?" I couldn't remember feeling as much resentment for my twin as I did now.

"Punish you? I wouldn't eve know where to start! I don't even know who you are anymore!"

"I'm your bloody brother!" I yelled.

The trio continued to gawk at us from the side.

"Well you seem to have forgotten all about that! Tell me something Fred, if she became a Death Eater like her family, could you kill her? Do you even know what ruddy side she's on? And of course you don't care, because you let yourself fall for her! What if you had to choose between Kira and me?" George asked angrily. "Huh? Whose side would you take?"

I glared at him, at a loss for words.

"I rest my case!" George held his arms up in resignation. Keeping his eyes straight ahead of him, George blew his shoulder against mine as he brushed past me.

I watched him walk away but didn't go after him or try to consul him any more. I felt eyes on me and I turned to the other three, "What are you _looking _at?" I shouted. I turned an began walking heatedly toward the fat lady portrait.

"Where are you going Fred?" Hermione asked. I could hear the pity in her voice.

"I need a walk, if that okay with you, Miss Prefect!" I yelled. "Give me detention if you want, just don't follow me!"


	20. Romeo and Juliet

Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

This chapter is ultra important so I'm super excited and awaiting reviews! If you find any inconsistencies in this chapter _please _say something, don't just grin and bear it.

Also, I'm posting a link to my myspace on my profile if you're interested. And if you add me let me know you're from . Ha, it's all I'm posting on my profile, sad, I know, but I don't really care. Now go read and _review_.

* * *

When I woke up that Saturday morning George and Lee had already left, which I found unusual. They never left the dormitory without me. I dressed and went down to the common room where Harry and Ron were laughing over homework and Hermione was chiding them to work.

As I approached them they grew into this uncomfortable silence and watched me uneasily.

"Hullo," I waved to them, trying to pretend that I had no idea why I was making them uncomfortable. "Have you seen George?"

"No," Hermione said nervously. "But I think he and Lee may have gone to Hogsmade for a bit."

"Oh, thanks," I said cheerlessly.

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance.

I looked between the three of them and asked intrusively, "Is there something on my face?"

"Er, Fred…" Ron's voice trailed off.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

He fidgeted with the quill in his hand, "Actually, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

I narrowed my eyes, "Did something else happen?"

"No, nothing happened. I er…wanted to ask you about last night."

"There's nothing to say," I replied firmly. "Leave it alone."

Ron glared at me.

"Well, a nice chat this was," I said, moving toward the fat lady portrait, "I'll see you three later."

"Fred," I heard Ron say; I paused. "Was what George said last night true?"

"Yes," I said, my back still turned.

"And the, erm, rumors going around; are they true too?"

"Should it matter?" I muttered and left without answering his question.

With a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach I went down the Great Hall sullenly, scanning the Hall specifically for the one person I wanted to talk to. Because it was a Hogsmade weekend there weren't many people there but first and second years and I was skeptical that she'd actually be there, figuring she'd gone to Hogsmade as well. My heart leapt when I spotted Kira, sitting by herself on the far end of the Slytherin table; she wasn't eating, though there was a plate of toast next to her. She had spell books splayed out before her and was taking notes with an intense concentrated look on her face. I hesitated before moving down the aisle toward her.

The few people actually sitting around, including Kira herself, watched with disdain as I approached her and took a seat across from her.

Whether or not the Great Hall was in full house it was an audacity for someone like me to just to seat myself at the Slytherin table or vice versa, but this morning I didn't care, I just wanted to be close to her. Though there was a fair gaggle of first and second year Slytherins at the long bench, we were seated far enough away from them that they couldn't hear what we said.

A small hint of a smile appeared on her lips as she cleared some of her things to make room for me. "Rough night?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you just answered a question with another question, which says something to me, and you just look a bit worse for wear."

I sniggered, "You're one to talk. Is the sleeping potion not working? You look like you didn't get much sleep last night."

She shrugged, "Interesting night." She gestured toward the young Slytherins sitting further down the table and smirked." They look interested in whatever we're talking about."

No doubt; me sitting here stuck out like a single carrot stacked on a plate full of green beans.

"Let them wonder," I said with a tired shrug, eyeing the way her hair fell around her shoulders, dark and smooth as black coffee. I watched as she ran a hand through her hair, pulling it out of her face; it was a simple act really, but my heart still skipped several beats.

There was a twinkle in her ebony eyes that I hadn't noticed before and I suddenly wondered what she'd lost sleep over. "Kira, when you say you had an 'interesting night'…" my voice trailed off.

"I don't mean it in a sexual way, if that's what you're speculating."

I grinned and she gave me a half smile, which was more of a smile than I'd ever seen on her face. "Just curious."

"Uh-huh."

"So, I'm curious about something else."

She looked at me expectantly.

"Would you like to take breakfast some place where we won't have an audience?"

She eyed the other Slytherins awkwardly then turned back toward me and nodded intently.

"Alright," I grinned.

* * *

I could clearly see the girl from the spot I'd positioned myself in. I was sure she couldn't see me from where she sat across the Quidditch pitch, but as a precaution I cast a Chameleon charm over myself and the sniveling man next to me. I cast a spell over my eyes that granted me long-range vision and peered at the girl.

She was uncommonly small for her age though she held herself with confidence. The high cheekbones and pert nose were clearly inherited from me, as were the delicate eyebrows and strong jaw. There were signs of her father on her face as well; intelligent coal black eyes, the straight dark hair, the porcelain white skin.

The red-headed boy sitting next to her leaned over and muttered something in her ear. The girl's lips pursed though they tilted upward slightly, almost as if she were struggling to keep a straight face. The boy kept speaking, a devilish grin on his face, until they both broke into laughter together.

Kira.

I looked down at the picture they'd given me and saw that the Kira in the picture differed from the Kira standing so far from me. In the moving picture, she looked the camera in the eye with a twinge of bitterness and as she shifted in her chair and looked away I saw distrust as well. Now, however, there was something…soft and contented in the way she looked at the redhead.

He leaned down and kissed her suddenly and any hint of a smile that had been on my face disappeared.

"Who is that boy with Kira?"

Eyes scanned the clearing and came to rest on the boy. Wormtail swallowed, "Er, I can't be sure, b-but I believe that is a Weasley, missus."

"A _Weasley_?" Blood boiled in my veins as I now glowered at the boy; he _did_ have the distinguishable red hair, and his face resembled that of Molly slightly though he was built like his father: tall and lanky. I also hadn't missed his Gryffindor robes.

I turned on Wormtail, "How long as she associated herself with one of them?" I spat.

"I don't know!" he simpered, "It…it couldn't be long, she's only been at the school for a couple of months!"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust but said nothing more to the pathetic man who cowered beneath me. My eyes lingered on the couple for a moment before I turned, fuming, and began marching back toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Wh-where are you going?" Wormtail asked confusedly.

"None of your business!" I snarled.

"But-"

"Shut up, Wormtail, and go back to your master!"

* * *

We'd piled up a plate of strawberries, bacon, and toast and walked outside to the Quidditch field to sit in the stands. For a November morning it actually wasn't that chilly, for which I was duly grateful. There was a slight bite carried in the wind, but it was warmer that it had been.

"Weather's nice," I said as we sat down.

"Fred, we're not really going to talk about the weather are we?" she asked with that pleasant half-smile.

I laughed, "Not if you don't want to."

As she looked out at the Quidditch field she took a bite from a strawberry and my stomach tightened; I couldn't help but notice the way the juice stained her lips red.

It occurred to me that no one had ever made me feel sick to my stomach in a _good way_. I wondered how she'd react if I told her that. Would she get up and leave? Or would she take it as a compliment?

"I hear you play Quidditch for Gryffindor," she said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yep," I swelled, "We're beaters, George and I. We joined the team our second year."

"Yeah, from what I heard you must be good."

I turned to her, "Haven't you been to any of the games?"

She shook her head, "No offense, but I think Quidditch is a waste of time."

I laughed, "That's because you've either never played it or never seen a professional Quidditch match."

She smirked and looked at me sideways, "If you'd like, I'll come to the next Gryffindor match."

"I'll hold you to that."

We were silent for a moment as we crunched on toast before she broke the silence. "Can I ask a personal question?"

"Yes, but I don't guarantee that I'll answer it."

"Why are you here with me and not your twin?"

"Eager for me to run off and join George already are you?" I laughed dryly, then straightened up when she didn't laugh. "Kira, you'd have to have no brains to not have heard the rumors, right? Well George isn't any dummy, he's…" I hesitated. "…_heard _things, erm, and apparently he didn't like what he heard."

She cast me a skeptical look, "I don't have twin, so I don't know what that kind of bond is like, and in case you hadn't noticed Draco isn't much of a brother to me; but I don't believe for one second that George would give in to those rumors so easily."

I felt my jaw tense as she watched me. It was crazy how she could corner me like that, but I didn't really mind. With George there were a lot of things left unsaid because we thought we knew what the other was thinking, but I was questioning that now after both our outbursts last night.

"Alright, if you're going to push me," I said sarcastically. "We had a fight."

She was genuinely surprised upon hearing this and looked like she almost didn't believe it. The Weasley twins in a fight? Next bees would stop making honey and cats and dogs really would fall from the sky.

"What was the fight about?" she asked.

"You." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh." She became very quiet and resumed eating thoughtfully.

I turned to the side so I was completely facing her. "He really doesn't like you. And I, er, do."

"I see," she didn't look at me.

My heart pounded in my chest and I could hear the beat pulsing in my head. I pulled the piece of toast from her hand, setting it on the plate, and took her hand in both of mine gently. She looked at me now, with that same look in her eye that she'd had that night we'd had detention. It was like I was seeing some kind of exposed wound. I scooted myself closer to her on the bench so our legs were touching. "I need to ask you a question, something I feel we need to acknowledge."

She nodded but didn't say anything.

I swallowed a lump of fear in my throat, "Is there an 'us' here, Kira?"

"I'm not sure I know what that means."

"What I mean is, have I been imagining that there's something between us?"

She moved her other hand to the top of mine lightly. "You haven't imagined anything," she said quietly.

"Really?"

"You sound surprised. Do I strike you as someone who just leads boys on for kicks?"

"No," I smirked, "but you Slytherins do have something of a reputation when it comes to these things."

She scoffed, "I'm not really a Slytherin, Fred. Of course, I'm not really a Ravencaw, or a Hufflepuff, or a Gryffindor either. I'm not really much of anything, so it doesn't make much sense to categorize me with anyone. I'm just me."

I ran a nervous hand through my hair, "I have another question."

"You seem to have a lot of those today," she noted.

"Yes," I laughed nervously. "See the thing is, _you _are the only thing George and I don't have in common. Fighting with George over you and upsetting your brother, I…" my voice trailed off. "I suppose I just need to know that it's worth it."

She sighed deeply and bit her lip, "You're wondering about my family, I presume."

I nodded.

"Fred…" she hesitated, "The Malfoys would not approve of you, and Lucius would do everything in his power to ensure that I stayed away from you," she laughed bitterly, "but frankly, I don't give a damn what he thinks. You remember what you said to me a while back. 'Be the rebel' you said. Well…" she squirmed in her seat, as if admitting this sort of thing made her uncomfortable, "…you are something I would find worth rebelling over. You make me feel…safe, and sane, and liked, and…I wouldn't mind being shamed by my family for you."

I let out a shaky breath of relief, "So you wouldn't be willing to part ways with me for your family?"

She looked down at her lap then back at me, "I may have to part ways with you anyway."

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts at the end of this semester."

I frowned, "_Why_?"

"Jeez, I honestly shouldn't be telling you this Fred," she muttered. "Long story short: I've already been making plans to leave my family, to run away."

"I…er…didn't realize you were on such bad terms with your family.

She nodded, "Well I am, and Dumbledore is putting me into hiding."

I raised my eyebrows at the sudden news and I forgot that her hands were still in mine as my hands tightened their grip. "_Hiding_? Isn't _hiding _a little excessive? I mean, what's the worst your father could do if you ran away?"

She looked at me darkly, "Surely you're aware of the kind of people my father…_mingles_ with?"

I pulled myself closer to her, "You're admitting your father is a Death Eater?"

She flinched painfully and her hand squirmed in mine; I loosened my grip and held her hand a bit more gently.

"I'm not admitting, I'm _acknowledging._"

"Have you ever met you-know-who?" I asked suddenly.

The question caught her off guard. "N-No," she stammered. Her jaw tightened, "No. To him, I'm not…_worthy_ of association." She fell quiet.

"And Draco…?"

"I don't give a shit about Draco," she said sharply, "but if he were smart he'd make plans to leave too."

"So why Dumbledore?"

She hesitated, "Fred, if I were to simply run away, they would find me and no doubt bring me back to their own form of imprisonment for good. With Dumbledore's help, he can ensure that I stay hidden."

"Would your father would let them kill you?"

"I don't think my father cares what they do to me, but I don't think he would care either way."

I looked at her carefully, "For someone who's not worthy of association, you must be rather important if Death Eaters were go to such a length to find you and bring you out of hiding."

"I'm a Malfoy," she said simply, refusing to meet my gaze. "So there you have it, Fred. I…I would like for us to continue whatever this is that we have. But if you were to decide I'm not worth it I would…understand."

There was moment of silence in which I surveyed her expression and tried to take in the information she'd given me. Was I surprised to hear this? No. Was I surprised that she was telling me? Yes.

"I'm sorely put out that you would just let me walk away so easily," I finally said playfully, extracting that half-smile from her. "Look, your news is sudden but…I…" I swallowed, "I think we should take an advantage of the time we have before you leave. Who knows, maybe I could even come with you."

She got that strange miserable look on her face. "Fred-"

I placed a finger on her lips, then pulled it away, shivering at the touch. "You should know, Kira Malfoy, I'd fly to Pluto and back on a broomstick to take away the pain in your soul."

Her eyes widened.

"I don't rightly know why I'd fly to Pluto to do that," I started blushing and laughed to make up for my awkwardness. "But I care for you and-"

Without warning she moved her free hand to the back of my head and pulled my face down to her level, pressing her lips firmly to mine.

At first I was too shocked to do anything; my heart was beating so erratically I almost couldn't feel the kiss and I forgot to breathe. Then, I gradually closed my eyes as my mouth began to move against hers. I felt her fingers curl and uncurl in my hair, and for every long kiss I gave her she shivered and pulled herself even closer to me. Before I knew it she was lying on her back and I was on top of her, kissing her earnestly; my world had turned on its side and she was the only thing that was right side up.

I pulled away for a moment, feeling her freeze under me suddenly, and rested my forehead on hers. "C-C-Can we back up for a moment?" I panted, feeling like I'd just run a mile without stopping. "I think I'm going to have a heart attack."

Kira also breathed heavily, and she bit her lip apprehensively.

"Stop doing that," I laughed easily, rubbing my thumb against her lower lip. "It's a bad habit."

She looked up at me with surprised wide eyes. "Fred…?"

"We should take a bit of a break," I breathed, "Erm…" I sat up and pulled her to my side, wrapping an arm around her waist comfortably.

She cast me a bewildered look, her face was beat red, "I'm so sorry, Fred! I don't…I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean to surprise you, I just…have trouble containing myself sometimes—"

"_Don't_ apologize," I said firmly. Despite the adrenaline rush I received, I took hold of her chin and kissed her on the corner of her mouth tenderly. "I didn't mind, it was a _pleasant_ surprise."

We sat there for a moment, both of us catching our breaths and looking around to see if anyone had noticed us. There was no one around.

"Kira," I pulled my arm from her waist and took hold of her hand gently, "would you like to take a trip to Hogsmade with me later?"

She looked at me anxiously, "I would, but…" her voice trailed off.

"But?"

"My father didn't sign my Hogsmade slip."

"Oh, that's it? Don't worry about that," I waved my hand as if I was swatting a fly, "I wasn't planning on taking the traditional route."

She raised an eyebrow, "You mean sneaking in?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "George and I have done it loads of times. There's a secret passage in Hogwarts that goes straight to the candy shop in Hogsmade. Honeydukes, you'd like it."

"I don't like candy," she replied.

"Really?" I asked skeptically. I smiled at her deviously, bringing her hand up to my lips and kissing it softly. "What _do_ you like?"

She blushed, "Redheads."

I smirked.

She eyed me curiously, "And you? What makes_ you _tick, Fred Weasley?"

I twirled a finger around a lock of her hair and winked, "Blackheads."

"Oh that…that is just not funny," she said, rolling her eyes.

I leaned my head back as I laughed, "Oh, you wanted a _serious _answer?"

Her shoulders moved a bit as she giggled silently, biting her lip to keep her straight face on. I grinned, squeezing her hand, and leaned closer to inspect her face, "Is that a laugh?"

She shook her head, taking a deep breath, "I don't know what you mean."

"Okay, you want a serious answer. I'll tell you what makes me tick; making someone as serious as you laugh is probably one of the only things that could make me higher than drugs."

"I _didn't _laugh."

I smirked, "You can keep telling yourself that, but it won't make it true."

When she looked up at me and sincerely smiled for the first time a calm came over me and I suddenly didn't feel as nervous as I had.

"You're full of it," she said.

"Keep telling yourself that," I said softly.

I leaned down and kissed her smiling lips tenderly.

* * *

It was not customary for teachers to have homes outside of Hogwarts, but Spinner's End had been my house before I went off to teach and after fourteen years I still hadn't gotten around to selling it. I also needed a place to store illegal and valuable potion ingredients that would have been confiscated at Hogwarts.

The house was dark when I arrived. Though the house seemed just as I left it, goosebumps rose the hair on my arms. Something didn't feel right, the house had been disturbed since I'd left it. I frowned and tried listening closely to the sounds of the house. I heard a shuffling noise in the room to my right and a voice whispered "Lumos!"

A lighted wand came to rest below my chin and I came face to face with Bellatix Lestrange. She smirked, "You've gotten slow, Severus. Has that damned school spoiled your reflexes?"

"What do you want?" I asked curtly.

Bellatrix eyed me distastefully as if to say: I _can't believe I ever went there. _She began pacing the room where we stood. It was the living room; dusty white sheets blanketed furniture and filled bookshelves lined the dust room. There were light places on the walls where pictures once stood. "I can see you haven't done much decorating since I was here."

"Cut to the chase, Lestrange."

"Lestrange is it?" She laughed delightedly, "Now _now_, Severus, let us be civil. You and I are no strangers after all."

I frowned, "Why did you come?"

She paused. When she spoke the tone of her voice was less mocking; she didn't bother to mask her bitterness. "I have a score to settle, lest you forget."

"This is pointless, let it go."

"I spent a decade in prison because of your betrayal!"

I raised an eyebrow, "It was never proven."

"That doesn't mean it didn't happen," Bellatrix seethed. She'd stopped pacing the room and was now staring at me with slight resentment.

"Lest you forget, Bellatrix, I am the Dark Lord's most trusted servant therefore you cannot touch me. There's nothing you can do to me."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong."

Not liking the way she was suddenly grinning at me evilly, I moved as far away from her as possible.

"Aw, now Severus, don't treat me that way. Not after what passed between us."

An icy sensation burned at the back of my skull, "You swore never to mention that, or do your oaths mean nothing?"

She laughed bitterly, "I don't pledge real oaths to men, but to gods. I only know one of those and it's certainly not _you_. So yes, Severus, I have indeed decided to go back on my promise."

"It meant nothing, Lestrange."

"That's where you're wrong, Snape." She now continued pacing about the room, "We both had different reasons for doing what we did; you were lonely and I just did it for kicks. Ten months of silence later you turned me in."

"So you say," I replied.

"I know. Now stop changing the subject," she snapped. "Do you know what happened to me one month before I was arrested?"

I paused. One month before she was arrested? That would have been nine months after…

Inwardly, I cringed, but outwardly I showed nothing.

She must have collected some kind of recognition from my expression because she laughed acidly. "Yes, Severus, I bore a child."

"It could have been Rodolphus."

"Oh no, dear Severus. Before and after the child was conceived my husband was on a mission serving the Dark Lord. The child is yours."

I frowned, "'Is'?"

She sneered, "Undeniably. In fact, I believe you are associated with our daughter."

I froze, "Daughter?"

"Ah, I have you now, don't I?"

I said nothing, merely looked at the woman before me carefully.

"I shall be blunt, for I don't wish to drag this out any more. Your daughter's name is Kira Malfoy. Kira was kept a secret before and after I gave birth to her, and when I was certain you were going to betray me I passed her along to Lucius and Narcissa."

She paused and scanned my face for some reaction, "What say you, Severus Snape?"

* * *

REVIEW or I won't post another chapter!


	21. Hollow Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I decided to post another chapter because I got such nice reviews overnight! I was pleasantly surprised. I hope you like this, it's a little short and I didn't edit it as much as I probably should have. Ah, _and _the reviews I got gave me the motivation to possibly edit the previous chapters; I won't change anything big, I'll just edit small mistakes. Now I'll stop rambling, enjoy! (And review, of course)

* * *

A D.A. meeting had been scheduled for this Sunday, and instead of going, Kira and I decided to go down to the lake that evening. Honestly, I now understood how Harry felt sometimes. People snickered at me in the hall constantly rather than the other way around, and I found that for the first time I just needed to take a break from people. No doubt George would notice that _both _Kira and I were missing; I knew I needed to talk to him badly. Not being on good terms with my twin was bad poison for me and nagged at me constantly even though I didn't feel like I was in the wrong.

Kira cast a heating spell around us, so we wouldn't freeze as we sat together on the cold brown grass by the water. We ate sandwiches we'd nicked from the kitchens and lit off small Filibuster's fireworks we'd picked up in Hogsmade. I told her about Skiving Snackboxes and George and mine's plans to open a joke shop; Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

As I talked, Kira listened intently but seemed to be keeping her distance. Yesterday, at Hogsmade, she'd barely touched me; she'd kept a bit of a distance from me, and I'd wondered if I'd done something wrong.

"Do lots of people buy these _Puking_ Pastilles?"

"Yeah."

She wrinkled her nose.

"You'd be surprised, Kira Malfoy, what some people would do to get out of class."

"Sounds like something you do a lot," she said and cast me a brief reserved smile.

Once again, she took me by surprise. She leaned over and kissed me so suddenly I didn't have time to think, not that I had any objections. It scared me to hell, making me feel like my heart was jumping out of my chest, but kissing between us felt natural, like breathing, and it didn't feel awkward with Kira like it had with Angelina.

As we kissed she pulled herself into my lap, her legs around my waist, and her elbows rested on my shoulders and her hands massaged the back of my neck, not in a sensual way, but in a gentle way.

I pulled my mouth away slightly, breaking the kiss but keeping my arms wrapped securely around her.

"Sorry," she mumbled breathlessly, "Too much?"

"I told you not to apologize," I said, kissing the side of her chin then hiding my face in her neck, "I just…er, I think we need to have a certain discussion."

She froze.

"Yeah, you know what I'm talking about."

She didn't reply.

"I've never, er, _been_ with anyone before, Kira, I need for you to know that."

Her fingers in my hair tightened. "Fred, I…" I pulled my face back to look at her. She looked at me stonily, "Don't ask me to talk about this."

"Why?"

"Please, Fred," she whispered, resting her forehead against mine, "Don't ask me. I'm not saying I'm not, er, reluctant to do it with you. Just don't ask me about…about…"

"Your history?"

She nodded and swallowed, "This…isn't a very pleasant topic for me."

I cocked my head curiously. She got that otherworldly look on her face and I realized that this had something to do with it. And just as suddenly as it had flashed on her face it disappeared, replaced by a roguish glint in her eye.

"That's not to say that I wouldn't be interested in spending the night with you, Fred Weasley."

I blushed.

"You're not ready are you? It's okay, really." She took my cheeks in her hands and looked at me meaningfully, "I understand. We'll wait."

"It's not that, it's just…there's a bit of _planning _that needs to take place beforehand. I mean, I don't want to end up getting you pregnant, Kira." I didn't see the way her smile tightened. "And I don't want to make it awkward."

She kissed me suddenly, silencing me, and my pulse quickened the way it always did when I was with her.

"Mm, it's kind of backwards isn't it?" I laughed when our lips parted, "I should be the perverted boyfriend and you the chaste girlfriend."

"I thought—wait, _girlfriend_? Is that what I am?"

In one fluid motion I pulled us down the ground gently, still feeling toasty under the effects of the warming spell. Kira lay on her back looking up at me, surprised, as I lay on my side and rested my head on my elbow. I draped my other arm around her waist and pressed my body to hers.

"Yes. Unless you had another word for it?"

"So I'm the perverted one?"

"And I'm the chaste one." I grinned. "I don't mean you're perverted, either. I just mean you're a bit more…_open_."

She smirked, "I wouldn't call you chaste, Fred. Not after what you saw in the Hospital wing that night."

I felt my cheeks redden, "It was an _accident_."

"But you still saw my boobs."

I inwardly coiled at the word, but relaxed when her face broke into a wide grin.

We looked at each other for a moment, enjoying the comfortable silence. She brought her hand up to my face and traced my lips with the tips of her fingers.

"You're beautiful." I finally said.

She frowned, "I am not."

"You'd have to be stupid to think that."

"Well, I guess I'm stupid then."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to her cheekbone, "In fact," I said, ignoring her comment, "You're so beautiful, that girls cry into their pillows at night in envy."

"Fred Weasley, if you keep flapping those lips of yours I'm going to assume that they merely have nothing to do, and I'll be forced to give them a chore."

"I dare you."

She grabbed my collar and pulled me to her, wrapping herself completely around me as our lips moved against each other.

"Here's a scary thought," I said breathlessly in between kisses, "You sounded like my mother just now."

"Shhh," she whispered and pulled my lips back to hers.

* * *

"Come on, Draco. No one's in my dorm right now. We could slip into my room and you could subject me to fornication," Millicent giggled.

"I'm not in the mood," Draco said cooly.

"You're never in the mood these days," she pouted.

"Go away."

Crabbe and Goyle pretended not to watch as she crawled into the Malfoy's lap and wrapped her thighs around his hips. "You're just being coy, but I know you want to bury the bishop with me again, Let me give you the release you need." she murmured seductively. She pressed her lips to his ear and whispered, "I'll give you head."

"Were you not listening to me?" Draco seethed. "I said _go away_," he shoved her off his lap onto the couch next to him.

Humiliated, she stood up off the couch and straightened her robes. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Her voice was no longer seductive, it was angry.

Draco glared up at her, "I don't _want _to have sex with you, Millicent. Go fuck your_self_, or better yet _Crabbe_! He looks interested!"

At the sound of his voice Crabbe turned his face away from the fight, exchanging a look with Goyle. The two sat on the floor at the table in front of a roaring fire, pretending to play wizard's chess as they listened to the fight.

She glared daggers at me, "From what I've heard you haven't been with _anyone_ in the past few weeks. It wouldn't have something to do with your fucking _sister _would it?"

Draco craned his neck to look at her with a deadly calm, "Mention my sister to me again, Millicent…_I dare you_."

She paused, seeming to catch on to the warning, then turned away from the group and marched up to the dorm, stomping her feet for dramatic effect. "I'm not done with you, Draco Malfoy!" she screamed before shutting the dorm door behind her.

Draco turned back to Crabbe and Goyle, gritting his teeth, "Stupid bint."

* * *

It was past curfew when I entered the Slytherin common room, trying not to be seen, but Draco was there, sitting with Crabbe and Goyle as they laughed amongst themselves about something. I didn't know what it was, but whatever it was it wasn't very nice, not that I cared.

From the couch where Draco sat, he had a clear view of the portrait door.

As I slithered across the room he looked up at me curiously and his amusement was wiped from his face; his eyes widened and as if to get a better view he stood up briskly. I tried to duck my face so he wouldn't see me, but by the time I realized he was looking at me it was too late. Without a single look back I charged up to my dormitory and threw myself into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

My chest heaved as I sobbed; I was so disgusted with myself. How could I have done that to Fred? I lied to his face and then I'd kissed him like there was no tomorrow, which was shortly followed by the happiest outing I'd ever had in my pathetic little life. I'd tried to tell him the truth, but another lie had spilled out of my mouth. How long was I going to be able to keep this up?

At least we hadn't done the deed.

Feeling sick in a way that morning sickness couldn't even begin to describe, I rushed to the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach, which wasn't much. As the door opened behind me I heard Millicent's voice shrieking from the room: "Wanking cur! What the hell are you doing in here? You back for more? Well _too bad_!" And then her voice faded as the door closed and the lock clicked.

Then I felt calm hands rubbing my arms and neck, pulling my hair back from my face and stroking my back soothingly with the tips of his fingers.

"It's going to be okay," Draco said tenderly, as he crouched down next to me with a distressed look on his face. He moved his hand off my back and I heard him shuffling behind me then was back, pressing a cool wet rag to my neck as I sobbed. He continued to hold my hair as I braced myself then heaved again. He caressed my back, murmuring gentle words to me.

He didn't remove his hands from me as I continued, for which I was very thankful.

Finally, I stopped and pulled away; my eyes were swollen and watering and my whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Draco flushed the toilet and came over to me, running his fingers over my forehead. I stood up unsteadily and moved to the counter, calming slightly at the sound of running water in the sink. With shaky hands I brushed my teeth—twice—and rinsed cold water over my face. When I was done I collapsed on the floor dejectedly and let my brother pull me into his arms, needing some kind of contact.

He sat against the counter with his legs on either side of me and my back against his chest as he held me tightly.

Though I'd been mad at him I momentarily forgot about it, welcoming this side of Draco. I let him nurture me back to calm and let him hold me even after my body stopped trembling. As we breathed, I closed my eyes feeling my chest and his moving in unison.

After another long moment he broke the silence. "Do you need anything?" His voice was low and quiet.

I shook my head, unable to speak.

I heard him move then his hand slipped over my shoulder; I recognized the bottle in his hand.

"Firewhiskey?" my voice came out sounding a bit cracked and ragged, "You just _happened _to have this?"

"Puh-_lease_, Kira. You know me, I must always have something illegal in my pocket or I'm not a bad boy."

It was such a _Draco_ kind of comment but I was too weary to retort or even smirk; I pulled the bottle out of his hand and took a rather large swig of it, masochistically enjoying the way it burned down my throat.

When I brought the bottle up to my lips again Draco pulled it from my hands, "Ah ah, no more. You're still with child, or had you forgotten?"

I stiffened and leaned back into his chest.

He brought his hand up to stroke my cheek. "Is that what this is about? The baby?"

I didn't move.

"Ah," he said quietly, "I see." He kissed the back of my head and pulled me tighter against his chest.

My fingers found his, intertwining with them. "It hurts me, Draco," I finally whispered, "when I have to lie to him."

He stiffened, "Oh, so this isn't about the baby it's about bloody _him_."

"Don't-"

"You don't want to lie to him Kira?" he interrupted. "Then find someone better," he sniffed, "someone you don't have to lie to."

I shook my head, "I want him."

Draco rested his forehead against the back of my neck, "When are you going to get it into your head? After we go back to Malfoy Manor you'll never see him again."

I tried not to think about Dumbledore's proposition; if Draco found out he'd purposefully tell Lucius just to _ensure _that I never saw Fred again.

"But, Kira, I'd be there for you, I could take care of you in ways he couldn't."

I froze, "You…are my…my brother."

"We're not even remotely related," he said calmly, "and you _know _it. Lucius said so himself, and mother told me the same thing."

I released his hands immediately, struggling to get out of his grip; he kept his arms locked around me. "You couldn't take care of me! How could I possibly depend on you if I can't even expect you to apologize over trivial things?" My voice steadily grew louder as I spoke to the point that I was shouting. "And like it or not, Draco Malfoy, I _still _think of you as my BROTHER!"

He flinched, "Even though I'm not?"

"YES!"

His arms slackened and I jumped to my feet unsteadily, pulling away and turning to face him and I backed toward the door.

His mouth was drawn in a tight line as he stood up briskly and looked at me defiantly. "So what, you don't want me because you can actually _have _me?"

I turned toward the door and put my hand on the doorknob, "I don't want you like that."

"You shouldn't have to lie to him in order to be with him."

I glared at him through acid tears that had snuck up on me, "I know, but telling me that doesn't change what I want."

I opened to door and slipped into the room, dodging a pillow thrown by Millicent, and leaving Draco standing there.

* * *

It was quiet as I sat at my table alone, waiting for Potions to start. When Fred clambered into the room by himself, the room was already full except for the seat next to me. He cast me a somber smile and strode across the room to sit with me, not bothering to look at all the stares he received when he did. I caught a glimpse of George's face from where he sat with Lee Jordan, and it wasn't very pretty. He gave me an extremely dry look before turning his attention back on Lee, looking like he had just swallowed something sour.

"Your brother seems to be, erm…" I struggled to find the right word to say.

"Bitter?" Fred laughed, "Yes, it's not something I'm used to seeing. It's kind of alarming. He, erm, didn't like that we skipped the meeting together, apparently." He paused and gave me a crooked smile, "You doing okay today?"

I nodded blankly. After my fight with Draco I'd gone straight to bed but didn't fall asleep till late; he'd given me quite a lot to think about.

Snape chose that moment to step out of his quarters to the front of the classroom. His eyes lingered on me for a too-long moment before sweeping across the classroom and starting the lesson. For the rest of the period, I noted, he completely ignored me, which was different. He did not step in when the Slytherin girls from before jeered at me about Fred.

Most surprisingly he did nothing when Alphie Ackley tripped a random Gryffindor behind me into her own cauldron, spilling the entire potion all over me, to which very painful red bumps started forming on my face and arms. He did however, interfere when Fred yelled profanities at Alphie and shot a hex at his back.

Without looking at me he'd quickly counteracted the effects of the potion on me with his wand and gave Fred two weeks worth of detentions, reasoning that Alphie had done nothing, that it had been an 'accident' as Alphie had claimed.

"Git," Fred muttered as we left the room. "I already have a row of detentions with Umbridge this week." He pulled me to a stop at the side of the crowded hallway. "Let me see, did he get all of it off?" He held my chin and tilted my head up, then inspected my arms for any bumps that might not have gone down.

"It's fine, Fred," I said shortly, "I'm fine."

"No you're not, look at you."

I smiled reassuringly at him, "I'm just…shaken. It's okay, really."

His thumb stroked my chin. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" he asked quietly.

A deep sickly feeling cramped in my stomach, "I'm fine, let's just move on."

"Can I kiss you first?"

I smirked, feeling the eyes of several students passing by us, and nodded.

He stepped toward me, my chin still in his hand, and kissed me very explicitly, drawing the eyes of even more passerby. He pulled back and grinned nervously.

As we strode down the hall together we stood so close our arms touched.

I caught Pansy glaring at me and chose to ignore her. She'd said nothing to me since she'd run into me and Draco arguing in the hallway, staying off to the side silently and giving me nasty glares when she could catch my eye.

"Perhaps we should skip Defense Against the Dark Arts," Fred suggested.

I gave him a dry look, "I'd rather go to class than another detention with her."

I laughed, "You were only in detention with her for _ten minutes_."

"Well I guess I'm a wuss, Fred." I smirked.

"Fine, then let's skip Binns class."

I looked at him questioningly.

I was once again reminded of how much taller he was compared to me as he looked down at me. Then I noticed a devilish glint in his eye.  
That look answered all my questions.

"I thought we were taking this slow."

"Oh, come on!" he said exasperatedly. "I don't mean it like that, I just, I don't know…" he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "I just want to be around you."

"You're with me…right here."

"I mean somewhere not in the confines of a classroom under the eyes of our teachers and gossipy peers. I want to be with you, but I don't want to be with you with them. You know?"

That sinking feeling in my stomach was growing heavier.

I took his hand, looping my fingers in his and looked up at him, forcing myself to look him in the eye. "We'll skip Binns."

* * *

It was inevitable when I ran into Draco on my way up to my dormitory; he'd been leaving with Crabbe and Goyle. When he saw me his expression became a bit apprehensive. "I'll see you two later," he said quietly, and chased after me to my room.

I was sitting on my bed with my knees up to my chest when he found me.

"What did he do this time?"

"Draco, just shut up and leave me alone."

He sneered, "Fine, I won't talk about him right now if you don't want me to." He took a seat on the side of my bed and looked down at my stomach, "How's…_it_ doing?"

"I've, er, been feeling it move."

His eyes widened slightly, "Really?"

"Yes," I ran a hand across my stomach, "It—er, she was kicking."

"She?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, she."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No," I admitted, "But I have a very strong feeling."

He snorted, "That's promising. You know what I think? You seem more like the mother of a boy."

I raised an eyebrow, "Would you like to bet on it?"

He grinned, "Yes, I think I would."

"If I'm right and it's a girl you'll have to apologize for every bad thing you've ever said to me."

"That's quite a long list. Alright, if I'm right, you'll do one thing for me."

"What?"

He looked at me intently, "Kiss me."

I forgot how to breathe, not sure if I was disgusted or embarrassed, "You want me to…"

"Yes," he said firmly, "If it's a boy I want only a kiss from you."

"B-But…" I stuttered, feeling flustered.

"It's just kiss, Kira."

"To me it might be, but to you it wouldn't just be a kiss."

"Are you agreeing to the terms of the bet or not?" he asked impatiently.

"Draco, kissing you would be…weird."

"Not to me."

"I…er, _fine_," I said, wondering how I got myself into these situations. I agreed only because by the time I'd had the thing, I'd already be long gone, in _hiding_, and would probably never see Draco again for a long time.

"Good. I look forward to that kiss."

I scoffed, "And I look forward to a very long apology."

He shook his head, "You really are something, Kira Malfoy. Not many girls would put up with me like you do." His hand came up to stroke my cheek very subtly, but I turned my face away, dodging his touch. His jaw tightened and he stood up. "I'll see you around."

I wiped my cheek with my hand as he slipped out, as if wiping it off would erase the fact that I'd almost let him touch me.

* * *

Once again, I'm reminding you to _review_. :)


	22. Castigation

First off, I found a Weasley twins picture which I desperately think you should see. Just google image 'Wealsey Twins Grim' and it'll be the first image that pops up.

Second, is my disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or claim any of the characters, only my OC and certain plot lines.

Third, in case you were wondering I _did _remove the chapter 'Sins of the Father' and then decided to repost it as a favor to someone, so I thought I should clarify that. :) Sorry for any confusion.

That's all. I know I sound desperate but I'm not when I say to _please_ review guys, you really have no idea how nice it is to read what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

"Would you like to see it?" came the clear sweet voice.

I blinked. "See...?"

"Why, the baby of course."

Madam Pomfrey looked at me expectantly as I struggled for the right response, then spoke before I'd uttered a single word. "I could show you, it would only take a moment."

I bit my lip as she continued to look at me, making me feel like the appropriate answer should be 'yes'.

"I...I don't think so," I finally said uncomfortably, I wasn't _that_ curious.

Her smile become a bit rigid, "I assumed you'd want to see your child. Wouldn't you like to know the gender?"

"Erm, no."

"Hmph. Well, no matter. We shall just forget about that for the present."

She handed me a glass vial the same height and width of my hand. The contents of the bottle looked something like orange juice; my nose wrinkled at the thought of taking another sip of vitamin potion. The taste throbbed on my tongue just from looking at it—a taste that really was nothing like orange juice.

"This is for the month of December, your November potion should be empty by now, and if it isn't it certainly _should _be."

I felt the heaviness of her stern expression as I took the potion with a polite smile, wondering how I was going to fit this in my bag. I didn't tell her that because of the stomach-heaving after-taste of the potion I was drinking the bare minimum, which meant that I still had a bit over half a vial left. She likely wouldn't approve if she knew, but in my mind it wasn't prudent that she know.

In addition, I had not taken Snape's potion this morning, knowing I was going to the infirmary, and I knew what Madam Pomfrey would say about the potion; it was uncertain how the potion worked and who knew what kind of possible damage it could cause the baby.

Once again, I'd decided that what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"Oh," I said abruptly, "there was, something I wanted to ask you about."

"Yes?"

"I've, er, been feeling it move."

Her expression finally lightened a bit, "Have you?"

"Yes, and it moves so much at night, I was just curious as to whether or not that's…natural, for someone who's as far along as I am. I mean, it kicks yet I'm only halfway through the pregnancy."

"You're eighteen weeks pregnant, Kira. If the baby is kicking it's a good sign."

"I know it's the baby kicking," I replied, my voice sounding a bit sharper than I'd intended, "It's just too...I mean, it's not..." my voice trailed off.

"Is there something more than kicking?" she asked curiously.

"Well there's, er, discolorations on my stomach that I can only assume were caused by the baby."

"Oh, those are just stretch marks dear, nothing to worry about."

To make a point I exasperatedly parted my robes slightly and lifted my shirt. My stomach was not as completely flat as it usually was, but anyone could tell I was pregnant without the robes covering it.

I pointed at my stomach stubbornly, "These are not stretch marks."

Her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly; her expression became uneasy. "Oh, my..." She came over to me then and crouched next to me, running a hand over the excessive amount of veins, as well as bruises, which covered the skin on the sides of my stomach.

"Those bruises weren't the product of kicking," I said shortly, "and yet they're there."

She ran a finger across one of the thin dark veins, not blue as was the normal color of my veins, but dark grey.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked impatiently, having proven my point.

She shook her head, "It...could be due to magic, though children don't show signs of magic until after their born. I suppose I have heard of things such as this, though it's not common...pray, who is the child's father?"

My throat tightened, "What does the parentage have to do with it?"

She raised an eyebrow and stepped away, straightening up. "If either of the parents is a powerful enough witch or wizard, the child's level of magic could be considerable. If it's powerful enough, it could be performing magic inside..." her voice trailed off.

I pulled my gaze away from her prying eyes, pulling my shirt down and my robes completely around me.

A week ago I'd gotten up to take a shower, not bothering to take Snape's potion so early in the morning. I'd been inspecting a couple of bruises that had popped onto my skin a couple of days prior when I saw the veins on either side of my stomach. I'd immediately known there was something different about the child inside me, if it could even be called a child. Bruises just didn't happen due to kicking, and even on the odd occasion that it might, it shouldn't have happened for at least a couple more months.

With the identity of the father in mind I had suspected that the veins were caused by magic, though I'd needed confirmation from Madam Pomfrey to prove that that's indeed what it was. Furthermore, I knew it wasn't caused by anything but the child because as soon as I took Snape's potion all traces of the it disappeared, veins and all, leaving only the bruises.

Now Madam Pomfrey gave me a funny look, like she was about to tell me something she didn't want to. "Miss Malfoy..." she hesitated, "If the veins become more prominent, it might be prudent to consider termination. Who knows what could happen in the months between now and the pregnancy."

I bit my tongue. A few weeks ago I might have thought termination sounded bloody brilliant, but now...

And I didn't know _why_ I felt the need to forestall that from happening. I didn't need this child to live because it wasn't in my best interest to deliver it and myself to Voldemort anymore. And yet, for the past week I'd stayed up into late hours of the night letting myself feel the overwhelming sensation of a life moving and growing in my abdomen; the strange thing was, I almost preferred the feeling of having it there to not having it there.

I put a protective hand over my stomach and glared at the woman before me. My grip around the vial of vitamin potion tightened. "You will never make any such suggestion to me again or Lucius Malfoy, my father, will see to it personally that you lose your job."

I felt so dirty for bringing my supposed father into the discussion because I would never let my father do such a thing, certainly, but the way she'd looked at me disgustedly had made me feel defensive over the child.

"I just don't want to see you hurt," she said with a bitter face. "Forgive me."

It was outlandish to see bitterness on Madam Pomfrey's face, of all people, I was brought to the conclusion that she just didn't like me in peticular.

With a final glare I pulled by bag off of the open bed next to us, stuffing the large bottle of potion into it. As I strode out of the wing I draped the bag over my shoulder.

The first thing I saw when I stepped into the hallway was Dennis Creevy, running animatedly past me down the corridor, throwing a terrified look over his shoulder. I turned to see Draco running after him with a sweaty Crabbe and Goyle lagging behind him with their hands held at their sides, all of them had their wands out. I watched as the distracted boy tripped over his robes and fell hard to the ground.

It only took a couple of strides on my part to step between the three Slytherins and the Creevy boy. Very hesitantly Draco halted before me, and his out of breath cronies did the same.

"You," Draco said exasperatedly, "You'd stand between me, your...brother, and..._him_?" He made a rude gesture at Dennis.

I answered him by pulling my wand from my pocket and brought it up to Draco's chest, suddenly noting the badge that rested there next to his prefect badge. How long had it been there and I not noticed it? I narrowed my eyes at Draco.

He lifted his chin slightly, "Get out of my way, Kira."

"I think you've frightened this boy enough that you should consider him punished. Besides," I smirked, "What are you going to do if I don't? Take points from my house? Hex me?" I knew he wouldn't hex me, the pregnancy prohibited that.

"We're part of the Inquisitorial Squad," Goyle wheezed, still slightly breathless, "We can do whatever we want."

"Yes, I see that," I sniffed, my eyes drifting back down to Draco's new badge. "How very nice for you."

Draco held my gaze for a long drawn out moment; him looking unusually impassive and me insubordinate.

"What are you doing, Kira?" he asked quietly. "You would have never done something like this months ago."

He was right wasn't he? I wouldn't have stood between a Creevy and a Malfoy, and defended the one I didn't even know.

"Things change," was all I said.

"Does this change have something to do with your precious Weasley?" he spat.

I pressed my wand into my brother's chest so hard that were it a knife it would have pierced his skin.

The boy behind me, who had stayed on the ground, now eyed our clash with wide anxious eyes.

"It wouldn't matter, Draco, you know this is wrong."

He laughed, "And what would you know about right and wrong?"

"I admit I don't know much of right, but I know enough about wrong to know that there's nothing right about this situation. You need to either dock him points or leave him be. He's had enough from you, I'm su-"

"Kira!"

My heart fluttered mid-word, throwing me off. I knew that voice.

"Lovely," Draco muttered exasperatedly.

And sure enough, Fred came bounding next to me.

I could see his mind working as his gaze flickered from Draco to me to Dennis and put the pieces together. At Fred's sudden appearance Dennis mustered enough courage to stand up, though he still kept himself behind me.

"Malfoy," Fred said idly, ignoring Crabbe and Goyle who hovered behind Draco like two heaving rhinos. Fred looked at Draco pleasantly, but _I _saw something hungry behind his courtesy; he was dying for a fight.

"Weasley," Draco replied curtly. "You know, I hear that people at Hogwarts as poor as you aren't even allowed a bed. So how did you get here weasel? Did someone leave your cage open?"

I didn't like the way he looked at Fred; like he knew something Fred didn't.

Fred didn't seem to notice the look; he sneered. "I don't think I need to tell you much about cages, _ferret_. And oi! Looks like you got all that syrup washed off your face, now I won't mistake syrup for brains oozing out your ears."

The color had drained from Draco's face at the ferret reference, but he maintained his impassive expression. "You think you're so funny," he grumbled. "You know, I liked your approach, now I'm giddy to see your departure. Off you go. You're not wanted at this particular get-together."

Fred's sneer didn't budge, "Such whiny manners. What year are you now? Two? Three? Though I suppose I shouldn't even ask your age, I know you can't count that high."

I bit my lip to keep from cracking a smile.

"You're one to talk, Weasley. Your family _is_, after all, living proof that manure can grow legs and walk without magic. And for the record I'm year fi-"

"Okay that is enough!" I interjected. I looked at Fred out of the corner of my eye, noting the way his hands had fisted at his sides. One of his hands was inching toward the pocket where I knew he kept his wand. I brushed my hand against his arm before pulling away. "From both of you," I added.

Though I didn't know it, goosebumps appeared on Fred's arm where my fingers had trailed as he snapped his wand arm away from his pocket.

I turned my attention back to Draco, who'd watched the exchange with an unreadable expression. "No more banter," I said, lowering my wand. "You'll either dock Gryffindor points or leave, but either way you'll have a sister that has taken a note of your actions."

A muscle in Draco's cheek twitched at the word 'sister'. His chin raised even higher, "You're right, we shouldn't stall. Talk is cheap, just as cheap as you, and it's making me feel dirty." He directed a very threatening look at Dennis, "Twenty points from Gryffindor." His eyes traveled back up to Fred, "And sixty from you."

"That's BULLSH-" Fred started. I instinctively placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, urging him to be quiet.

"That's what the Inquisitorial Squad has decided unless you'd like to cost detention for both you and your-" his eyes shifted to me, "-_friends_."

It pained, Fred to hear that, I knew. I saw the muscles in his jaw tense and his eyes burned with disgust; but he gave a defeated shake of the head.

"You know Weasley," Draco said, with a sneering side look at me, "the other day I heard someone say you weren't fit to sleep with pigs. I stuck up for the pigs."

"How very original," Fred retorted cooly. "Come up with that one all on your own, little Cornish Pixy?"

"Another twenty points from Gryffindor."

Fred clamped his mouth shut.

Draco turned to leave then paused mid-step, "It's quite regrettable that while cream rises to the top, so does the scum. Like cockroaches; you just can't avoid those types. Those...blood traitors."

He gave me a pointed look before turning on his heel and moving away from us.

I knew the term 'blood traitor'. Growing up my father had always tried to imprint on my mind how important it was to remember that once you're branded a blood traitor, you're always a blood traitor; it was a term witches and wizards were killed for.

I swallowed and turned to Dennis as soon as Draco was at a safe enough distance, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He shrunk away, looking between me and Fred. "F-fine. I'm great."

Fred tussled the boy's hair, "Should I walk you back to the common room, Dennis?"

Dennis shook his head rigidly, "S'alright, I'll be fine." He grinned at Fred but as he looked at me a firey red blush creeped along his cheeks. He began to walk away.

I frowned, "A bit of gratitude would suffice, Mr. Creevy."

His back stiffened but he kept moving, "My mum told me not to talk to s-strangers."

I raised my eyebrows and shared a small smile with the ginger next to me. He cast a look in Draco's general direction, where he was now yelling at a first year Hufflepuff.

"Prat," he sniffed.

"Prat he may be," I said, "but don't egg him on. He's capable of more than he looks."

Fred rolled his eyes and grinned, "Sure he is. Did you see the way he looked when I called him a ferret? I thought he was going to wet himself, all over memories of old Mad-Eye no doubt."

I raised an eyebrow, "Mad-Eye?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year, or, _well_..." he scratched the back of his head. "Er, I suppose he never made it to his post, but he was _supposed_ to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Do you know the name Barty Crouch Junior?"

I inwardly blanched; of course I'd heard the name, I even saw him once in passing. It wasn't too long ago either. A little over a year ago I think it was?

I frowned at the memory, remembering it. It was sometime during June, shortly after two in the morning when he'd come looking for quarters for the night, but even though he'd had an invisibility cloak that could have hidden him had Aurors come looking, Narcissa hadn't let him through the door saying that him being there could implicate the family. Word of his death reached Malfoy ears a year later; he'd died at Hogwarts.

I shivered, "Er, I don't think so. Senior yes but not Junior. I didn't know Barty Crouch had a son."

The class bell sounded and I breathed a sigh of relief. Saved by the bell.

"Oh, well, maybe that's a talk for some other time. What do you have right now?"

"Charms. You?"

"Oh, I'm going the opposite way. Transfiguration." He pecked me on the cheek abruptly then looked down at me timidly, "There was something I wanted to ask you about real quick. Remember that _topic_ we discussed about…about that one thing?"

I looked at him blankly, his reference was as vague as they come, but after a moment a light-bulb clicked quietly in my head. My mind reeled suddenly, ah, _that _discussion. Vague as it was I _knew _what he meant.

"Yes," I swallowed, "I remember."

Fred hadn't mentioned it all week and I'd been reluctant to say anything, but tension had been thick in the air around us when we were together off and on and I'd known it would only be a matter of time before one of us couldn't take it any longer.

He still looked at me expectantly, "Do you…still want to?"

I smirked, "Yes, but-"

"Then meet me by the one-eyed witch passageway when classes are over, we're taking a trip later, you and I."

"You're, er, ready for that?" I asked quietly. My heart thumped wildly in my chest but I didn't show my apprehension. "I though we were taking this slow?"

"And I thought you wanted to take an advantage of the time we have before you..."

"Before I leave," I finished. I traced Fred's cheekbone with my finger, "You're positive? This is...what you want?"

He swallowed, "If it wasn't I wouldn't have asked."

I smirked and said softly, "Okay."

Fred breathed a sigh of relief, "For a moment I thought you...were going to say no."

I grinned at him but didn't reply.

I _should_ have said no.

"I'll meet you when classes are over," he said gently, leaning toward me slowly.

Then the loud twanging warning bell caused us both to jump.

He laughed nervously and pulled away. "Er, say hi to old Flitwick for me."

I grabbed his collar before he could leave and pulled him down to crush my lips against his. He broke from the kiss dazedly after a moment and grinned at me with swollen lips before hesitantly moving away.

I watched him go. Fred was so beautiful in his own way: his cheekbones were sharp, his dark blue eyes sly, and his heart shaped face curved into something that said 'up-to-no-good'. His lips were full and kissable, and his hair was just as fiery as the rest of him.

I instinctively placed a hand over my stomach and was brought back to reality; the one where I feuded with my brother, lied to Fred, and was pregnant with one of the most sickly kids of the twentieth century.

With a sigh I turned and let my feet carry me to Charms but ran straight into Draco.

An adrenaline rush racked my body as I staggered back in surprise.

He caught my arm before I could move any further away from him and he jerked me against the wall. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me firmly against the hard surface so I couldn't move, and before I had time to recuperate he'd pulled my wand from my pocket and slipped it into his own.

Though he was younger than me, I was no match for Draco physically. He loomed over me, his grey eyes piercing my black ones.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"He's going to leave you," he hissed.

"Get off me," I struggled, "You're going to make me late!"

"I'm part of the Inquisitorial Squad, I can excuse you if I need to."

I began to panic. "Draco, _please_-"

"Kira, if this thing between you and that nasty piece of dung doesn't stop..."

But I didn't hear what else he said, his words echoed incoherently around my head.

The skin that belonged to the hands on my shoulders suddenly weren't pale and creamy, they were pasty white, like the flesh of a corpse. His fingers became elongated and bony, the balls of his knuckles protruding immensely. Cold fear tingled across every pore on my body and my mind was frozen from functioning properly.

My eyes trailed up the thin arm, across the shoulder past the neck and landed upon the face of my malevolent sentinel. There was a lack of nose and lips on his face, but his cold blood-red eyes gave him all the presence his face needed.

In my delirium I saw him bring his face close to mine and I felt his unpleasantly cold breath upon my skin. All the anger I should have felt was forgotten and replaced by fear. I couldn't move out of shear horror, I was paralyzed.

"Ah," he breathed against my cheek, "So you _do _remember."

I forgot where I was and what I'd been doing; it was just me and him.

"No," I said with a shiver. "_Please_, no. This can't be."

"But it _is_." He brushed his non-existent lips against my skin as he spoke, his raspy words coming out slow. He pressed his knee in between my legs and gave a low chuckle, "Ha, I was sure you'd forgotten my hold over you. I'm glad I was mistaken."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head numbly as a single silent tear slid down my cheek. "You're not real," I whispered.

"I'll find you if you run, Kira..." I flinched as Voldemort took my chin in his hand and something compelled me to open my eyes and look into his, "...and I will kill you."

I closed my eyes again and the surreal feeling left me replaced by cold hard reality. The hands that held my shoulders weren't cold and bony, they were warm and calming. I opened my eyes and it was not his red eyes looking back, it was Draco's grey eyes.

His expression was no longer angry, it was troubled. He shook me gently, "What the just happened?"

"Let go of-"

I was cut off by a sharp pang that abruptly twisted in my stomach sending waves throughout my whole body. I doubled over in pain and surprise, and a groan traveled past my lips; I could taste blood in my mouth.

Draco's hands moved from my shoulders, gripping my hands. There was an alarmed glint in his eyes.

Though effects of the delirium I just encountered still weighed heavily on me, I was able to picture Snape's potion, still sitting on the dresser next to my bed in the dormitory; if I could just get to it the baby and the pain would go away. But I couldn't just walk there and I didn't want to ask Draco to do me any favors.

My eyes bulged and suddenly I wasn't pushing Draco away, I was holding his arms for support, letting my nails dig into his shoulders.

"Kira?" he asked urgently. Draco ran a hand over my stomach, tilting my face towards his with his other hand. "What's going on?"

Every muscle in my body protested as I reached an arm down, not taking my eyes from Draco's, and pulled the colossal vitamin potion from my bag. I unstopped it and lifted it to my mouth. Though it turned my taste buds to ash, I began gulping the foul concoction down like it was my elixir to life. Instantly the gnarling unbearable pain in my stomach ceased. I took a moment to catch the breath I'd been holding the whole time and wiped a bit of the potion that had dribbled onto my chin and run down my neck.

I rested my head against the wall, shakily trying to shut everything out, but Draco wasn't helping. He looked at me stonily and I noted that the hand he'd placed on my stomach was now fisting my robes the way a man overboard a ship might grab a lifesaver.

"Draco, that hurts."

The fingers that had unintentionally been knotting the robes over my stomach slackened, but his hand lingered there, flat on my slightly round belly. He was silent, as he stared at my abdomen, as if he was trying to figure out what had just happened.

"_It_ did that, didn't it?" he said quietly.

"It's just a baby," I said quietly.

He glared at me, "You should have gone home weeks ago."

I felt cold fingers creeping up my spine and pushed Draco away from me, not wanting to visit the hallucination, or whatever that had been, again.

He shook his head in disbelief, "It's killing you! That..._thing_-" he spat, "-that monster is-!"

"_Hem hem_."

I took a sharp intake of breath as we turned at the same time to face the short, squat woman that had come to stand only a few paces away.

Professor Umbridge smiled. "Miss Malfoy," she said, "Will you please follow me?" And that being said she turned and began walking away, in the direction of her classroom, without a single glance in Draco's direction.

Not needing to be told twice, I scrambled after her.

Draco caught my arm, "Don't go tonight, or you'll regret it."

"Who are you to tell me what I _will _feel or _not _feel?"

"You forget that I know you like the back of my hand, _sister_," he said crisply, adding extra emphasis on the word 'sister'. He made a show of letting my arm go and nodded in Umbridge's direction; the Professor was out of sight, but I knew she would be waiting for me. "I believe you have an engagement elsewhere," he said simply.

Chin held high and shoulders back, the young Malfoy brushed past me wordlessly.

* * *

"You took your time. Take a seat."

I looked around the office distastefully at the decorum as I assembled myself in a chair adjacent to the seat where Professor Umbridge now sat.

She smiled at me from across her desk, "Tea?"

"No thank you."

"Ah, you're a coffee drinker are you?"

"On occasion, yes."

She raised her wand in the air slightly, "And do you drink your coffee with a bit of cream and sugar?"

I smirked, "Actually, I drink my cream and sugar with a bit of coffee." It was true; I had a tendency to burden my coffee with non-essentials.

Professor Umbridge smiled politely, "I see." She gave a wave of her wand and a cup of coffee materialized in front of me. "Drink up dear."

I frowned at the mug before me, "Erm, not to sound ungrateful, Professor, but I only drink from beverages I've prepared myself."

Her smile tightened, "I can assure you, Miss Malfoy, that there is nothing wrong with your coffee."

"I'll take my chances," I said, pushing the cup away slightly.

"Miss Malfoy," she said carefully, "I insist that you do not waste my coffee, that brand is particularly expensive."

I leaned forward over the cup, sniffing its contents. It smelt like the customary Hogwarts coffee that I'd been drinking since I came here, though I didn't voice my observation. I enlightened her by picking up the cup and pretending to take a sip.

She smiled a bit more widely, "Very good. Now, I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Will I-"

"Do not worry, I have already informed your Professor Flitwick that I will be borrowing you. He shall not be expecting you for a while I think."

I didn't reply, I merely looked back at her stoically.

"You've grown quite close with a particular Mr. _Weasley_, have you not?"

My stomach muscles tightened. "Yes, I have," I replied candidly. "What of it?"

"I wonder if it isn't affecting your schoolwork, Miss Malfoy?"

"My marks have maintained, I can assure-"

"Ah, but they haven't. Your marks in my class have dropped considerably since your detention."

I frowned, taking a moment to ponder this.

"The reason I've brought you here, is to inform you that your academic achievement is of the utmost importance to me as well as the ministry."

"The ministry hasn't cared about my 'academic achievement' in the past, I don't see why they would care now."

"Because _failure_, Miss Malfoy, is not an option."

I raised an eyebrow.

"It is vital, I think, that you stop seeing this boy."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I would have no choice but to enforce my own form of castigation."

"Such as...?"

"It does not matter, as I'm sure you will not let it come to that. But, should my punishment not prove its point, it may be prudent for me to involve your father, whom I believe would be most interested in hearing the same rumors that have recently reached my ear."

"And what do you think my father will do?" I asked skeptically, though in the back of my mind I knew _exactly_ what he would do.

She smiled at me pleasantly, "Well, whatever form of education you received before you came to Hogwarts was certainly quite effective; all it would take for him to have you withdrawn from this school would be a dab of encouragement from a ministry official such as I."

My jaw tightened, "Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen."

She giggled lightly, "And why ever not? Certainly a student of poor scholarly accomplishment would be of little concern him."

"If it were against my will-"

"Miss Malfoy," she stood up resolutely, "If I believe that your relationship with Mr. Weasley puts a damper on this schools' reputation, _then_, as your High Inquisitor, the power lies with me to have you removed."

I stared at her, open-mouthed. Certainly this wasn't just about Fred? Or perhaps it was…she _had _give Fred and I detention just for walking together after all.

"I don't believe I need to make my point any clear," she continued, giving me a sharp pointed look through her mawkish smile. "You may show yourself out the way you came. And take care my dear, I will be keeping an eye on you."


	23. Sins of the Father

*Special note* This chapter is NOT new. I posted it a while back, just recently removed it, and now, as a favor, am reposting it. :)

This is a very very short chapter, it's not really much of a chapter as much as a recap of the story from Lucius's point of view, I've written so much that I felt like I needed it. Enjoy, and _review _of course.

* * *

The child brought to Malfoy Manor in the dead hours of the night was tucked into the cloak of Bellatrix Lestrange. She was to be rid of the child, and she was glad of it. She wasn't a mother, but her sister was more than able and without consoling Lucius had offered to mother the child.

"Her name will be Kira," she had told Lucius and Narcissa. "She will never know that Rodolphus and I are her parents and she will be raised up as an admiring servant of the Dark Lord. She will not go to school, she will receive her education from home."

She did not tell Lucius who the real father was, she told him it was Rodolphus, but Narcissa knew; she'd known since the beginning. The secrecy about the child had been thick; not even Bella's husband knew she'd been pregnant.

Lucius had assured her not to worry, the child would be raised up 'properly' and grow into a fine Death Eater.

But without knowing it he'd told his sister-in-law a lie, his first mistake as it were. His second mistake had been letting mistreatment by the Death Eaters continue. The cruelty was meant to harden the girl, and it did, but Kira Ludosci Malfoy did not embrace her roots, if anything she grew against it. She had unknowingly inherited her real father's pathological need for acknowledgement and the lack of affection she received was undeniable; the abuse only fed her resentment for her supposed father and made her more dependable on herself.

In between her father's ill-treatment and being a practice dummy for old Death Eaters, she dedicated her time to training herself, shutting herself in her room away from her family and pouring over spellbooks that she ordered the Malfoy house elves to steal from her father's study. Lucius saw that from an early age the girl was intelligent. She did not know any different, yet she knew that what she was taught by her father was wrong. When Draco was born, Kira saw how her parents treated him and only confirmed to her that she was wrongly abused no matter how hard Narcissa tried to convince her otherwise, and the fact that she'd also inherited a hard head from both her parents did not help Lucius and Narcissa's case in raising her.

Lucius saw her excel above his son Draco; she was smarter, and had a better intuitive feel for the Dark Arts than him.

Growing up Kira made no attempt to hide her resentment for the other Death Eaters, she was frank and took pleasure in telling the hard truth where others didn't, and for that she was never praised for her skills in magic.

She grew into a fine witch, better than Draco to be sure, and Lucius hated it. He hated her, the daughter of his mad sister-in-law, from head to toe. He hated that she sensed she was not a Malfoy, he hated her passionate nature, he hated her wit, he loathed everything about her right down to her scrawny body and dark features. He begrudged her even though she had done nothing to him.

And then an opportunity arose.

Lucius was not the only one that saw the promise that Kira held: when Voldemort arose he saw it as well. He confided in Lucius that any child of hers with the proper encouragement, could make one of the most powerful dark wizards of the next generation.

Lucius knew better; he knew his master did not care for preserving his line, only his own life, the Dark Lord was scared of dying. He did not know what the purpose of the child was to be, but he saw it as an opportunity to break Kira.

True to his word, he had not told the girl of her heritage, and unknowingly did not know the truth about her father himself, but he used it against her.

He told her she'd been given a task by the Dark Lord, to which she immediately declined, but when he told her she was no Malfoy but that she could know who she really was it became an obsession for her. Not knowing what was being asked of her or that she'd been lied to, Kira accepted the offer and was tricked out of her sanity.

Lucius lied once again, when he told her that she had not pleased the Dark Lord and therefore did not deserve the knowledge of who her parents were.

Then Voldemort, not trusting Draco's ability in being discreet, asked another task of her, one that would send her away for a time. Lucius offered his niece another chance at gaining the names of her parents. She did not particularly trust Lucius's offer, but tackled the opportunity to attend Hogwarts away from her childhood home.

Not for one second did Lucius fear betrayal from his supposed daughter; who did she have to turn to after all? And as he sent her off to Hogwarts with the knowledge that because of the child growing inside her she would be killed by his master. It satisfied him, and he knew that Bellatrix would not care…bearing his child and having her life taken from him personally was the greatest honor Kira could bestow upon the great and noble house of Black.


	24. Running Up That Hill

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My computer crashed and I lost some stuff, and then I've just been really busy and that's been giving me writer's block…yeah…I can't promise that I'll update super often, but I can promise that I _will _finish this story if it kills me.

**As a side note**: Since people have been getting kind of confused by the point of view I'm going to start subtitling whether it's in first or third and who's POV it is just so's you know, and I'll do that when I get around to editing some of my previous chapters. Mmmkay?

Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did _this _story would have been published already.

_Yes_, this chapter is _kind of_ named after the song. (I like Placebo's version by the way.)

* * *

_First Person POV – Fred_

It was three classes later that I leaned myself against the wall next to the one-eyed witch statue with my arms crossed lazily across my chest and my face calm. Though my outward appearance gave the impression of being unruffled and composed, my insides were anything but.

I wasn't sure whether I was excited or nervous about what was going to happen; I suppose I was a mix of both. I was nervous because we were finally going to make the rumors true, we wouldn't be able to deny it to others. I was excited because…well, just because.

I knew for sure that a part of me was relieved that Kira had agreed and not made me look like some perverted fool, but my hands shook apprehensively and there was a scared sick feeling in my gut.

Why didn't I ever think about what I was going to do? George was always the one who put more thought into what he did, whereas I was the more reckless twin, and my slapdash actions was usually what got us in trouble. Not that we minded being in trouble with the school, (getting into trouble was our trademark fad) but unlike me George had never gotten himself into any one-sided-unreciprocated-relationships like I had with Angelina and I almost envied him for that.

George.

Yesterday, I'd caught him coming back from the owlry and Lee hadn't been trailing him like I'd seen him doing lately. I'd felt an extreme impulsive urgency to make up with my twin then and there until I'd caught the aura of repulsiveness around him, so I'd given him the cold shoulder right back by ignoring him.

I knew we couldn't just ignore each other for long; he was a part of me and I was a part of him, but really, if he expected _me_ to apologize then he was sadly mistaken.

I shrugged the aching thoughts of my twin off, turning my head casually to scan the hallway and jumped when I saw Kira standing there, staring at me intensely. It wasn't a spine-chilling intense though, more like a: _I'm-staring-at-you-cause-you're-kinda-hot_ sort of intense, or at least that's what I _hoped_ it was.

With wide eyes I tried to offhandedly calm down the adrenaline rush that suddenly pulsed through my body, "Er, you ready?"

I realized that her expression of intensity wasn't magnetism of any sort, but of extreme stiff rigidity.

"You're look edgy," she eyed me uneasily then hid the look with the good-natured tone in her voice and a playful raise of the eyebrow. "Nervous about something?"

"Ha, never." I looked around the hall then extended my elbow to her. She took it, a smile playing at her lips conspicuously while I escorted her to the statue that would lead us to Hogsmade.

I felt Kira's arm squirm and slip away from mine as we moved through the dark passage. I opened my mouth to say something when she curled her fingers hesitantly around mine and brought my hand up to her lips, kissing the back of my hand with a familiar half-smile. My heart skipped several beats at the contact.

Honestly, weren't Gryffindors supposed to be brave? I couldn't even hold hands with a girl without having a heart attack. Or, perhaps it wasn't just any girl, but Kira in particular? Angelina never had this effect on me, not really.

It was perplexing, my feelings for her. My constant undying need to see Kira, be with Kira, feel Kira, kiss Kira, make Kira laugh, protect Kira, was maddening…but when I was with her my frustration was paid off in full. It was almost like an addiction, and Kira was my fix. But Kira wasn't like drugs, she filled me up in ways that drugs never could.

I felt so different from what I had months ago. It was like meeting this girl had shattered my insides to pieces and from that moment on I couldn't stay away from her because she was the only thing keeping me together; but it wasn't unpleasant, it was…idyllic.

There was another word to describe what I felt, and I knew what it was.

But what if I said it out loud? Would it scare her away like it scared Angelina?

I stopped mid-step and Kira stopped with me, peering at me curiously over her brightly lit wand that provided some light in the passageway. Her face glowed in the light and was the only thing I could see in the darkness.

"Fred? What are-"

I curved my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, silencing her lips with mine. She made a startled noise but almost instantly closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Her hands grasped my elbows and pulled my arms tighter around her.

I very gently pressed Kira against the wall behind her and kissed her even more firmly.

"Wait, wait," she said breathlessly, breaking the kiss. Her wand hand was now situated against my back, and a shadow covered her face making it difficult to see her expression. "Is _this _where we're doing this thing? If it is then I'm putting my foot down and saying no."

I laughed and rested my forehead against her shoulder, "No."

"Where _are_ we going?"

"The Three Broomsticks has rooms," I said quietly, wishing she could move her lumosed wand back so I could see her face. "I thought we'd, er, stay in one."

"I see," was what she said in reply. "And you're still sure?"

I pulled one of my hands from her waist to curl a lock of her hair in my finger, wondering suddenly where the darkness in her hair and eyes came from. My face was so close to hers that the tips of our noses touched.

"Yes."

"Fred, I need to-" she cut off and I became distinctly aware of the sound of crunching gravel to my right. It stopped suddenly as Kira swiftly pointed her wand toward the sound, her expression had transformed into something indomitable.

"Lumos maxima," she said sharply. "Accio cloak."

As more light poured from her wand something flew into Kira's hand. I turned to see Harry standing a few feet away from us.

One minute his eyes were squinting painfully at the light, the next they were taking in the intimate position in which Kira and I had situated ourselves against the wall.

I pulled away instantly, clearing my throat awkwardly as I did so. "Harry," I said with a terse nod. "Long time no see."

"I was j-just coming back from Honeydukes," Harry stammered uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to…" I saw him blush and avert his eyes back to Kira's wand, which was still pointed at him. Upon seeing Kira his expression turned from uncomfortable to cautious, and something in his eyes hardened.

The Slytherin girl did not miss the sudden change in attitude. "If you have something to say, Potter, you might as well be saying it," Kira said bluntly, appearing unaffected by his sudden emergence.

"You haven't been to a single meeting since the first," he said, voice sounding slightly accusatory.

Kira's wand lowered slightly, "What of it? Does Dumbledore's Army miss me already? Considering the way they welcomed me the first time, I think not."

"It made some of the others nervous," he replied. "They wonder why you haven't come back."

Harry watched the way a smirking Kira caught my eye. "And it would put them at ease if I came back for more?"

He looked up at her evenly, "Maybe."

"I have a feeling that I'm not wanted at your meetings," Kira said. "Why would they want me back?"

He nodded towards me, "Because you left and took one of our best."

I laughed dryly, "And that makes them want _Kira _back? I suppose you haven't heard that, due to certain rumors, I'm not exactly on speaking terms with my House at the moment."

"Yeah, I heard," Harry muttered. "But you know, some people don't really care about gossip. Or maybe you forgot who you were talking to."

I clamped my mouth shut.

With all the nonsense the Daily Prophet was printing up and the stories that were going around about Cedric Diggory's death, Harry Potter _was _the center of gossip at Hogwarts.

He raised an eyebrow, "Though, considering the nature of how I found you two, I suppose the rumors are actually right for once."

I fisted my hands, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

Kira stroked her small cool fingers against the back of my hand, calming me slightly. "The rumors aren't true…at the moment, but even if they were it wouldn't be anyone's business."

Harry shook his head, "Not unless it was affecting certain individuals."

"Which individuals do you mean?" Kira inquired.

The boy turned his emerald eyes on me, ignoring Kira, "George needs you Fred."

"_That _is none of your business," I said coolly.

"In case you hadn't noticed, he has been a real prat lately, even to Lee, and _that _is everybody's business. As a friend I'm telling you that I think you should have a chat with your brother. You'd be surprised what going to one D.A. meeting would-"

His head was suddenly wrapped up in his invisibility cloak, muffling the rest of his sentence.

"If Fred doesn't want to go to a meeting then he shouldn't have to," Kira said minutely as she lowered the arm she'd used to throw the cloak at Harry.

Harry pulled the fabric from his head angrily and turned his attention back on the Slytherin girl, "I'm not forcing you to go, but you can't stop me from telling you that I think you _should_ go. Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be."

Kira and I parted to make room for the dark-haired boy as he passed by us, throwing his cloak over his shoulders and disappearing into the dark.

When the sound of his footsteps was far enough away Kira sighed, "That was a bit awkward."

She took my elbow and held her wand out to light the way in front of us as we began to continue down the passageway.

"Maybe he was just prickly because he caught us snogging."

"He liked me when I wasn't trying to join the D.A., but as soon as I decide not to go he shoves his noble act down my throat."

"It's not an act, Harry really _is_ a good guy."

"Maybe he is and maybe he isn't, but what I do know is that he has a point."

"No he doesn't. No offense, Kira, but why _would _they want you back at meetings? You're a Slytherin and the fact that you're a Malfoy puts more than a couple cherries on top. Besides, you already know the stuff they're learning, you don't _need _to go."

She shook her head, "I have just as much, if not _more_, experience than Harry. If anyone's qualified to at least _help_ him out it's me. Not to mention the fact that I wouldn't mind pissing Umbridge off."

I gave her a coy look, "If that's what you want Kira, then…I guess I can put up with all the glares for a night."

"If it doesn't agree with us, then we don't have to go back," she said reassuringly. "I just…I think we should give it a second chance."

It wasn't long after our encounter with Harry that we arrived at the end of the tunnel. We tread up the stairs from the basement of Honeydukes, easily slipping in through the rows of candy, looking like customers as we did so. With Kira's hand in mine and mine in hers we stepped out of the shop and strode across the snowy road to the Three Broomsticks.

The pub was completely empty, probably because it was still early, and it was not a Hogsmade weekend for Hogwarts students. I stepped up to the counter and ordered two butterbeers then paid Madam Rosmerta, who eyed Kira wearily as she crossed the room and sat at a table in the corner.

"On an important date?"

"I am." I winked at her, "Jealous?"

"You're a bit too young for me, Weasley."

"Or you're just too old."

She clicked her tongue disapprovingly but smiled as she handed me two mugs filled to the brim with butterbeer. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Er, yes, actually. I'd like to order a room."

Madam Rosmerta dropped the cloth she'd been using to wash the counter and gave me a startled look. "For how long?"

"Just a night."

"Is this room for _two_?"

"Yes," I said simply.

"I see." She pursed her lips. "Are you sure about that?" she asked sharply, with a side look at Kira, who was still waiting across the room. Kira's eyes narrowed as we both looked at her, but she didn't move from her seat.

The corners of my mouth tugged upward, "I'm positive."

The woman shrugged. "That'll be two galleons then," she said coolly. I smirked and handed her the money in return for a key which she handed me. "You'll be in room 6," she added.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Madam."

Madam Rosmerta picked up the fallen rag and went back to what she'd been doing before, though the atmosphere around her was a bit chillier then it had been.

"What was that about?" Kira asked as I took a seat next to her on the bench.

I gave Madam Rosmerta a deliberately impish look as I placed my arm on the back of Kira's chair. "Oh, we were just talking."

"Fine, keep it to yourself then," she chortled.

We sat there for a moment, sipping our drinks, not speaking about the subject that weighed heavily in both our minds. I wanted to pick her up and carry her up to the room, but at the same time something in the back of my mind made me hesitate.

"How much was it?" Kira asked after a moment.

"How much was what?"

She smirked, "The _room_."

"Oh, two galleons. Why?"

She placed a stack of galleons onto the table next to my hand, I counted ten of them with wide eyes. "That should cover the drinks too."

I pushed it toward her side of the table. "Keep it," I said flatly.

"No, no, I _insist_," Kira replied, sliding the pile of coins back. "You need every knut you can get for your shop."

"Actually, I think George and I are covered."

She raised an eyebrow, "_Are_ you?"

"Look, I know that your family is richer than mine, but—"

"I'm not rich, my father is. _I'm _penniless." She took a sip of her drink and gestured toward the stack of galleons that sat tranquil on the table. "Take it, Fred," she said stubbornly.

"Won't you need it?"

"No," she replied with a flat tone.

"You must have been some kind of bull in another life, you know that?" I laughed then pocketed the coins.

She sneered at me, but it looked more like a smile in disguise.

I tilted my head and pointed my eyes at the ceiling, "You want to go up now?"

For a moment she said nothing, then she sighed and set her cup down on the table, avoiding my eyes. "Fred, we need to talk about that again."

I swallowed and felt a sick hollow feeling rise in my stomach.

At the look on my expression she gave me a half-smile and placed her hand over mine where it rested on the table. "I'm not, erm, I'm…not…" Her voice faltered and trailed off.

"Maybe we should talk in private," I said quietly.

"What, you worried that _all _the people in here might overhear us discussing sex?" Kira asked sarcastically.

I blushed, "Yes, all _one_ of them."

We both looked over at Madam Rosmerta who watched us with prying eyes. As soon as we looked up, however, she averted her gaze and turned to walk through an open doorway behind her, but I knew she'd still try to listen to what we were saying.

Kira looked back at me uneasily then nodded, "That's probably better."

* * *

Kira didn't look at me as we sat on the bed together.

"I'm not ready for this," she said quietly.

"You're…not?" I asked slowly.

"Er, no."

"Then why let me lead you all the way out to Hogsmade? Why did you tell me yes in that hallway when you meant no?"

"Because 'yes' felt like the right answer when we were still at Hogwarts. _Now_…I'm…just…not so sure." She swallowed and clasped her hands together, staring at her thumbs while she twiddled them. "I'm sorry, Fred."

"What are you sorry for?"

She looked at me in surprise, "You're not angry?"

"Angry? No." I snorted, "I'm…confused. Why did you wait until we were sitting _on the bed_ to tell me?"

"Because I thought my mind might change before we got here."

"Ah. So, why the sudden change of mind?"

"Well, you kind of sprung it on me, so I didn't have much of a chance to think about it and you…I er, felt like I had to answer on the spot." It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the truth either. I felt sick to my stomach.

"You didn't answer my question," I said simply.

Kira sighed irritably, "When I said I wanted to take this _slow_ I didn't mean 'let's only wait a couple of weeks before we have intercourse.' I meant…well, I don't really know what I meant."

"But Christmas break is only a couple of weeks away, and then you'll be…"

"I'm perfectly aware that we have zip time left, Fred, but I don't want to do _this_ right now. I need more time." Her voice wavered slightly.

"Is this why you paid for the room too? Because you knew we weren't going to use it?"

She continued to avoid eye contact.

"Who says we don't have to use it?" Kira fidgeted with the sleeve of the dark purple robes she'd changed into before meeting me. "Fred, if you're not opposed to the idea, I'd still like to spend the night with you. I just don't want to, er, you know."

A heavy silence settled between us before I chuckled softly, "Kira, why did you think I'd be angry about this?"

Her shoulders sagged slightly, "In case you hadn't noticed, my father isn't exactly a role model for tolerance. I'm…used to getting certain…reactions from him, and from Draco…" At the very mention of Draco her voice halted. She drew in a deep breath and continued. "I'm just used to a certain response to my actions. I suppose I didn't expect _you _to be angry, I just thought you might, er, change _your _mind about me."

* * *

_Kira's POV _

I felt him shift on the bed, causing me to rock slightly before his arms enveloped me and pulled me to the center of the bed. I could feel his chest on my back as we lay on our sides. I shifted in his arms to stare at his familiar smirking face.

"I don't think that's possible," he said quietly. "Kira, at first you were just a bit of a curiosity, a challenge. But now…" He pressed his lips gently against the curve of my nose, in between my eyes, and pulled me closer to him with a sigh. "I don't know…what'll happen when Christmas break comes."

I hid my frown in his chest. It was something I hadn't allowed myself to think about lately. Where would Dumbledore send me and for how long? Would I be able to see Fred in that time? And what about the baby? There was no possible way I could keep taking that potion outside of Hogwarts because Snape wouldn't be around to make it, and after I left the school, anyone who saw me would know I was pregnant. Therefore, I couldn't see Fred outside of Hogwarts without telling him what had happened to me.

As Fred continued to prattle on with the sweetest things anyone had ever said to me, a pressure began to rise in my throat.

I desperately didn't want him to know about the baby, he'd see me differently. I wanted him to continue to think of me the way he did; as Kira Ludosci Malfoy with wolfish black eyes, a big mouth, and a stubborn disposition. I didn't want him to see me as Kira the deceiver who carried the cursed Heir of Slytherin in her womb.

My face had become puffy and red as I tried to contain myself, and before I knew it fat droplets were spilling from my eyes onto Fred's shirt as I buried my face in his chest. I hugged him closer to me so he wouldn't see me as he rambled, but I couldn't hide the sobs that clawed their way out from the depths of my chest.

He looked down at me, looking suddenly unnerved. "Kira? Are…you crying?"

I shook my head, but even as I managed to contain the sounds of my blubbering, I couldn't hide the way my body shook.

"You are too."

"Shut. Up."

He peeled himself away from me slightly and caught my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him through my tearstained eyes. He looked at me calmly and waited for me to cool down.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked.

"I really like you Fred," I hiccupped.

"You…_what_?" he stammered.

"You heard me."

Fred frowned, "No, I didn't catch that. Louder please?"

"I said I like you."

"Sorry? Could you turn the volume up a bit?"

I rolled my eyes irritably but said in a louder voice, "I like you."

"A bit louder," Fred cupped a hand to his ear, "You're still mumbling."

"I like you!"

"Settle down, Miss Malfoy, indoor voices, please."

I tried not to give him the satisfaction of smiling at the tone of his voice, but it couldn't be helped; he'd mimicked what sounded like Professor McGonagall's voice as well as he could with his deep male's voice. A tight smile squirmed its way onto my face.

"There," he said with a grin, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Just don't make me do it again," I said, shuddering as I took a shaky breath.

"No promises."

Fred sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time today and draped his leg over my legs, then pulled me closer, smashing me completely against him. "So, erm, it's just 'like' then?"

I didn't know how to answer that question. Instead I placed a hand on the side of his cheek and traced the side of his beautiful heart shaped face before kissing him as firmly and fully as I could, putting as much bottled up emotion as I could into the kiss. He responded instantly by crushing his lips against mine.

With my lips still clamped to his I pushed him on his back and moved to lay on top of him when he let out a yelp of pain. He grabbed something from beneath him and his hand came up holding his wand.

"Ow."

With a grin he flicked his wand at the candle on the table next to us and it died with a puff. The room was suddenly illuminated by dim blue light that poured in from the window next to us, and moonlight danced across the walls like light ripples at the bottom of a pool.

As I was pulled back into Fred's warm embrace he kissed me firmly on the forehead. "I like you too."

It was in the gentle arms of the man who quenched my heart that fell soundly asleep.


	25. Danse Macabre

Okay, just as a little warning, this chapter gets a little...macabre.

Disclaimer: I don't own this series.

* * *

_Kira_

I sat on the cold hard ground in a vat of darkness with my knees pulled up to my chest. Everything around me was still and black, and I couldn't see anything, as if I were blind. I couldn't even see my own hand. There was no breeze, nor any sound, and the ground below me was cold and smooth, perhaps made from marble.

But it didn't matter what the ground was made from, and it didn't matter that I couldn't see, or smell, or hear…only that I felt _His _cold fingers running across my bare back.

"I see you," his slippery cold voice breathed against my ear.

I jerked my head away, shuddering as I buried my forehead against my knees.

His hand paused where it had been stroking my back. I flinched when I felt him press his nails into my skin lightly, and then cried out when his nails pierced my skin and dug into my back. I tried to move away but found myself unable to.

As he dragged his abnormally long sharp nails along my skin I felt blood running down my back, and I bit my lip so hard it bled.

"_Don't touch me!_" I hissed painfully.

The burning unbearable pressure on my back faded as he pulled his hand away. I wanted to turn around and beat him with my fists, to hurt him as he'd hurt me, but I was so paralyzed by fear that I couldn't even_ try_ to move.

I felt him run the tips of his fingers down my cheek, leaving a warm sticky substance that smelled of blood where his hand trailed. "You're mine," the voice continued, "And so is your child. You're both mine, and you will always be mine."

"NO!"

My heart beat against my chest as I awoke with wide eyes, gulping for air. I breathed heavily through my nose and froze as I remembered where I was.

The room was still dark and under the covers Fred's arm was still looped around my waist.

After a moment of lying still, I became aware of a searing pain on my back, and as I began to squirm Fred's hold tightened.

I pried his arm away from me and leaped from the bed. I grabbed my bag from next to the bed and rushed through the door on the other side of the room that led to a small bathroom.

I quietly closed the door behind me and turned to face the mirror.

The blood trail that I had felt on my face in the dream was not there, but as I turned to inspect my back in the mirror I saw blood matted there. I began to shrug my arms free of my sleeves, gritting my teeth as I peeled my robes off my back. My robe clung onto my waist as I turned back to the mirror to examine my bare upper half.

With wide eyes I froze and stared. From the top of my right shoulder to the lower half of my left side were four horrific red scratches. Blood oozed down the sides of the lines, dripping from my back onto my robe and the floor.

Not pausing to think about how it was possible I pulled my wand from my bag and tapped my back lightly.

"Tergeo," I said, causing the blood on the floor, my robes, and my back to vanish. As new blood began pooling in the wounds I placed my wand against the skin there and spoke again, quietly so Fred would not hear, "Vulnera Sanentur."

The scratches sealed themselves but did not disappear entirely; they merely faded into scars.

My skin was layered in sweat and my heart still beat fast as the dream lingered in the back of my mind. I tied my hair up and began washing my face in the sink, trying to calm myself down.

As I shrugged the sleeves of my robes back over my shoulders and buttoned my front back up the was a rap on the door that made me jump.

"Kira?" Fred asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine," I said, disguising my voice to sound 'just fine'. My hands shook as I scrambled to pull two vials from my bag, taking one sip from both; one was Snape's potion and the other was the vitamin potion.

I immediately felt better as I placed them back in the bag and opened the door to see Fred.

His eyes were still a bit puffy from sleep, and his disheveled hair stood up in all directions. I had to stand on my toes to wrap my arms over his shoulders, pressing my body against his as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Your bag was gone when I woke up," the red-head said softly. "I thought maybe you'd left."

I kissed the side of his jaw tenderly, "If I ever do that then cats and dogs will fall from the sky."

Fred closed his eyes and eased his warm arms around me, "Anything's possible with magic."

I laughed slightly, but the laugh sounded slightly phony. My lips were still pressed to the side of his neck as I spoke, "All the same, I think you get the idea."

We stood there wordlessly for a moment, just holding each other, before Fred picked me up and carried me back to the bed. I curled into his side comfortably, telling myself not to think. Trying to forget the scratches and the horrible dream that would keep me up for nights on end and the lies.

All that existed in this moment was Fred.

The ginger pulled my even closer to him and began stroking my arm gently and despite all the reassuring I tried to give myself, my entire being pooled with guilt.

* * *

"Fred."

I froze as I moved through the busy Gryffindor common room, startled by my own voice, and saw George moving toward me with a disapproving look on his face. Lee wasn't anywhere in sight.

Kira and I had spent the rest of the day in Hogsmeade then gone back to Hogwarts. It was late by the time we'd gotten back.

"Didn't see you at the last meeting."

I smirked, "I was with Kira."

"Ah, what a surprise," my twin replied, sounding very unsurprised.

"Why? Did you miss me?"

He looked at me cynically but even without any words on his part I knew the answer to that question, and I felt the same. The lack of George I'd gone through for the past couple of weeks had been sheer torture.

"What do you want, George?"

He shot a glance at the corner of the room then took hold of my shoulder and pulled me out of the common room completely. As I followed him I looked back to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron watching us leave.

George turned to me and looked me in the eye levelly, "I …wanted to say I'm sorry."

My eyes widened, "You're what?"

"You heard me. Keep in mind, I don't regret what I said about that girl. In fact, I still don't like that you like her, and I'm not really that sorry I said it, but I don't like fighting with you, and if I have to apologize for what I said to stop fighting then I would do it."

"Would you?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, Fred, you know I would."

"Do I? You've been glaring us both down since you and I fought."

He smirked, "I just needed time to cool down."

I surveyed my twin's expression, searching for any kind of farce, but found none.

My lack of response caused George to run a hand through his hair, "This…whole thing is driving me crazy, Fred. Like an itch I can't scratch that continually keeps getting worse. I know you feel the same."

I nodded hesitantly, "Fine. Apology accepted-" He breathed a sigh of relief and opened his mouth but I held up a hand before he could utter a single word. "On the condition that you don't lie to me like that again."

George looked at the floor and opened his mouth like he was going to say something then shut it abruptly and looked back up at me. "Er...so, if I knew something you didn't right now you'd expect me to tell you?"

"Yes."

He swallowed.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you know that I don't?"

He looked at me uncomfortably, "Er…Harry said he saw you with Kira one his way out of Hogsmeade."

I shrugged, "So?"

"And then you didn't come back to the dormitory last night."

"George, I'm not a liar. When I say Kira and I aren't doing the deed I really mean it."

"I don't believe you."

"I already know you don't believe me. So why are we having this conversation?

"The point is, er, things are pretty serious with you and her?"

I frowned, "George, _what _are you not telling me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "You'd better come into the common room. You're going to want to sit down."

* * *

_Kira_

I sat up late in the dark Slytherin common room, trying my hardest to finish up my work for Professor McGonagall. I squirmed uncomfortably on the black leather sofa, not liking the stiffness of it or the noises it made when I moved. I didn't like the sofas, I didn't like the carpet, I didn't even like the color green. In fact, the only thing I found comfortable about the room was the roaring fire before me.

I stretched my muscles, closing my books and deciding to finish in the morning, during History of Magic.

I thought about the marks that still lingered on my back, and though they were healed I could feel their presence. How did it happen? I knew I could rule out Fred; there was absolutely no way he would do that to me. I also knew I could rule out the fact that Voldemort had been at Hogsmade.

When it came down to it there were only two ways I could think of. First, there was mind over matter. Perhaps my emotions in the nightmare had been so strong that my body had used wandless magic against me. The second was one I scarcely wanted to think about; the baby. Perhaps its magic was stronger than I'd thought.

I decided that I should ask Snape about it; whatever had caused the scratches on my back it had been dark magic, and as far as I was aware, if I wanted to ask anyone about dark magic it was Severus Snape.

I continued to stretch and yawn. In the middle of yawning I paused; Pansy strode confidently toward me across the room, a knowing look in her eye. At the sight of her I tried not to wrinkle my nose out of politeness, but found it very difficult. It was no wonder that Draco avoided her like the plague.

"Hello, Kira," she greeted me sweetly, with an underlying sense of unpleasantness.

"Erm, hullo."

"_We _have something to discuss with you."

"We…?"

Then from out of the shadows following closely behind her came a very smug Alphie Ackley. I pulled my wand from my pocket, but as soon as it was out a deep voice behind me muttered: "Expelliarmus." and it went flying toward the pair of Slytherins in front of me. Alphie caught my wand in his hand and grinned sadistically at me, "Too slow."

I turned around to see who had cast the spell and saw Blaise, pointing his wand at me.

I grit my teeth and glared at Alphie, "Give me my wand you wanker."

"I'd be careful what I said were I _you_," Pansy sneered. "You have no place to talk and we have the advantage."

I glared at Alphie, who smirked at me assertively.

"You're a very dirty bird, aren't you?" Pansy said. She casually sat down on a love seat adjacent to the one next to me and crossed her legs. I noted the wand in her hand, in fact, I noted that they all had their wands out. "We don't like it, Miss _Malfoy_, you're making our house look bad."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, all three of us happen to be on the Inquisitorial Squad. We can do whatever we like."

The blood in my veins began to boil, "You have the audacity to-"

"Shut the fuck up, you nasty Knockturn _whore_!" she shrieked.

I paused. This was a side of Pansy I'd never seen.

"It's not just _us _who look bad when you associate yourself with blood traitors," she continued. "Your brother suffers as well."

"I don't give a fuck what Draco suffers!" I yelled, feeling outlandish for cussing but satisfied at the look on her face. "And if that's all you came to say then you might as well shove your words up your ass!"

"Ooh-hoo," Alphie laughed, "She's got a sharp tongue."

"Yes, but unfortunately no claws." Pansy held her hand out to Alphie, "Give me her wand." He handed it to her and in one second she'd snapped it in half.

My fingers dug into the fabric below me as I glared her down.

Then the pig cast a spell that pushed me flat against the couch, and as much as I struggled to regain control of my body it stayed glued to the leather. She gestured toward Blaise, "Pick her up, we're going on a little trip."

"No!" I yelled as Blaise advanced on me. I managed to get one good kick in his gut before he took hold of my arms and forced me to stand up.

"I'm not leaving this room with you unless it's feet first!" I spat at Pansy.

One of my arms loosened under Blaise's grip and regained freedom. I felt immense satisfaction as I shoved my elbow into Blaise's gut; he let out a muffled groan but didn't let go. He grabbed my loose arm and pulled it painfully behind my back. I let my legs give out and he nearly fell with my weight. If he was going to take me he'd have to drag me with difficulty.

Blaise let go of my arms and as I fell to the ground he placed his foot in between my shoulders and placed an unbearable amount of pressure at the center of my back.

I felt very desperate, not caring about the two Slytherins that watched the dark-skinned boy and me with amused expressions.

I grabbed Blaise's leg as I spun off my stomach and he fell into the table next to us, his face smashing down onto the surface. While still laying on my back, I swung my leg against the back of his legs. I watched his chin hit the table roughly before he crumpled to his knees.

"Imperio," Alphie said lazily.

I suddenly felt very happy and very agreeable. I couldn't remember where I was or what I'd been doing, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was the boy who stood in front of me.

'_Get up_,' his voice echoed in my mind.

I stood up, all for him, anything for him.

'_Follow us,'_ he continued, _'And don't say another word to anyone. Do you understand?'_

I nodded mechanically.

"And that's how it's done, Blaise," Alphie said idly.

"If you mean playing dirty, then sure."

Alphie laughed mockingly, his wand still pointed at me, "It's not like your family doesn't have a history of playing dirty. What does you mother do again? Marry rich purebloods and murder them to gain their assets?"

"That's what my mother does, not me," Blaise replied calmly.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree-"

"Let's just shut up and get this over with," Pansy said sharply before Alphie could say another word. "Do you have her?"

'_Roll your hand in a circular motion over your stomach and pat your head._'

I complied eagerly.

"Yeah, I've got her, let's go."

'_Stop that, and follow us._'

"Where're we going?" I asked dreamily.

Pansy merely laughed jubilantly.

I didn't really care where we were going; the whole way down the stairs I merely listened to what Alphie told me to do. Something in the back of my mind told me that this was wrong.

Somehow we avoided Filch and eventually we ended up outside on the grounds right next to the Forbidden Forest. As we moved closer Pansy and Alphie didn't lose their smirks but Blaise kept his eyes on the line of trees before us indifferently.

We entered the woods and weren't ten feet in before Pansy pointed at a very thick tree with a burnt X marked in the center of it. "That's the one."

'_Place your back against that tree._'

The voice in my head was screaming now and I began to hesitate.

'_Do as I say,'_ Alphie's voice commanded, '_Get up against the tree_.'

I disregarded the screaming voice and stepped up to the tree, placing my back to it.

Pansy flicked her wand at me and ropes flew out of her wand, wrapping tightly around me several times from head to toe. It wasn't until I was completely bound to the tree that I snapped out of my high.

"No!" I yelled. "LET ME GO!"

"What shall we do with her now?" Alphie pondered.

"We don't do anything," Blaise said stiffly, "Umbridge told us to leave her here."

I stiffened.

"Oh come on, why can't we enjoy ourselves Blaise?"

"Umbridge?"

"That's right, Umbridge." Pansy said amusedly. "I've been keeping an eye on you for her. Smart as you are I thought you'd catch on."

I sucked in breath.

"Not smart enough apparently," said Blaise quietly.

I turned my attention on him, "I didn't realize how right I was when I told you that you were disgusting."

"You also mistook me for an ally."

I frowned at him and looked at Pansy, ready for whatever she had to dish out. "What is it that Umbridge plans on doing with me?"

Pansy sneered at me, "She owled your father this morning, and when he gets here they'll come for you. In the meantime she thought that you going missingwould be sufficient punishment for your weasel."

My father was coming? To Hogwarts?

"No! You can't let him take me!" I said desperately.

"Ha, sure we can," said Alphie.

"You don't know what he'll _do_!"

"And we don't _care_ either," Pansy sniffed. "You're a nasty little blood traitor and you deserve any form of punishment he gives you."

I shook my head, watching the three Slytherins in front of me who had no idea what they were doing.

"Come on boys," Pansy said. "Our work is done here."

It was very suddenly that I felt the effects of Snape's potion wear off. My stomach began cramping uncomfortably and my vision became dizzy.

"You won't get away with this!" I yelled bitterly, hearing my voice catch.

Pansy merely laughed and pointed her wand at me, "Silencio."

My voice was muted as she began skipping in the direction of the castle. Alphie sneered at me before joining her and Blaise didn't even look at me as he turned unsympathetically to follow after Alphie.

I screamed until my throat became raw, but no one heard me and no one came for me. The only thing I had for company was the child in my belly.


	26. El Ojo Morado

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Third Person_

Ron slumped in boredom against the table where he and Hermione sat, one hand resting on the surface of the table while holding his chin and the other flicking his wand lazily at the fly that had somehow wondered into the common room.

"Ron, stop that," Hermione chastised as Ron hit a nearby lamp, causing the light bulb to explode. "You're going to end up hitting everything in this room _except_ that fly. Reparo," she added, and the lamp fell back into place, light bulb lit and intact.

"Well what else am I going to do?" he grumbled.

"Hmm, I don't know…oh yes, maybe your homework," Hermione replied in mock suggestion.

Ron cast her an excessively drab look then glanced over at the couches where Harry and George sat consoling Fred. "Do you…?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you reckon they shouldn't have told Fred?"

"No," Hermione said absently as she continued writing. "I think it's better that he know."

Ron set his wand down quietly. "But, the way they told him kind of incriminated her. I mean, she was flopping sides, that's the whole reason we found out. But the way George told Fred…it sounded like he suggested she was only involved with him to spy on Harry."

The sound of Hermione's quill scratching against a bit of parchment stopped suddenly.

"I'm just saying…" He cut off as the fly began to circle around the table they occupied. Without putting much thought into where he was aiming Ron shot a jinx at the fly which missed the small insect and zoomed across the room hitting one of the hats that lined the fireplace. The hat, which had been intended for a house elf, unraveled itself and plopped back onto the ledge nothing more than a pile of thread.

The ginger-haired boy grinned at Hermione nervously but saw she was still looking at him thoughtfully. "That sounded unusually sympathetic of you, Ron."

"I have my moments," Ron said tightly. "I suppose you didn't see how she was looking at Fred during the _one_ D.A. meeting she went to?"

Hermione fidgeted with her feather quill, "No, I, er, was a bit preoccupied while I was sparring with you."

"Well," Ron continued, having paid no attention to her restlessness. "No amount of acting could have made her look like that. Oh! And Harry said he saw them snogging a couple days ago."

"Well, maybe-"

"Well maybe nothing. She likes him."

"You seem to be okay with that, Ron."

Ron seemed to realize this at the same time as Hermione and wavered, scratching his head with his wand uncomfortably, "Well, I didn't say that. I just, er…I think she's decent."

Hermione made a disgusted noise. "Weren't you just saying a while ago how all Malfoys are disgusting and need to die?" She said with an accusatory tone, raising her voice steadily with each word. "Or maybe that doesn't mean anything because she has a pretty face!"

"Blimey, Hermione, are you all right?"

She gave him a chilly look then turned back to her assignment, ignoring him completely.

Ron blinked and exchanged quick glances across the room with Harry, who'd heard the exchange.

Harry shrugged and turned his attention back to Fred.

"Why didn't you tell me that Sirius gave you the heads up?" Fred was saying.

"Because you would have acted suspiciously toward her, god knows why we even had _you _at the front lines anyways," George replied. "You were never good at long term pranks."

Fred sighed and scratched the side of his head irritably. "So tell me again, what was she supposed to be _doing_ exactly?"

"I already told you," Harry said. "She's not here for schooling. She's here to find something of Dumbledore's, though Sirius didn't tell us what it was; Order stuff. He did tell us that she's here for Voldemort."

I flinched at his open use of the name, but recovered quickly. "Okay, got that. Do you think it's the weapon that everyone in the Order seems to be going on about?"

"For all we know the supposed 'weapon' could be anything from the Mirror of Erised to Voldemort's nipple," Harry shrugged.

An explosion of laughter came from George. "His nipple?" he hooted. "Is that the best you could come up with, Harry?"

Harry cracked a smile and began laughing with him. From the corner of the room Ron's attention peaked and they heard him saying, "Hey! What's so funny?" which only made them laugh even harder, and by that time Fred had joined in.

The laughter finally died down and Fred's expression went back to looking grim, but not as grim as it had. "Er, there's something else, isn't there?"

Harry nodded, "There is, but Sirius didn't tell us what it was. He said the Order might let us in on it, but even if they do we'll have to wait for Christmas break."

"If you're lying to me again…"

"I'm not," Harry said firmly. "I'm not lying. We don't know what it is, we just know it's big."

"And _now_," George added, "we know she's working for Voldemort."

"_Worked_," Harry corrected. "Sirius said that Dumbledore's positive she's flipped."

"Well, he says the same thing about Snape. Tell me you trust Snape with your life, Harry."

Harry hesitated.

"That's right, I didn't think so-"

"Well _I_ trust Kira," Fred said quietly.

The other two looked at him hesitantly.

"How can you?" George said. "She's been lying to you! If she really had flipped why didn't she tell you?"

"She was going to go into hiding, she told me that much," Fred replied. "and now I know why. Look, you don't know her like I do. She's…she's not your average pureblood daughter of a Death Eater. She _hates _her father."

"And what about You-Know-Who?" George challenged. "Huh? What does she say about him?"

"She said she's never met him."

"I would too if I was the spawn of a Death Eater! And what about the fact that she was given a mission from Him? I mean, if she'd never met him how did that come about?"

"I don't know!" Fred yelled, "Maybe she lied about that too. I don't know what else she's lied about! All I know is that she is a good person, and I love her!" As the words left his mouth Fred's face froze.

His statement was met with silence. George sat back in his chair exasperatedly and Harry looked between the twins with an undecided expression. Once again, Ron's attention had turned toward them as soon as his brothers had started arguing again, but he didn't speak his mind, he merely watched.

"Look," Harry said quietly to George. "I…I have talked to her before, and I didn't…I don't know, I _did _get the vibe that she was different from her family. Not dodgy, just…different. And on top of that Dumbledore trusts her, and that's enough for me."

George looked like he was evaluating the remark when Fred stood up. He closed the space between him and his twin and looked down on him before tussling his hair lightly, "I know what I'm doing, George."

"What if you don't? What if you really don't know what you're getting yourself into? You-Know-Who could find out and then _you'd _be on the run."

"I don't know what I'm getting myself into, but she needs me just as much if not more than I need her, and I'm sure of that."

George sat extremely still then groaned and gave a submissive nod, "All right, you Pygmy Puff," he said, swatting Fred's hand away. "I'll try to get along with her. I'll try to like her. If…if that's what you want me to do, then seriously this time, I'll do it. When you talk to her tomorrow…I'll…go with you."

Fred looked over at Ron and Hermione who eyed them curiously and smirked, then moved away from George and Harry, crossing the room to his dormitory.

He wasn't sure what to make of the new information, but he knew that he trusted Kira.

* * *

_First Person - Fred_

It was in Defense Against the Dark Arts that I sat solemnly, staring fixedly at the blank parchment on my desk rather than listening to Umbridge. I had six Puking Pastilles in my pocket…I could have used one and just skipped out. But I didn't use a single one. Why? Because…what if Kira came to class after I left?

George sat next to me, anxiously drumming his fingers on his desk while he watched me out of the corner of his eye. There wasn't any other reason for him to be here other than to make sure I didn't do anything rash, like beating Umbridge to a pulp, or sprinting out of the classroom.

George eyed my fisted hands. "Calm down," he muttered.

"Or what?" I hissed. "I can't help it. She's never done this before."

I looked over at Kira's empty seat and wondered for the umpteenth time today where she was. Kira had top marks but a spotty record when it came to class attendance. The only thing that bothered me was that she had never just skipped all of her classes outright in one day.

Umbridge's class dragged on, as had the past four classes, but eventually it ended. It almost felt inevitable, like I'd been waiting for something to happen, when, as soon as George and I got out of class, Draco Malfoy came out of nowhere and rammed into George.

"Where the hell is she?" he hissed.

George glared at him confusedly and shrugged him off his shoulder as we continued to walk down the hallway. "What are you talking about?"

Draco pulled away from him looking slightly puzzled then turned his attention to me, "So _you're _the one?"

I grit my teeth, "My name is _Fred_.What do you want?"

"Kira! Where is she?"

"You tell me," I hissed low enough that the people around us couldn't hear what we said, "Perhaps she's ransacking Dumbledore's office?"

He shook my head disbelievingly then pulled me into an empty corridor; George, followed close behind us, looking around wildly for any witnesses. "She…told you about that?" he said, once we were out of sight.

"You don't deny it? So it _is_ true."

"She _told _you-"

"No, you stupid pixy, someone else told me. But I _know_."

"Who?"

I smirked at him, "A legitimate source."

He narrowed his eyes and looked up at me knowingly, "Then you know we need to find her a-sap."

I hesitated, "What's that supposed to mean?"

It was his turn to smirk, "If you don't know why it's vital to find her then your precious source didn't really tell you anything."

"There's more?" I asked in disbelief. Maybe he'd tell me what it was.

"Look you freaking Weasley, I just want to know where Kira is. If something's happened to her…" His voice trailed off.

"Tell me what more there is," I said, desperate to know.

He shook his head, sneering.

"George, go keep watch," I said firmly.

He hesitated, looking between Draco and I. "Fred…I don't-"

"Just _go_!"

George nodded and tentatively walked toward the end of the deserted corridor to keep an eye out.

I grabbed the collar of his robes and slammed the Slytherin into the wall, "Tell me!"

"Help me find her and maybe she'll tell you herself," Draco choked, straightening himself up and smiling mockingly like he wasn't in immense pain. "Or maybe you don't care enough about her to try. I think you should listen to me when I say she's not for you."

"That's so sweet of you it makes me _sick_!" My fist impacted with his stomach at the same time I said 'sick'. I didn't bother to look around; there was no one in this hallway to see me hit him. "How dare you say something like that to me."

Draco doubled over and coughed. "You can't make me tell you."

I heard the sickening crunch when my fist connected with his nose.

"It's just as much my business as it is yours!" I hissed. "Tell me…" I broke off mid sentence and looked down at my bloody hand.

"Do you have a tissue I could use?" Draco asked in mock politeness, as blood began spurting from his nose. It flowed down his mouth and trickled onto his shirt.

I kicked the Slytherin in the stomach and caught his shoulders as he curled his back in pain and again threw him against the wall ruthlessly. He didn't even try to fight back.

Draco laughed maniacally and spat blood in my face, "I'm not going to tell you anything."

I threw a final punch at his jaw before stepping away from him to wipe the blood from my face. A very bloody Draco slid against the wall to the ground and cast me sneer. "You hit like a Nancy."

"And you take a punch like one," I said breathlessly. "Why'd you come to me if you were looking for Kira?"

"I asked because you've been shagging her," he said spitefully. "And last I heard, you were the last one to see her." He looked away, wiping the blood off his face.

I narrowed my eyes but ignored the shagging bit, there was nothing I could do to convince him that his accusation wasn't true. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Two days ago. And Millicent Bulstrode told me she didn't go to her room last night."

"You didn't see her at all yesterday?"

He laughed again, flashing me his bloody teeth, "Just leave me the fuck alone, you've done enough."

I decided he wasn't going to tell me anything, so I turned away from him and began walking towards George.

"Wait."

I paused and turned to look at him

"What exactly did your source tell you?"

"The mission. I know she was here on a mission for You-Know-Who, but then…well, yeah, that's it." I decided it was better not to tell Draco that she was going to run away.

Draco cocked his head slightly, "Nothing else?"

"What more is there?" I demanded. "Tell me what you meant by that, Malfoy!"

He let out a throaty laugh.

I closed the gap between him and me once again, "Does it have something to do with her illness?"

"Her illnesss…" Draco scoffed, laughing even as blood trailed down his chin, "Do you hate her, Weasley?"

I frowned, "What does it matter to you what I feel for her?"

His attention snapped up at me and he stopped laughing just as suddenly as he'd started, "What you feel for her means everything to me!"

I coiled back from him slightly, "Kind of obsessive don't you think?"

He glared at me and stood up, wobbling a bit as he did so. "I'm…I'm her brother!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you haven't forgotten that?"

"You don't know anything, Weasley! Do you really think this thing you have with Kira could actually _work_? When you leave her I'll be all she has left!" I winced as he smirked at me cruelly.

I couldn't explain to Draco Malfoy _why _I was able to pardon Kira's actions, I couldn't tell him that she was switching sides because I had a feeling he would then go and tell old Lucius Malfoy.

"What makes you think you're better for her than me?" Draco continued. "What do you know about her?"

"I know she has an obsessive brother who needs to stop talking."

"Do you even _know_ what kind of music she listens to? Answer the question."

I faltered, "Er…"

"She likes muggle music. What else do you not know about her? Did you know that her favorite color is purple? Or that it's physical touch that comforts her when she needs it?"

I looked at him warily, now understanding why Kira refused to talk about Draco. From the way he was going on, you'd think he was in love with her. "Look, pixy, I want to help you look for her."

Draco glared at me, "I don't need your help."

"I didn't give you a choice, you have my help whether you want it or not. I _need _to talk to her, and if you're not going to let me help you then I'll just do it on my own."

He stared at me exasperatedly, "Leave her alone, she doesn't need you!"

"Right, and Kira need's her fanatical younger brother more does she?"

"She's a pureblood and you're dirtying her up by just saying her name!"

"Stop trying to feed me that load of waffle! Even Kira wouldn't buy into that rubbish!"

Draco fisted his hands, "I won't lose you a blood traitor like you!"

I raised a puzzled eyebrow, "Lose…?"

"Fred!" George yelled suddenly and began running down the corridor. "Umbridge!"

"So?"

"We still have those fireworks in our pockets!" He said as he jogged past me and Draco. "If she finds them we won't get to use them!"

"Ooh, crap!" I gave Draco a panicky expression, "I gotta run!"

"Good! Go away!" the Slytherin said snobbishly.

I caught up to George as we ran and we moved up three flights of stairs past confused students until we were sure Umbridge wouldn't find us.

"So, did he say anything?" my twin asked breathlessly as we came to a stop.

"Not exactly," I panted. "Kira's missing, but he didn't say anything else."

"Missing? On Hogwarts grounds?"

"Apparently."

"Where could she be?"

"I want to check out the map, you know the one I mean?"

George nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

I didn't tell him about Draco's strange behavior, it didn't seem relevant at the moment.

_Draco_

I cleaned myself up with my wand and fixed my broken nose. If anyone saw me, the only thing that would be out of place was my hair and the bruise I could feel forming on my right eye. I smoothed a hand over my hair, trying to slick it back, but if fell miserably back over my forehead. And I couldn't remember at the moment how to fix a black eye, so I left it alone.

I gave a sigh, rearranged my robes, and pulled myself back into the crowded corridor.

It was by chance that I spotted Pansy Parkinson and Alphie Ackley standing together off to the side. Pansy, who had her back to me, was twirling something in between her fingers as she giggled at something Alphie had said. I narrowed my eyes to see better and recognized the object as a broken wand.

I marched over to where the two stood and came to stand behind Pansy; Alphie eyed me precariously over her head. As if sensing someone's presence Pansy turned slowly, and upon seeing me she pulled the wand behind her back.

Without saying anything I caught her wrist before she could hide the wand and pulled it up so I could inspect it. "Where did you get this, Pansy?"

"It's mine, I broke it."

I gave her a too-calm look, "Really? Because, it looks extraordinarily like my sister's wand. You know, Kira?"

She smirked, "Well it's not."

"Did you know that all Hogwarts students' wand type is registered with the Headmaster? I would merely have to check with him to prove that that's not your wand."

Pansy tore her hand away from me haughtily, "I don't know what you mean."

"I don't care that you stole the wand, you ugly pig, I just want to know where my sister is."

"I'm not-"

"If you care about me at all," I interrupted, "you'll tell me _where _she is."

Pansy looked guiltily at Alphie and looked back at me.

"She told you, Malfoy," Alphie replied with a smirk, "she broke her wand and got a replacement."

I ignored Alphie and continued to look at Pansy, "My father won't be happy about this. Do you _know _what he could do to your family?"

Neither of the two Slytherins before me said a word.

"Pansy, if you tell me where she is, I'll agree to date you."

Pansy opened her mouth but Alphie clapped a hand over her lips to keep her from talking. "She's exactly where we want her to be."

Without hesitating I cast a stupefy hex on Alphie, watching him crumple to the ground with satisfaction. I turned my attention back to Pansy. "_Where. Is. She_?" I ignored the looks other students gave us.

"I don't know," Pansy said, scratching her arm nervously, looking around at watching bystanders.

"I could tell you where she is."

I turned to see Blaise walking toward me nonchalantly.

I eyed the dark bruise on his chin, "Did you have something to do with it?"

He nodded casually, "I was there."

"Blaise, you can't!" Pansy hissed. "You gave your word!"

"My word doesn't count for much these days, Parkinson," Blaise replied icily.

"Tell me," I said calmly.

"The Forbidden Forest," he said. "Tied to a tree ten feet in."

"Where is this tree?"

"It's the one you took Creevy to, that one time. The one with the black X on it. It also might interest you to know that _Umbridge _gave us the order to take her out there."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"Thank you, Zabini."

He lifted his chin arrogantly and I once again caught a glimpse of the black and blue bruise, "Anytime."

I inclined my head towards his chin, "Did Kira do that to you?"

He shrugged again and I sneered at him.

"Will…will you still date me, Draco?" Pansy asked from behind me with a small voice.

"No. I just said that so you'd tell me where she was, but you failed to tell me anyway." I turned on my heel away from Pansy, not looking back to see how she's react. Frankly, I didn't care.

"Hey, Draco!" Blaise called.

I stopped and turned exasperatedly, "_What_?"

"Nice eye."


	27. Après Moi

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Draco_

And there she was. She was tied to the tree, pale and shivering with eyes wide as galleons as she gaped around at the snowy forest around her. Then she saw me and her chest heaved slightly.

"Draco!" she sobbed in relief.

I rushed to her side and was instantly untying the ropes that bound her. As soon as they were loose she fell to the ground and pulled a small vial from her robes, taking of the top and sipping from it. With a sigh, she placed it back in her pocket and wrapped her arms around herself.

* * *

_Kira_

He collapsed to his knees next to me and took me into his warm arms. "I swear, Kira, I didn't know that Umbridge was going to…" his voice trailed off. He unbuttoned his robes revealing black pants and a grey shirt underneath, and wrapped the flaps of the robe around me, pulling me to him.

I buried my cold face in his shoulder, "You came."

"Of course I came, you blooming tosspot! I was…worried."

Draco kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer. I wrapped my shaking arms around his stomach under the robes, hiding my face in the nape of his neck under his chin; the physical contact felt so good and his body was so warm.

"How long have you been our here?"

"I don't know, hours? I was here the whole night," I said shakily. "How did you find me?"

"Blaise told me."

Despite the lingering chill in my body, and besides the pain in my stomach I smirked slightly. So Blaise wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Did you…see anything out here?"

I shook my head but thought of the entire night I'd spent shaking from the cold. It was quite honestly the longest night of my life.

"Kira, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"You didn't know," I replied, watching my breath fog up.

"That's not what I'm apologizing for."

A lump formed in my throat at the impossible words that he'd just uttered.

Then suddenly, he had pulled me into his lap so that my face hovered over his as he held me, his arms slipping from around my shoulders to around my waist.

"I…I shouldn't have..." his voice trailed off slightly.

Draco craned his neck up to press his mouth to mine. I instinctively kissed him back, melting myself further into his embrace. He was so warm.

"Kira," he murmured longingly in between kisses.

As I moved against him I realized what I was doing. I broke the kiss and pulled away from him, shaking my head. "No, this is wrong."

A breathless Draco ran a hand through his unkempt hair, "What do you mean?"

I stood up, "Are you stupid? What do I mean? We're siblings! You and I…we're brother and sister!"

"We're not even remotely related," Draco stood, "And you know it."

"But…" my voice trailed off. It was true, I knew we weren't siblings. Lucius had said so himself.

"You know," Draco stepped toward me slowly, "When mother told me you weren't my sister I nearly punched a hole in the wall of father's study I was so livid. And then my feelings changed, Kira, they just became jumbled and distorted." He brought his arm up to stroke my cheek with his hand.

The warmth of his hand was addicting and I leaned into it instinctively.

"If I ever had an equal in life, Kira, it would be you." He brought his lips down upon mine, and again I struggled with some part of myself to pull away. "I wouldn't even care if you turned out to be Filch's daughter! I love you and I want only you."

I could hear Fred's voice in my head: _I'd fly to Pluto on a broomstick to take away the pain in your soul._

"Draco…don't," I begged, stepping away from him. "Don't say another word."

"It's him isn't it?"

I nodded slowly.

His face fell, "This might be a bad time to tell you this…but…"

"What?"

"I…have a feeling that he knows about you. Not that you're pregnant, but he knows…about the mission."

"Who told him?" I asked urgently. "You?"

Draco shook his head, "I didn't say anything. I don't know who told him. It was a 'legitimate source' he said. Do you think the Order is on to you?"

I bit my lip. Dumbledore must have informed the Order, and then someone from the Order must have told Fred. Or at least, someone from the Order told someone who told Fred. But I couldn't tell Draco that.

"I'll take it in stride," I said simply. "Did he…? I mean, did he seem angry with me?"

Draco paused then shrugged.

"Did he give you that bruised eye?"

"What does it matter? Do you really think it could possibly work out for you two?" He stepped forward and grabbed my shoulders, "He's probably going to leave you! But I'm here right now. I wouldn't leave you, in fact, I'd help you care for the kid! I'd run away with you!"

"If you really love me you'll let me go."

He shook his head in disbelief, "You want me to sacrifice my happiness for someone who's going to hate you soon!"

I reached up to cup his cheek in my hand, "For once, Draco, let me make a choice of my own."

Something in his expression broke and his grip on my shoulders loosened. He looked like he was about to say something when a the sound of a twig breaking came from behind us. Draco was instantly in front of me, guarding my body with his, facing the direction that the sound had come from with his wand held out in front of him.

Absolute fear rose in my chest. Was it father? Was he here? "We need to go," I whispered into Draco's ear.

"A bit lat for that," said a female voice coyly.

A woman who looked distinctly like Narcissa, save for the curly black hair, stepped out from behind a tree. She eyed Draco's wand with a smirk and stepped toward us confidently.

"Aunt Bellatrix?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

She laughed mischievously, "Your one and only, Draco."

Draco lowered his wand, "What are you doing here?"

"She's not alone," came the careful cool voice I'd been dreading.

He stepped into the clearing, and the first thing I saw was the white blond hair that fell past his shoulders. Then I saw his cold grey eyes, his expensive spotless black robes, and then the supercilious way he held himself, identical to Draco.

"Move next to your aunt, Draco."

The closest thing I had to a brother complied to my father's demand without a second thought, coming to a stand next to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix stepped over to me, watching me with a spine-chilling intensity. "She _is _very good looking, Lucius. A true beauty."

She curved her fingernail along my cheek and I thought of the scratches on my back, causing me to shudder. She circled around me, looking me up and down as if she were inspecting me.

"Your father tells me you're very good at Dark Magic."

"So what if I am?"

"Are you good at…say…Occlumency too?"

"What does Occlumency have-"

"Just answer the question, girl," she said sharply.

"Yes. I'm better at Occlumency than my…father."

She nodded, "As to be expected. The child will hopefully inherit that trait. Are you…any good at potions?"

"No."

I wondered why she was interviewing me, as if she were pumping me for information. She _was _my aunt…well, I suppose she wasn't, but she almost my aunt.

"Hmm, perhaps the child will be."

I frowned at her second mention of the child.

"Enough, Bella," Lucius said calmly. "Go scout for me, see if you can't detect any others around. It would be a shame to run into other wizards while on our way out."

"Why don't you do it? I'm not done here," she pouted.

"_Go_," he replied, a bit more firmly.

Bellatrix jut her lower lip out, but did as he asked.

Once she'd disappeared from view I openly scowled at my father, "What the hell are you doing here? I was supposed to have until Christmas break."

He scowled right back, "Snape was right, perhaps I gave you too much freedom by sending you here. You've become very defiant, Kira."

I frowned, "I don't think you hold his opinion in very high regard."

"Perhaps," he sneered, "but he was correct, wasn't he?"

I took a step back from my father, the old fear of him seeping into my skull. "What's wrong with having a little room to breathe?"

"Lazy slut!" he hissed, whacking me cruelly across the face with his cane.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco flinch. I knew he wouldn't dare raise a single word to my father; he would just watch me take the beating.

"I do so much for you and you just throw it back in my face!" Lucius continued. "Don't forget, Kira, that you have loyalties _elsewhere_."

I was stunned as I held my cheek with one hand trying to ignore the icy pain that radiated on the left side of my face.

Elsewhere…yes, no doubt Voldemort was still waiting for me. Now my father was here to take be back.

The fire in his eyes died down and reached out to place a hand on my other cheek, "You could have run, you know. Gone elsewhere." He held my cheek, like a father would do for his hurt daughter. When he began stroking my cheek I leaned into his warm touch, then without warning he pulled his hand back and beat the right side of my face callously. "Now it's too late for running."

The impact from the blow knocked me against the tree behind me. I grunted in pain and spat a mouthful of blood on his feet.

His nostrils flared and he looked down on me nastily. "You shouldn't have done that." With a maniacal look in his eye he brought his cane down on me again. And again. And again.

As I took the thrashing my eyes and my body slunk down to the floor and an image of Fred popped into my mind. In my mirage I stroked his red hair, I kissed his face. He pulled me into his lap and whispered sweet things reserved only for my ears.

Tears fell from my eyes, not from the pain Lucius inflicted on me, but for the realization that I was probably never going to see Fred again. I had only a few months to live, I knew that, and they would be spent in Voldemort and my father's company.

"We will not tell the Dark Lord about your Weasley," my father said coldly when he was done. "He would most certainly kill you before you bore his now tainted child."

"He'll have to kill me anyways," I muttered. "I won't cooperate."

"Your mother won't let that happen."

"Narcissa doesn't give a shit about me!" I hissed. I spat more blood on the ground and stood up defiantly.

"I wasn't talking about Narcissa."

I paused.

"Lucius, what the fuck are you doing?" My aunt, Bellatrix, stepped back into view, pushing past a grim Draco as she came over to me.

She gave my father a cold look then took a hold of my chin and tilted it up to inspect my freshly beaten face.

"She resisted me, Bella."

"I wasn't talking about that," she snapped. "A show of punishment by force is acceptable, however resorting to muggle methods is not. Do you seriously intend to put her before the Dark Lord with a black eye? What if you'd injured the baby?"

"Er…"

"Do you even know any healing spells that would reverse a miscarriage, Lucius?" Upon receiving no answer she frowned, "Typical." She turned back to me and lifted her wand to my face.

I pulled my face away from her wand, "Voldemort might kill me out of pity if he sees me like this, so leave it."

I flinched I received another hit across the face. "Don't you EVER say His name!" the older woman growled.

I rasped in pain then gave her an acidic look. "Love you too, aunt."

She poked my cheek firmly against each of my throbbing cheeks and said, "Episkey."

My face burned even more for a moment then became icy cold. The pain in my face was gone and I could feel the swelling was gone too. I looked up at my aunt but she had turned away.

"I only healed the visible marks," she explained, "As for the others…I think I'll let you feel the pain for now."

"We should hurry before we're noticed, Bellatrix," my father said.

She smirked down on me, "Welcome to hell, kid."

"I don't remember accepting the invitation," I mumbled as she pulled me up.

She poked my stomach sharply with her wand.

"Ow!" I yelled at her furiously. "I don't care if you're family, do that again and I'll hurt you back!"

She got right in my face, "I dare you."

I summoned my wandless magic, wishing I'd though to do this last night when Pansy, Blaise, and Alphie were taking me away. It was dark magic, and in any other circumstance I wouldn't have used it because it took a lot of stamina out of me, but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

I pointed my hands at her and her robes instantly caught on fire. The flames licked across her entire bare right arm, causing her to cry out. I wasn't sure whether she was crying out in pain or pleasure. To me, it almost looked like she enjoyed the burn

I took advantage of the distraction and turned away from the group to run back in the direction of the castle, but I hadn't gotten more than a few steps away before my body was thrust backwards and pulled back by invisible hands. I landed at my father's feet painfully.

Bellatrix extinguished the fire with the wave of her wand. She healed herself quickly, casting me a grudging look as she did so.

I stood up unsteadily, already feeling a bit dizzy.

"Draco," my father said with a dangerous calm, "Go back to the castle."

I gave him a pleading look, telling him not to listen.

Draco looked at me hesitantly. "But…"

"Go. Now."

Draco looked between father and me then began to move reluctantly, giving me a guilty look. As he passed by us his hand briefly squeezed mine reassuringly before he turned his back on the three of us.

"Don't worry, Dragon," Bellatrix cooed, "You'll see her when break comes."

Draco said nothing as he paced away.

I looked up at my father slowly, taking in his dangerous calm. He gestured toward his right, "After you, Kira."

I grit my teeth, willing myself not to move, but the fear of my father in my mind took over and I moved unwillingly in the opposite direction Draco had gone, deeper into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"Home."

_Fred_

Lucky for us, Harry was already there when they arrived in the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, we need to use the map now!"

"Now? What for?"

"Kira's missing."

He frowned and began marching up the stairs to his dormitory, "She's missing? Or you just lost track of her?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly as George and I followed him, "But Draco's on a mad witch hunt to find her. Wherever she is I want to find her before he does."

We stepped into the room and Harry rustled through a few items in his chest before he found the Marauder's map. He tapped it with his wand, reciting: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

All three of us poured over the map, looking for her name to pop up somewhere. We examined every name in every room and found nothing.

"She has to be somewhere," said George with a puzzled look on his face. "It doesn't make sense that she wouldn't be on the map."

"Unless…she's not on Hogwarts grounds anymore," Harry replied.

"But…she _has _to be," I ran a nervous hand through my hair, "Where could she have gone?"

"Fred, the map doesn't lie. If her name isn't on the map it means she's not at Hogwarts anymore."


	28. Taken

So guess what? I'm now the proud owner of my very first laptop! The twelve-year-old laptop, which I got free of charge, is like this hand-me-down of a hand-me-down prehistoric Compaq laptop, that was actually donated used to the guy who used it before me. It does _not _have an outlet for my flash drive, nor does it have internet or a CD-Rom, so I'm seriously saving everything onto floppy disks and transferring my writing to another computer where I can post my writing to this site. I'm not complaining though, I can now write whatever I want whenever I want, which means that if I get the urge to write fanfics all night, I can. So this brings the promise of more updates guys!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to.

NMBC-Sally: Thanks, your advice pulled me out of writer's block.

Beesy: You're sweet, thanks for your reviews. :)

BeccaLWeasley: You're actually the first person with something good to say about Draco! I got a couple of notes saying EW Draco's gross and incestuous, so your review got me excited. Thanks!

* * *

We'd been walking through the woods for what felt like hours, listening to Bellatrix either ramble or complain. We hadn't run into any kind of magical beasts, save or a few enlarged insects here and there, but nothing dangerous, which surprised me. We also didn't see any other wizards, much to my disappointment.

As we walked, I tried not to trip on my own feet, but it got difficult considering all the roots and moss that stuck out of the ground. I was strategically positioned in between my aunt and 'father' so they could keep an eye on me, though we each gave each other an extremely wide berth. I didn't attempt to escape again, considering how my last one went, but I kept my eyes open for an opportunity to slip away.

"Look at the state of her, Lucius." Bellatrix chimed annoyingly, "Why couldn't Umbridge have treated her like a proper pureblood?"

Then something occurred to me. "How would you know whether or not I'm a pureblood?"

"I beg your pardon?" The Lestrange looked at me with wide eyes.

"I _said_: how would you know whether or not I'm a pureblood?"

"Your father told me who your parents are." She turned back to my father and snapped, "Answer my question, Lucius!"

Once again, I got the overwhelming urge to zap Bellatrix with a bit of painful wandless magic again, but knew I couldn't. My body had become so exhausted, not just from the walking, but from the fire I'd cast on my aunt, and I hadn't had a chance to rest. _That _combined with all the walking we'd done would cause me to pass out, and should the chance or escape arise I couldn't be unconscious; it was just a precaution.

"Delores had her placed in the Forbidden Forest for safe-keeping because I asked her to," my father replied boorishly.

"And _why _would you do that?" she demanded. "She's in a fragile state, anything could upset the balance in her body. And for gods sakes, it's winter, she shouldn't have been left outside for a whole night in the cold!"

Lucius gave me a wary look, as if it was _my _fault he was getting lectured. "Well, she's fine now, just keep walking, Bella, and shut up."

Bellatrix wrinkled her nose, looking like she had about a hundred spiteful things to say at that moment, but she kept her mouth shut.

It occurred to me that my father seemed to be in charge of Bellatrix, or she wouldn't have taken orders from him so willingly. It also occurred to me that she was potentially useless seeing as my father had complete control; I began to wonder why she'd come along in the first place.

While I recognized her on sight from the pictures Narcissa kept at home, I'd never met her in my life. I had to admit that I'd heard very little about my aunt except that she was an escapee from Azkaban. It was almost as if my parents had made a point o not mentioning her around me growing up, though I'd overhear them mention her to Draco from time to time. At the time I'd merely categorized this as another of their forms of favoritism towards Draco, but now I began to wonder.

Draco.

I tried not to think about my un-brother as I walked and turned my thoughts to more cheerful memories, but the only cheerful memories I had involved Fred, and it was thoughts about Fred that also quenched my heart.

I didn't want to think about what would become of me once we reached Malfoy manor. Would I be summoned before Voldemort? Would he use Legilimens on me, see my memories of Fred, and kill me? Would he spare me for the time being _just _because I bore his child?

I shook the thoughts out of my mind and eyed my aunt as we walked to distract myself. There was something familiar in the way she moved, something that seemed to strike a plate somewhere in the back of my mind, but whatever it was I couldn't place it.

There were a few other things that struck me as odd. Every once in a while, when Lucius said something haughty that she didn't seem to like, Bellatrix would bite her lip. It was so subtle and brief that I might not have caught it were it not a habit of my own, but it was there. I didn't say anything; I merely pocketed the small tidbit in my mind.

She caught me staring at her and turned to look at me out of the corner of her eye, "What are you gawking at?"

"I don't know, I can't put my finger on it. I'm not sure what it is…oh yes, it's your face."

She cast me a sympathetic grimace, "Tsk tsk , I can see that Hogwarts hasn't improved your social graces. Tell me, Lucius, did she develop that sense of humor before or after being sent to that school?"

"After," my father sniffed absently, and that was all the input he gave.

"I see," she replied quietly. There was a moment of silence in which I held my breath, thinking that perhaps she wouldn't say anything more, but then she added, "Or perhaps it wasn't the school, perhaps it was the _boy_."

I bit my tongue.

"Was it extremely easy for you to sink your claws into him, Kira?"

I continued on with my silence, if I said anything too rude father punish me and I wanted to avoid that occurrence.

"I always knew the Weasleys were a thick lot," Bellatrix continued, not waiting for my reply. "It's the traitor in their blood."

I heard a sound next to me then saw my aunt shuffling right next to me. "So, Kira, did you take an advantage of your freedom with the boy?"

"Take advantage…?"

"Did you get some?"

I blushed furiously and looked away, but out of the corner of my eye I could still see her walking closely next to me.

"Aw, you can tell Auntie Bella."

"Leave me alone," I growled warningly.

"In other words…'yes'."

I grit my teeth and my hands fisted at my sides.

She laughed delightedly, "Did you hear that, Lucius? Your daughter is quite the slut."

I didn't have a wand, and I couldn't use my other form of magic, so I used my body. I sunk my knuckles into my aunt's cheek.

Surprised, Bellatrix nearly fell over but caught her balance and swerved to look at me with a humiliated look on her face.

Despite the raw aching in my knuckles I smiled in satisfaction.

Lucius stopped walking to watch the both of us carefully then laughed sardonically. "It looks like you've discovered something new about my daughter, Bella," he said with mock amusement, "She has a temper."

Bellatrix's cheeks burned and she stepped toward me to place an icy burning slap across one of my cheeks which wasn't unexpected. "You little bint," she seethed, "I'll teach you manners yet."

"Don't forget, Bellatrix," my father said slowly, putting emphasis on each word that dragged from his mouth, "That Kira is _my _daughter and if she is to be punished it will be done by me."

"Lucius," she replied rather calmly, "If you'd treated her like your daughter from the start you wouldn't have had to sink as low as _kidnapping _her."

Something passed between the two of them that I didn't quite understand as they glared at each other. Lucius looked down at his sister-in-law with an extremely authoritative expression, looking very much the Malfoy, but Bellatrix looked at him with what looked like angry defiance.

"The Dark Lord agrees with me," she added matter-of-factly after a moment.

"Well I cannot change the past, and neither can _you_. So it would be prudent to _drop this subject._"

I watched the exchange with speculative eyes, tucking each and every word into careful consideration. I began to wonder why Bellatrix Lestrange would care how I was raised, and why she would have discussed this with _Him. _And the idea that Lucius told her that my parents were pureblood baffled me.

"How far until we can apparate, Lucius?" As she changed the subject, Bellatrix's voice came out sounding just as annoying as it had before I'd punched her, there was not a trace of anger on her face.

There was another moment of tension before Lucius replied. "Just past those trees up there," he said stiffly, inclining his head toward a row of redwood trees. "That's where the border ends."

"Well let's not waste any more time, the Dark Lord may get impatient."

I stopped mid-step as the other two began walking again.

"Come, Kira," Lucius said without turning to look back at me.

I saw Bellatrix eyeing me curiously out of the corner of her chocolate brown eye.

"We're….going to see him?" Something in the back of my stomach prickled.

"I said _come_," he replied firmly.

I didn't budge.

My father finally turned and looked at me impatiently, "My patience is wearing thin, girl. Don't make me force you to follow us."

I opened my mouth to tell him that he was going to _have _to force me but all that came out of my mouth was a trickle of blood. A gnarly pain gripped my stomach catching me by surprise and I fell to my knees, collapsing on my side. I didn't even care if my father punished me for stopping.

Lucius and Bellatrix were at my side instantly.

"Are those…veins on her face?"

I cried in pain as another stab of pain in my stomach throbbed. Unable to do anything else I bucked my body, accidentally kicking Bellatrix in the shin.

"No!" Lucius yelled as Bellatrix pulled her hand back with her wand pointed at me, she froze. "Don't touch her."

He pointed his wand at me and I felt myself being levitated into the air.

"We must hurry."

* * *

"Fred, you need to eat something!" George complained from where he sat next to me on the bench.

I glanced over at the Kira-less Slytherin table and scanned it once again for any sign of the tiny black-haired Malfoy. I spotted Draco, sitting across from Crabbe and Goyle, with his back turned toward the Gryffindor table.

I wondered if he'd found anything out.

"I can't! Not when something could have happened to her! I shouldn't even be sitting here!"

Sitting down to dinner felt too normal to me when Kira could be hurt.

George didn't argue with me, there was not point, but he didn't budge from my side which I appreciated.

"Well, maybe…maybe you should ask Draco if he found anything."

"You already suggested that."

"And you didn't do anything when I suggested it."

"That's because it's stupid! What am I supposed to do? Walk right up to him and ask him in front of everyone?"

"I think Kira would do it for you if she thought your life was in danger."

"You think? Well that's, er…" I paused as George's words settled in, "…actually true." I looked at my brother who gave me a smug look.

"I'll do it if you want," he offered. "The pig-headed Malfoy wouldn't know the difference."

"Er, would you mind?"

"Not at all." George stood up. "But don't say I never did anything for you."

I watched nervously as he moved down the aisle toward Draco. Crabbe and Goyle looked up as he came to a stop behind the blond. It was almost comical to watch as George tapped him on the shoulder.

Draco turned to look at George and his face instantly turned sour. He said something snarky and George retorted back with a sarcastic look on his face. I knew George would put more thought into what he said, I depended on it. Draco gave him a surprised look then turned his body completely so he was facing George. They exchanged a few words choice words before Draco's expression became serious.

Around them, several students, not just Slytherins but Gryffindors as well, had become quiet and were watching the two of them curiously.

The conversation came to a close when Draco gave George an extremely hostile look and I felt slightly relieved when my twin trotted back toward our spot.

George looked at me impishly, "I have a feeling I might have said something to upset him. We might want to start watching our backs."

"What'd you say?" I demanded.

"Doesn't matter," he said hurriedly. "Just something about…er, Kira."

I looked down at the table for a moment, thinking, but George interrupted my thoughts as he leaned toward me to mutter in my ear, "Is it just me or is he a bit too fond of his sister?"

I looked at him in surprise, "You caught that too, did you? I wondered if it was just me."

He shook his head, "You should keep your eye on him, Fred. I think there's more to it than meets the eye."

I nodded, "So…what did he say?"

"He told me that he didn't find anything. Nobody knows where Kira is and nobody saw her after yesterday evening."

"How could they not? It's Hogwarts. You _know _how hard it is to do anything without being seen in this school. Did he ask any portraits?"

George shrugged, "I don't think so. He probably just asked Slytherins."

"I might know something," a voice in front of me stated quietly.

I was so fixated by the very little information I'd received that I didn't notice Neville Longbottom, staring at us from across the table.

"Neville. Do you know where she is?"

"No, but I was talking to Parvati Patil and your friend's name came up."

"So?"

He looked around nervously, "She said she saw her going outside with a couple of Slytherins. The only reason she found it strange is that she never sees, er, Kira walking with other Slytherins."

I cocked my head to the side curiously. "Did she say anything else?"

He nodded, "Parvati reckons she might have been under the Imperious curse. She remembered it from when Mad-Eye showed it to us. She said that Kira's face looked like that."

"Was she sure it was Kira she was seeing?"

"She recognized her from the D.A. meeting. Been keeping tabs on all the rumors about her since then, apparently."

"Did she also recognize the Slytherins she was with?"

Neville's face scrunched up in thought, "She said something about that Parkinson girl, but I dunno who else, I didn't ask.

"Why would you be telling us this?" George gave Neville a puzzled look, "I thought you didn't like Kira, Neville."

The boy shrugged, "I heard what she did for Dennis."

"You wouldn't have told us this if you hadn't heard about that, would you?" I asked.

Neville squirmed in his chair, "I, er, might have kept it to myself, yes."

I smirked, perhaps saving Creevy from Draco was going to get her saved. My spirits lifted exponentially.

* * *

_Kira_

"Urghhh…"

I opened one eye then squeezed it shut as an unbearable amount of sunlight poured into my face from a nearby window. I registered that I was lying down, and as my fingers fisted the fabric beneath my hands I realized I was underneath a set of very soft silky sheets in what felt like a bed.

"Lucius, darling, she's coming around."

Narcissa?

My head popped off a pillow and I squinted my eyes in the direction of the voice.

I noted that I was in my old bedroom at Malfoy Manor. Home.

The closest thing I had to a mother sat very still on the side of the bed in which I lay. Her usual smooth arrogant expression was washed over by fury. "You let Severus give you a stomach concealing potion, didn't you? You shouldn't have done that, you foolish girl."

I coughed a bit as I gave her a lopsided mocking grin. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back on the pillow. "Hello, Judas. It's lovely to see you too."

She ignored the heavy sarcasm in my voice and looked up at her husband. "Lucius, will you give us a moment?"

There was a drawn out moment of silence before I heard the sound of footsteps leaving the room.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I passed out in the Forbidden Forest. How long have I been here?"

"Two days," she replied calmly. I felt Narcissa's cold bony hand close over mine. "How do you feel?"

I opened my eyes at the contact and looked bitterly at the woman next to me. "I feel pregnant."

Her face turned to stone, "I didn't know what they were planning, Kira."

"Please forgive me if I don't believe you. You knew, and you didn't do a thing about it because Lucius told you not to."

"Believe me or not I honestly don't care."

I gave her a spiteful look, "Then what do you care about? What is it, exactly, that you wanted to say to me?"

She lifted her chin slightly and raised an eyebrow. "You are aware that bearing the Dark Lord's child poses a significant threat to your life, I presume?"

I frowned but nodded. "I pose a threat to him as long as I live after the child is born."

"He will talk to you about this, rest assured, but I wished to give you a warning so that he would not catch you by surprise. He intends to kill you, but is willing to make a compromise."

"He doesn't compromise," I replied, "So whatever you've heard is a lie."

"It isn't a lie, because it was I who suggested it."

My frown deepened.

"The proposition which he has agreed to, should you comply, is this: marry Draco. If you wed my son, he will keep you alive."

* * *

A/N. I posted a one-shot called The Beautiful Mistake, if you wouldn't mind checking it out I'd appreciate it! :)


	29. The Proposition

Oh my god, I know I promised more updates, I am so sorry! My bad. Anyway, I hope posting three chapters at once makes up for it!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

For a moment all I could do was gawk at Narcissa while she stared at me patiently, and then a laugh crawled its way out of my throat. "Marry my brother? You're daft!"

"He is not, your brother, Kira. The Dark Lord believes that you would make an excellent match. If you married Draco, he could keep an eye on you and you would be less of a threat."

It began to sink in that she was completely serious and I was caught off guard; what surprised me wasn't the idea of marrying Draco, it was the fact that somewhere deep down I wasn't completely opposed to the idea. "Marry Draco…?"

But then I thought of Fred and everything changed.

"No."

"Kira, think of Draco," Narcissa pleaded. "Think of how devastated he would be."

I began to put the pieces together.

"You put those seeds into his head, didn't you?" I accused, sitting up in the bed I still lay in. "Before he left for Hogwarts you'd already thought of this and you…_suggested_ it to him."

"I was only thinking of a way to spare your life."

"You don't care about my life!"

"I—"

"So you knew that I was pregnant before I did?"

Her expression faltered slightly. "Lucius told me _after _it happened. There was nothing I could have done."

"The plan was set in motion, and yet I still didn't know anything. You could have told me."

"What happened to you is not my fault, Kira."

"You _should_ have told me."

She looked at me sternly then stood up, "I am not your mother and am under no obligation to act as such."

"Then tell me who is mother is, and I will turn to her instead!"

She ignored my request and turned to walk out of the room. "I have given you a ticket to save your life, do with it what you will. I don't care what you do either way as long as you do not hurt my son."

As soon as Narcissa was gone Lucius stepped into the room and locked the door behind him. "He is waiting for you." He held out his arm, obviously expecting me to get up and walk over to him. "Come, we will apparate."

Fear paralyzed my senses. "Tell him I'm sleeping."

Lucius gave me an amused look. "It's too late for that, I've informed him that you're awake…and even I hadn't already informed him I wouldn't tell him that."

"Can't you-"

"Whatever it is you're about to ask me to do…no, I can't."

I was beginning to feel compressed and claustrophobic. "Please," I begged, "I'll do anything."

"Would you kill yourself for me?"

I frowned, "Never."

He clicked his tongue, "Pity."

When I neither said nor did anything, Lucius strode into the room and stepped up to the side of my bed. "Do you honestly expect me to do anything you ask after the way you've behaved? I think not. You've broken every one of my rules under the name of Malfoy and I will not stand for it."

"If you're talking about Fred then you can just take your rules and shove them where the sun doesn't shine."

If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought that Lucius's expression was unreadable and stoic. But I did know better, and I saw that he was looking at me with seething hatred.

"Get up."

"No. I'm not going to willingly see him."

"And why would you resist it," he asked, "when you know you're going to end up seeing him anyway?"

Now seemed like a good time to use my wandless magic, so I pointed my hands at him, intending to shoot a ball of fire at him, but nothing happened. I tried again then looked down at my hands in confusion.

"Did you really think I would not take precaution with _you_, my dear?"

I looked up at him sharply. "What did you do?"

"I've enchanted your room so that no magic may be done here by anyone but myself, which also means that no one but myself or house elves with my permission may apparate in or out of your room. In addition your windows will not open or break and are also enchanted from the outside to look like brick so that no one on the other side can see you, should they come looking. The door here is locked and can only be opened with this key…" he displayed a polished silver key to me before tucking it back in his robes, "…that I keep on my person at all times."

"What if I try to break down the door?"

He looked at me amusedly, "Without magic that should prove very hard, but I will enchant the doors if I have to."

"So you've turned my room into a prison cell," I stated disgustedly.

"Indeed," he sneered. He held his arm out to me, "Now, come. The Dark Lord does not like to be kept waiting."

I eyed his arm speculatively. If I didn't do as he asked he'd force me anyways, so he was right in saying that there really was no point in resisting. My heart was beating rapidly and there was a sick feeling in my gut as I scooted hesitantly off the side of my bed and walked up to Lucius. He sneered at me with a satisfied look as I placed my fingers on his arm.

* * *

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

"Ah yes, Severus, please take a seat."

Severus Snape seated himself in one of the plush chairs on the other side of the desk from Albus Dumbledore.

"It appears that one of our students has gone missing."

"And why, may I ask, does this concern me?"

Dumbledore frowned, "Your lack of concern is astonishing to me sometimes, Severus."

"And your concern towards my lack of concern is astonishing to _me_. Now tell me what I'm doing here."

"The student that is missing is none other than Kira Malfoy."

Snape continued to look at Dumbledore indifferently. "I see."

"It is imperative that we find her, Severus, so I would like for you to interview a few of your students, then come back to me and tell me if you discovered anything."

"Do you think Lucius Malfoy came for her?"

"I have spoken to Miss Malfoy before and I think it's hard to imagine that she was taken willingly, if she was taken at all. It makes more sense that she ran away."

"But do you think it was Lucius?"

"Yes, I have a inkling that he's involved somehow," Dumbledore said slowly.

Snape frowned.

"Do you know something, Severus?"

There was a moments pause before he replied. "I believe I should have mentioned something before."

Dumbledore looked at the potions master carefully, "What is it?"

"I believe I know who her parents are."

The Headmaster raised a curious eyebrow.

"Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "And how do you know this?"

"When we left Hogwarts to visit the Order I went to Spinner's End and Bellatrix Lestrange was there waiting for me. She expressed…_discontent_ at having been held in Azkaban on my account and happened to mention that she was Kira's mother."

"She just happened to…may I ask how Kira's name came to enter _that_ conversation?"

"She knew Kira was attending Hogwarts and wished to know how she was, but she asked nothing of Draco. When I asked her why she was so keen to know about Kira, she told me."

"She told _you_. Why would she do that?"

Snape paused, "Bellatrix Lestrange's motives are beyond me, sir."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and looked at Snape thoughtfully. "Is it certain that Rodolphus is her father?"

"Quite."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "It's been a while since we visited the Order…you've been keeping this information to yourself for quite a chunk of time, Severus."

"I wasn't sure it was true, sir. She might have had some kind of motive for making something like that up."

"And yet, it makes sense, doesn't it? Kira's looks and actions are almost identical to that of Bellatrix, and the Malfoys are the closest family the Lestranges have…" His voice broke off and he gave Snape a curious look. "So then, do you think Bellatrix came for her daughter?"

"I don't know what Bellatrix would do for her daughter, but I believe that if she handed her child over to Lucius it was as good as throwing Kira in the trash. I don't believe she had any attachment for the child. No, I don't think she came for Kira."

"If we don't know for certain where Kira is, the Order cannot help her. Perhaps I should have someone keep an eye on Malfoy manor…Mundungus perhaps?"

"After his slip-up in Little Whinging I think he would make a terrible choice."

"I believe Mundungus learned his lesson."

"Mundungus is useful but not reliable," Snape replied bitterly. "Would you really place the life of Kira Malfoy in the hands of Mundungus Fletcher?"

"Then maybe…Sirius would be better. Disguised as a dog, of course."

"Sir, I think Sirius Black is an even poorer choice. He clearly expressed that he would sooner kill Kira than to help her. And Lucius knows Black's disguise, don't forget that. He cannot leave Grimmuald Place without the risk of being recognized."

"Getting out of Grimmuald Place to spy on the Malfoys might be proper motivation for Sirius. If he knew he were doing something useful-"

"Pardon my saying this, Headmaster," Snape interrupted with a sneer, "but it is foolish to entertain the idea."

"Sirius had enough experience avoiding detection for months after he escaped from Azkaban. I would _prefer_ to keep him in Grimmuald Place, but I think bringing Kira to his home would be the last straw…I don't want him forming a coup behind my back."

Snape shrugged, "If that is your choice then I cannot change your mind. I suppose if you were going to risk anyone's life it _should _be his."

Dumbledore grimaced at the look on Snape's face as he considered the idea. "Then it is win-win on both sides."

"Very well, Headmaster."

"Ah, and I expect you to visit Voldemort. See if he's behind her disappearence."

"Shall I floo in now?" Snape asked stiffly. "As of now I have no more classes for the rest of today."

"Yes, Severus."

"Very well, Headmaster."


	30. Deals with Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…no matter how much I might want to.

* * *

The room we apparated into was made completely out of stone; the floor, the tapestry covered walls, the ceiling…all made from dark grey stone. The room was large and spread out, and was decorated in expensive green and silver furnishings. Everything was enveloped in hot flickering yellow and orange light, and I saw that it was lit by torches that lined the walls.

I didn't recognize the room, nor did I care; my gaze was fixated on a the back of a chair on the side of the room that was faced toward a fireplace. I stared at the seat so hard that my eyes watered.

Bellatrix, who stood in front of the fireplace, gave a delighted laugh when she noticed Lucius and I. She leaned toward the chair, "My Lord, she's here."

"Good, bring her to me."

The voice sent chills down my spine.

There was a moment of complete silence and stillness in which I stayed rooted to my spot next to Lucius.

The tall blonde man pulled me by the collar of my robes when my feet wouldn't budge and forced me to cross the room. I counted my steps as the space between the chair and myself grew smaller.

One, two, three, four…

I purposefully tripped but Lucius caught me, forcing me up by tugging on my arm.

Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…

I slapped Lucius's arm away and tried to make a run for it but his arm wrapped around my stomach and he picked me up and carried me the distance. I squirmed, trying to wiggle my way out of Lucius's hold, but his arm was locked securely around my waist. I prayed silently for a wand to magically appear out of thin air that I could use to escape; but of course that didn't happen.

_Eleven, twelve, thirteen_.

I was plopped harshly onto the cold stone ground in between Bellatrix and the chair. I let out a groan as pain sprang up my knees.

"Be careful with her, Lucius!" my aunt barked contemptuously.

I didn't hear what my father said in return as I fought to keep my gaze lowered…it was tempting not to look up. I could feel Voldemort's eyes even though I couldn't see his face. In my peripheral I could see his knees bent against thin black fabric and as my gaze dropped to the floor I saw his abnormally long white toes sticking out underneath his cloak.

"Look at me."

Instead, I watched my fingernails scrape against the cold stone floor as my fingers curled into a fist. I heard a hiss behind me.

An image of Fred popped into my mind and I was reminded of the first time we met. I'd been wandering the halls coughing up blood and holding the walls for support. The girl back then might have looked at Him on command. But I was different, a completely different person.

"I said look at me."

"You were given a command!" Bellatrix declared through gritted teeth. She seized me by the hair and yanked my head up, the roots of each individual hair on my head protested painfully. "Obey your Lord!"

Unable to help myself, my eyes clamped on to his and I froze. The fear I felt now was nothing like what I'd felt when I'd seen him in the hallway with Draco.

The inhuman thing before me smiled without humor and spoke to my aunt without taking his scarlet eyes from mine. "Thank you. You and Lucius may go now."

"But-"

"Take your own advice and obey me, Bella," he said coldly.

I heard an intake of breath from my aunt and felt the strain on my scalp ease away, and then she was walking away from me. "Come Lucius, let us give them a moment to reunite."

My eyes narrowed at her words. I didn't want to reunite with Him…the only person I wanted to be reunited with was Fred.

I heard their footsteps moving and then a door being slammed shut.

When I was a child, my father always knew when I'd done something bad because he used Occlumency on me. Eventually, with extensive self-teaching on the subject, I was able to slowly master my thoughts well enough to block Lucius out. I had little practice at digging in the minds of others, but I was good at keeping intruders out of my head.

After the door slammed, I had but a moment to block my thoughts from reaching His before he began speaking to me.

"You disappointed me, you know," Voldemort said coldly. "I'd expected you to be here with the Prophecy months ago."

Words began pouring from my mouth uncontrollably…I think it was the fear talking.

"I don't have it because it's not at Hogwarts…only Harry Potter is allowed to move his prophecy," I said in a small voice hurriedly. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

He smirked and I watched the way the waxy skin on his face pulled back across his sharp cheekbones. "It was merely a precaution."

I tore my eyes from Voldemort's gaze and looked back at my hands where they still rested on the ground. My heart was beating so hard I could feel it in my throat and I felt sick to my stomach. This was the man, no the thing, that had shown me the face of insanity. This man represented the metal bars that stood between me and a normal life.

"I hear you haven't taken care of yourself, Kira."

I flinched at the sound of my name uttered from his mouth. He made it sound like an Unforgivable curse; three of his favorite words.

I felt his cold spidery fingers graze my forehead slightly and I jerked away from his touch. Invisible hands pulled me back toward him unwillingly and an armchair appeared behind me; I felt myself being pulled off my knees and placed gently into the seat. I leaned back as far as I could into the cushion as the chair dragged forward. The farther I leaned back the closer my chair was scooted towards his.

When I was finally at arms length Voldemort leaned toward me and his cold fingers touched my face again. He held my chin, inspecting my face carefully, and then his hand slipped down my neck and slithered down my abdomen, pausing at my breast, then continued down and came to a rest on my stomach.

"You have no idea the value of the child in your womb," he said confidently. "This child is the answer to all my problems. It will be my right bower and carry out my greatest wishes. My most faithful servant of them all."

"And it will cower before you," I ventured bravely, "like all the rest of them.

"I don't remember asking for your input," he hissed. I winced as a sharp stinging sensation prickled my scalp painfully, like one of my hairs had been plucked from the root. "You are lucky, Kira," he said coolly, "that you are in the situation you are in. If I could, I would kill you this minute, but I can't. It's such a shame," he added disapprovingly, "that I cannot even torture you."

Voldemort pulled his hand away from the bump on my stomach and leaned back in his chair, his freakishly white bony arms came to rest on the armrests on either side of him. "It is regrettable that I do not know of any magic that could support the life of a fetus outside the womb, and I feel it would be a tiresome waste of time trying to find that magic. Besides, Narcissa has offered me an intriguing deal, the contents of which I'm sure you have already been made aware."

I gave a small nod. The entire time he'd been talking my head had been glued to the chair behind me, as if pulling myself as far away from him as I could would help.

"Draco would make an excellent partner, and were you a Malfoy bride you would be…close by."

"H-He's…my brother," I stammered.

I heard what sounded like a chuckle, if snakes could chuckle. "It is ludicrous that your father has not yet told you of your true lineage, though I suppose he needed the collateral for a girl such as you.

"Yes, Kira Ludosci Malfoy," Voldemort continued, as if he knew what I was thinking. "I _know _who they are, and I won't give you the satisfaction of telling you. You don't deserve to know. In fact, I don't think you deserve this proposition Narcissa has offered, but…" I felt him looking down at me hungrily and my head sunk even deeper into the cushion of the chair, "…you were always such a delight to have around."

Voldemort's snakelike face twisted in amusement and I struggled to keep control over my erratic heartbeat.

"What, no smart mouthed comment? No sarcastic retorts?"

"Would you like one?" I asked quietly.

"The Kira Malfoy I knew wouldn't even have to ask. Lucius told me about this Weasley…not a very good influence on you."

My head snapped up instantly.

"Ah, I see Lucius was right about something for once."

My lip curled angrily and I fisted my hands against the dark fabric on my thighs.

"It was foolish of you to get involved with a blood traitor such as him. The penalty for something like that is…death."

He leaned over to the table next to him and pulled what looked like a cup of tea from the surface. "As it is," he continued after taking a sip of his drink, "I'm aware that you were not told who the Weasley's were, so…I will pass over it…for now."

Something about his comment struck a curious nerve inside me. "What, exactly, are the Weasley's?"

"Blood traitors, and members of a resistance called the Order of the Phoenix. Perhaps you're aware of this organization?"

I was extremely surprised by this comment. Fred's parents were a part of the Order? I wished now that I'd asked him more about his family and now I wondered how much I didn't know about him.

I shook my head stiffly, keeping my eyes on my knees.

There was a moment of silence in which I was sure Voldemort knew I was lying, but then he surprised me by changing the subject. "Did Narcissa tell you _all _the sides of this new deal?"

This caused me to look up at him, despite my fear. "There's more?"

His scarlet eyes narrowed, "Were you to agree to the terms, to marry Draco Malfoy in exchange for your death sentence, you would have to make an unbreakable vow that you would never interfere with the child."

My hand slipped over my stomach instinctively and Voldemort's attention did not miss this action. "Unless you'd like to die out of stubbornness?"

I shot him a furious look.

"Oh, you don't need to deny it," he continued. "I see your attachment to the child. That is why the unbreakable vow is necessary."

"I don't want this child," I protested, "I never wanted a child."

A muscle twitched on his face where an eyebrow should have been, "So you would be willing to agree to my terms then?"

I hesitated. "How could I possibly influence this child?"

"Don't be coy, Kira. Surely you are aware of the sway a mother has over her children? I don't need interference from you. I also do not need Occlumency to see that you are playing tug-of-war with yourself over the child. You don't want it; I could take it off your hands without bloodshed. And think of Draco," he added mockingly, "and his…devastation were you to die over something as pointless as this."

If I were to just 'hand him the child' he would raise it to be another perfected brainwashed version of one of his Death Eaters, and keeping _my _child from its father was a cause I found worth dying for. I wondered though, if perhaps he didn't have some other motive for wanting a child.

I swallowed and sat up stiffly. I focused on categorizing what thoughts I wanted to let him read. "I-I have months to…warm up to the idea. I'll have my answer for you _then _and no sooner." Surely months would give me enough time to strategize some kind of escape plan; I made sure to filter this particular thought from reaching the prying mind I felt touching my mentality.

"Good…" Voldemort leaned forward in his chair and I stiffened, letting him inch toward me out of fear. His cold thin lips pressed against my cheekbone and he pulled back slightly to smirk at me cruelly. His face hovered only inches away from mine. "…then I won't need to remind you that I would do more than just kill you should you choose to resist."

I heard hissing behind me suddenly and then saw Nagini slither out from under my chair, passing in between my feet. She coiled out of sight, but then her eyes reappeared, glowing silver at me from the shadows beneath Voldemort's chair.

I shuddered.

"Ah, a friend is here to visit me." Voldemort pointed his wand at the door and it flew open. "You may come back in," he said lazily.

I wondered how anyone could have heard him, but then Lucius and Bellatrix stepped back into the room accompanied by Wormtail. Despite my fear of the thing sitting before me I managed to make a disgusted face at the sight of the snivelling man behind them.

If there was one thing I disliked more than Lucius Malfoy, it was Peter Pettigrew. I treated the disgusting man like dirt; it was one thing I had in common with other Death Eaters.

"Ah, Severus. What a surprise!"

My eyes instantly fell behind Wormtail, where Snape was the last to follow the party into the room. Whether or not I trusted Snape didn't matter, my reaction to seeing him was complete and utter shock. He was a piece of Hogwarts who was, no matter how hostile the relationship, connected to Fred.

"I am done speaking with Kira," Voldemort said airily, "you may take her back now, Lucius. It is a direct order from me that you give her anything she requires, food, clothing, etcetera…with the exception of magical items. I will not permit her to get her hands on anything that might promote her escape."

"Yes, my Lord."

He nodded at me and the chair beneath me instantly disappeared, almost catching me off balance. I caught myself and stood up straight. I avoided his blood red gaze and now counted down the seconds before I would be away from him.

I felt slightly numb…it would only be a matter of time before the events of today settled on me completely. I just wanted to be alone, to be away from these people who seemed to have a constant need to hurt me.

I caught Snape's fathomless black eyes and he stared right back at me indifferently.

Eagerly, I crossed the room toward my father and took his outstretched arm without an ounce of hesitation. Even without glancing back at Him, I knew he was watching my movements.

Upon hearing the sharp sound of skin against skin I jumped and turned in surprise to see Bellatrix glaring at Wormtail who was massaging the back of his real hand with his silver one. "Stop that you vermin!"

"But there was a bug on your shoulder."

"Don't ever touch me again or I'll do more than just slap you!"

I felt awash in dizzy déjà vu. Where had I heard that before? It sounded like something I would say. I saw Alphie Ackley's face in my head and remembered that I _had _said something similar.

"I'm sorry!" Wormtail cried as he cowered beneath Bellatrix, who was taller than him by several inches. "I didn't mean-!"

The last thing I saw before Lucius lifted his wand to apparate us away was Snape's calculating dark eyes as he studied me carefully over Wormtail's head. Then the cold stone room disappeared and we re-appeared directly into my bedroom.


	31. Tango with the Blood Father

Disclaimer: Just in case you missed my indication before...I do not own the Harry Potter series nor do I claim to.

* * *

I took a moment to sit on the side of my bed as I regained myself after being apparated.

"Since I'm under obligation to ask," Lucius said scathingly, "Is there anything that you _require _me to get you?"

"N-Not right now," I muttered. I just wanted him to go away.

"I haven't the time to look over you, so when you require something call for Harvey and he will answer your call. Narcissa may enter your room, but only in the case of an emergency."

Harvey was the House elf that replaced Dolby after he was freed.

I nodded faintly, vaguely aware of what Lucius was saying.

"May I make a suggestion?"

I whipped my head up to look at him, angry that he would not simply leave me alone. He suddenly reminded me very distinctly of a mosquito. "You'll tell me whether or not I consent," I snarled testily, "what's the point in asking me?"

He shrugged, "It was a rhetorical question."

"I just call it like I see it."

"I think you should decline this new proposition," Lucius said, ignoring my comment.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

Too tired to retort I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes. "Are you done? Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Yes. I advise you to consider my suggestion."

"Go to hell," I said tiredly.

I heard his cold chuckle as he slipped out of the room and then the faint sound of the lock being clicked once he was on the other side of the door. I waited until his footsteps had faded before hoisting myself into the middle of my queen sized bed and curling my body around a pillow.

It wasn't long until familiar hot tears pulled themselves out of my eyes and I cried myself to sleep. It only felt like moments later when I felt myself being shaken out of a dreamless black abyss, and I bolted upright to see Severus Snape hovering over me.

I looked around the room and saw that we were alone.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"The Dark Lord has asked me to check on you. Narcissa was able to mend you after your fall in the Forbidden Forest, but she doesn't know how to fix you."

I couldn't help but notice how he was avoiding my gaze directly, instead focusing his attention on what seemed to be my shoulder.

I frowned, "And you do?"

"I don't know until I've checked on you, do I?" he asked coolly.

I stood very still for a moment, deciding what I should do. "That potion you gave me before…it made my condition worse, didn't it?"

"The reason behind your condition may or may not be due to the potion, but we won't know that for sure unless you let me examine you."

"How do I know I can trust you? I don't even know what side you're on."

Snape sighed impatiently, still avoiding direct eye-contact. "You're acting like a child. What reason could I possibly have for harming you?"

"Perhaps you want to finish the job you started with the potion?" I placed a hand over my stomach.

It was then that I felt something, a prickle on the back of my mind, and I instantly closed my thoughts off like I had in the room with Voldemort. Snape glared down at me then turned away from me furiously.

"You are an exceptionally gifted Occlumens, Miss Malfoy," he observed stiffly.

"I suppose so," I replied, confused as to why he was upset.

"A trait you inherited from your father no doubt."

"Lucius is good at Occlumency, true, but he's not my father. I thought I already told you that."

Snape turned back toward me, his face as stoic as ever. "Ah, yes, that's right. You _did _mention that."

I frowned, "I guess it's easy to forget simple things like that when you're a double agent spy."

"I only forget details that I find unimportant to myself," Snape retorted. "I hear _you _are also something of a double agent. Interesting line of work for someone as young as you. It is impressive you managed to maintain that persona for so long, not much unlike me. But then again, _I _am at least successful at achieving my missions."

"I was successful," I argued. "My mission was to discover whether or not there was a prophecy, and I was able to confirm that there was not."

"With Dumbledore's help."

"Yes, I had help, but so what? _You_ could do with some of that every now and again."

The greasy haired man before me smiled unpleasantly, "That is a statement of opinion and not fact, therefore I reserve my right to ignore what you just said. Now, if you'd please remove your robes and lift up your shirt so I may examine your stomach, Miss Malfoy."

I frowned, "You didn't answer my question earlier, sir."

"Which question is that?"

"Why should I trust you?"

Snape's eyes narrowed then he finally looked at me pointedly. "I'm on your side, Miss Malfoy."

Something about the way his eyes softened when he looked at me sent an unexplained bout of chills down my spine. He turned away from me again.

I crossed my arms, "That doesn't answer my-"

"When I say I'm on your side," Snape interrupted gruffly, "I mean I'm _on the same side as you_."

A click went off in my head. "Oh. You…what?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself, so if you really did miss that then too bad. Now please let me look at your stomach so that I might determine the condition of your child right now or I will walk out that door and not even attempt to fix the problem. You will then, most likely, have a miscarriage and probably die at the hands of the Dark Lord for failing him." Snape turned back to face me with a smirk on his face. "But it's really all the same to me."

"I suppose that's your outlook on life too?" I sniffed.

"That's the general idea, yes."

I wrinkled my nose, "That's sad."

Snape raised his eyebrows, "I believe it's the same outlook you had before you began to…_tango _with that Weasley."

For a moment all I did was glare at the man before me helplessly. I didn't like it when people made observations about myself that even I hadn't been aware of, but I couldn't deny that it was true.

I'd changed.

Before, I'd always wondered what it was like to be in the shoes of one of those aliens I saw wondering the corridors around Hogwarts, but at the same time I didn't care…it was all the same to me. But now that I was on the other side of the line I really did care and all it had taken was being given something to care about.

I felt my face soften and I uncrossed my arms. "Tango dancing is fun, Professor…you should try it sometime."

Snape looked at me stoically, "I presume this means we're done here?"

"No, no…I'll…let you examine me. Though I'd really prefer a woman examining me," I added dryly.

I peeled the black robes from around my shoulders and set in on the bed, then I pulled my shirt up halfway so Snape could see my stomach completely. His eyes widened upon seeing the ugly grey veins on my flesh. This week the veins had begun to spread from the sides of my stomach, growing in size and spreading across my abdomen.

"What are these bruises from?" Snape demanded.

I looked down to see what he was referring to. "Oh, those. Lucius put them there."

"Why?"

I shrugged, "It was his way of punishing me for what happened with Fred."

"And he didn't heal them?"

"Obviously," I replied dryly, receiving a daunting look from my ex-Professor.

"Stupid man…if the child were injured he could be killed by the Dark Lord."

I sat down on the side of the bed and Snape crouched down in front of me as he examined my stomach, then he began to question me. "When did the veins first appear?"

I shrugged, "When I was about sixteen weeks pregnant. They were smaller than they are now…they've gotten bigger."

"And have you noticed anything else unusual?"

"Like hallucinations?"

His head snapped up, "What kind of hallucinations?"

I looked away from Snape, "Er, usually about…er, Voldemort."

"Do not say his name," he commanded. "Was there anything else?"

"Well there was something else, but I'm not sure the baby could have done it."

Snape looked at me expectantly.

I squirmed uncomfortably where I sat, "I had a dream about…you-know-who, and he was…scratching my back. I woke up and…well…" I stood up and showed him the scars from the scratches.

"If scars remained after you healed those scratches then they were placed there through dark magic. And no, the child could not have done something like this," he added, upon seeing the look on my face.

"Then that means someone in Hogsmeade did it."

"Hogsmeade? Why were you sleeping in Hogsmeade?"

I smirked at Snape, "I was having a tango with my friend."

The dark-haired man frowned at me as if I were some mischievous child that needed to be punished, but he ignored my statement and moved on. "Do you know what veins are, Miss Malfoy?"

"Veins carry blood to the heart."

"And do you know what happens when the heart doesn't get enough blood?"

"A heart attack?"

"Correct."

"But I've never had a heart attack."

"I wasn't talking about you."

"You think that the_ child_ survived a _heart attack_?" I scoffed. "That's just not…"

"Normal? No, it's not, but then again it's not a normal pregnancy."

"What makes you think it had a heart attack?"

"The veins. The only veins on your body appear to be on your stomach, which is also around the child. I believe that the child is using magic to pull blood to its heart because it's not getting enough…because you haven't taken proper care of yourself."

My mind was burning with such relief that I was able to ignore that last part. I was finally getting answers. "Then what about the hallucinations?"

Snape paused and tapped his wand thoughtfully against his lips. "The hallucinations could be due to a bad reaction to the potion I gave you."

"And how would it be stopped?"

"Well you could start by using basic methods of health care: three square meals a day and at least eight hours of sleep a night."

"That's…it?"

"It would suit you to take baby steps, Miss Malfoy. I hear your self medication is atrocious."

"I don't know who told you that but my self medication is just fine."

"You have dark circles under your eyes and you weigh as much as a leaf. That's not healthy."

"As much as a _leaf_? You're exaggerating," I simpered.

"While your gift for stating the obvious is noteworthy it is not a particularly commendable trait," Snape replied dryly, his lip curling in amusement. "Now, I will go back to Hogwarts and make a blood regeneration potion which I will have sent to your mother to give to you. You _will _drink all of it."

"My mother, meaning Narcissa?"

Snape looked at me silently for a moment before replying. "Yes."

"And, what's the point in a blood regeneration potion?"

"To make up for the blood that has been stolen from you and to prevent you yourself having a heart attack. It should pacify the child. If your body has enough blood, there will be no need for it to borrow from your supply."

I frowned, "Is this common in the wizarding world?"

"No. It is not, because most mothers take care of themselves before things become bad enough that the child intervenes."

I placed both hands on my stomach gently and looked down then nodded. "This could have been avoided."

"Yes, but it wasn't, and you're here now. So I suggest you deal with what you have now, because you could easily lose your life to the Dark Lord. Now, I believe that is all. If you have nothing to say I'll take my leave."

"Er, one question." I cleared my throat and looked directly at Snape. "Will you tell Dumbledore about me? Will you tell him where I am?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I can't do that without arousing suspicion upon myself. I am the only one aware of your whereabouts who also has ties to the Order of the Phoenix."

My heart sunk, "And there's no way you could do anything?"

"Rest assured, Miss Malfoy, someone will be devising a way of getting you out."

"Really?"

Snape gave me a drab look. "Do you really expect the Order to let the Dark Lord have you?" he scoffed. "At the moment you are the top priority of the Order. They consider you to be just as important as Harry Potter. It is advisable that you wait this out. Someone will come for you…if the Dark Lord does not kill you first."

"Would he kill me?"

For once Snape seemed to hesitate before answering. "I believe you are standing on thin ice, Kira. Should you ruffle his feathers enough, he might just crack the ice and let you fall in."


	32. Deals and Dealings

Yaya, I'm over 100,000 words!

**_Important:_** I have a few updates you really should read, so _please_ don't skip this. I'll try to make it short and sweet.

I'm seriously thinking about renaming this story. I named it Closure because at first it was about Kira finding closure after being…hem, violated, but she really hasn't gotten much closure since it happened has she? lol, soooo, if you have any ideas for names tell me. I do personal messages, just so you know.

I'm doing something of a head count on my readers. I have gotten over two-hundred hits from people who've put me on story alert, which is great, yet I have under fifty reviews. So if you're reading this story still, just let me know so that I know how many people I'm really writing for. I don't mind anonymous reviews either.

Also, just to encourage myself to completely finish this story, I'm going to wait until I've completely finished it to go back and edit the whole thing, which I _do _intend to do because I messed up some things in earlier chapters. Once I'm done editing I'll probably take _this_ story down and re-post the edited version because it's kind of a hassle to go back and replace chapters.

My last note: I'll take story requests if you have a particular pairing or story idea you really want to read.

That wasn't really short, was it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only my OC and certain plot points.

* * *

_First Person POV - Kira_

My old bedroom was still intact and almost everything was as I'd left it, except that any magical items I could have used to escape had been removed. Bookshelves crammed with books lined the walls, and books that didn't fit on the shelves sat in piles on the floor. My large black desk, which sat across the room from the bed, was untouched with its papers scattered across the surface and its many empty inkbottles piled on top of each other off to the side. There was a closed door next to the desk that led to my personal lavatory. The walls, from what I could see in between the bookcases, were still black, as was the carpet. The baby blue ceiling still had puffy white clouds painted on it, which were bewitched to sail back and forth slowly like animated clouds in a cartoon. To my right, adjacent to the door, was what could only be described as one giant window that stretched from floor to ceiling and wall to wall, and magical plants lined the long window seat beneath it. Some of the house-elves had continued to clean the room and tend to the plants as I'd asked him to do while I was at Hogwarts.

I realized then, that before I'd left I'd fully intended on coming back and it only made me feel somewhat foreign in a way that I'd never felt in my room. The girl who had decorated this room and painted the ceiling by hand had been a different person; someone comfortable with being used like a pawn. True, I had never been comfortable with my father's views on blood purity, but I had never found any reason why I should rebel. At least, not until I'd met Fred; he'd changed everything and I only just now realized how much.

At the foot of my bed sat a large black and gold trunk, which held my clothes and other items. My trunk had been the first place I'd gone to as soon as Snape had left. With the Undetectable Extension Charm I'd cast upon the chest a long time ago, it held just as much as a large closet. I'd only needed a brief glance to know that someone had been trifling through it, and, to my dismay, I found that they'd removed the spare wand from its place as well as several other objects I'd stored there.

I'd brooded for a while, and then tried to break the window despite Lucius' warning that it was a waste of time. I'd taken the chair from in front of my desk and lunged it at the window, taking care not to aim it where it might knock any plants off the window seat. After five failed attempts at breaking the glass I'd decided I was beating a dead horse, and chose to slam the chair against the door that led out of my room instead.

It hadn't worked, of course, and I'd only exhausted myself; but when Narcissa came and snatched the chair from me and dragged it with her out of the room, I received immense satisfaction in knowing that it had annoyed her.

I'd fallen asleep in exasperation and once again fallen prey to my fear-infested dreams.

When I awoke too early in the morning, my reality didn't change. I was still Kira Ludosci Malfoy and I was still being cooped up in my bedroom. I'd felt numb and decided to stay in bed all day, not bothering to eat even though I was hungry.

As I lay in bed and stroked my stomach I thought of Fred. If I'd never met him I'd still be stuck in the in-between; I wouldn't care about where my life went and I'd marry Draco in a heartbeat to stay alive. But I had met him.

I wondered if he was going out of his mind like I was, and whether or not his twin was happy I was gone.

I wasted the day away, trying to calm myself and sort my thoughts and trying to deal with the realization that Voldemort might actually call to see me again. Eventually the sun set, and the cloud scattered sky on my ceiling grew orange and pink with the sky outside. It was inevitable when my stomach began growling in exasperation, and I called for Harvey to bring me dinner.

Tender perfectly cooked steak, he'd brought me, and I now ate it ravenously from a tray he'd set before me where I'd perched myself on the center of my bed.

Harvey, who was extremely tall and flat nosed for a house-elf, had listed off the things he couldn't give me or do for me while I ate. He couldn't arm me with a wand or anything that could be used as a weapon, he couldn't give me certain potions that might aid my escape or harm the child, he _could_ get me any book I desired, he could buy me any number of clothes I picked off a catalog Narcissa had given me from Witch Weekly. He could also give me practically any food I asked for as long as it also did not harm the child; for instance, I could not ask for a four layer triple chocolate cake with extra double fudge chocolate frosting on the side...that was probably not very healthy...but I _could _have a thin slice of chocolate cake.

It sounded decent the way Harvey described it, it honestly did. My supply of almost anything was limited, and it wasn't like the Malfoy family couldn't afford it. There was just the tiny little itsy bitsy lingering fact that anything I asked for had to pass through Lucius first, and that didn't exclude the food I ate.

Ah, and in addition Harvey couldn't pass messages on to anyone but Lucius or Narcissa, which included Snape and Draco—not that I put much faith in Severus-freaking-Snape—but it bothered me that Lucius didn't even trust his own son. I wasn't even allowed to _receive _messages.

Harvey stood next to me, now, as I ate, and watched me with beady eyes distastefully as I plucked a bite of steak in my mouth. Even Snape had a more pleasant expression; Lucius must have tucked this elf very deep in his pocket, learning his lesson after what happened with Dobby.

I'd never had any interaction with Harvey; I'd never talked to him, or, for that matter, seen as much of a glimpse of him. I'd only known that he was Lucius' personal house-elf and replacement for Dobby.

"Have you eaten, Harvey?" I asked quietly.

"No, Miss." His voice was crisp and biting and I was reminded of a croaking frog as he spoke. I also recognized his accent as American.

"Then scram. I don't need you breathing down my neck."

"I'm not allowed to leave until you're finished, Miss."

"Why is that?"

Harvey eyed the rather long sharp knife that rested in my hand as I sliced my steak in half in only two strokes. "Master says."

I understood his meaning; he wouldn't leave the room without that knife because Lucius was taking more precautions. A twinge of irritation was sparked within me because obtaining the knife was the very reason I'd asked Harvey for steak.

I swallowed a painfully large bite and downed the pumpkin juice I'd especially requested; I'd grown rather fond of pumpkin juice while I'd been at Hogwarts, and found myself unable to eat my dinner without it.

Harvey's eyes did not stray from me as I finished off the last sip of my drink.

"Oh, look, I'm out of juice already. Would you fetch more for me?" Perhaps he'd leave and I'd have a chance to hide the knife where he wouldn't find it.

Harvey smiled wryly and snapped his fat forefinger and thumb; the cup I held in my hand was instantly refilled to the brim with pumpkin juice. "Is that suitable, Miss?"

I glowered at the elf and it only seemed to heighten his enjoyment. "It's a bit close to the top."

He snapped his fingers again and the substance in my cup was trimmed down about an inch from the rim. "Better? Miss?"

"For now," I replied icily.

"If there's anything else young Miss would like…?"

"Nothing."

"Very well." Still sneering, he bowed low to the ground then stood up straight and was once again squinting at me distastefully.

"You're a gutsy elf, aren't you," I said conversationally as I continued to delve into my meal. "Are you like this with my father as well?"

"Harvey was asked to treat Miss as he would any common witch."

"Not as a Malfoy?"

"No, Miss."

"I see." It wasn't too surprising. In fact, it wasn't surprising at all. Of course Lucius would ask that of Harvey…whatever I was, it certainly was not a Malfoy. "I can't help but notice your accent. American?"

"Yes," he said simply, almost sounding a bit sour.

"Why all the way from there?"

"Master bought Harvey from a close wealthy family. Harvey thinks he was trying to earn favor."

I snorted and took the last bite of steak off my plate. I looked pointedly at Harvey, "What kind of favor?"

"Harvey wouldn't tell that to any common witch, Miss. It's not her business."

"I'm a Malfoy, therefore it is my business," I snapped, feeling my patience slip even more.

"Master said."

"Do you not care that your Master is a spiteful evil man?"

"Master is not evil to Harvey."

"So you turn a blind eye because he's nice to _you_?" I seethed through gritted teeth, angry at this thing that had devoted itself to the man that had taken the one thing in my life that was right away and turned the rest upside down, then locked me back in this cell.

"Yes, Miss."

Having finished my meal, I picked up my plate and threw it at Harvey; he dodged it easily, not looking too surprised, and the plate smashed into the window behind him and shattered into a million pieces. As the tiny glass pieces ricocheted off the window Harvey apparated to the other side of my bed.

"I take it Miss is done?"

"Yes, get out of my sight!"

Harvey sneered as he snapped his fingers once again; he and the knife and the cursed mess disappeared from sight with a pop and my room became still. To cover up the silence I screamed in frustration. I plucked a cushion from behind me and hugged it to my chest, needing some kind of physical contact, even if it did come from a pillow. I would have even preferred Draco's presence to that of the house-elf Harvey.

For a very brief moment something deep inside of me roared in thirst for Draco; a part of me yearned for the being that had been the first to ever apologize for himself to me or, no matter how selfish the reasons, care for me. Because it was selfish, his reasons for wanting me; he didn't want me for me…he wanted me for him.

I had come to terms with the fact that no matter how much I might feel something for Fred, I might have to marry Draco if I ever wanted to see Fred again because there was a chance that I wouldn't be getting out of Malfoy Manor alive without complying with Voldemort's wishes, no matter what Snape might have told me about the Order.

* * *

_Third Person POV - Snape_

As soon as Snape had exited Kira's room the previous day, Narcissa extended an invitation for him to dine with them the next evening. Now, sitting around the shiny black table anointed with rich buttery food, under the bright lights of a glittering diamond chandelier, were Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Snape, and a few Death Eater friends-Yaxley, Avery, McNair, and a new female recruit whose name Snape had already forgotten. Rodolphus had not attended and Bellatrix had excused him by saying that a case of the measles was to blame, but everyone knew that she'd been lying.

Snape, who had discreetly seated himself next to Bellatrix, eyed the dark-haired woman out the corner of his eye. As the small party occupying the table indulged themselves in small talk, paying him no heed, he spoke in a low tone so that only she could hear. "Lucius tells me you were keeping tabs on your daughter before she was brought here."

"She's not just my daughter, Severus," Bellatrix replied crisply. "You know this."

Snape smirked unpleasantly, "Yes, but Lucius doesn't know that, does he?"

"The Dark Lord knows, so if that is what you're playing at then you're wasting your time."

"What, do you think," he mused, ignoring her words, "your guests here would say if they knew you'd been unfaithful? I can only imagine how quickly that would spread to Rodolphus. A shameful pure blood witch…"

Bellatrix narrowed her heavy lidded eyes, "You wouldn't."

"I would, because I wouldn't be on the receiving end of the blame," Snape replied smugly. "Does he even know we had dinner here tonight? Or are you merely trying to keep him from finding out that he has a daughter he didn't know existed?"

Bellatrix smiled politely at Narcissa, who was now looking at the two of them suspiciously from across the table.

"How would he react, I wonder?" Snape continued. He spoke so quietly his lips were barely moving, but he knew that Bellatrix had heard. "He would grow suspicious, and perhaps delve an investigation a bit deeper than Lucius had…too deep for your liking, I imagine?"

"He would try to punish me himself, Severus, despite the Dark Lord's approval."

"Yes, I suppose he would, and as much as I relish the thought, I'm in need of a bit of information that only you may grant me."

"I see." Bellatrix tipped her wineglass to her lips. "And what might that be?"

"Were you in Hogsmeade the same night as _she _was?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, "maybe not. How does that have anything to do with anything?"

"The sooner Rodolphus knows what you did the sooner I'll have eye for eye after what you told me," Snape sniffed. "It makes no difference to me, but the life of the Dark Lord's child could be on the line and I know you wouldn't want to be held responsible for messing _that _up."

"Is that _genuine _concern coming from those lips?" Bellatrix asked, suddenly amused. "I've never known you to care about the life of anyone beyond yourself."

"I care about the girl as much as you do, which counts for very little. My only concerns are for my own life, and were the child to die on my watch, it would be my fault and I would pay with my life. You would also pay with your own, when I told the Dark Lord what you neglected to tell me."

"You're bluffing," she replied.

"Would I bluff about this?"

"I just don't see how this information could possibly—"

"The clock is ticking, Bella," he pointed at the invisible watch on his wrist.

"Fine," she said grudgingly, "_Yes_, I was in Hogsmeade that night."

Snape's eyebrows raised slightly, "And did you, perchance, perform magic on said sleeping girl?"

She shrugged.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "You could have killed her."

"It was just a bit of fun," Bellatrix replied casually. "She needed to be punished for committing such a heinous act with a blood traitor. Unforgivable." She shuddered. "I made sure, of course, that it didn't harm the child or injure her too badly."

"Hm. Are you sure she committed an act of any kind with this Weasley?"

"Under the circumstances in which I found them…yes, I'm sure."

Snape blanched slightly. "Does the Dark Lord know this?"

"Of course he does. I don't lie to my master, unlike…others of whom we both know."

"Did he seem angry?"

"He was not pleased, but he was able to look past it because whether or not the boy is a blood traitor, he is still of pure blood."

Snape leered down at his plate.

Bellatrix leaned toward him slightly, "Did you figure out what's wrong with her?"

"Not quite, I'm afraid," Snape lied easily, "I'll need more time with her to be completely sure."

"Narcissa told me otherwise."

"Well then it is your fault for misunderstanding what she told you. I told Narcissa that I had a theory; nothing legitimate nor provable."

There was a moment of silence in which Snape thought their talk was over, and then she said, "Lucius told me you volunteered to check on her."

"It seemed appropriate, seeing as no one knew what was wrong."

Bellatrix laughed. "Are you sure you're not mistaking practicality for affection? You don't just volunteer yourself for others, Severus, I know this about you."

Snape frowned, "You'd be very surprised if you even knew the first thing about me."

"I know you have no family to speak of. It must be quite a big deal for you, to suddenly have that family." Bellatrix continued laughing lightly, "Even _I _would be overwhelmed were I you."

Snape heard her give a surprised gasp of pain and turned to see her glaring at Narcissa, who was shaking her head carefully at her sister and motioning toward Lucius pointedly with her eyes. Only then did she notice that the table had fallen silent, and that the eyes of the other dinner guests had fallen on her.

"Care to let us in on the joke, Bella?" Lucius mused.

"Lucius, if I really cared to do something like that I would have done it."

"Don' think that I don't know the difference between a private joke and an insult. It appears to me that you are insulting my guest, which I will not stand for."

"Do you hear that, Severus? Do you hear his lack of faith in you?"

"I can handle myself well enough." Snape intoned, addressing Lucius. "An overconfident school-girl armed with a wand is nothing I can't handle."

Only the newly recruited Death Eater laughed out loud, which seemed to annoy Bellatrix.

"Overconfident am I?" she asked sharply.

"The only spell I've ever seen you use prisoners is the Cruciatus curse, which does not take much talent. I wonder if that's not all you know?"

Bellatrix had already pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at the new Death Eater, who sat between Yaxley and Avery. The woman's already large forehead seemed to suddenly swell three times its normal size. When it stopped growing it looked like a large flesh colored bubble with veins, and Snape realized that it was not her forehead that had grown in size, but an abnormally large blister that had manifested itself on her face.

The woman moaned in pain and tried to hide the blister in her napkin, but it was too big to hide. "Get it off, please" she cried.

Yaxley and Avery merely watched her silently out of the corner of their eyes and made no move to help her.

"Don't think I can't do that to your colossal hooked nose!"

"I'm still not quite convinced, Bellatrix."

"Then would you like to put that to the test you greasy old man?"

"I believe I would," Snape replied calmly.

* * *

_Kira's POV_

After Harvey left, something in the window caught my eye, a small flicker of light. I pulled myself out from under the sheets for the first time today and strode right up to the large window, my full attention fixated on the point where I'd seen the unmistakable flash. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see, but there was a glare on the glass so I cupped my hands on the sides of my eyes like binoculars and pressed my face to the window to see better.

My window, thankfully, was at the front of the house, but it hadn't always been there. I'd had the window placed there when I was no more than eight years old, so that I could see the guests my parents had invited. After Voldemort's fall, when old Death Eaters came prowling to Malfoy Manor I knew it was to see me, to 'play' with the little Malfoy girl like they'd used to. I'd see them coming from my window and I'd run from my room to find a hiding place somewhere in the mansion...Lucius always found me, of course, and dragged me to the waiting Death Eaters.

Now, though, as I looked across the courtyard, I saw nothing. Everything was calm and quiet, dead almost, and I noted that the albino peacock in the yard appeared undisturbed.

Perhaps I was seeing things because I was so bent on escaping.

Before I had much time to think about it a noise reached my ears from downstairs…probably from the dining room based off the direction of the sound. It almost sounded like a small bomb, or a firework explosion. I thought of the Filibuster Fireworks that Fred and I had lit off by the lake. I realized that I could actually feel a vibration from whatever had caused the noise and noticed a small mushroom cloud of black smoke that puffed out of the air vent at my feet.

I cocked my head curiously, trying to understand what was going on but coming up blank, and then there was another boom from the same direction. I strode across the room towards the door and pressed my ear against it.

I could hear aunt Bellatrix screaming some profanity at someone, which honestly came as no surprise, though what she said was beyond me; I couldn't help but notice that she sounded somewhat demonic when she yelled. Accompanying her voice was the sound of breaking glass. I wondered who had pissed her off.

Somewhere in the midst of the shrieking I heard her yell Snape's name and something about a 'little schoolgirl'. There was more breaking glass and another explosion.

Then there was a distant pounding that grew louder and louder and I realized that someone was coming up the staircase down the hallway to my room.

My heart raced in excitement as I ran to one of the bookshelves close to me and pulled an excessively large heavy book off the case and faced myself towards the door. Perhaps I could merely conk someone on the head before they saw it coming, steal their wand, and escape? It didn't sound genius, but at the moment it was the only plan I'd had in two days.

Adrenaline pulsed through my body as the door opened slowly and Narcissa emerged into the room looking a bit out of breath. I didn't waste time throwing myself at her while shooting the book in the direction of her head. Narcissa seemed to have seen this coming, for she'd already had her wand out. As soon as I saw her wand I was awash in disappointment, but I still tried to attack her.

The book suddenly changed course and went flying across the room; I was placed in a full body bind curse and felt myself fall to the ground at her feet.

"I take it you're unharmed then?" she said, eying the book where it had fallen on the other side of the room.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," I said conversationally once I'd regained myself. "Thanks for asking."

I felt the bind around me tighten to the point that I could barely breathe, and my stomach began to ache slightly. I hear Bellatrix's shrieking in the background, and there was another explosion.

"While I might be more tolerant of you than the others, Kira, keep in mind that if you had attacked anyone other than myself this scene would look very different."

"The baby," I rasped, taking a shallow breath.

She narrowed her eyes but the binds loosened to the point that I could take full deep breaths again and the pain in my stomach ebbed away. I stared desperately at the open door behind Narcissa that led to the hallway...it was the first glimpse of the outside of my room I'd had in two days.

"What's going on downstairs?"

The blond beauty before me sighed impatiently, "Your aunt and Snape are fighting. I was concerned when Bellatrix nearly took out the entire dining room and came to check on you."

"Snape's here?"

The sounds from downstairs came to an abrupt halt.

Narcissa's beautiful silky red gown pooled around her legs and touched the ground as she crouched next to me elegantly. "I invited him to dine with us tonight. I might have asked you to join us, but based off the way you greeted me I'd say Lucius made the right decision in declining that idea."

I squirmed around in the binds until I was lying on my side. "What are they fighting over?"

She smirked. "You."

I frowned, trying to puzzle through this. "Why would-?"

"Is she alright, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked breathlessly from behind us, startling me. I hadn't heard her coming.

"Oh god," I muttered.

As Bellatrix came into sight and stood next to her sister I was once again struck with a strange kind of recognition as I stared at her face. Something about the shape of her cheekbones...

"What's this?" she carped.

"She attacked me, Bella. It's quite alright, though," Narcissa added coolly as she stood up, "We talked it out. Didn't we, Kira?"

"Sod off, you bloody cow."

Bellatrix moved toward me and kicked me so I was lying flat on my back, then stepped on my shoulder, pushing me completely to the ground. "How dare you speak to your mother like that? After taking your ungrateful ass under her roof!"

"She's not my mother, I don't have to respect that woman." I grit my teeth against the pain that reared to life in my arm as she centered her weight entirely on grounding her foot even further into my shoulder.

Her eyes glazed over slightly in fixated anger. "You'll do as I say or so help me I'll—!"

"Bella, leave her be." Narcissa placed a hand on my aunt's shoulder.

The dark-haired woman made a disgusted noise and shrugged Narcissa's hand away, removing her foot from my shoulder as she did so.

I didn't waste time. I rolled toward Bellatrix in hopes of tripping her off her feet. She stepped away from me and was suddenly leering at me amusedly. "But Cissy look, she _wants_ to play!"

I froze, understanding that tone of voice. I shook my head wordlessly.

"Why don't we just enlighten her a bit?"

"Bella," Narcissa warned.

But 'Bella' wasn't listening; she crouched next to me and I suddenly noticed the wand gripped in her hand. "Ah, not so brave now, are we?"

I could hear my heart beating rapidly in sudden fear; I thought my pregnancy had given me an immunity against this. "You can't," I whispered desperately. "You're not supposed to-"

"What the Dark Lord doesn't know can't hurt him, now can it?" Her wand tipped toward me and I heard her light playful voice utter the single word, "_Crucio," _as if she were politely thanking me for passing her the sugar.

It had been so long since someone had done this to me that I'd almost forgotten the intensity of it. I closed my eyes and suddenly I wasn't lying on the floor of my bedroom, I was soaking under the surface of a pool of burning lava.

I screamed horrifically, writhing and bucking in pain. I was burning right down to the core, every nerve in my body. My skin felt like it was being carved from my bones all at the same time, and even my bones were on fire. I was burning so intensely that I bit my cheek and tasted blood in my mouth, but my body was still intact. I wasn't dying...why wasn't I dying? As I screamed lava poured into my mouth and choked me, squeezing my insides.

Only the thought of Fred and all the things we might never do kept me from begging for death.

And then it stopped, but I was still choking, gasping for air. It took me a moment to realize I was still lying on the floor of my bedroom and that the body bind curse was no longer on me. Perspiration covered every pore of my body and I suddenly felt very chilled. I felt like I'd come out of one of my nightmares.

I saw Narcissa attempting to restrain a red-faced shrieking Bellatrix while Snape hovered in a crouch next to me, his eyes grazing shrewdly over my stomach.

My hand shook as I raised it to touch his cheek lightly, trying to capture a bit of warmth, needing to feel something real and solid beneath my touch. Snape froze at the contact, then jerked his head away from my searching fingers.

"Do you know who you are?"

My hand dropped back to my side tiredly.

"Buzz off," I whispered. My voice trembled with the rest of my body.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes."

"Tell me," Severus Snape ordered, sounding very much the Professor.

"You're a hook nosed bat."

Not caring that I wasn't in the presence of friendly faces I gave a raspy breathless laugh. Snape clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucius asked from the doorway.

"Nothing that can't be cured!" Bellatrix screamed, raising her wand. Narcissa swiped the wand from her sister's hand. "No! LET ME AT HER!"

"I think that would be unwise, Lestrange," Snape said calmly. "Lucius, get your sister-in-law out of here. Take her back to the Dark Lord. Assure him that Kira is…" he glanced at me, "…physically sound."

"And mentally?" Lucius asked dryly.

"We shall see," Snape replied. "But not until that woman is gone."

Bellatrix glared scathingly at the man next to me. "HOW DARE YOU-!"

Lucius clamped a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder and apparated before she could say anything more.

Snape turned back to me. "Let us try this again. Who am I, Kira? And no cheek or I may have to resort to strenuous methods of punishment."

I rolled onto my side and spit blood onto the carpet. Harvey would have to clean it up later; the thought sobered my spirits slightly. "What could you possibly do?"

He smirked cruelly at me, "I'm sure I could think of something."

"You're Severus Snape," I grumbled. "Potions Master and a royal prick."

"Ah, there she is," Snape said dryly. "Now tell me who you are."

Narcissa hung back, as if not sure what to do. She looked between Snape and I timidly as if she were intruding on something.

"I'm Kira Ludosci Malfoy. Child-bearer of the next heir of Slytherin, daughter to no one...girlfriend of...Frederick Weasley..." I wondered if that was still true at this point.

"And a ruddy pain in the ass for everyone around her," Snape concluded. "Yes. She's mentally sound, it seems."

"Should we send her to the Dark Lord?" Narcissa said, speaking out for the first time.

Snape began to pull away but at the very mention of the 'Dark Lord' I grabbed hold of his wrist with as much strength as I could muster, and he looked down at my grasp with some surprise.

"Don't do that, please," I begged quietly, looking urgently into his wolfish black eyes.

Snape seemed to hesitate, then pulled himself away from me. "No, Narcissa. She and the child need rest after this debacle."

Narcissa nodded, "I'll send an owl." She cast the two of us one last lingering glance before stepping out of the room.

When she was gone Snape fished something out of his robes and dropped it onto my chest carelessly; it was a folded piece of parchment. "A note from a friend."

"Who?"

"A friend. Burn it once you've read it. Can you stand?"

I sat up, tucking the note away in my robes, then stood up wobbly with some reluctance. "Er, yes. Thank you. Why am I supposed to burn this note?"

"If anyone sees it, they'll know I gave it to you. It would be better if no one knew I had intervened." He stepped toward the door and turned to face me then gave me a once-over. "I see you're still wearing your school robes..."

I looked down at the disheveled robes I'd been wearing for days. "I suppose I am."

He wrinkled his nose slightly in an unpleasant grimace. "...which means you haven't bathed since being taken. I don't believe that's healthy."

I raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Oh yes, the book has no pictures," he muttered dryly. "Hygiene, Miss Malfoy, is common sense when caring for health. It would be extremely unfortunate should you get sick and miscarriage because you hadn't showered."

My cheeks reddened.

His attention was drawn to a fixed point behind me. "Is that a Whomping Willow?"

I turned absently and saw the small plant that I'd begun to grow last year, a plant that one of the Malfoy house-elves had fetched for me at my request.

"Yes, I like plants."

"And do you grow all of these yourself?"

I frowned. "Er, yes."

"They look quite well tended."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that a compliment, sir?"

"No, merely an observation," he replied stiffly. "Now, I must return to Hogwarts before all of this attention goes to your head."

A thought suddenly pierced through my brain, "I need to tell you something. Delores Umbridge is not to be trusted, Professor."

"And what makes you say that?"

"She's the one who had a select few of her High Inquisitors take me away and tie me to a tree in the Forbidden Forest...at my father's request"

"Which select few?"

"Alphie Ackley, Pansy Parkinson, and-" I stopped myself before saying Blaise's name. He'd helped me, hadn't he? "-and that's all."

Snape raised an eyebrow at me, "How do you know Professor Umbridge was behind this?"

"Pansy Parkinson has a big mouth."

His lip curled slightly. "Very well. Thank you for informing me. Take care of yourself, Miss Malfoy," he muttered as he opened to door and stepped through it. "Or you may not last the night."

* * *

_Third Person POV - Snape_

"Severus, I'd like to speak with you."

Snape paused in the middle of the hallway outside Kira's bedroom and turned at the sound of Narcissa Malfoy's voice traveling from the inside of the room to his right. He made his way into the room and saw what looked like a sitting room, where Narcissa sat on a velvet cushioned couch, legs crossed, in front of a marble fireplace.

He stepped into room and strode across an expensive Persian rug to the place where Narcissa sat. "Take a seat."

He did so.

"How do you like your tea?"

He hesitated, "What is this about, Narcissa?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you are comfortable."

"I'm comfortable as I am."

Narcissa ignored him, "How do you like your tea, Severus?"

He scowled at her. "I don't drink tea. I drink hot water with lime juice."

A ghost of a smile appeared on the woman's lips as she conjured up a cup of hot water and lime and handed it to Snape. "Kira drinks a similar tea substitute, with lemon instead of lime."

It was then that Snape understood why she'd asked him to speak with her.

"I heard you speaking with her, about plants. She does particularly well in Herbology, a trait, I believe, that she inherited from you. You do grow the ingredients your students use in class, do you not? Top notch ingredients, or so I hear."

"So you know," Snape stated.

Narcissa gave him a wary look. "Even if I hadn't already known, I would have figured it out…her eyes are unmistakably yours, as well as magical her talents. She didn't just inherit from her mother."

Snape shut his eyes for a very long moment then opened them and set the cup aside.

"How long have you known?"

"Longer than you." Narcissa laughed lightly, "Longer than Bella, even. I knew she'd gone to bed with you, and I knew that she hadn't been with Rodolphus in a long time. One night is all it takes, they say. I realized before Bella did that she was with child."

"Why didn't you say anything to Lucius?"

"Would _you_ have told Lucius? No. Besides, Rodolphus would have found out."

"And Draco?"

"Knows nothing."

"You wish to see them married."

"Do I? It is the only way to preserve her life," she reasoned. "So Draco and Bellatrix believe."

"Not you?"

Narcissa conjured up a cup of tea for herself, ignoring Snape's question as she took a sip of steaming hot tea.

Snape frowned. "But she's not pureblood."

"I don't see why anyone needs to find that out."

"The Dark Lord has produced a child with a young woman who is twenty-five percent muggle. Why did he tolerate that?"

"Blood would not matter if he weren't interested in the child's talents."

Snape faltered slightly. "And…why wouldn't he be?"

"I heard a rumor," she said slowly, "That the Dark Lord intends to possess the body of the child once it has aged enough, say...fifteen or sixteen years."

Snape's eyes widened.

"Oh, don't look so surprised, Severus. The Dark Lord is _not_ interested in preserving his heritage, merely his own life."

"Does Kira know this?" he asked quietly.

"No, but it's only a matter of time after the child is born before she figures it out. That is why he requires her to make the unbreakable vow if he's going to allow her to live. But like I said," she ran her fingers through her long straight blond hair and looked at Snape carefully, "It's only a rumor."

"But she has muggle blood! Why, of all people, wouldn't he care about that?"

"Perhaps muggle blood is required for this particular form of possession? I'm not sure."

Snape's frown deepened. "Why would you tell me any of this? What's in it for you?"

Narcissa smiled wryly, "I don't particularly relish the thought of having the closest thing I have to a daughter marry her cousin."

"Then why suggest it?"

"Because if she doesn't she'll die. I wish for her to have the option to live should she not receive help from…_elsewhere_." She looked pointedly at Snape as she said 'elsewhere'.

Severus's eyes widened, "You're asking for help from the Order?"

"If not from the Order than from where will she receive the help that I can't provide for her myself?"

"If you gave her a wand—"

"Everyone would know where it came from and I would be killed for it, probably in front of my son."

Snape found himself angered by Narcissa. "Then why did you not help her before?" he asked sharply.

"I didn't know what was going to happen."

"You are no fool, Narcissa. Draco got his intelligence from somewhere and it certainly wasn't from Lucius."

"I didn't know," Narcissa said firmly. "I care about my niece, and that is why I'm asking for yourr help. She will fall in love with that child and it will tear her to pieces to see it raised by someone else, just like Bella."

"Bellatrix is _not_ torn to pieces over her daughter," Snape scoffed. "She merely resents that I'm the father of her child—"

"Does it matter?" Narcissa cut in impatiently. "I'm asking your for help, Severus and you're throwing this in my face, something Kira is also very good at doing, I might add. She's your daughter, through and through, and that thing in her womb shares your blood too. You're thirty-six years old and you're about to become a _grandfather. _You have connections with the Order, Severus. The least you could do for your grandchild is aid its' future."

"Lucius doesn't know we're having this talk, does he?"

"No. And it would defy all reason and common sense to tell him!" Narcissa looked and sounded like a bird that had gotten its' feathers ruffled.

There was a long moment of silence in which the only sound in the room came from the crackling fireplace burning furiously next to them. The orange light flickered off of Narcissa's features, and Snape could see that on those features was a sincere desperation to help her niece.

"You're taking quite a risk, asking this of me." He stood up and looked down at Narcissa passively. "I wonder if Kira knows you would go even this far for her?"

"There's no reason why she should know."

"I would like a favor in return for what I'm going to be doing."

"Anything."

"Should you decide to tell Kira of her parentage, tell her that Rodolphus is her father."

"Why?"

"The least you could do is not to question my motives."

Narcissa nodded, though she looked a bit bemused, "It is done. I won't tell Kira about your involvement."

"Then we have a deal."

"Thank you, Severus."

Snape turned his back on the woman and began walking away.

* * *

_First Person POV - Kira_

With the note firmly in hand, I rushed to my bathroom and began running the hot water and soap into the large marble tub. I stripped my Hogwarts robes off and slipped into the bath, keeping the note in my hand away from the water.

I was instantly relaxed as I soaked in the luke-warm water, closing my eyes as it ran soothingly over the roots of my hair that my aunt had so recently pulled. Usually, I washed in scorching hot water, but I had recently taken into account that bathing as I usually did was probably not healthy for the baby. I was flushed all the time anyway, it didn't really matter to me.

Out the corner of my eye I watched the note, still clutched in my hand. Had the Order contacted me, as Snape had implied they would do? Or perhaps it was from Fred? A smidgen of fear washed over me even more effectively so than the water. What if it was a note from Voldemort?

_No_, I thought firmly. _Snape said it was from a friend, he wouldn't have __told me to burn it__ if it were otherwise_.

My hands shook as I peeled the note open to reveal a familiar handwriting: Draco's handwriting. Though I was a bit disappointed that it wasn't from Fred, I was instantly relieved. My eyes hungrily took in his script:

_Kira,_

_As I'm sure you know by now, you've been offered a choice. Snape told me you were undecided. That's good. It means you haven't completely rejected the idea. _

_You know what I think of it. You know what I want. You know that it will never work out with that disgusting piece of dirt, as I've always told you. I think you can figure out for yourself easily enough where this is going. You know. _

_I won't be awaiting a reply, I know I wasn't even supposed to give this one to you but I wanted to give you food for thought. _

_I'll see you in a few days._

_Happy seventeenth birthday, by the way._

_Draco_

So Narcissa hadn't lied—Draco had known about the deal from the moment he'd stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. I remembered the first time he'd told me he wanted to give me 'food for thought'; I hadn't thought about the fact that he must have known even then.

I crumpled up the note and threw it across the room, my cheeks reddened with fury. Happy Birthday indeed!

Yes, I knew exactly what Draco thought and what Draco 'felt' and what Draco wanted. There was no mistaking it...Draco wouldn't even try to persuade me to do what he wanted, he'd merely expect me to do what he wanted. But I didn't want to know any more about what Draco was thinking, I wanted to know what Fred was thinking.

I was extremely irritated that he'd made no mention of how Fred was except to tell me that he thought he was a 'piece of dirt'. Honestly, was that the best he could come up with?

And what about that arrogant tone? _Urghhh_, I'd almost forgotten how intensely infuriating my un-brother could be. I always forgot how immature he really was...he _was _only fifteen after all.

I splashed a phenomenal amount of water on the ground as I angrily washed myself.

"Who does he think he is?" I muttered. "My _fiance?_"

I mumbled and fumed until I was in fresh robes and lying on my bed. Snape had told me to burn the letter, but I didn't know what to burn it with since I was not allowed a fire or lit candles. (My only light came from a magically enchanted orb that sat on a table next to my canopy bed and turned on and off at my command.) Instead, I'd soaked the note in water in the sink until the ink had run and smeared to the point that it would be indecipherable to anyone who tried to read it.

My ceiling now reflected the stars outside, twinkling down at me reassuringly.

Happy Birthday, indeed.


	33. Withdrawal

I think I have it, the name for my story. I'm going to call it _The Consequences of Blood_, it's a very anti-_closure_ kind of name and carries a lot of implication. I may come up with something else, but until then I'm going to call it this. I won't change it until my next update so that people don't get confused…so for those people who have me on story alert, don't look for Closure next time, look for The Consequences of Blood.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, never have never will. That right is reserved to JK Rowling.

* * *

_Fred_

I heard a rustling sound come from the darkness of the dormitory, like skin against fabric, and I felt the mattress shift under someone's weight as they moved toward me. For one brief moment I felt annoyed, thinking it was George, but then I saw the face that belonged to figure crawling toward me.

Moonlight from the dormitory window behind me provided enough light that I could see her shadowed face and even darker eyes scanning my face timidly. She came to a stop, hovering right over me, and then a look of relief smoothed over any worry lines that had been etched on her face.

"Hullo, love."

I stared at her, open-mouthed.

"Where _have you been_? What are you-"

Kira placed a finger to my lips, and caressed my confused face gently with her hands. "I promised you I'd see that game of Quidditch, didn't I? You said you'd hold me to it, and it's tomorrow."

I sat up and pulled her toward me, not fully understanding what she was doing here and not fully caring about the logic behind it. She was here, that was all that mattered.

"You just came back for a Quidditch match?" I asked, regaining my playful side. "Or was there something else you had in mind?"

Without answering, she locked her smiling lips with mine and we kissed passionately, forgetting to breathe and forgetting to be quiet. My hands fisted her nightgown at the small of her back as I held her small form to me possessively, and she embraced me with the same fierceness.

I wasn't sure what happened next, but there was a sound coming from Kira, like flesh being torn apart. She stiffened and pulled an inch away from me, holding her hands to her mouth with a horrific look in her eyes, and I saw goosebumps rise on her arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, fear taking hold of me.

She silently pulled her hands away to reveal blood stained lips and a tooth in between her fingers. I heard the sound again, only it was more like a pop this time, and she spat another bloody tooth into the palm of her hand.

"What's happening?" she whimpered, horror spread across her features.

Before I had a chance to reply I noticed that her hair was changing. It was becoming more brittle and rapidly fading in color. She spat a mouthful of teeth onto the bed, sobbing as she did so. When she pulled her head back up to look at me I hardly recognized her. Her now gray hair was thinning and falling out around her shoulders and her skin was pruned with an age that was beyond her. Tears streaked down her face.

"F-Fred?"

I realized in horror that all of her teeth were now gone.

It was as if a hundred years of life had been sucked from her in just a few moments.

Her bloody fingers laced with mine and she stared at me through her pruned heavy eyelids as she fell backward slowly onto the bed as if she were fainting.

"Kira?" I pulled her back to me desperately and looped my arms around her waist. "Kira, stop it," I ordered urgently, tapping her cheek with my free hand.

She looked up at me with those familiar deep black eyes that seemed to match her age better now than when she appeared young.

"Stop this!" I yelled at her. My body was beginning to shake uncontrollably.

Her thumb stroked my hand weakly. "It was always you," she whispered. Her elderly voice was frail.

"You cannot do this to me!" I moaned. How did we get here? What was going on?

I felt her fingers loosen.

"NO!"

I wrapped my arms tighter around her and cradled her to my chest like a doll as I planted a desperate kiss on her wrinkled mouth; it was all I could do in an attempt to breathe life back into her. But she didn't return the kiss and as I pulled back to see her glazed lifeless eyes staring at nothing, her lips still parted slightly, I began to sob.

Dead. She was dead.

* * *

_George_

I heard Fred gasping for air as he came out of his sleep; his moaning and muttering had woken me up just a few minutes prior. I knew something was wrong as my twin sat up instantly, drenched in sweat, his face was as pale and ghostly as I'd ever seen it. The devilish smirk that was usually plastered on his face was long gone.

I kept my head flat against my pillow, watching silently from my bed just a few feet away.

He ran his shaking hands several times through his hair; his expression was disturbed and his eyes were wild. I saw Fred pressing his fingers to his mouth, touching his teeth as if reassuring himself that they were still there.

I frowned when his shoulders hunched over his lap and he buried his face in his hands.

"Bad dream?" I asked timidly, not sure whether or not I should intrude on this moment.

"What?" His head shot up and he sobered a bit, but the haunted look in his eyes remained. "Oh, George," he said absently, "What're you doing up?"

I massaged my temple with my thumb and forefinger. "Mm, just enjoying this nice weather we're having right now."

"Er, oh. Sorry. I woke you didn't I?" he asked quietly, not sounding very apologetic.

"I was…already awake," I replied.

Heavy silence fell upon the two of us. I looked over at the clock on my dresser and saw to my surprise that it was only 3 A.M.

Fred swung his legs over the side of his mattress and placed them on the cold wood floor.

"Where're you going?"

"Shower," he replied, not bothering to look at me.

"_Now_?"

He snorted. "It's never too early to get ready for the day."

"You won't come back, will you?"

"What's the point?" There was a twinge of irritation in his voice as he scrounged around for his slippers. "I can't even get dreamless sleep with dreamless sleep potion."

"So you had another one of those dreams."

He found his slippers and pulled them on.

"Oh-ho, what was that," Fred replied sarcastically, looking at me now. "A lucky guess? Thank you for stating the obvious. And you know, I wouldn't really call it a dream."

There was something resentful in the way he looked at me, but he remained unmoving as he sat on the side of the bed. It was strange, seeing my twin like this. Bad dreams happened occasionally, but not repetitive nightmares.

"You never had this problem before you met _her_," I pointed out. "Even when you were going through stuff with Angelina."

"Yeah, well, Kira is _not _Angelina. Angelina was and is a friend, and no matter how much we tried were never compatible enough to be more. But Kira…she's so much more than that. Is she the healthy choice? Not really, no—but she's what I want and what I _need_. Didn't dad ever tell you how he never lost sleep until he married mum? And look at them. They're perfect for each other."

"Bloody hell, Fred, you weren't even married," I grumbled.

"_Aren't_!" my brother snapped. "We _aren't _married! Stop talking about her like she's…like she's dead!"

I clamped my lips and eyes tightly shut.

He stood up abruptly and started moving away.

"Don't forget about our Quidditch match today, Fred," I called after him as he marched out of the room; he ignored me.

"The hell's wrong with 'im?" Lee muttered groggily from across the room.

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

I heard no protesting on his part.

"Mmmmkay." He resumed snoring a moment later.

I rested the back of my head on the palm of my hands and felt a familiar resentment rise up in me. If I'd just gone with him the night he met Kira, none of this would have happened.

He wouldn't have saved her, or noticed her, or been intrigued by her, or _'fallen in love'_ with her, though I was still incredulous that this last part was true. No, none of that would have happened, and she would have probably died.

He'd told me about the first dream a couple of nights ago, when he'd woken up in cold sweat. I couldn't deny that the idea of the dream convinced me he felt _something _for her, but it had disgusted and repulsed me. I assured Fred that he wouldn't have the same dream again, but I'd been completely off. The next night he not only woke up screaming but calling out her name as well. So I'd advised him to make our dreamless sleep potion, Lee had even helped us make it, like old times. (Though I think he only did this in fear of being woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of Kira Malfoy's name again.) But whatever it was Fred felt for the girl, it was even repelling the effects of magical aid, because it hadn't worked.

Lee had thought that maybe it meant Kira was actually dead, and he pointed this out to Fred. Mistake.

Fred was so sure Lee was wrong that he'd made a point of going up to the astronomy tower to ask Professor Trelawney about dreams; this being the Professor from whom we'd never taken a class from before.

Though she clearly had no idea what she was talking about, Trelawney had told Fred that she predicted his friend Lee was right and that he should stop denying the inevitable...though she'd worded it quite differently, Fred had gotten the idea. I'd stood behind him, white-faced, while he told her just what he thought of her prediction, only he'd said it in fewer and choicer words, then left without further ado.

Later he'd admitted to me that, though it had been a waste of time, yelling at Lee had made him feel better. We had a laugh about that, but then he'd melted right back to the grim reaper he'd been for the past few days.

It didn't help that Neville's information hadn't given Fred much headway in finding out where Kira was. He'd walked up to every portrait we passed during the day to ask them if they'd seen anything…unfortunately, none of them knew who Kira was or whether they'd seen her despite his in-depth description of her. A hundred-year-old portrait told us that she'd seen so many students throughout the years that they all started to look the same.

One of the portraits had shown recognition, but thought Fred was speaking of someone else. The man in the portrait had asked Fred if he were talking about Bellatrix Black, who he remembered from her time at school. He was surprised to discover that the teenager Bellatrix 'Black', who'd made such a vivid impression on him, was in her _forties_ and now referred to as Bellatrix 'Lestrange'.

Then, to top it off, we'd gone to Quidditch practice and he'd been so shocked to discover that our first Slytherin/Gryffindor match was the following day that he'd rounded on me for not reminding him.

Yes, it had been a rough few days for the other half of myself who didn't even think of me as the other half of him_self_ anymore.

I drifted off to sleep uneasily, trying not to imagine how distraught Fred probably was as he tried to fall asleep on the couch in the common room as he had the past four nights in a row. Perhaps it would have been more convenient for me if I'd come with Fred the night he'd first met that Malfoy.

* * *

_Fred_

I distracted myself from thinking about the Quidditch match and the horrendous dream by trying to make headway on an antidote to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes' new line of lotion George and I called 'Envious Skin'.

But it was inevitable when morning came and George met me in the common room. I resented him somewhat for how well-rested he was looking. His eyes were fine, _mine _on the other hand,were starting to develop bruises as deep as the ones Kira had before I'd given her a concoction of Dreamless Sleep.

And as we walked out to the Quidditch course, I caught sight of Malfoy and his bodyguards from about ten yards away. The blond boy looked a bit perkier than usual, and when he noticed me he even winked. I noticed the crown-shaped silver badge on his robes, the one's meant to antagonize Ron, but I could tell that's not what he was smug about…it must have been something else.

George elbowed me with a grin on his face and indicated the snowball he'd gathered up while I was scrutinizing the look on Draco's face. I smirked, in spite of myself, and watched as he chucked it jubilantly. It sailed across the way and smashed into Goyle's stomach and literally knocked him off his feet.

Before they had time to realize what had happened we stepped out of their sight into the tent. Angelina was there, giving the team a run-down. We went to the back and changed into our uniforms before coming back to where the team was sitting together.

I earned few scowls as we took our seats in the back, though George received no such treatment…they actually seemed to pity him. I clapped Ron on the back and smirked as he looked up at me.

"Good luck," I said with a wink, trying to look cheerful and somewhat hopeful for my brother, as it was his first game.

He looked nauseated, but he nodded and turned back to Angelina, who was now checking her watch and informing the team that it was time for the game. As the team began to move, grabbing their brooms, Angelina caught my arm and looked at me sternly.

"I know you've been a bit depressed lately, Fred. Can I depend on you to butch up for this game?"

"Yeah," I gave her a rather good fake smile. "I'm ready to bludger up some Slytherins."

"Yes, well, please don't gun for any one Slytherin in particular. And I want you to focus on this game and _nothing else_, you hear me?"

Though she didn't say it I knew she was talking about Draco…and Kira. "I'll try my best."

"That had better be all you do." She looked like she wanted go on a rant, which would have been well-deserved, but she didn't and it made me feel somewhat guilty.

I grabbed my broom and took the bat George handed to me, then exited the tent with the rest of the team.

For the duration of the entire game there was a ranting from the Slytherins singing in a chorus of: 'WEASLEY IS OUR KING'. Ron seemed to shoulder the commentary well, but I knew he was discouraged by it.

Upon scanning the rows of spectators a flash of white-blond caught my eye, and I saw, for the first time since meeting Kira, Lucius Malfoy. He watched me particularly closely, and there was something dangerous behind his mask of indifference. I saw Draco, looming close by, eyeing the exchange intensely. Then he turned his head back toward the game and began singing with the rest of the Slytherins.

'WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN…'

I smirked as he narrowly dodged a bludger I hit at Draco; he began carping on Crabbe who'd been hovering close by and done nothing, having not paid any attention.

As I moved about, protecting my team from bludgers, I couldn't help but realize that if Kira had been here it would have been her first Quidditch match. I probably wouldn't have remembered her promise to attend it for me if I hadn't had that dream last night.

I didn't know anything more about where Kira was. I'd listened to Neville's story then gone to find Pansy Parkinson, but every time I demanded answers from her I'd gotten in trouble with Umbridge for harassing her.

I saw her now, conducting Slytherins who were singing in unison. I noticed Alphie Ackley at her hip and frowned.

"FRED!" George said exasperatedly as he passed me, hitting me across the back of the head with his bat. "I thought Angie told you to focus!"

"Er, right!" I said as I rubbed my head with my gloved hand and waited for the dizziness to fade.

My sole focus turned entirely on the game, which we ended up winning.

As I landed on the ground I heard Malfoy griping from behind the Gryffindor team as they congratulated Harry on the victory.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" he hollered at Harry's back. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly — we wanted to sing about his mother, see — "

"Talk about sour grapes," I heard Angelina muttering as she looked over her shoulder.

"—we couldn't fit in useless losereither—for his father, you know—or _slutty pimp_, for his brother—"

George scowled at Draco who was now narrowing his eyes pointedly at me.

"Leave it," said Angelina at once, gripping my arm so powerfully I was certain it would leave a bruise. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little—"

But I tore from her grip and lunged at him, only to be restrained by Alicia and Katie who'd just realized what was going on. "_Let me go_!" I seethed through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you like that one, do you Weasley?" He looked around him as if he were looking for something and turned back to me, sneering. "Too bad Kira's not here to back you up, eh? But she's left, left you all alone…"

Something clicked into place when he said this. Considering how upset he'd been, he seemed very smug now…too smug.

"Have you forgotten the bloody nose I gave you the other day, Malfoy?" I yelled. "Or has it already slipped your mind? _You know where she is, don't you_? You lying scumbag!"

At this point Angelina joined a struggling Alicia and Katie in keeping me from getting loose.

Draco began berating Harry about staying at our house and then said something about his mother, and that was the last straw.

Harry, who'd been holding George, released him and I saw him charging up to Draco too. I watched him punch the other boy in the gut, and then George joined in the action.

When Madam Hooch finally got involved they strode away having been sent back to the castle, leaving a bloody Draco who was now groaning in pain.

Even after they were gone I was still being held back by the three Chasers who were all being anointed with dirty looks from me. I looked Angelina in the eye, "You let me go right now."

"As much as I would like to Fred, you know I can't. Just leave it be!"

"You have no _idea _what you're telling me to do!" I yelled at her as I continued to struggle.

It wasn't until Draco was taken away that they let me go, and by that time I'd given up. I snatched my bat and George's up sourly and turned back to the tent, meaning to go back to change, but stopped when I came face to face with Lucius Malfoy. It was just one thing after another in this family, wasn't it?

I glared at him, "What've you done with Kira?"

His expression darkened, "So you're the one?"

My hand gripped the bat tighter, and I was tempted to bash his head open with it. "I am," I said, making myself sound as hostile as possible.

"I see." He continued to look at me.

I raised my head a little higher, lifting my chin the way Kira might have done. "What is it to you?"

"I _would_ tell you what I thought of your…_intimate _relationship with my daughter, but I don't think I need to. You know, as well as Kira, what I think of it."

"Yes, you despised it so much you snatched her from Hogwarts," I accused. "Very mature…" I wasn't sure this was the case, I was bluffing, but it had been made clear to me that Draco knew more about where Kira was than he had let on. I assumed that anything Draco knew, Lucius knew more about.

"I did no such thing. Kira has run away. It is _tragic_ to have one's child run away, but not surprising. She always did have a…" he gave me a meaningful look, "…rebellious streak."

That struck a chord, and I remembered something Kira had once told me when I told her she should 'be the rebel'.

_I have, and it got me nowhere that I wanted to be. _

The comment had puzzled me at the time, and it only now occurred to me how tortured the look on her face had been. There was a lot of history between her and her family that I wasn't aware of.

"Maybe there was a reason for that, on your part…Mr. Malfoy."

"Maybe there is and maybe there isn't," Lucius replied quickly, "But you certainly haven't helped. You've been a poison to her, an overbearing disease, and it is my belief that Kira merely needed to get you out of her system."

It was as if he was saying very subtly to me: _'I took her away because you're a blood-traitor and I needed her to be rid of you.' _

I raised an eyebrow, "Well let's hope that I'm not a contagious disease."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he scoffed.

I gestured off toward the spot Draco had just been standing. "Your son is very dedicated to his sister…you might want to keep an eye on him. She can be very…_persuasive_."

This erected a mocking laugh from Lucius. "You may want to keep a closer eye on him yourself, Weasley…read between the lines and try not to misunderstand situations you're not aware of."

I felt sickened, "You think I misunderstand that he has feelings for his _sister _that he shouldn't?"

I intentionally left out that I knew about Kira's mission. If he knew that I'd known, then he would be alerted to the fact that the Order knew more than they should. I wondered now, how Sirius had known the things he had about Kira.

He smirked, "I think you've misread many things." He turned his back on me.

"Hey, wait!" I said abruptly. I needed more answers than that. "We're talking here!"

"Oh, were you looking for an explanation?" he asked me, and turned slightly. "I thought _you_ made it quite clear."

I frowned and racked my brain for anything I might have said.

"I made _what_ clear?"

He smirked and it struck me how extraordinarily he looked like his son. "She can be very persuasive."

I watched him walk away and felt very defeated, if not a bit thick.

What more had I not known? What more could there have possibly been?

I had always detected cracks in her story, gaps, and I had also thought she would eventually tell me when she was ready…but this meeting merely told me that there was something bigger behind it, or Lucius would not have looked so smug.

Could it have something to do with the mysterious illness that she never told me about?

If only she were here to answer my questions and fill in the gaps she'd left behind.

My mind was ringing with withdrawal for Kira. I hadn't realized how much more I could _need _her, and the fact that she could be dead made me want to leave Hogwarts and search every inch of Britain myself until I found her. And if she _was _dead…I…

No, I shook my head, she wasn't dead. I would know, and Draco wouldn't be smug about it. But she'd wanted to run away, and knowing Lucius the Death Eater, he wouldn't treat that lightly. So the question was: Would Lucius kill his daughter? And if so, why had Lucius spared the life of his pure-blood blood-traitor daughter?

I remembered where I was suddenly, and moved back into the tent to change. The team had long since disappeared, probably gone off to the castle to celebrate. I felt a pang of concern for George, and felt a burning need to find out how he and Harry were being punished.

I changed into my robes quickly and strode off towards the castle.

* * *

_Kira_

I sat in the window seat at the long tall window and peered out at the yard. If I hadn't already been watching for hours I wouldn't have seen the dog come and go. It was a large black dog, somewhere between the size of a small Shetland pony and a large wolf. I could have _sworn_ it had been watching the house.

I'd seen it once, briefly after I'd woken up, and watched it for a while wondering whose dog is was. After a while of just _sitting _in our yard, it startled the albino peacock Lucius kept as a pet, and had disappeared behind some bushes. I hadn't seen it since, but I was sure it was around.

_This is silly_, I chided myself. Bear-sized black dogs watching the house? That was just plain crazy.

But _I _had never just seen things…unless you counted when I was with Draco and saw Voldemort in a hallucination. Besides that _one time _I had never seen something that was just in my head.

I had wondered if it was an Order member, as Snape had promised. Dogs didn't just watch houses, but _animagi_ were a different story.

So instead of eating breakfast as I knew I should, I intently watched the spot where I'd seen the dog. The yard was more interesting than my bedroom anyway.

I found that it was a bit uncomfortable to sit with my knees to my chest as I usually did, and I realized it was because my belly had grown bigger, rounder. I was noticeably pregnant now. I'd even had to find robes in my chest that were a bit looser than the ones I normally wore at home. I was surprised by the size of my stomach when I'd inspected it. I suppose I'd been so distracted lately that I hadn't been keeping track of much in my pregnancy.

Another change in the shape of my body was that my boob size had grown, it was the one good thing that had happened to me since coming to Malfoy Manor. Having had no bumps before it was truly magical; I had literally stared at my mirror for over twenty minutes.

It was an extreme relief to have gotten a logical explanation about what was wrong with me, even if it _had _come from Snape.

There was a sudden pop to my left, interrupting my thoughts. I jumped violently and turned to glare at Harvey. My eyes fell upon two objects in his hands. A glass vial of Blood-Replenishing potion, and a red envelope.

A red envelope.

No. _The _envelope.

"These come for you," Harvey croaked monotonously. He looked bored today. "Missus told Harvey to bring them."

I stared avidly at the envelope and blood was suddenly pumping in my ears. "Who…who is that from?"

"Missus did not say, she only told Harvey that the potion is from Severus Snape."

"Is it—"

"Harvey does not care to discuss it, but you may ask the Missus your questions and Harvey is sure she will tell miss what she wants." He hurriedly threw the objects down on the chest at the foot of my bed and disapparated before I could say anything more.

For a moment I merely watched the envelope before me as if it were a wild animal.

_Missus_, Harvey had said, so I assumed it was Narcissa he spoke of.

"Harvey," I said aloud. I knew he had come, he was bound by Lucius' word.

As I'd predicted, the house-elf apparated unwillingly into my room instantly, looking highly exasperated. "_Yes, miss_?"

"Do you know what's in that envelope?"

"A letter, Harvey would surmise," he replied dully.

"Yes, but do you know the contents of the letter?"

"No miss. Harvey is forbidden from reading."

I squeezed my eyes shut, having forgotten that Lucius never hired house-elves that could read. "Has you Master ever told you anything about an envelope?"

"No miss. It's not Harvey's business."

I nodded. "Alright then," I said quietly, "You may go."

Harvey didn't wait for me to go back on my order for him to leave, in fact, he disapparated before I was done saying 'go'.

I hastily leapt from the windowsill, coming to a stand at the end of my bed. I took the envelope in my shaking hands and ripped it open without a moment's pause.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah…the Quidditch match wasn't planned so it just kind of happened. lol. I just wanted to acknowledge that that wasn't very good writing on my part.

I've decided to take another poll, because I'm starting to have second thoughts about how this fits in with the plot. Er, the _topic_: Should the baby survive the birth? It's a HUGE deal to me, but it will affect EVERYTHING that happens for the rest of the story and I kind of need to know before I decide anything, because that decision is going to have to be made soon. And be completely blatantly honest, if you respond to this.

:) Thanks for reading!


	34. The Jester's Play

I am so sorry guys, some stuff has been going on and I completely lost my ability to write. I promise though, that I will never go more than a month without updating lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Third Person POV – Hogwarts_

"That looks too broken to have just happened once today."

Draco ignored Madam Pomfrey by turning his head and wiping blood off his nose with the white cloth she had given him.

The Healer appraised Draco with a raised eyebrow, "Mr. Malfoy, have you had your nose broken more than once in the last week?"

"What does it matter?" Draco asked scathingly. "Do you job and fix it!" As he spoke more blood spurted onto his upper lip from his nose.

Looking highly offended, Madam Pomfrey waved her wand at Draco; his nose cracked back into place with a sharp pop and Draco's hands flew to his face instantly.

"Couldn't you have made that less painful?" Draco snarled.

"Did you assume that by snapping your nose back into place it wasn't going to hurt?"

Draco glared vengefully at the blood soaked cloth in his hand.

She added in a light voice, "You'll be needing ointment for that black eye as well."

"Don't tell me," Draco replied coolly, "Just _get it_."

Madam Pomfrey cast him a stern look. "Now you listen to me little boy!"

Draco blinked.

"This is not your home, and I'm certainly not a house-elf here for you to order around. This is _Hogwarts_, and you're sitting in _my _infirmary, therefore you will speak to me respectfully or _not at all_! I would be thankful if you practiced the latter!"

She stormed off with her jaw set, and Draco wondered if she really was going to come back with the ointment.

As he watched her tall form glide across the room, his eyes fell on a figure now standing at the end of the wing; he knew at once the visitor was there to see him. It was neither Crabbe nor Goyle as Draco would have expected, but his father, who had come to see the game.

Lucius was elegantly dressed in the black spotless expensive dress robes he normally wore; they danced around his legs as he walked. In one hand he held his cane firmly and in the other a black winter coat. As Lucius came to a stop in front of the place where Draco sat on the side of a bed, Draco realized he'd forgotten how tall his father was.

Lucius stared down at his son. "You lost the match."

Each word was spoken slowly and calmly, but Draco sensed his underlying disapproval.

He glared at his knees. "There was nothing I could do."

"No?" Lucius raised a careful eyebrow. "You would have won if you'd been paying more attention to the Snitch and less on the Weasley."

"It…won't happen again, Father."

"I come out here to see my son succeed, and what do you have to show for it?" Lucius raised his cane to inspect it, as if it carried more interest to him than Draco. "A sloppy performance and empty hands. Pathetic."

Draco's jaw locked, "Did you come here just to tell me that? Or was there something else you had in mind?"

"What is that I heard in your tone? Sarcasm?" Lucius clicked his tongue, "Has Kira's revolution touched you, Draco?"

"If you're accusing me of defiance then you can just keep your accusations pointed at her," Draco replied bracingly. He narrowed his eyes at his lap, "I am your son, I wouldn't betray you the way she did."

Lucius looked at Draco carefully. "I'll assume you know the penalty for defying me?"

Keeping his eyes on his lap, Draco nodded slowly. He knew that his father had the power to revoke Kira's right to make a deal with the Dark Lord, and he'd do it if anyone pissed him off enough.

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "So do I need to remind you not to put yourself in a position where I would have to use that penalty?"

"No, father," Draco said quietly.

"Good, because I have a little task for you." Lucius looked over his shoulder, as if checking for Madam Pomfrey or any portraits that might be eavesdropping, but the wing was completely vacant. He turned back to face Draco. "The Dark Lord believes it's time for a little reunion between Kira and her _friend_."

Draco's head snapped up and Lucius saw how wide his eyes had suddenly dilated. "The Weasley?"

"Yes."

"The Dark Lord wants to meet _him_?"

"Yes."

Draco frowned. "Would that be meet as in M-E-E-T or M-E-A-T?"

Lucius's lips curled into a subtle smirk, though he didn't reply.

Draco became still and was silent for a moment. "Is…killing him necessary?"

"If the Dark Lord makes a calls for repercussion then Kira must be punished, you know this."

Draco hesitated and seemed to struggle for words, "It's just that…she….Kira…wouldn't cooperate with _him _if her…if the Weasley were dead." He sighed. "I don't want to risk losing her just because the Dark Lord got selfish."

"The Dark Lord's will is law. Your word is dirt compared to his."

Draco arched his neck forward again and hid his face from his father.

"I guarantee that you will change your mind about your cooperation, Draco, once you hear what I have to say."

Though his expression was hidden, Lucius saw the corners of Draco's eyes narrow. "Then say what you came to say. I'll do what you want as long as it keeps Kira safe."

Lucius smirked.

_Third Person – Grimmuald Place_

"It was inevitable that Dumbledore picked Grimmuald Place," Sirius said moodily. "Where else would the girl stay? With Bill at Gringotts?"

"Perhaps we could talk him into letting her stay at the Burrow," said Mrs. Weasley.

"That will be unnecessary," Moody replied. "And risky, because the Burrow is sure to be watched in the future, if it isn't already."

"I say we should just forget about this and let her die with that thing rotting in her stomach."

This suggestion from Sirius brought about an outcry from the present members of the Order of the Phoenix who sat around the table in the dining room of Grimmuald Place.

"How can you still be thinking like that?"

"He's not taking this seriously!"

"Why is he even in charge of watching the Malfoys?" Tonks complained loudly above the noise.

"I agree with Nymphadora; how do we know that the information he's giving us is real?"

"Settle _down_!" Moody warned with a growl.

"_Don't call me that!"_

"I'll call you what I like!"

"_SETTLE DOWN!"_ Moody's voice boomed, and he was rewarded with silence.

His magical eye stared at each individual member of the Order until they took their seats again; the other eye stayed fixed on Sirius.

"I know Remus already asked but I was not satisfied with your answer, so _I'll _ask you and you'll give me a satisfactory answer: Is this going to be a problem when we get her here?"

"I was only stating my opinion."

"_Will it be a problem?" _Moody repeated. Both of his eyes were watching the ragged man now.

"No," Sirius said in a small voice.

Snape looked across the table at Sirius indifferently. "I suppose you _could_ just let her die; it would be the most useful thing you've done all year."

"Now you listen to me, _Snivellus—_"

"Shut both your traps or I'll carve your eyes out and put 'em in my pocket for safekeeping until _my _eye goes bad!"

Tonks wrinkled her nose and stared at Moody with a disgusted look on her face.

Sirius glared at Snape then turned his face away haughtily.

"_Now._ _Sirius_." Moody stated exasperatedly. "Tell us what we need to know."

Sirius' expression softened into something less resentful. "Lucius leaves the house for work at dawn and comes back at dusk, so the procedure would be best done while he's gone."

"And I can confirm that he's been coming to work everyday," intoned Mr. Weasley. "Save for this morning; he paid a visit to Hogwarts."

"Good. Now about the house," Sirius continued. "Unfortunately, there is no way of breaking in because the windows are unbreakable, though that was expected. So unfortunately, the front door is the only way in or out of the house."

"Wait, so we can't apparate into his house?" Tonks asked.

"No we can't, and I know this because Lucius only travels to and from his home on his front doorstep every day, which means he has also disconnected his house from the floo network."

"Can we be sure of that?"

"We can never be sure," Kingsley spoke up. "But he hasn't been flooing to work, he's been apparating."

"I imagine that even someone under the effects of Polyjuice Potion couldn't just waltz through the front door," Moody stated gruffly.

"No. Lucius keeps an albino peacock in his yard, it keeps an eye out for intruders and it can see right through the potion. Another detail; there is a large period of time in which _Lucius _is gone, but Narcissa stays at home all day so we would also need to wait until she was gone as well."

"I think you'll find her to be a bit more trustworthy than you give her credit for," Snape droned.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged looks of skepticism.

"Yes, yes, Dumbledore told us that she's asked the Order for help," Moody said irritably, "But he doesn't trust her enough to risk lives and neither do I; we won't take the chance because it is almost certainly a trap."

Snape raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Is you-know-who staying with the Malfoys?" Mrs. Weasley asked, addressing her question to Snape.

"No. Though Dumbledore has asked that I don't share his whereabouts. Suspicion would fall on me were Order members were to show up there because I am only one of few inside his circles who know where he is."

Molly nodded, "So why hasn't she been moved to the place where he's staying?"

"I believe that the stress of living there would cause Miss Malfoy a miscarriage," Snape replied. "The Dark Lord knows this and is set on making her as comfortable as possible until the child's birth, so I don't think he will move her. It is risky for him to keep her at Malfoy Manor because the Ministry believes she's missing, but Lucius has a back up plan should the Ministry send a few Aurors to search the house."

"I should add something else," Sirius said abruptly when Snape finished. "Recently, Lucius has had a guard placed at his house, because obviously the albino peacock can't do much if someone should come along. He stays by the front door during the day while Lucius is gone, and he disguises himself as a tree."

"Who is it?"

"Antonin Dolohov."

"Does he have a key?"

"I'm not sure."

Moody nodded, "Keep watching and maybe you'll have something more on that part, but Tonks and I will take the reigns. So once we bring her here I will question her with Veritaserum. No matter the results of her interrogation, she will be kept at Grimmuald Place for safekeeping."

"Wait, wait. What of the child, Alastor?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Surely extreme security measures will need to be taken to take care of the child?"

"Taking care of a child does not require security, Molly, but if you're volunteering to teach the girl how to raise a child then I would say you are the most qualified one here."

"I was talking about protection for the child," she replied coolly.

"Ah. Security will be covered by the Order because turning toward the Ministry for help is certainly not an option at the moment."

"But can that security be spared with all the time the Order is spending guarding the Department of Mysteries _and _Harry?" Sirius asked. "Wouldn't it just be more convenient if we were…to…" his voice slowed and he didn't finish his sentence.

"For god sakes Sirius," Tonks muttered as she massaged her temple.

"Dumbledore refuses to kill the child," Moody replied. "Too much blood has been spilled over the Dark Lord; though he mentioned that it may be drastic should the child be raised by Kira Malfoy. He suggested to me that it may be pertinent to take the child from the girl and adopt it off to a trusted and reliable family."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened, "_Adopt it off_? And what would you tell the girl?"

"We would tell her that her child died," Moody replied bluntly. He looked out at the Order, "It was only an idea on Dumbeldore's part. Extraordinary situations call for extraordinary measures; in times like these it's best to keep our options open."

Molly stared fixedly at a spot on the table.

"Er, does the girl know who her parents are?" Tonks asked, uncomfortably changing the subject.

"_No_," Snape said firmly. "She hasn't been told."

"So we'll need to add that to our list of things to do when she gets here," Tonks replied. "And _no_, you won't have to do that Sirius."

"I wasn't planning on asking," Sirius replied snidely.

"Molly, Arthur…" Moody said carefully, still looking at the Weasleys, "Will your son be a problem?"

Mrs. Weasley's head snapped up and Mr. Weasley stared back at Moody quizzically.

"Which one?" asked Arthur.

Moody looked over at Snape then back at the Weasleys. "You haven't been keeping in contact with your children this year, have you?"

"Well, when Bill and Charlie come to meetings, yes. And I've been speaking with Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. "If anything were happening she would have said something."

"I don't see how this subject is pertinent to the Malfoy girl," Arthur said, looking somewhat amused.

Sirius bent his head back and closed his eyes, groaning slightly. Everyone seemed to be avoiding the Weasleys' gaze.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes darted around the room speculatively.

Moody looked around the table at everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "This meeting is over, you can all go home and we'll discuss more about this next time."

As people began standing up and piling out of the room, Sirius, Moody, Tonks, and the Weasleys' stayed in their seats.

"What have my children been doing?" Molly asked crossly.

"_Child_," Sirius corrected from across the table. "Just one. One of the twins, actually."

"Just one of them? Not both?" Arthur asked. "That's unusual. Well, what has he done? It can't be much different than what the twins usually do."

Tonks, who was sitting on Mrs. Weasley's right, gave Moody an uneasy look. "Maybe now isn't the right time."

"I brought it up, so I'll finish what I started," Moody scoffed at Tonks. "Molly. Harry informed Sirius that Fred is romantically involved with Kira Malfoy."

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "Fred would be the last person to do something like that. What's he really done?"

Mr. Weasley, who still sat next to his wife, wasn't laughing.

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like this," Moody replied.

A heavy silence fell upon the table. As the seconds ticked, the amused expression on Mrs. Weasley's face morphed into cold fury. "Tell me everything," she said, sounding dangerously calm.

* * *

_Third Person – Malfoy Manor_

As Lucius entered through the front door, the first sound that greeted his ears was the ragged screaming from upstairs in the approximate direction of Kira's room. The screams were accompanied by a series of loud thuds that sounded one right after the other.

Narcissa appeared in the entry hall, presumably having heard her husband's entrance, and began helping Lucius remove his coat.

"How was the Quidditch match?"

"Never mind the match. How long has _she _been like that?"

"Since I sent Harvey up with that letter you instructed me to give her." Narcissa hid her worry beneath a nervous frown. "I sent it up a couple of hours ago."

Lucius shrugged his long black coat completely off into Narcissa's waiting arms. "Good."

He pulled an envelope from his cloak and held it out to his wife, who eyed it with an expression similar to a vampire with a wooden stake being held up to its heart.

"I don't trust an envelope in your hands."

"It isn't for you," Lucius said dismissively. He continued to hold it out to her until she took it. "Give this to Wormtail, he'll know what to do with it. Then tell the Dark Lord that I'm bringing Kira to him for dinner this evening."

Narcissa peeked inside the envelope and gasped when she saw its contents. "So the Dark Lord intends on going through with this plan?"

Lucius cast the blond woman a sneer laced with cruel vice; that look alone answered her question.

Her lips formed a thin line. "This isn't a game you're playing anymore. It's _life _you're juggling in your hands."

"It's what my master wants."

"And you do not protest to this?"

"No." The cold smirk lingered on the frame of Lucius' mouth and he tapped the envelope in Narcissa's hands. "If you don't like the plan, you can always burn it."

With one last meaningful look, he moved toward the marble staircase that stood tall and adjacent to the entry hall. When Lucius finally reached Kira's room, he stood before the door feeling a bit like he had right before he'd given Kira her assignment at Hogwarts.

With a pleasant sigh, he entered through the door.

A potted plant smashed into the wall next to him sending bits of dirt and shattered clay flying in all directions, though none hid Lucius. He had predicted that she would throw something at him and therefore had armed himself with a potent shield charm; the debris merely flew away from him as if it were being repelled.

"_What is this_?" Kira shrieked.

Lucius' eyes slid to the blank sheet of paper fisted in her hand as she held it under his nose.

"It looks like a bit of parchment," he replied.

Kira's expression darkened as she tossed the paper behind her. "I'm not interested in your sarcasm; you and I both know what I thought was going to be on that letter. You…you _knew_ what you were doing when you dressed that garbage in _that _envelope!"

As she spoke her eyes steadily became bloodshot and watery; Lucius leaned away from her uncomfortably with a revolted look on his face. "It's not my fault that you are so easily fooled."

Kira stood a bit straighter, though the top of her head barely reached Lucius' shoulders. "That's the word you use? _Fooled_?"

Lucius arched an eyebrow. "Is there a better word? For I know none."

"Humiliated!" Kira spat. "Mislead! Deceived! Conned!" Her voice wavered and she took a moment to regain her breath. "Is this punishment for my relationship with Fred?"

"No. This was not punishment for having a cosset at Hogwarts…" Lucius looked at her for a moment before his lips tugged upward slyly. "…the Dark Lord is saving _that _for our entertainment tonight."

Kira's face visibly paled and was wiped clean of all anger. Her next words came out as barely a whisper. "What is he doing?"

"You'll see," he replied surreptitiously.

Kira noticed the way Lucius' face seemed to glow and took it as a bed omen.

"Now, if you hadn't attacked me when I entered your room, you would already know that I came here to tell you to prepare yourself for dinner with _Him_. Wash yourself and…" His eyes scanned the too-comfortable loose black dress that Kira wore. "…put on something respectable. I expect you to be ready to leave in two hours, though I will not be the one taking you."

"Who will?"

"My son will be spending the weekend at the Manor, and will be arriving by floo in your room tonight."

"_Draco_?" Kira breathed in astonishment. "But why? And _how_? You didn't tell my that my fireplace was still connected to the floo network!"

"Your fireplace only works one way; you cannot leave your room by floo, but you can travel to it. As for Draco...your fiancé comes to witness your punishment, having been invited by the Dark Lord. He will use the fireplace in Professor Umbridge's office."

"Umbridge…? Does she know _anything _about the cause she's been aiding?"

"I'm sure she has her suspicions, but she has not been told. She was merely asked to send Draco to his family for the weekend."

Something uplifted passed over Kira's face.

Lucius smirked knowingly. "Before you get your hopes up, I should tell you that his wand has been detained for the weekend. You two will come by Portkey."

"Get out," Kira snapped. "I've heard enough."

"Would you like me to clean this mess first?"

"No! I said GET OUT!"

Lucius bowed mockingly low and then left with a smirk still implanted on his face.

* * *

_First Person – Kira – Two Hours Later_

I sank down onto my bed dejectedly and waited for Draco to come.

After Lucius had left, I'd taken a very quick shower then spent a vast amount of my time trying to find a dress in the catalog Narcissa had given me when I'd first come here. Keeping in mind that I had to pick something that would please the Dark Lord but be easy to run in should the opportunity come, I picked a long sleeveless black dress and had Harvey fetch it for me.

Harvey had only been too happy to oblige.

It was tight across the chest but otherwise fit loosely and comfortably. I'd watched myself in the mirror, eyeing the bulge on my torso; it wasn't a bad look for me.

While I sat there, massaging my stomach, there was a sound to my left and I looked across the room, over the mess I'd created, to see Draco, in his nice black suit, standing in my fireplace surrounded by wicked green fire.

Even after the fire faded Draco merely lingered in the cold unlit fireplace, staring at me with wide blinking grey eyes like he was seeing an illusion; I was just as transfixed, only _I _was paralyzed by something different. It wasn't until he began moving toward me that I scrambled to stand up.

When he was only a foot away he began to open his arms but I held up a hand and he paused.

"Draco, please don't touch me."

Any excitement that had begun to creep onto his expression faltered.

"It's for you own sake," I added.

He raised an eyebrow and said quietly, "You won't even give your fiancé a hug?"

"You aren't my fiancé, I haven't made that decision yet."

"Ah, so what does that make you? The single pregnant witch that's going to die for nothing?"

"Is that what's going to happen tonight?" I breathed.

"_No_," he said firmly. "I wouldn't let that happen."

I tried to keep myself calm and not loose my patience to another haughty Malfoy. "_Draco_. What is going to happen tonight?"

His face became too still, somewhat guarded, and his eyes hardened. "I'm not allowed to tell you that."

"How much do you know?"

"Everything."

"Draco, you need to tell me what's going to happen to me."

"All I can tell you is that you're being punished for your relationship with the Weasley."

"That's not good enough!"

"Well you'll have to make do!" he snapped back.

We glared at each other for a moment.

Draco's eyes slid behind me and he was suddenly looking around at the room, noticing the mess. "It looks like a troll came through here. What happened?" I saw him reach into his robes for something.

"I…I threw a tantrum."

He pulled a bag from his pocket and turned it downward so that its contents spilled onto the floor. A single die fell onto an open space on my floor where there were no books or broken potted plants.

"The Portkey?" I guessed.

Draco nodded and crouched down with his hand hovering over the black and white die. "We need to get to the location as soon as possible, or he'll be angry that we're late. On three."

"No, tell me what's going on first."

He looked up at me rigidly, staring at me with a funny look on his face.

I stooped down next to him. "Why won't you tell me what it is?"

"If I tell you," he said uneasily. "_He'll _know."

"If I'm being punished for something, why am I having to dress up? How bad can it be compared to…other things that his followers have done to me in the past?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Kira. _On three_. One, two…"

Somewhere between one and two I wondered what would happen if Draco grabbed the die and I didn't.

"…three."

As soon as I touched the die I felt like my entire body was being sucked through a tiny crevice in the ground and that my body was being wadded and un-wadded like a paper ball. Somewhere in the process I must have grabbed onto Draco because when the sensation stopped my free hand was grasping his very tightly. I regretted this very much because as soon Draco comprehended that our hands were clasped his features seemed to soften.

I wormed my hand from his and looked up at our surroundings.

The room we landed in was round and cathedral-like; surrounding the room were pillars, engraved with the images of strange demon-like creatures, that rose up into a bright ceiling that gave off the illusion it was endless. The walls and floor were made from the same white stone as the pillars; stone which seemed to illuminate the room magically in bright white light. The room was so large in diameter that I surmised it was a quarter of a mile from one end of the room to the other.

If I hadn't seen the illustrations on the pillars, I would have thought I walked into the temple of a god.

In the center of the room were three long marble tables forming the shape of a square crescent around a large empty space. Filling up the chairs at these tables, facing inward toward the empty space, was an assembly of Death Eaters who had stopped what they were doing to stare in our direction.

My stomach cramped as Draco pulled me up and led me toward the tables with his hand on my elbow. The only sound I heard as we walked were my heels, clapping against the stone, and Draco's whispered reassurances that I was going to be fine.

I honestly wanted to slap him, but there was a time and place for that and this was not it.

As we approached the tables I saw Him sitting at the center of the middle table, staring at me pleasantly. Ebony met scarlet and before I broke the eye contact a wave of indescribable trepidation passed through me. Had he decided that his child was already too infected with my traitorous genes? Would I die before I saw Fred again?

_No_, I surmised. He wouldn't kill me. I was being punished and death wasn't a punishment; I was in for something worse.


	35. Misconstrued

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_If you drink too much from a bottle marked "poison," it is almost certain to disagree with you, sooner or later._

_- Alice's Adventures in Wonderland

* * *

_

_Draco_

Not everyone Kira ever knew growing up was here, but, exempt from my aunt and uncle with whom we'd had little interaction, everyone sitting at the table, staring at her with callous eyes, had either misused her or tainted her, my parents among them. All of the Dark Lord's most trusted were here…less than half the Death Eaters; but it was enough to unnerve her.

Kira's face had become hard and stoic; my stiff grip loosened when she hesitated and I pulled her gently by the hand instead of the elbow. I could tell that my touch did nothing to ease her nerves as it usually might have and, as we came to a stop before the three tables, I saw her knees begin to shake. But she walked with perfectly acted poise, chin up, shoulders held back, not letting the fear show.

Voldemort stood, looked at me pointedly, then gestured toward the empty chair next to my mother; I parted from Kira, leaving her standing there alone. I didn't bother meeting her eyes; she'd hate me later for trying to be reassuring when I knew what was going to happen.

The tall, pale, skeletal man seemed to float to the place where Kira stood, confidently awaiting her retribution.

* * *

_Kira_

Voldemort walked in a circle around me, looking me up and down like a delectable meal that needed to be eaten before it went to waste. "We had just finished our last course when you and Draco arrived, so naturally you missed dinner."

Good. I didn't want to eat; I felt so sick I could have vomited all over him on command.

I looked over at Lucius, who watched me with shrewd eyes.

"Or perhaps we just weren't invited," I replied flatly.

"It is just that kind of mouth that I always admired about you," Voldemort replied carefully. "It's a shame that you use it against me. A shame for you, that is."

He turned his attention back on the tables before us. "My ever-devoted followers! We are gathered here for a trial today with _you _the spectators and _I_…" his cold fingers closed around the back of my neck forebodingly. "…the judge."

I tried calling magic up within myself, but found none; Lucius must have warned his companions that I had a taste for wandless magic and would use it if given the chance…or perhaps it was Bellatrix who informed them. She was here, sitting at the middle table with Voldemort's empty seat at her left and her husband Rodolphus at her right.

She had her eyes fixed on me, and she was glowering in a way that told me she was thinking of both our clashes; the one in the Forbidden Forest and the one in my bedroom.

Voldemort grabbed my chin in his hand so harshly his fingernails pierced my skin, though they didn't draw blood. I was caught by surprise, for he had seemed so calm just a second ago. "You, my _dear_, are the offender, and you will be treated no less than what someone like you deserves."

I wished he'd just get it over with. All I expected was a round of the Crutiatus curse, which probably wouldn't be healthy for the baby, but Bellatrix had done it, hadn't she?

He waved his wand next to us and conjured up an empty dark wooden chair that looked so out of place in a room such as this.

"Sit."

I swallowed, recognizing the kind of chair he'd summoned, and sat. Binds came out of the chair and wrapped themselves around me, hugging me closer to the cold hard wood.

"Comfortable?"

I narrowed my eyes at him; there were so many things I could have said at that moment, but only one seemed safe and non-threatening.

"Yes."

"Very well."

He strode back to his chair and took his place, front and center, at a chair with a back that was so much taller than the others it looked more like a throne.

"There is no need for an introduction; you all know that we are here to witness the punishment of this cretin who indulged herself in a relationship of romantic a nature with someone you all know to be a blood-traitor."

My heart pounded in my chest and my breathing became shallow.

Punishments had been used so much in my past that in my mind the word had worn a hole; I got used to taking my punishments and moving on. The most 'punishment' people could inflict affected me like a light tap on the wrist.

This was different though because _he _had never disciplined me before; when I was growing up he wasn't around to do so.

Despite not having met him until a year ago, I'd heard, _oh yes_, stories of the kind of things he'd done to people who defied him.

If he was going to use the Cruciatus curse he would have used it already. I racked my brain now; what kind of punishment could Voldemort possibly inflict on me? And why was Draco looking at me so guiltily?

"The penalty for such a crime is death. Unfortunately, I cannot kill you."

My jaw tensed so much it hurt, and I still felt nauseous.

"But blood is still called for," Voldemort continued. "A life must be taken still."

"You can't punish someone else in my place!" I spoke out.

He smirked. "That," he replied, "is exactly what I intend to do. And I'm going to make you watch."

He gave Wormtail a gesture with his hand and the greasy fat man at the very end of the table moved into the open area before me, holding a cane out in front of him. He swatted it about until it thudded against something solid in thin air, just a few inches in front of me; he inclined his arm toward the place where his cane had made impact, pulling an invisibility cloak out of thin air to reveal the figure of a boy who was bound and gagged, sitting on a chair similar to mine.

I couldn't see his face because of the cloth bag draped over his head, but the creamy skin of his arms flecked with freckles and delicate ginger hairs told me enough.

Fred.

I looked up, disbelieving, at the beast who's snakelike features were grinning maliciously at me. "I am your God, Kira Malfoy, and what God giveth, God taketh away."

"There must be another form of punishment!"

"No, I don't think so."

I felt helpless and perturbed; Fred was _so _close to me. _So _close. And yet I couldn't do anything.

The inside of my chest tightened and throbbed and for once I didn't resist it. "Please don't do this!" I cried out urgently. "Please! After everything I've done for you you can't just do this to me!"

Voldemort's eyes slid down to my stomach then back up to my face.

"I don't suppose there's someone here who would sacrifice themselves?"

There was something wrong about the way he spoke, like he was intentionally mocking me.

Voldemort stood up. "Is there anyone here who would take this young man's place?"

Silenced echoed heavily in the air.

"_No_ one?"

Without meaning to I looked over at Draco who was staring avidly at his lap.

"Ah, such a pity. It seems no one here cares enough for you Kira. These people who you've known since you were born."

The Death Eaters did not duck their heads as Draco did. They watched me without pity or guilt, as if they thought I was getting what I deserved.

"You indulged in this sin, and now you must pay."

"It's not a sin to love," I spurted out. "But it is to kill!"

His whole body froze, and the look that swept across his face was so irate that even the Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"_Love…_" he hissed. "…is the very reason your beloved must die! Wormtail, take off his hood!"

Off the hood went, revealing a confused and terrified Fred with a gag over his mouth.

I stiffened, knowing at once that something was off.

This Fred's eyes were not indigo as I remembered, but green, and his face was not quite as defined as Fred's, not as sharp. When he looked at me there was no remembrance, no recognition.

I realized in horror that they had the wrong twin.

George.

"No!" I said urgently. "You can't do this!"

I didn't care that George hated me, he was Fred's brother. He looked so much like Fred.

George looked at me confusedly, not aware of the man behind him who was now raising his wand, but the horror on my face was enough to worry him. He began squirming in his binds, craning his neck to peer behind him, but he was too tied down.

"STOP, PLEASE!" I begged. A tear escaped the corner of my eye and trailed down my cheek, and before long I was crying, sobbing.

George was moving his head now, trying to shake the gag off his mouth; he was staring at me desperately and I could hear his muffled voice behind the gag.

There was a flash of green light as Voldemort's spell hit its target; George gave one final shudder before his body fell limp and unmoving, and he died with confusion and desperation still written across his face.

I looked up wordlessly and, through my tear-soaked eyelashes, saw Voldemort looking down at me with cruel satisfaction.

* * *

_Draco_

"This is what happens to those who defy the Dark Lord," I heard my father mutter to my mother, who merely pursed her lips together tightly and stood up when Voldemort called my parents names.

Kira was taken away quickly, escorted back to Malfoy Manor by my parents; apparently no one wanted to sit around and watch her weep. I watched my father unbind her and she let him do so without a struggle, then they disapparated, and my mother followed after them.

When Voldemort disapparated, Death Eaters began standing up and doing the same. It appeared that dinner was over.

My aunt Bellatrix made her way over to me, and she watched me with a somewhat severe look on her face. "Quite the entertainment, don't you think Draco?"

I shrugged absently and pulled a bag out of my pocket, an additional Portkey that would lead me back to Malfoy Manor.

I'd been so tense about today that I'd developed a mind-splitting headache and it hit me suddenly, throbbing against my eyeballs.

"Are you going to talk some sense into that silly girl?" my aunt imposed.

I paused I narrowed my eyes at her. "Please don't talk about her like that, not after what just happened."

"Please," Bellatrix scoffed. "Did she not think this was going to happen when she took a blood-traitor for a lover?"

At the word 'lover' my jaw clenched. "This was a stupid plan, and it was selfish of the Dark Lord to carry it out."

"Were I you," my aunt said warningly, "I would not repeat those words to anyone else, lest they echo to the Dark Lord's ear."

"Well it's true. She'll find out eventually that it wasn't real."

"And I should hope that it would not be _you _who told her."

"There's no risk of that happening, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm right. She'll figure it out because she's not just a silly girl."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and sauntered away from me wordlessly; I seemed to have that effect on all the women I interacted with these days.

I stuck my finger in the bag and touched the red die, instantly disapparating from the cathedral-like room and into the front hall of Malfoy Manor. Without hesitating I flew up the stairs and down the hallway, right up to Kira's door. Father had given me a key to keep for the weekend, so that I could see Kira whenever I wished.

Right at that moment though, I didn't wish to see Kira, because I knew what she was thinking and I knew how this conversation would end: badly.

As I entered the room my mouth dried with terror and my stomach boiled in guilt.

Father had said that if I didn't get him Fred's hairs, that he'd just take the first chance that came up and he'd capture the real Fred. But no matter how much contentment I got from the idea of Fred dying, it was still only the idea that gave me pleasure. Seeing him actually die, even if it were a phony under the effects of Polyjuice Potion, put a twisting uncomfortable sensation in my gut.

Kira had perched herself against the headboard of her bed with her knees folded against her chest. She wasn't crying or yelling as I would have expected; she was merely staring absently at some immaterial object across the room.

I tucked the key to the room back in my pocket and shut the door. She craned her neck at the sound and looked at me, her lips were parted slightly.

"Kira?" I asked timidly.

"You knew."

I wanted to scrape away the guilt that rose inside of me at those two words; to just shed my whole body away. But I knew that wouldn't do anything, because the guilt I felt wasn't eroding my _body_, it was eroding my soul.

I nodded and her lip quivered. "You knew _exactly _what they intended to do."

"…intended to do...?"

Kira's black eyes pinned me to the spot. "Were you even aware that that wasn't Fred? It…it was his brother." Her voice cracked slightly.

My eyes widened. Brother. _Brother_?

If she was right, then the Gryffindor who I'd paid to steal the hairs from Fred's pillow had gotten the beds switched, and taken ginger hairs from _George's_ pillow instead.

"You…could tell the difference?"

Her nostrils flared and her voice rose angrily. "_Did you not think I'd be able to tell_?"

I opened my mouth then closed it, looking behind me towards the door.

"Kira, you can't tell anyone that it was the wrong twin. If you do they'll…go back and take the real one."

"Of course I won't say anything!" she yelled in a strangled voice. "But…_you _helped them do it didn't you? It was supposed to be Fred…and you…" she choked. "You wanted me to see him die! He looks so much like Fred that I practically _did_!"

I fisted my hands, wanting so badly to tell her the truth so she'd know that no matter how much I hadn't wanted to, I'd protected him for her. But I couldn't, because if I did _He'd _know, and He'd kill me.

She clamped a hand over her mouth and her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "What's he going to do when he finds out what happened to George? And why are you still here? _Go away_!"

"Kira—"

"Don't say anything more!" she spat maliciously. "You can kiss your damned proposition goodbye because I'll never marry someone like you, even to see Fred again! I never want to see you again!"

* * *

_Kira_

Draco stood there, looking stricken at the fierceness of my voice while I caught my breath.

No matter how stricken he looked I didn't regret it, I meant every word because he'd intended for Fred to die.

"Do you hate me?"

"_Yes_." The word came out sounding like an animalistic hiss, and in my grief I said: "I wish you'd died instead."

I saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"Then...I...I guess I _do_ need to leave," he replied resolutely.

"Yes, you should."

He gazed at me longingly and instead of turning to leave he lingered next to my bed.

"Do you remember what I said, a week ago, in the forest?"

"Yes," I bit back bitterly.

He'd kissed me, and told me he loved me so much he'd run away with me.

"I meant it."

"Do you remember what happened after you told me how you felt?"

"Father came."

"Yes," I snapped. "Then you stood by and watched him beat me like a dog."

"I couldn't have done anything—"

"And tonight, when Voldemort called for a volunteer to take George's place you did exactly the same thing! If you _really _loved me you would have done it!"

"Just because—"

"_Fred _would have done it!" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yes, he's very noble because he'd risk himself for you. I happen to like living though, thank you very much."

"If it had been you in the chair and him sitting off to the side and I asked him to take your place, he would have done it because he cares more about my happiness than his own!"

Draco's expression darkened. "I guess I'm just selfish then."

"And a coward!"

He stood there for one prolonged moment before turning away from me inconsolably and unlocked the door with a key he'd pulled from his pocket. He lingered in the doorframe for one second too long, and then he was gone, slamming the door behind him.

I pulled my legs to my chest as best I could with my large stomach and buried my face in my knees. Behind my eyelids I saw George's cold dead eyes staring at me, his desperation frozen permanently on his face.

* * *

_Fred_

George gave me a careful look as he slid next to me on the couch before the fireplace in the common room. "Is this girl really worth staying up until two o'clock in the morning?"

I stared into the fireplace. "I was seriously going to go to bed on time tonight, but…I…" I gave him an uncomfortable look, not expecting him to understand at all. "I got a bad feeling."

He nodded, and I was right, he didn't understand, but he didn't try to convince me that I was probably just imagining it.

"Would…" He pulled a bottle and two shot glasses from the empty seat next to him; he must have brought them down with him fro,m the room. "…firewhiskey make you feel better?"

"Why not?" I smirked without humor. "Give us a shot."

We each took one shot and toasted to Umbridge's permanent retirement from life, whenever that might be. He poured us another one but I held on to mine while he gulped his down.

"So is this shot in preparation for bad news?" I asked.

He stared at me.

"Oh come on, George. I know that look you gave me when you sat down."

"Alright. It's not really bad news per se…it's…Harry talked to Sirius earlier, while we were fuming about being kicked off the Quidditch team, and Sirius told Harry something…unpleasant."

"Tell me. I can take it."

He scratched the back of his neck. "… mum knows."

My eyes instantly widened and in the middle of downing the shot of firewhiskey I'd held on to I choked, nearly spewing it all over myself.

"How?" I wheezed, as the firewhiskey burned my lungs.

George smiled grimly, "Harry told Sirius, and Sirius told Mad-Eye."

I coughed choppily until my eyes filled with stinging tears.

"Dad's not really exempt to it, but mum is liv-well…I'm not sure if _livid _is the right word…livid sounds modest compared to what Sirius described."

"Why did they tell her?" I breathed in a complaining tone.

"Now Sirius didn't tell Harry that, but Harry said it sounded like they were expecting there to be uncanny tension between you and her when we come round for Christmas at Grimmuald."

My head popped off the couch and I stared at him fixedly. "Between me and her…_is she at Grimmuald_?" I demanded.

George shrugged. "I dunno. I don't think she's there right now, but they know where she is, the Order does. I think they're going to bring her there."

"Did Sirius mention where she might be?" I asked urgently.

"No." George stared at me. "You'd…go after her if you found out where she was, wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

He shook his head and shut his eyes tightly, then poured himself a rather large shot.

"I don't understand why…why people always seem willing to risk their lives for people who make them feel so peaky. Bottoms up," he added as he guzzled the contents of the little glass.

"That's because you've never even been kissed."

George gave me a drab look. "Doesn't change the fact that she makes you feel peaky."

Although my twin was nit-picking my way of thinking and I would never be persuaded to agree with him, he seemed at ease and the moment felt very laid back. I felt myself relaxing slightly; or maybe it was just the whiskey.

"Maybe you'll get it someday," I said. I nudged his elbow with mine. "Hey, I heard a rumor that Angelina's single, maybe you could get on that."

George gave me a lopsided smirk, and I knew he was already getting drunk. "That's just about as likely as…as catching Snape _smiling_ at someone."

"It'd be quite the show though, wouldn't it?"

"Are you talking about Angie or Snape?"

"Both."

I watched him consume another shot.

"Er, maybe you should slow down."

"And maybe _you _should take a shot with me."

"You _just_ took one, and aren't you supposed to wait for a while after taking a shot?"

"Probly."

He wolfed down a sip directly from the bottle of firewhiskey.

I raised an eyebrow. "You should go upstairs before you can't walk on your own."

He stared at me confusedly for a moment. "What?"

"I _said_—"

"Oh! Right. I…er, where do I sleep again?"

I sensed something calculated and phony in his voice and I smirked suddenly. "You're just messing with me, aren't you?"

He snickered and it wasn't a slurred unintelligent sound. "Do you really think I'd get drunk that fast?"

We laughed, and for a minute I was able to forget about my worry for Kira, and the nagging bad feeling I'd gotten earlier.

"Seriously though, you've had five shots George. Go to bed."

The humor etched from his face. "What about you?"

"I'll go to bed when I get tired."

George sighed then stood up resignedly. "G'night then."

Before he left he clamped a hand on my shoulder. "You should probably be expecting a howler from mum tomorrow."

I nodded in acknowledgment.

"See you in the morning, Fred."

In that moment I felt completely useless. Kira was out there somewhere and I didn't know where and the only mode of transportation I would have had even if I didn't know where she was, was a Cleansweep locked up tight in Umbridge's office.

I waited until I could no longer hear George's footsteps before I reached for the bottle of firewhiskey he'd left behind and, under a surge of worthlessness, gulped down the remaining contents in two excessively large swigs, because it was all I could do.


	36. The Vamping of Severus Snape

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I didn't own it last chapter, and I probably won't own it next chapter (you never know though lol).

This chapter is kind of like Sins of the Father, where it's not really part of the main storyline but is still important. It's just a bit of fun; hope you like it. :P

* * *

_Third Person POV_

_**Eighteen years ago **_

Snape was careful as he walked down a hallway lined with doors, looking around himself at the rundown apartment complex. It was necessary for them to meet in a place like this…it wasn't expected, so they likely wouldn't be discovered.

At last, he came to a stop in front of the door with the numbers **536 **written in bold letters across the surface at eye level, matching the number on the card he held in his hand. He tucked the card away and knocked on the door.

There were footsteps and the Snape heard a woman's voice. "For whom does the bell toll?"

"He who walks behind the rows," Snape answered in a monotone voice.

"Correct."

There was a clicking of locks being unlocked and then the door swung open revealing Bellatrix in a long black evening gown. Snape stepped into the room and saw that she'd completely redone the room. It no longer looked like an ordinary run-down flat, but seemed to be an exact replica of the inside of Grimmuald Manor from where Bellatrix had recently moved.

"Bella," Snape greeted cordially.

"Severus."

The young woman smiled and gestured toward their surroundings as they stepped further into the house-like flat. "Like it?"

"I never saw Grimmuald Manor." Snape eyed the decorum sordidly. "It's very…macabre."

"I thought you liked macabre."

"Oh I _do_…but this room smells so strongly of '_woman_,' it's hard to like it," he replied, noting the sickly sweet scent of heavy perfume that wafted up his nostrils and burned his nose hairs.

Bellatrix sniffed then shrugged. "I don't smell it. Perhaps your nose is just too big."

Snape looked at her distastefully. "Let's get this over with."

"Follow me then," she replied with a smirk.

As Snape followed Bellatrix up the stairs the smell of perfume seemed to follow her as well causing him to cough abruptly, feeling like he'd breathed a lungful of pepper.

She clicked her tongue. "If it's that bad then just pinch your nose!"

"You could take a shower," Snape suggested.

"Or I could _cut _off your nose," she retorted heatedly, sounding perfectly serious.

"Such a short temper you have. Perhaps it's the intoxicating scent going to your head?"

"Stuff it, Snape."

They reached the top of the stairs and entered a room next to the stairway. The room was small and windowless with expensive carpets and green wall hangings. On one end of the room was a lit fireplace and sitting right in front of it was a table, carved with delicate patterns, and was surrounded by four chairs engraved with the same ornate design.

Bellatrix showed Snape into her room and they each took a chair opposite each other.

Snape flicked his wand at the table and rolled up pieces of paper appeared in front of them.

As he caught her up to date on how the war had been progressing, Bellatrix eyed him coyly. Though his nose was the defining trait on his face, the rest of his features were quite handsome. His dark eyes flashed with a shrewd intelligence and he moved with practiced grace; eyes and elasticity…they were her favorite physical qualities in a man and Rodolphus lacked both.

Snape's expression remained indifferent the entire time, but he knew Bellatrix was watching him closely. It was the same thing she'd done when he came to update her, week after week, as ordered by the Dark Lord so that she wouldn't be left in the dark.

When he was done speaking, he began to roll up his papers one by one.

"This house is too quiet," Snape observed conversationally.

"It does get a bit lonely sometimes. It really is a shame that I can't see the Dark Lord right now."

"You know he wants the Death Eaters spread out."

She sighed, "Yes, but it doesn't mean I like it."

Bellatrix moved from her chair across from Snape and moved over to the other side of the table so that she was sitting at the corner next to him. She slid her hand to cover his wrist; his movements ceased and his ebony eyes came up to stare at her.

"I hear you're still infatuated with that woman."

His face darkened and he wrenched his hand away from hers.

She smirked. "So it's true."

Snape continued rolling up his documents wordlessly.

"How many years has she been married to that cretin now?" she asked. "Ten? It's only a matter of time before she deepens her roots by getting pregnant."

Snape kept his eyes down.

She stood up and rushed to the fireplace, grabbing something on the mantle, then floated back to her seat. She held a vial in front of him so he could see the thin red hairs inside.

Snape paused and his eyes narrowed dangerously. He snatched the vial from Bellatrix's hands and she laughed.

"Where did you get these?"

"Peter plucked them off her brush for me when he went to visit Potter," she said smugly. "I thought we could use them; just imagine the fun we could have!"

"I'll burn these hairs before you do _anything_ with them."

"Oh? And what do you expect me to do with them?"

"I know enough Dark Magic to know what you _could _do with them."

Bellatrix simpered and pulled a vial of Polyjuice Potion from a small pocket in her dress. Snape stiffened and his eyes followed her hand carefully.

"_This _magic is harmless enough, and there's a lot more where this came from."

She smirked and stood up, then walked around behind him and pulled the vial of hairs from his hands. When she circled the table slowly again, it wasn't feral untamed Bellatrix Lestrange that Snape saw.

He couldn't deny the way his heart tugged at the sight of ethereally beautiful Lily Evans.

She came around the table and ran a hand up his arm, his neck, his face, and when he didn't protest she pulled the skirt of her dress up slightly so she could spread her legs wider, and slowly placed herself into his lap.

Slowly, she kissed his lower lip, then his upper lip, and then stole his whole mouth with her own as she snaked her arms around his neck. She began trailing kisses from his mouth to his ear where she whispered breathily, "Still want to burn the hairs?"

His hands slid around her waist hand held her to him steadfast. "No."

"And do you still want to leave?"

"Well I don't want to do this in a chair. Where's the nearest bed?" he asked.

She smirked triumphantly and Snape could see the underlying face of Bella underneath Lily's.


	37. Flesh and Blood

Disclaimer: I do _not _own Harry Potter. Yet. lol

* * *

_First Person POV - Kira_

I sat on my windowsill with a stash of Witch Weekly magazines in my lap.

I'd stayed up all night cleaning my room, then found I couldn't go to sleep when I was done.

So I'd gotten an extreme urge to read, but all of the books in my room were books I'd already read, and all of the books that I'd asked Harvey to bring me had been sent back, having been declined by Lucius; apparently my taste in books was classified as 'dangerous,' and he was taking precautions in that department as well. Obviously, when he'd told me I could order any books I wanted, he expected me to order raunchy romance novels for witches, not informational reference books that teach their readers advanced magic.

So…what had I done?

Naturally, I'd picked up Witch Weekly and began perusing the vulgar novel catalog in the back.

I actually had to laugh at some of the plots described in the summaries; one being about a girl who entered a quixotic relationship with her Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor after a tense private after-school lesson, then began slipping from her dormitory after curfew for more 'private lessons.'

Then there was one about a virgin witch kidnapped by a salacious werewolf who then teaches her the art of love...making.

Another more intriguing one I found, was about an Auror who found an injured witch outside his house who insisted on not being taken to St. Mungos. So he took her into his own home, then, as she began to heal, discovered she was a bloodthirsty vampire who'd managed to hide her condition from him because she was a metamorphmagus.

And so on and so forth.

I stopped looking when I came across a story about a witch, forced into an arranged marriage with her cousin whom she'd grown up with.

I knew that Draco and I were not cousins, to be sure, but the very idea of reading a story so close to home wiped the amused smile off my face. I dumped the stack of magazines off my lap, watching them splay across the floor, then turned back to look out the window.

I hadn't seen the dog after that one time, and decided that it was probably just a stray, but I'd still kept an eye out.

There was a rustling sound to my left and I turned abruptly to see my striking aunt Bellatrix standing in all her glory in front of the grand fireplace adjacent to the window.

I eyed her carefully and felt my stomach drop.

Had I caught on to the similarity between myself and her and wondered if she might actually be my mother?

Yes.

But we weren't similar enough for me to actually _consider _it.

She was vile and uncultivated and rabid. She was also something of a sadist with a twinge of a masochist in the mix as well. We might have had the same nose, but hers was much more pointed. And we both had strong jaws, but hers was more jutted than mine. Her cheeks were too sharp and her heavy lidded chocolate brown eyes were too wide and buggish to be mine. In addition, her hair was curly and frizzy, and mine was as flat as my chest, which, by the way, was substantially less curvy than hers. She was tall, I was short. Etc.

We had similar traits but all of hers looked exaggerated next to mine.

No. We were just two people who seemed somewhat alike at first glance.

"Hello, Kira."

"Go away," I snapped. "You're not even supposed to be here."

She held her wand up to her lips and made a shushing noise. "That's no way to speak to your auntie."

My eyes lowered to her wand and I clamped my lips together tightly.

When I didn't retort she smirked at me and began pacing my room. Her fingers trailed at arm level along the spines of the books on the nearest bookshelf. "You're quite the bookworm."

I remained seated on the bench and continued to stare at her. "Er, do you read?"

Bellatrix leered at me cynically.

"No_._"

Ah, another reason why we couldn't possibly be related.

She plucked a random book off the shelf and opened it; when she saw the title she quirked an eyebrow. "You read extensively into dark magic...bravo...ooh, look at this picture...so grisly..."

A tiny jolt sported itself in my stomach, and I placed a hand where the baby had kicked.

She re-shelved the book and pulled another one of my books off its perch. "And...ah, you like charms as well."

As she continued to examine my taste in books I grew more and more irritated; watching her pick up and handle my books with her bony white hands was as irksome as having her poke my stomach directly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly.

Bellatrix paused and turned her back to me.

"Are you here to settle the score?"

She laughed vivaciously, "My Lord already settled the score, there's really no need."

Everything my aunt had done so far was perplexing, I thought to myself. Why should this be any different?

Bellatrix faced me, and her eyes did a once over. "I see that the grief has not yet taken its toll on you, or you would look more stricken. Were you perhaps not as attached to the boy as the Dark Lord surmised?"

I inwardly chided myself, making note that I would need to act more like a widow.

Bellatrix turned back to the shelves and continued touching my books. I was struck with a desire for her to be gone.

"Is that why you're here?" I asked her bitingly. "To rub it in? To put salt on the burn you branded into my flesh?"

"I make no claim to have burned anything into you; I merely passed the brand to the brander."

"You would have volunteered if he'd asked."

"I suppose you're right; there's no difference between what he did and what I did." She laughed tartly. "But I honestly feel no remorse for you and your loss."

I was struck with a desire to change the subject so something I could actually learn something from.

"Why did Vol—" Bellatrix swung her head to face me sharply, her enormous curly up-do bobbing at the back of her head as she did so. "...er, I mean the _Dark Lord..._why did He pick me?"

Bellatrix turned her head back to the books. "He said the woman _had_ to be a virgin. You're quite the prize, and at the time you were not already taken. "

I frowned at this new information. A virgin? I _just _had to be a virgin? I was sure that Voldemort would have been more concerned with whether or not I was pureblood. I realized I was...and I only knew because Bellatrix had told me. Because she knew who my parents were.

"In addition, your good traits are valuable," she continued. "And the bad traits you possess that may carry on to the child could possibly be engineered and used for good."

"Good?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "The Dark Lord intends to use the child for _good_?"

She smirked, "He'll use the child to sweep up the mess that we call muggles."

"Oh."

"Yes, picking you will only lead to a win-win once the child is born."

My eyes widened in surprise as the baby rolled over in my stomach, as if it knew were talking about it. I twiddled my thumbs and changed the subject again.

"Who are my parents?"

She laughed edgily. "Nice try kid, but there's no way in hell I'll tell you that."

"Fine, I'll ask someone else." I frowned. "Why were you and Snape fighting the other night?"

Bellatrix had begun examining my ceiling, and as soon as I said Snape's name her attention jerked back to me.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Well I noticed you like to talk," I pointed out.

She looked at me carefully.

"Do I need a reason to fight with that belligerent twat?" my aunt asked coldly.

"Narcissa said you two were fighting over me," I replied quietly.

"I don't know what possessed her to say that, but it's not true."

"No? You're awfully quick to deny it," I noted.

Bellatrix looked at me cagily. "Severus…had some conflict over how you were treated before you were brought here. That is all. And then it led to some banter between the two of us."

I snorted. "_Please_. Snape, defending _my_ honor? That's as likely as catching Harvey the house-elf smiling about something positive."

"Believe it or not that's what happened," she snapped. She roved back to the fireplace and turned to look at me haughtily. "You've put me off my good mood by bringing up _his _name. I'm leaving."

I waved a dismissive hand, eager for her to be gone. "Then leave, don't waste time telling me."

She hesitated, then sneered at me and disappeared through the fireplace.

I still had no clue why she'd come to pay me a visit, I don't think even _she _knew either.

I frowned in puzzlement to myself and turned to continue staring out the window on my right at the albino peacock in the yard.

And then I was hit with a wave of painful nausea.

* * *

_First Person POV - Draco_

My father had long since gone to work, leaving my mother and I alone for breakfast.

We both sat on the same end of the long table in the dining room; my mother sipped her coffee as she flipped through the Daily Prophet carefully, and I sat there across from her eating a poached egg and croissant.

She looked up at me and out of nowhere said: "Your father told me about the Quidditch game."

I blinked.

"I'm sure you'll do better next game," she said sympathetically. She took another sip of her coffee then began asking me how my classes were.

It seemed strange to me, how easy it was for my mother and I to sit down and have a pleasant meal like what happened with Kira last night hadn't happened at all. But as we sat there, eating and making small talk about Hogwarts, conversation came quite easily.

Such a feat could have only been accomplished through years and years of practice.

It wasn't until my mother flipped the page of the Daily Prophet, revealing a picture of Kira plastered across the page and the word '_Missing_' in bold letters right over it, that a spark of acknowledgment came into her eyes, and she called for Harvey.

The house-elf appeared next to her with his chest swelled and his skinny arms clasped behind his back confidently. I though he looked quite snooty for a house-elf.

"Yes, Missus?"

"Go to Kira's room and see what she's doing at this moment, then report straight back to me."

"Yes, Missus." Harvey gave a low bow the disapparated from sight.

"Why would you want to know what she's doing?" I asked.

"She's been unusually quiet since we brought her back last night," my mother replied without looking up from the article under Kira's picture. "Not something one would expect from someone who thought they'd just lost their lover."

"But—" I stopped short, having to remind myself that Narcissa didn't know that the plan had been a dud.

Her eyes stopped moving, stopped skimming the page, and she looked up from her paper with a perplexed expression on her face. "Yes?"

"Er…" I faltered, trying to think of something to say. "…maybe she's…just…"

I was saved from making an excuse when Harvey re-appeared at my mother's side. "Miss is sleeping."

From where the dining room was, it should have been very difficult to hear any noise coming out of Kira's room; yet I was sure I heard her yelling from upstairs as soon as Harvey apparated.

I frowned, noting the smugness on his face. "Was there something out-of-the-ordinary in the way she was sleeping?"

Harvey turned to look at me curiously. "You are the Miss's husband-to-be?"

My stomach dropped as Kira's words from last night came rampaging back into my head. _No_, I thought, _I'm not_. Not if Kira mean what she said, and she usually did. I was still convinced that she'd decide to go through with it, but it wouldn't be the same if we married while she thought I'd had a hand in George's 'murder.'

"Answer my question," I replied firmly.

Harvey gave me an unpleasant look. "Harvey doesn't have to take orders from Draco Malfoy."

To this, Narcissa looked down at the house-elf.

"Master said—" Harvey started.

"_I _would like to hear the answer to my son's question," my mother interrupted calmly.

Harvey looked at her reproachfully; it seemed so rebellious for a house-elf to look at his Missus with such contempt.

"Harvey does not know if sleeping on the floor of one's lavatory is extraordinary, Harvey is unfamiliar with the strange sleeping habits of wizards."

Narcissa frowned. "Take Draco upstairs immediately. Draco, send Harvey to me when you've decided whether or not Kira needs one of the Dark Lord's Healers."

I took Harvey's hand rather reluctantly and found myself in Kira's room. The first thing I noticed was how immaculate her room looked now compared to yesterday; she must have stayed up all night putting books back on the shelves and scraping dirt and broken bits of clay off the carpet.

I rushed to Kira's lavatory and found her, curled in a ball on the rug next to the bathtub with a blanket draped completely around her body. She looked fine from where I stood, but as I inched toward her I saw how unnaturally pale she was.

She made mo movement to acknowledge my presence, but as Harvey followed behind me she sat up and called out to him hoarsely. "You blasted elf! How dare you!"

"Harvey didn't do anything!" I replied. Though as I looked at him as he watched the scene with shrewd beady eyes, I felt sure I'd just told a lie.

"Nothing that you saw," she replied with a raspy sardonic laugh. "He's like a spider web you walked into that no one else sees. HARVEY!" she snapped.

The elf jumped. "Yes miss?"

"Do as I asked you to do before! Get me Severus Snape, and tell him to bring me a Blood-Replenishing potion!"

Harvey seemed to hesitate, then nodded and disappeared.

Kira's demeanor seemed to drop as soon as Harvey was gone; the fierceness in her face died and was replaced with raw apprehension. She lay back down and rolled onto her stomach to hide her face between her shoulder and the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "What happened?"

I crouched down next to Kira and only now noticed little droplets of blood by her bare feet that stuck out under the blanket.

Kira turned her head and whatever she'd said last night didn't seem to matter as she looked at me now. "Toilet," she said. "Look in the toilet."

I rushed to the loo and lifted the lid to find that the water was not clear, but completely red. There were droplets of blood splattered across the sides of the bowl and along the seat. My eyes widened.

"Did…did you…misca—did you miscarry?"

"No." She coughed and a trail of blood tracked down the side of her mouth; I realized then where the blood had come from and relaxed slightly, but not by much.

"Then why…?"

"The baby," she said. "Something's wrong with it."

I moved to her side and tried to pick her up, she needed to lie down on the bed. But she pushed me away.

"I want to stay here," she said stubbornly.

I exasperatedly reached for a wash cloth on the side of the bathtub and began running water to soak it; I wrung it out then held the damp cloth out to Kira, cleaning her mouth and the blood that had dripped onto her cheek. I held the other side of her face with my free hand, running my fingers up and down her cheek.

Kira looked up at me with an unreadable expression while I sponged down the rest of her paper-white face.

"Penny for a thought?" I asked when the silence became too heavy.

"It might just be delirium from the lack of blood in my head talking," she replied. "But your hair looks nice when it's not slicked back."

My cheeks reddened. "It's definitely not Kira talking."

She laughed and my heart skipped a beat. "Well, the thought had to have come from somewhere similar; it _is _Kira's head after all."

"Maybe you've forgotten but _Kira_ is mad at me right now," I pointed out.

Kira fell silent, her face masked in indifference once again, and I regretted bringing it up.

We stayed where we were mutely, and within minutes Harvey had re-appeared with Snape.

* * *

_First person POV - Kira _

Snape carried me to the bed, despite my protests, and lay me down gently even though his expression told me he wanted to toss me.

"Draco, go tell your mother I'm here. Harvey, make yourself scarce, I shall call for you if Kira has need of you."

Harvey gave a low bow and disapparated. Draco nodded and used his key to unlock the door next to the bed, and then he exited the room and shut the door behind him. I heard the handle click as he re-locked it.

Snape looked down at me furiously as he uncapped the potion he'd set on my bedside table. "What did I tell you about taking care of yourself?"

"You said: take care of yourself."

"I _told you _to eat three square meals a day and get at _least _eight hours of sleep a night. Have you done either of those things?"

I didn't have anything smart-ass to say to that.

"No."

"And did you drink _any _of blood-replenishing potion I sent to you?"

"Er, no," I said guiltily, feeling like I was a child being punished and Snape the scolding parent.

He pulled a small shot glass from his robes and poured a small amount of the potion into it, then handed it to me.

"Why not?" he demanded curtly.

"The bottle broke."

I eyed the gray liquid in the glass sheepishly.

"And you didn't think to ask Narcissa for another dosage?"

"No."

His face was white hot with fury and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he was so angry.

"Miss Malfoy, do you know how foolish that sounds? Do you just do these things for attention?"

Without thinking, I tossed the contents of the shot glass in his face.

He retaliated by sputtering and shaking his head as if to shake off the liquid that he'd inhaled with his nose. Then he stopped and his expression darkened.

Feeling his eyes burning a hole in the center of my face, I reached for the potion he'd set on the side of my bed and refilled the glass, then consumed its contents even though the bitter substance turned my taste buds to ash. I swallowed it indifferently without blinking or grimacing.

Snape narrowed his eyes at me dangerously and flicked his wand in the air; the mess on his face and robes disappeared.

"I'm not a fool, Snape. Don't address me as one."

"Then don't act like one!"

"If I were as old as Dumbledore you'd accept that you deserve what I just did to you."

He raised an eyebrow. "You think that age is the only think that separates you from him?"

"No, but you have no idea what manner of things I've been through in the past seventeen years. You have no right to patronize me, let alone call me a _fool_."

I thought of telling him about George, but realized that I didn't want to talk about it because I'd probably start crying or tearing up.

Instead of refilling the shot glass in my hand, I brought the rim of the bottled potion to my lips and perjured myself finish it. When I did Snape took the shot glass and the potion, and I allowed myself to rest against the pillows behind me.

To my surprise, Snape didn't retort. He surveyed my expression indifferently.

"You know the phrase '_That which does not kill us makes us stronger_?'"

"I used to believe in that phrase, but I don't anymore." I looked down at my lap. "It's true to a certain degree, and then it gets to a point that those things that don't kill us just make us older."

"If you used to believe in that phrase then it means you were holding onto something." He turned away from me, potion in hand. "Don't forget why you held on for so long in the first place."

"What if I've lost that thing I held onto?"

"Then find it," he snapped. "Or get a new one. Will you please call for Harvey? He doesn't respond to my call."

"First I have a question that needs answering," I said matter-of-factly.

He watched me warily, obviously not wanting me to say anything too emotional in response to what he just told me.

"When is the Order coming for me?"

"I don't know when. It's not my duty to break you out of here."

"You have no idea whether it'll be sooner or later?"

"If the Order just shows up here and snatches you away, then Voldemort will assume someone on the inside told them where you were. I am currently the only Death Eater who is also in the Order, therefore suspicion would immediately turn toward me. They need time in order to reverse the direction that suspicion would fall."

"Well they need to hurry up before I decide to just walk out of here." I glared at him as he scoffed at me. "What? Didn't you know that I can walk through walls now?"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

We watched each other for a moment before I called for Harvey.

The tall house-elf apparated next to me and asked drably: "Yes, Miss?"

"Take this man back to Hogwarts."

"Is that all? Miss?"

I looked at Snape then back at Harvey. "Bring me breakfast when you're through."

"Yes, Miss."

Before they disapparated out of my room I saw Snape smirk at my comment.

I sighed and leaned even further into my pillows which had never felt so soft, and my eyelids suddenly felt very heavy. Apparently sacrificing your sleep to shelve books all night makes one sleepy. I closed my eyes for a moment, just for a moment, and was instantly asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Review, all of you! Or I won't post the chapter I _already _have done for another two weeks. That's right, two _weeks_. And some good stuff is coming up too, stuff you won't want wait two whole weeks for...


	38. Deception

Okay, I couldn't resist. I had to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series.

* * *

_"I have heard there are troubles of more than one kind._

_Some come from ahead and some come from behind._

_But I've bought a big bat. I'm all ready you see._

_Now my troubles are going to have troubles with me!"_

- Dr. Seuss

* * *

_First Person POV - Kira_

After miles of floating in a black abyss, I found myself in the parlor of a flat, and though there was no evidence to prove it was mine, I knew it was. The flat was small and quaint, with simple but comfortable looking furniture, many windows, and polished wooden floors. Golden light from the windows soaked up the air and seemed to breathe life into the warm inviting room.

My eyes instinctively moved to a door on my right, which stuck out more than anything else in the room. The door shone with a wet coat of pure black paint; the paint ran down the door and gathered at the bottom, dripping its taint onto the golden brown floor.

I walked toward the door and turned the silver doorknob which was delicately engraved with the head of a snake, and walked outside into a courtyard no bigger than the tiny parlor. There was a garden in the courtyard, tall and wild and colorful; it was just the kind of garden I would keep, but the door had unnerved me, and the setting suddenly felt too perfect.

As I moved down the brick path that curved around the garden, I saw the small figure of a boy squatting next to what looked like a stringy green leaf sprawled across the path.

The boy, whose back was turned to me so couldn't see his face, was breathing a garbled series of raspy unintelligible words that sounded like hisses.

I must have made a noise to dissuade the boy's attention, because the noises stopped abruptly.

I knew who the boy was even before he twisted his tiny body around to look at me.

His short chestnut hair, healthy complexion, and handsome round face were unmistakably Riddle traits. The only thing in the boy's face that resembled me was his raven black eyes.

As I moved closer to him I realized that the leaf lying across the brick wasn't a piece of foliage, it was a green garden snake no bigger than my finger.

"Look mama, I made a friend." The boy grinned and turned back to look at the scaly snake.

This discovery and realization shook fear into me and I tried to turn away, but my eyes were drawn to my flesh and blood.

"Is this your first...friend?" I asked rigidly.

"No, there're others; we play in the garden."

His quiet voice made my skin crawl. So he was a Parselmouth.

"Can I keep it, mama?"

"_No,"_ I replied, not bothering to mask the chill in my tone.

His back stiffened. "Why not?"

I couldn't take my eyes off the back of the boy's head.

"I said _why not_?" he repeated. His voice dropped a level and became more controlled than one would expect from a young child.

When I didn't reply again he turned toward me slowly, and I saw that his eyes were red, redder than hot lava, just like his father's eyes.

I was now seriously trying to back up and get away from those eyes but found that I couldn't move.

"What's wrong?" He stood up and smiled revealing a mouth full of shiny pointed teeth.

"_Get away from me!" _I tried to say; my mouth moved, but no words came out. I couldn't even call for help.

I looked upon my own son and saw a monster, with killing intent gleaming across his simpering face. He seemed to take pleasure in watching me, because as my face grew more disturbed his wicked smile widened.

So much like his father.

My feet were glued to the spot and in my effort to move I fell backward and landed on my backside with a hard thud, knocking the breath out of my chest painfully.

The boy got down on his hands and knees next to me and the last thing I saw before waking up were the razor sharp teeth on the smiling face of my son as he closed in on me.

* * *

I woke abruptly from the dream, desperately clawing the blanket around me as I gasped for air.

I didn't need to look around to know it was nighttime, I must have slept through the entire day. As I lie there in mangled sheets and sweat, trying to regain my breath, my body trembled so much my teeth were chattering.

Then I felt someone's calming hands, caressing and massaging my face in the dark, and I knew it was Draco. The entire week I'd been here, no one else had come to comfort me when I had bad dreams. He was the only one I could think of who would do that. Sure enough, I looked to my left and saw his silhouetted form from where he sat on the side of my bed.

Just enough moonlight shone from the windows that I could see his boyish face and his blond hair that was blessed by bed-head. Like this morning, his hair wasn't slicked back; it hung, shaggy and long around his eyes.

No protest came from my lips; after that dream I didn't have the voice to say anything even though I could have spoken. And his touch was so soothing...

The air seemed to calm with me when the reality of the dream finally faded. Everything around me fell silent, and the inside of my mind fell with it. I was so calm I couldn't even hate Draco at that moment.

His fingers combed through my wavy matted bangs, (my hair was always wavy when it was damp) and he pulled my hair back out of my face so that the skin on my perspiring face could breathe.

"I heard you from my room," he explained. "And don't worry, you were talking or screaming in your sleep; just thrashing around."

I said nothing, merely closed my eyes as his fingers continued to trace my skin. I wondered how he could have heard me from two doors down, unless he'd already been awake.

"Feel better?"

I nodded wordlessly.

It was moments like these that allowed me to forget anything Draco had ever done to me, because he wasn't trying to soothe me for _his_ own personal gain but for mine. So for a moment my mind transformed and I was able to feel grateful toward him for being with me.

There was a long moment of silence in which the only sound I heard was Draco's calm breathing and his skin stroking mine. And then I heard him shift slightly and he was so close to me I could feel his soft breath on my cheek.

"Kira, and I _am_...sorry."

My eyes opened slightly and I reached up to take his face in my hand; he slid his hand over mine and in the moonlight I could see the agonized yearning in his face. I wanted to take that longing away. I wished he could look at me the way he might have if Narcissa hadn't planted those twisted seeds in his head, when he still thought of me as his sister.

Of course, back then he'd treated me with disinterest and even bitterness. I was the gifted child and he wasn't, and he knew it; he knew he'd been spoiled by our parents so that he might become more talented than me, and he knew that being spoiled hadn't done a thing for his talent.

As I thought about how Draco used to treat me I became unsure whether I _really _preferred the old Draco to the new one.

"I'm going home tomorrow morning," he said quietly. "And I won't see you for a week."

"Imagine how _I_ felt when they told me I wouldn't ever see Fred again," I whispered.

He blinked at me and sat up slightly, pulling away from me, and his hand slid from my face. "Imagine how I felt when mum told me you wouldn't live if I didn't marry you."

"The difference is that you got used to _both_ of those ideas and I didn't. I haven't."

"It's the only way, Kira."

"Is it?"

"What would you do? Huh? Would you go to your lover?"

I stared up at him. "Do you really think he'd hate me that much if he knew my secret?"

"I don't think he'd hate you," he replied. "But I think he'd give up on you and leave."

"You're only saying that because that's what _you _want."

"I've gone to school with him longer than you, therefore heard things about the twins that would make your hair curl; so in a way, I know them better than you. He's irresponsible, unprincipled, and a black sheep like the rest of his blood-traitor family."

Little did I know, Draco wasn't telling me that Fred had beaten him up trying to find out where I was.

"_You're_ a bigot sometimes too," I retorted.

"But I'm not a tease. Even if he didn't leave you immediately," Draco mused, "do you think he'd stay for long and help you raise a _child_?"

My mouth parted open slightly in surprise. I'd never intended on actually asking Fred to run away and raise it with me, but the idea that he'd say no even if I asked wasn't something I'd thought of.

My eyes tore from Draco's and I momentarily caught sight of something shiny sticking out of his pocket, something metal that gleamed in the moonlight.

At first, I tried not to let the shock reach my face as my heart began to beat five times faster than usual, and then I was fighting not to let my smirk show.

It was fate, that I could be so blessed by Lucius and Draco's stupidity.

My stomach dropped, because I knew Draco wouldn't let me just take the shiny metal object out of his pocket without his knowledge. There was only one way to get it from him.

And what was the worst that could go wrong? He wouldn't tell Lucius, he could only throw a fit and storm out.

I moved my hand to Draco's lap and threaded my fingers with his once again, then sat up so we were staring at each other on the same level.

His eyes widened, surprised by my touch. "Kira?"

"I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll marry you."

He became still as a statue; he didn't move or breathe, even his grey eyes, that glinted silver as they reflected the moon, didn't move from mine. After a moment his face hardened.

"That's cruel, even for you," he said coldly.

"I mean it."

"No. No, you don't."

"I _do_. I want to marry you."

"Do you know, Kira, what it does to me to hear you lie through your teeth about this?"

"Draco, I'm serious!" I insisted, trying to sound genuine.

"You just want to see Fred again."

"No, that's not just it."

He looked at me carefully. "Why?"

"It's...my way of accepting your apology," I explained.

"That's not good enough. _Why_?"

"Because..."

I bit my lip, knowing he was right, knowing how cruel I was about to become. But if I ever wanted to see Fred again, even if it was only to be followed by a rejection, I had to say it, I had to hurt him.

"...I love you."

"Wha—?"

I placed a finger on his mouth to silence him and then briskly replaced the finger with my lips.

Draco's breath hitched sharply; he was taken aback, but he didn't look too flustered to not enjoy it. His eyes shut and he gradually returned the kiss, moving his mouth against mine tenderly.

A warning bell sounded in my head saying: _Stop! This is a bad plan!_ I ignored it by placing my arm around his neck to pull him backward toward the mattress. As I gradually lowered him on top of me, my legs wrapped around his waist.

He didn't protest.

He enveloped me in his arms and pressed himself completely against me, deepening the kiss. So yearning, so trusting…

"You're serious?" he whispered against my lips.

"Yes."

I closed my eyes as my hands became tangled in his hair and instead of blond locks I imagined ginger hairs running in between my fingers. As I pulled him closer to me and his lips traveled up and down my neck, I imagined someone else's lips.

His mouth moved to my temple, slowly traveling down the side of my cheek to my jaw, then I felt his tongue flicking on the sensitive spot behind my ear and I lost myself. For a moment I forgot what I was doing; I was blushing and I felt winded…my heart beat as fast as a hummingbird's wings. I felt like I'd gone for a jog around the block, running nonstop until my heart gave out.

Draco pulled back when I started breathing heavily and smirked. "Enjoying yourself?"

Then the same voice that had told me to stop hissed at me: _Fool, don't waste time _now!

The voice sobered me slightly.

With my leg draped around his hip, I flipped Draco so that he was underneath me on his back. My fingers closed around the key in the process of flipping him, and I held it tightly in my fisted hand; my one chance for escape.

"I am now," I replied wickedly-and honestly.

Draco smirked again, and the fact that he had no clue what I'd just done gave me a triumphant high; he really _had _just let me take the key from his pocket. I leaned down and gave him an intoxicating kiss, knowing the effect I had on him. He moaned my name through my lips and when I pulled away he had his eyes closed and was breathing excitedly.

I braced myself, like a cat would before leaping, and I jumped, bouncing up from the bed, to land on my feet awkwardly. Before Draco had enough time to realize what had happened I'd sprinted toward the door, unlocked it with the key, and thrown myself on the other side. I heard Draco curse and rise from the bed suddenly, but I'd re-locked the door before he could reach it.

Lucius and Narcissa wouldn't hear what had happened; their bedroom was too far away, in another wing of the mansion.

The doorknob wiggled but didn't budge.

"Kira?" Draco pounded his fists against the door. "No!"

A broad exuberant smile stretched across my face.

"How could you do this to me?" he demanded, his voice muffled slightly by the door.

"Quite easily, apparently," I replied.

"Let me out!"

"No."

"_Please_, you have to let me out!"

I laughed, feeling a sort of glee I'd lost when I'd been brought here. "Why? Why would I do that? _You _didn't let _me _out when you could have; you've had plenty of chances since you arrived."

"They would have killed me!" he replied angrily. "They _will _kill me!"

"No, I don't think that's it," I said. "You just wanted to keep me in the cage; a prize to call your own."

"That's not how it is!"

"That is _exactly _how it is!" I said bitterly. "Having a wife isn't as fun to you when she's not being held prisoner in your house."

"Kira please let me out! They'll kill me!"

"No they won't."

"Please! Please Kira!" The thumping of his fists against the door continued.

I looked down the hallway suddenly, and realized that I was wasting too much time. The house-elves would hear the racket Draco was making and come to him, then they'd go to Lucius when they realized what had happened.

"Oh? You're saying 'please'?" I jibed in mock surprise. "You know Draco, if you'd learned when to mind your Ps and Qs earlier, I would actually consider letting you out."

"Everything I did was for you!"

I cast the door a dirty look. "If that were true then Fred's twin would still be alive."

"But...but he _is_!" Draco stammered desperately. "It was a trick; you were supposed to think Fred had died!"

"Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?" I asked in a disgusted voice. "I'm sick of your lies and I'm not going to listen anymore! If you want to do something for me, then stop banging on that door."

"If you leave, then _He'll _kill you with the first chance he gets! He won't even wait for you to have that monster!"

"Then I'll stay on the run."

"Is it really better to live outside the cage in fear, than to live safely in it?"

"If I choose to live in the cage then I'll be more like an animal than a person, that's no way to live!"

His hands stopped beating against the door, and though I couldn't see it, I heard him slide down the door and fall next to it.

"George is still alive," he insisted.

"We're done here. For good."

"No!"

My voice dropped. "Goodbye, Draco."

Without waiting to hear what he had to say in reply, I turned and ran down the hallway, down the flight of stairs, then bounced across the entry hall; while I moved my bare feet made light slapping noises against the marble.

I pulled a random coat from the tall ebony coat rack next to the door, and then stopped short, noticing a small candle next to the door. My eyes were drawn to the glow; I watched it and thought of all the times when I could have escaped if I'd only had a bit of fire.

The feeling that I was about to be free was giving me a reckless desire to do something. I felt power at my fingertips and a burning desire to leave my signature on Malfoy manor so that they'd never forget me.

I grabbed the candle and walked toward a window; without really thinking I set the candle under a curtain and let it attach itself to a corner of the fabric. I watched as the flames grew and absorbed the drapes until they reached the ceiling, and then the ceiling was on fire.

I knew everyone would escape; house-elves would come to Draco's rescue then see the fire and evacuate everyone, but the great Malfoy Manor would be reduced to ashes and they'd know who burned it to the ground.

I turned without looking back and fled from the manor into the cool night, running away as I should have done when I had the chance months ago.


	39. Dragon's Breath

Disclaimer(I know, I know, I probably don't still need to do this, but eh, I'll keep doing it just in case): I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_First Person POV - Kira_

It was the Knight Bus that found me before I'd even begun to piece together what my plan was. I'd been putting on the coat I'd stolen and as soon as my wand arm lifted into the air the massive purple bus had appeared with a 'BANG.'

I'd ridden the Knight Bus before, having tried to run away from my father a few times. He'd arranged a plan with the Ministry for me to be 'home-schooled,' and he'd been required to put a trace on me that he could keep track of until I was of age. I'd been younger then and hadn't been intelligent enough to remember that he'd put a trace on me.

I received a thrill when I realized that having turned seventeen just days ago, I _was _of age, and wherever I chose to go he wouldn't be able to find me through magical means.

The bus doors slid open and a tall, gangly figure with crusty hands stepped onto the road before me. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard," he said at the top of his voice. "Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike…"

As he continued on with his spiel I dug into the pockets of the long black coat I'd snagged from the Manor, which had luckily turned out to be Narcissa's, and my hands closed around a sack full of coins which I knew would be galleons. For the second time tonight, I silently thanked Lucius. Over the years he'd kept up a strict policy, a family rule, never to leave the house without money; you never know when you might need some. He'd instructed us to keep money in our coats just in case we forgot.

"You look famillya," Stan said as I opened the sack in my pocket and pulled one of the coins into the open. "Woss your name?"

"Kira Malfoy," I replied instinctively as I held my hand out, trying to hand him the galleon in my hand, which he ignored.

"Hey! You that girl from the paper?"

I froze. "Er, paper?"

"You that girl wot run away from 'ogwarts! Talk 'o the town you are!"

My eyes widened.

Had I considered that being kidnapped from Hogwarts would make the Daily Prophet? No.

"Hey, Ern!" he called to someone inside the bus.

A spark of unease shot through my head as I realized that the more people that knew where I was, the easier it would be for Death Eaters to sniff out my trail.

"No," I said anxiously, stepping onto the Knight Bus ahead of him, blocking his path. "Shh!"

"We gots a M—mphh!"

"_Shut up!"_ I hissed.

Stan looked up at me with wide eyes as I covered his mouth with my hand.

"No one must know I was here!" I said firmly.

He tried to squirm away from me so I zapped him with a jolt of electricity. His hair rose with the static and he froze for a moment then relaxed with a slightly dazed look on his face.

"I'll pay you extra to keep your mouth shut! Understand?"

He nodded, still looking a bit confused, but let me drop three of my precious galleons in his hand. When I was sure he wouldn't yell I removed my hand from his mouth and dropped it back to my side.

Stan looked around. "Got any luggage?"

"No," I replied as I turned and stepped onto the bus.

I picked the first bed closest to the door and scanned the rows to see I was the only occupant.

"So where we off to?" Stan said as he entered the bus.

"Just take me to the nearest wizard pub. No, wait, scratch that, take me to London and drop me off at an inn there."

"Leaky Cauldron sound alrigh' to you?"

"No," I replied. If I wanted to lie low it wouldn't be at the Leaky Cauldron, it was too popular.

"Er how 'bout the Dragon's Breath inn?" he asked cheerfully.

"Sure."

"Alrigh' Ern, you 'eard the lass. Les' getta move on."

The door shut and there was another BANG. I braced myself as the Knight Bus shot forward.

I recognized the driver, Ernie Prang; I'd seen him the few times I'd been on the Knight Bus. He hadn't had to wear such thick glasses then though. Stan took a seat in an armchair a few feet away from me and stared at me.

I must have been a strange sight; a small dark-haired runaway Malfoy wearing nothing but a red nightgown and a coat; I wasn't even wearing shoes. At least the nightgown looked fancy, more like a dress than something you'd actually wear in bed; courtesy of the Malfoy family wealth. I curled the coat completely around my abdomen, trying to cover up my stomach.

"'Choo doin' all the way out in Wiltshire?" Stan asked me unexpectedly. "Don'chor family live 'ere?"

I stared at him, "How would you know that?"

"I 'ear 'bout them Malfoys, I know stuff."

I raised an eyebrow.

"So how 'bout it?"

I shrugged. "I was just…visiting."

"You ran from 'ogwarts just for a visit?"

"Y-yes," I stammered.

He looked at me skeptically but didn't say another word to me about my family for the rest of the ride, for which I was grateful, and when we arrived at the inn I slipped out of the bus before he could say anything more to me.

The Dragon's Breath inn was...well, to put it nicely….one of those shabby inns that made other shabby inns look like Malfoy Manor in comparison. I thought about calling the Knight Bus back; this place looked like something out of Knockturn Alley, but then I realized the cost of the room was probably dirt cheap. The cheaper the room the longer I had a roof over my head, which provided me with more time to think about what the hell I was going to do.

So I stepped off the dark quiet street and entered the inn as quietly as I could.

This place had probably looked nice when it was first established, but hadn't quite carried the appeal. The inside was small, dirty, and tattered; random empty tables spotted the sides of the room, clearing a path to the main counter. The only decorations up were small billboards with quotes and sayings on them. I also noticed that the floor looked rotten in some parts.

At the front room I saw a large old man with curly blond-grey hair, who sat in a threadbare cushion chair at the main counter. I could hear snores coming from his direction, and as I lingered in the doorway and watched him, I saw head sag onto his shoulder.

I took a step into the room and the floorboards groaned under my weight. His head bopped back up again at the sound, and his eyes opened. For a moment he looked at me with wide eyes as if he was surprised he'd fallen asleep, and then his eyes narrowed slightly and roved down my body. His head straightened up and he cleared his throat.

"Welcome to the Dragon's Breath inn, I'm Alfred. Would you like a room or just a drink? Though I don't advise you order something to drink," he added.

"Why? What's wrong with your drinks?"

He looked around toward a door in the back, as if he was checking to make sure no one was listening in. "Cookie's been scaring off my customers by putting bugs and such inside the drinks she prepares."

All the more reason to stay at the Dragon's Breath inn!

"That's vulgar," I said bluntly. "Why don't you fire her?"

"Can't." He looked at me glumly. "She's my wife."

"O-Oh, I see," I replied, trying not to look embarrassed. "Er, I'll just have a room then."

"That'll be ten sickles then. It's a galleon if you want three square meals for every day of your stay."

I fished the money out of my pocket, or Narcissa's pocket, and handed him two galleons.

He stared at the money in his hand. "You staying here three nights then? Or would you like change?"

"I'll be staying three nights," I replied. "Maybe more."

"Got a name?" he asked as he bit the edge on one of the galleons, checking to make sure it was real.

"U-Um, yes? Of course."

He raised his eyebrows. "And….what is it?"

I looked around the room wildly, trying to find something to call myself. I hadn't thought about changing my name, but it seemed like a good idea. My eyes clamped onto a small sign on my left saying: _'Practicing verity gets you clarity!'_

"Verity," I said firmly. "My name is Verity."

"I see, how virtuous. You got a last name?"

"My name is Verity…er, Dun…dee."

Verity _Dundee_? Perhaps by the time I found another place to stay I'd have thought of a better name for myself.

"_Right_…." he said slowly, looking at me warily. "I ain't heard of no Dundees around here before."

"Well, Dundee _is _a one-of-a-kind name," I replied. "And I'm, er, new in town."

Looking skeptical, he stuck the galleon in his pocket and stood up. I realized how much taller than me he was as he walked around the counter. "Follow me."

As I followed him I had to walk briskly to keep up with his long strides.

"So, are there any wizarding shops around here?" I asked as we moved down a long hallway lined with doors.

"Sure. Diagon Alley is just a few blocks away."

"I meant shops away from….people."

I'd tried to sound casual, but it came out sounding crooked.

He chuckled. "Trying to avoid being seen are we?"

"Well, not really…." I said nervously. "I just….er….I just don't really like people."

_I don't like people? _I inwardly chided myself._ Really?_ I decided it was mandatory that I have a better story prepared at the next place I decided to stay.

"If I was you I'd go to Diagon Alley early in the morn when the shops are just opening. Of course, if I was hiding from the law I wouldn't risk going there. I'd take a stroll down Knockturn Alley instead." He stopped at a door on the end and tapped it with a key in his hand. "This'd be your room. Enjoy your stay."

He handed me the key and left, but not before giving me a very distrustful look.

I entered the room and locked it behind me. There was a window, as small as my head, adjacent to the door with a single bed underneath it, and at the foot of the bed was a small dusty fireplace. The only other piece of furniture in sight was a table with two chairs across from each other in the center of the room. I moved to my right and opened a door to reveal a small dingy lavatory.

The room, as it turned out, wasn't fit for human inhabitation.

I pulled wandless magic from my fingertips and shot a fireball at the fireplace, setting the fresh log inside it ablaze. I walked to the table and sat my money and key on the surface; the table wobbled slightly as soon as I touched it. Then I crossed the room and took a seat on the bed lifelessly. Dust rose around me as I sat, causing me to cough. I removed my coat and lay it next to me on top of the pillow.

I sat there for a moment, letting the feeling of freedom soak in. Was I really free? No, not really. Voldemort would send his Death Eaters to hunt me down ruthlessly, and he'd keep sending them until he found me. In the meantime, if what Stan Shunpike had said was really true and many people knew who I was, I would need to lie low. But it came as a relief that I didn't have to worry about anyone popping into my room to punish me, or to give me a surprise torture session, or to take me for a visit with Voldemort.

It was just me, myself, and I, doing what I did best—surviving.

I knew I needed to contact Dumbledore and inform him of my whereabouts, but it would be risky because all of his mail was probably intercepted and read. I could only imagine what Umbridge would do if she found out where I was. Maybe there was someone else I could contact? Snape would be my best bet, I thought, but there wasn't any guarantee that his mail was being watched too.

As the fireplace heated the room up my body became adjusted to the warmth and I grew comfortable and drowsy and found it harder to think. I lay myself on my side, burying my face in my coat as I lifted my bare feet onto the bed.

As I tried to fall asleep I replayed the events of today. It was hard to imagine that nearly twenty-four hours ago I'd watched George Weasley die, or that just this morning I'd been reading summaries of vulgar witch books in my room.

I could still see myself telling Snape that the Order had better get a move on before I decided to walk out; it had been a sarcastic joke at the time but now the irony of it made me somewhat nervous. There was no doubt that Snape would take everything I said seriously from now on, if I ever saw him again.

As these thoughts ran through my head, the memories that lined them and echoed loudest in my head had happened not an hour ago. I could still hear Draco's voice, begging me to let him out of the room. I could still see his expression as he cleaned the blood from my mouth gently while I felt too weak and nauseas to stand. I could still feel his lips on mine as he cleaved himself to me trustingly….

An unpleasant sensation settled in my stomach.

I'd gotten a form of reprisal over Draco for helping Voldemort kill George.

It was all for Fred, to see him and tell him my secret even if it meant being turned away. My heart had latched itself on to him and, since I'd been snatched away by Lucius, the organ that had always been in attendance in my chest had felt so absent; like I'd left it with Fred back at Hogwarts and the only way to fill the gap was to see him.

So why didn't I feel liberated?

When I put into words what I'd done to Draco I felt faintly in the wrong. I'd been so desperate to escape that I'd betrayed his trust by seducing and deceiving him.

Betrayal, whether it was justifiable or not, left a bitter aftertaste in my mouth and washed me in an apprehensive sense of trepidation.

Draco was a Malfoy—he wasn't capable of forgiving others. If he ever saw me again he'd make sure I paid for what I'd done.


	40. Diagon Alley

Would it surprise you at this point if I told you I _don't _own Harry Potter?

* * *

_First Person POV - Kira_

I awoke to the sight of dust particles floating about in a ray of light was streaming from the window above me, and the new sensation of sovereignty over my life made it the most beautiful thing I'd seen since being abducted. I stared at it for a while and allowed myself time to wake up. It was inevitable when a terrible itch tickled my nose and I sneezed violently, which triggered a visible cloud of dust from the bed to rise up around me.

I sprung up from the bed, spluttering and choking, and ran into the bathroom to get away from the dust as if it were the flaming breath of a dragon. A laugh crawled its way out of my chest and I leaned against the door-frame of the bathroom for a moment with a crooked grin on my face as I watched the thick dust around the bed settle.

Then I trod into the bathroom, turning one of the knobs on the faucet. As water streamed into the sink, the faucet made a horrible high pitched screech and I couldn't help but flinch as I hurriedly splashed freezing cold water across my face and turned the handle back, causing the noise to cease.

I took a deep breath and looked down at my apparel which I knew looked utterly un-Malfoyish and inappropriate for the public eye. I was in a sleeveless red nightgown with no shoes to my name, and in the mirror I could see that my long black hair was disheveled and knotted.

I walked back to the table where I'd set the large sack of galleons and sat down. I combed through my hair with my fingertips as I counted the money and weighed in my head the things I would be able to buy.

I wouldn't have enough to buy a wand _and _hide myself, that much was clear; I had a lot of money with me, but wands were expensive and buying one would take everything I had, leaving me on the streets without the money to pay for a place to stay. On the other hand, I had enough to buy some cheap disguises _and _keep me fed until I figured out what I was doing.

There was a sharp knock on the door and I hurriedly began throwing the money back into the bag by the fistful; I couldn't risk letting anyone here see my money or I'd be robbed blind.

"Miss Dundee?" came Alfred's voice.

"I'll be right with you!" I called as I rushed to the bed and shoved the sack under my pillow.

I skipped to the door and opened it hastily. "Yes?"

Alfred stood there, looking at me with a puzzled look on his face. "As Cookie and I are the only ones working here, I'm your room service. Is there anything you need? Food? Beverage?"

"Well, I could use a long piece of string," I said, thinking that I'd need something to tie my hair back when I went to Diagon Alley.

He blinked at my strange request. "Er, _okay_. Anything else?"

"Could….you rustle up some shoes for me? Just to borrow until I get a pair?"

His eyes fell to my bare feet. "What happened to yours?"

"I don't have any."

"Have you _never_ owned a pair of shoes?"

"Er…."

"Actually, I still haven't figured out whether or not you're hiding from people or the law, so the less I know the better for the both of us. I'll get you shoes. And string."

"I could use a pair of scissors too," I added thoughtfully.

"Alrighty. Shoes, scissors, and….string; coming right up."

* * *

After eating a bowl of cold porridge in my room I departed from the Dragon's Breath inn I made my way to the Leaky Cauldron in the direction that Alfred had instructed me. I found it without getting lost, much to my relief, and slipped, unnoticed, through the busy pub to the back room that led to Diagon Alley.

I charged my fingertip with a bit of magic, hoping that it would substitute for a wand, and tapped the bricks on the wall in the combination Alfred had given me.

My lips turned upwards as my idea worked and the bricks unfolded themselves to the marketplace in front of me.

It wasn't busy as I'd thought it might be, but there were still a few people walking here and there so I strode down the street casually staying off to the side to decrease my chances of being noticed.

I had my coat wrapped around me and my hair tied in a tight bun on the back of my head so it would be harder for someone to recognize me on sight. Alfred had come through and found me a pair of his wife's shoes, telling me that she didn't wear them anymore, and I didn't blame her; they were brown ragged loafers and one of them had a hole in the bottom. Her feet were bigger than mine, and I found myself walking awkwardly to avoid my heels popping out the back when I lifted my feet.

It was extremely uplifting to buy myself proper clothes, no matter how uncomfortable I was with the tailor eyeing my stomach as she took my measurements.

I bought a pair of knee-length leather boots that folded downward at the top, a couple of dress robes, and a better-fitting velvet purple coat which was pushing the price a bit but I admired it and wanted to indulge myself. For a discount, I also bought a shirt and jeans.

The tailor bagged my new clothes after giving me a strange look when I insisted I keep my old clothes on (I didn't want to change into the new clothes until I'd come up with some kind of disguise for myself). Then she took my money and bid me good day.

I knew I was probably going to need muggle money; as the tailor told me, muggle clothes were cheaper, but you could only buy them in muggle clothing stores.

As I began heading to Gringotts I spotted a witch boutique with a sign outside the shop in bright pink lettering saying:

**Our products are so potent no one would recognize you! Beautify yourself today!**

I immediately changed my course.

As I stepped into the shop I was overwhelmed with a strong urge to turn back around, for the decorum reminded me distinctly of Professor Umbridge's office; the main color scheme was dark pink, light pink, and bubblegum pink. Everywhere I turned there was pink. Even upon looking up, I was greeted by a pink ceiling smothered in red and magenta lip prints, and looking down I saw pink tinted wooden floors.

Yet I relaxed as my eyes skimmed over the rows of products and potions. They had everything for face, skin, hair, eyes, nose, lips, nails…you name it.

For anyone who wanted to change their identity, _this _was the place to be. But I'd never used products like these before, and I had no clue where to start.

"U-Um, excuse me!" I called out to a beautiful young woman stacking a handful of potions on a shelf.

She smiled. "Can I help you find something?"

"Do you know how to use these products?" I asked, indicating what looked like a long narrow stick with a rectangular piece on the end.

"Well I should hope so, I made them!"

"Oh, well, maybe you can help me. I, er, don't really know what I'm looking for," I admitted.

"Is there something in particular you wanted to change?"

I wasn't sure how much to say without telling her directly: '_I'm on the run and I need a new identity_.'

"I just want to look, er, different."

"What's your name?"

"Ki—Verity Dundee."

"Okay Verity! Would you like a new nose?" she asked animatedly, as she finished shelving the remaining bottles in her arms and placed a thoughtful finger on her chin. "Yours is a bit thin, maybe that's why your voice is faintly nasal. You have a nice complexion though, I wonder how my Decorus Tergum Crème would make you look."

"Excuse me?"

I'd never thought of my voice as _nasal_ before, high pitched maybe but not nasal.

"I don't want a new face, I just…er, want to change my hair coloring a bit. Can you do that?"

"Of course! Would you like a drastic change?"

"Yes," I replied firmly.

Her eyes scanned my face. "You have black hair, so the most drastic modification we could do would be a white color, of course, that doesn't look very natural, so I would say a light shade of blonde would be perfect. How does that sound?"

"Are you sure that would be the most drastic?" I asked her tentatively; I'd had enough blonds to last me a lifetime.

"Mm-hm, positive. If you went red it would be a serious transformation, but you don't have the complexion to pull that off."

"Well, you seem to know what you're talking about, so I'll just let you do it. I'm on a tight budget though, so…"

Her smile widened and became somewhat scheming.

"Oh that would be so much FUN!" She clasped her hands together spastically making me somewhat nervous. "Do you really mean it?"

I wasn't sure what she thought was fun about it, but I nodded.

"Follow me then!" she squealed.

I timidly followed her as she took off around the room.

* * *

When I finally left the shop I found myself affected by the young woman's contagious cheerfulness.

The pink bag I held at my side contained five products.

First, there was a hair growing potion, should I decide I needed a do-over if I wasn't satisfied with the way I cut my hair.

The second and third, were a hair combs that would color my hair as I raked it through my hair; the colors I picked were light blonde and brown. The combs were only guaranteed to last a few months so the shopkeeper had thrown an extra one in the bag.

The fourth was a small squeeze bottle containing eye-drops meant to change the color of my eyes. I bought the blue eye drops because they looked the most natural with the shade of blonde I'd picked.

The fifth had been hard to buy; she'd asked me if I'd ever considered a piercing, and though I'd wanted to say _no_, I'd said yes because I was desperate to change my look for the sake of looking different, so she'd given me a fake silver lip ring to try out.

The hair growing potion and eye-drops had been a little on the expensive side, and I'd considered putting them back, but the woman had had so much fun picking out products for me to try that she'd given me a hefty discount as long as I promised to drop by again when the products ran out, so I couldn't resist buying them.

My good mood cracked slightly as I walked into Gringotts, which was a bit crowded for my taste. If Stan Shunpike could recognize me _anyone _could, so I was careful that I didn't catch anyone's eye as I stepped up to a random line and waited my turn.

Thankfully, no one looked my way, they were all too busy and absorbed with their business to take notice of me.

It took a while to get through the line, but I eventually got to the front with a quarter of my money in hand.

My sinuses cleared when I saw the youthful man sitting behind the counter, signing paperwork. His hair was so long it was tied in a ponytail in the back, and dangling from his ear was an earring with a fang on it. What surprised me was the color of his hair: ginger. For a moment I felt like I was looking at Fred.

"Can I help you?" he asked without looking up.

I watched him, wide eyed, and then spluttered when I realized he'd addressed me. "Er, y-yes. I'd like to exchange my wizard money for muggle money."

He looked up lazily and something flickered behind his brown eyes. "Your name please?" he asked, a bit more seriously.

"Is my name mandatory?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's…part of my job."

"I don't think you need my name to make an exchange."

"Yes, I do. I need to be sure you're not a criminal."

"If I were a criminal I'd be in Azkaban."

"Not necessarily."

I frowned as I realized he was right.

"Your name please?" he asked with a slight grin, as if he knew he was goading into annoyance.

"Fine," I said coolly. "My name is Verity Dundee."

There was a noise and he turned to look at something behind his desk, then looked back at me with an amused look. "May I have your _real _name please? And don't fib, that doesn't work here. We have lie detectors."

I blinked and wondered what I should do. I was still classified as 'missing' and compromising my location to anyone would be a risk. Of course, there was always the chance that he didn't read the Daily Prophet and therefore didn't know who I was.

"Can't you just exchange my money?"

"I need your name."

"No you don't, and I don't really care to give it to you. I just want my money exchanged."

His eyes slid down to my slightly round stomach sticking out of my coat, and after a moment he froze. When I realized what the man had been looking at I wrapped my coat around me hurriedly and buttoned it around the middle.

The red-head's eyes darted around him, and then looked at the line behind me.

_"Are you the girl?"_ he asked in a hushed voice, turning his attention back to me.

"Er, I'm a_ girl_ if that's what you're asking."

He rolled his eyes. "What I meant was: Are you _her_?"

"Her who?"

"Kira Ludosci Malfoy?"

I tried not to look surprised, but it must have leaked onto my face because he waved his hands in front of him reassuringly.

"_Dooon't_ freak out! Please!"

I began to back up, feeling suddenly desperate and claustrophobic.

"I-I need to leave," I stammered. "I don't have time for this bullshit."

"No, stay!" he said, looking slightly panicked. "I need to talk to you!"

I didn't wait to hear him out, my newly found freedom felt threatened and I didn't want to find out what he had to say. I turned and began heading towards the door, aware that he was shouting at me as I ran away. I received a few strange looks but no one tried to stop me as I ran out, and though I was sure that neither the red-headed-Fred-look-alike-banker or anyone else had followed me, I kept walking and walking until I'd left Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron, navigated myself through the maze of streets to the Dragon's Breath inn, and rushed to my room, that I stopped moving.

I leaned against the door, listening for footsteps in the hallway, and took deep breaths to calm myself down. I felt spastic, and wild with fear, and my heart punching against my chest notably, as if it were trying to get out.

I waited for a few minutes until my heart had calmed down, before finally pulling the money and key from my pocket and placing them on the table. I stripped out of my old clothes and set the shoes that belonged to Alfred's wife aside, then I thew the clothes into the fireplace.

I torched them then, and didn't move a muscle until I was sure they weren't salvageable.


	41. Disguised as a Malfoy

So I recently discovered that I could monitor my story traffic, and I was surprised to find that I had over 4,000 hits _just _for this month. Do you _know _how many people that is that haven't reviewed? Tsk Tsk. But it's never too late to review!

I've been going back and reading some of my earlier chapters again, and I don't know how long I can hold off without going back and editing _something_. It's an itch that I need to be scratched, so there might be another period of time in which I don't post new chapters in lieu of editing. You'll just have to review and tell me what you think. ;P

* * *

_First Person POV - Kira_

For a whole day after my scare in Diagon Alley I tried to lay low, and to imprint on my mind that I needed to be more careful. My freedom right now was delicate, and anything I did could break the balance. So I'd made a pact with myself to not leave the inn for anything unless I was discovered by Death Eaters.

I'd spent the entire day dusting out my room to the best of my abilities—which didn't amount to much without magic. And then I'd arranged the beauty products in the bathroom so that they'd be ready when I decided to use them, which I wasn't. The fact that my hair was long indicated to me that I would need to cut it short in order to properly disguise myself, and that made me hesitant after years of growing it out.

As Snape had prescribed, I ate three meals and got a decent nights rest, and I woke up feeling very focused and ready to do something. So I went down to the inn's main room where I'd met Alfred.

To my surprise, I found a woman there in the foyer, washing off the tables with a rag. When she saw me she turned to me and straightened up.

She was very tall, taller than Alfred, and her body was thin and wiry. She wore her grey hair slicked down and tied back tightly away from her scrunched up face. I wasn't sure if her face was pinched up because she was scowling at me or if it was just her face. In addition, she dressed in clothes as tatty as the shoes she'd lent me.

I assumed _this _was Cookie.

"Alfred told me 'bout you." The woman put her hands on her hips and looked me up and down with shrewd eyes. "He certainly didn't tell me how juvenile you was. Shouldn' you be in school?"

"I was home-schooled," I replied honestly. "I recently graduated."

"Hmph. Aren't you a bit young to be havin' kids?"

"Perhaps."

"So where's the father of your child then?"

"Not here. He's not fit to lick the ground I walk on let alone raise _my _child."

Cookie snorted. "Any particular reason you slept with 'im then?"

"I was…drunk."

"More the fool you then, eh?"

"Well at least I'm not—um…" I stopped myself; did I really want to bite the hand that fed me?

She gave me a look of mocking expectancy. "Least you're not…what? Least you're not the wife of a man who owns a dodgy inn? You can say it. It's true, innit? I coulda married better, but I married for _love_." She cackled. "Didn't get me very far though, did it? Good on you, leavin' 'im."

I shifted uncomfortably.

"What're you doing down here anyway? Looking for breakfast? Meals come when I make 'em and no sooner."

"Actually, I wondered if you might have some parchment I could use and an owl I could borrow."

She whipped the rag in her hand back to rest on her shoulder and crossed her arms. "Did Alfred tell you he reckons you're on the run?"

I nodded slowly.

"So are you aware that letter writing is tricky these days, what with all the interceptions?"

My head bobbed again. "I'll pay you, if it's that inconvenient."

"Hmph, well as long as you know it's a possibility you'll get caught. That'll be a galleon for each letter then." Cookie held out a thin bony hand.

I placed two galleons in her hand, having already expected either she or Alfred would make me pay.

"Thank you kindly. You said something 'bout parchment?"

"Yes, and I don't have anything to write with."

"Wait here and I'll bring what you need."

A quarter of an hour later I was sitting at a table, writing three separate letters. One for Severus Snape, who was my one chance at getting in touch with the Order. I smirked at I stared down at his short note; I could only imagine how he'd retort to what I'd written.

Another was for Fred.

I wasn't sure how Fred would react to my letter; he knew about my mission, that much had been made clear to me by Draco. And as for George...he'd been taken because of me. Did Fred blame me for that?

My third letter was meant for Draco; an apology for what I'd done to escape.

When I finished writing, I tucked Fred and Snape's letters into the same envelope and wrote Fred's name on it; being so close to Dumbledore, Snape's letters were being intercepted for sure. Draco's letter was put in its own separate envelope.

I didn't know what to expect, sending these letters, but I felt it was something I needed to do so that no one could say I hadn't tried.

Cookie, who'd been poking around while I wrote, looked at the letters over my shoulder when I was done and openly read the names on the envelopes in front of me. "Are you on friendly terms with both the Weasleys and the Malfoys?"

"Not exactly," I replied coolly.

"Then how does one become acquainted with _both _these families?"

"You're born into it."

"And which side were you born into?"

"Does it matter?"

She raised her chin slightly. "Well I _am _providing you with services that you are otherwise lacking."

"Because I'm paying you," I pointed out.

"I don't have to accept your money."

"From your lack of customers I can tell you _need _the money," I snapped. "Look, can you just _not_ ask questions?"

She had nothing to say in response, but from the way her lips pursed and her thorny grey eyebrows rose, I knew I'd earned myself a row of disgusting meals for the rest of my stay.

I handed her Fred's letter. "Send this one first and when your owl comes back I'll give you the other one."

"Very well," she said, taking the letter. "Ah, and Alfred should be coming by your room in a while with your breakfast."

I made sure to watch her send the letter; I didn't trust her to _not _read it when I wasn't looking.

When I got back to my room to wait for breakfast, I stood still in the middle of the room, unsure what to do with myself. I knew what I _should _do. I was very aware of the small lavatory on my right, where the beauty products sat neglected and unused.

If I was really going to go through with it, I needed to do it sooner than later.

I tread into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Then I sighed and took the scissors Alfred had fetched for me, into my hand, and brought it up to my hair. I slowly opened them up and stuck a strip in between the blades, then paused, hoping that Alfred would come before I did anything.

When all I heard from the hallway was silence, I ever so slowly cut the first strip of hair.

It was surprisingly painless. I'd always been forced to wear my hair long—it was the proper way—and slicing off that first strip made me feel a thrill of delicious rebellion.

Cutting my hair was one way I could get back at my supposed father.

So I sliced off another strip of hair without hesitation.

Bits of coffee black fell into the sink as I snipped off strip after strip until I thought I looked unrecognizable.

When I was done, I stepped back to look at myself. My hair level came up a stop just over my ears, and I'd cut bangs over my eyes that reached just past my eyebrows. The cut wasn't very good; it was uneven and the ends of my hair stuck out slightly, making it look like a long pixy cut.

I didn't know much about fashion, but I didn't think my haircut would be considered fashionable. It looked slightly roguish though, so I decided I liked it.

I sighed then set the scissors down and picked up the comb that the shopkeeper at the beauty shop had thrown into my bag; it was the blonde comb. I hadn't used it.

As I began running it through my hair it began to change color where it trailed, sporting a shade of white-blond. I didn't stop to look at myself before I picked up a squeeze bottle that contained the eye drops and uncapped it. I plopped a drop of the blue eye-drops onto each of my eyes without wavering.

For a moment my eyeballs burned to the core as if someone had poured jalapeño juice over my eyes, and I cried out in surprise; I tried blinking and shutting my eyes tight but the pain lingered.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked as salty tears ran down my cheeks. I rubbed my eyes and pressed on them, anything to get rid of the pain. Eventually they numbed, giving my eyes a tingling sensation, and then all feeling that shouldn't have been in my eyes in the first place ebbed away.

I leaned against the door frame and inspected the squeeze bottle further, noticing the warning I'd neglected in the directions against using a whole drop directly from the bottle.

I now had a new perspective on the phrase: 'Beauty is pain.'

I wiped the tears from my face with my hands and turned to look at my reflection. Any trace of a good mood that hadn't already been evaporated by the eye drops before deflated immediately, and my face became somber.

Exempt from my now royal blue eyes, as opposed to grey, I'd never looked more like a Malfoy than I did now.

A loud pounding behind me interrupted my wistful thoughts and I thanked the distraction.

"Breakfast!" Alfred called to me.

When I opened the door Alfred eyed my new look shrewdly but didn't say anything about it as he handed a tray of food to me. "Would you like a Daily Prophet as well?" he asked.

"How much?"

"Free. The wife and I don't read it; all they do is carp about Dumbledore. It was amusing at first but now I think that topic is getting a bit ripe. Don't they have anything better to complain about?"

"I'll take it," I replied, accepting a rolled up copy of the Prophet he handed to me through the door.

"Don't eat the roll by the way," he added.

"What's wrong with the roll?"

"I saw Cookie spit in the batter." He laughed at the disgusted look on my face. "Enjoy! And put your tray outside your door when you're done."

I shut the door and looked down at the tray: black coffee, a bruised apple, a roll, and a bowl of grey porridge. It was the same breakfast that I'd had yesterday, and the day before that. At least the coffee always came hot and fresh.

I brought the tray over to the table and took a seat. I sat back in my chair casually and unrolled the Daily Prophet, sipping my coffee. When I saw the cover, however, the mug slipped from my hand and spilled all over the floor.

* * *

_Third Person POV – The Ministry_

Tonks made sure no one was looking as she charged from the Auror Headquarters and headed down the rows and rows of cubicles until she came upon the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. She slipped into Arthur Weasley's office where the man sat at his desk, scribbling away on a sheet of paper morosely.

Perkins desk, next to him, was empty.

Arthur looked up and his eyes widened slightly. "You shouldn't be here! We're not supposed to talk outside of meetings, it might arise suspicion!"

"I had to risk it," Tonks replied, looking unusually apprehensive. She tripped slightly as she hurriedly stepped up to Mr. Weasley's desk. "Have you seen the Daily Prophet today?"

Arthur wrinkled his brow and shook his head. "It's still early so I—"

He jumped slightly as the woman slapped a copy onto his desk, knocking over a cup full of quills in the process.

"Read it."

Tonks watched as Mr. Weasley's expression morphed from confusion to utter devastation.

"There were rumors because he hadn't come to work…but I never thought it would…how could we not have heard sooner? Wasn't…" his voice became hushed. "…_Sirius _supposed to be watching their house?"

"He's gone missing too," she replied quietly.

"Do you think Death Eaters got him? It was always a risk letting him out of Grimmuald Place."

"No, Snape would have mentioned something." Tonks bit her lip. "But they won't be looking for Sirius, they'll be looking for _her._"

"Then we need to follow suite."

"I got a note from Mad-Eye this morning," she replied. "We're having a meeting tonight. Same time, same place."

"I have 'watch-duty' tonight, so I won't be able to make the meeting."

"Oh. Alright, I'll tell Mad-Eye that. Er, can you do me a favor? I'm on duty today, so I won't have time to track Kingsley down. Can you tell him for me?"

Arthur nodded.

"Thanks. Well, I should go." Tonks went to the door and cracked it open slightly, peering out to make sure no one would see her leave, and slipped back out.


	42. Contact

Next week, I'm going out of town, and I won't be able to update while I'm out. Yes, I'll be able to write while I'm there, so I'll definitely have a couple of smashing chappies when I get back, but it won't be for a whole friggen week. Sorry guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. (This goes for the last chapter too.)

* * *

_"You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul."_

~ Julie de Lespinasse

* * *

_Third Person POV - Hogwarts _

George stared at his twin staring at the Daily Prophet in front of him. Fred had his elbows on the table and his head in his hands, and he was gripping his hair so tightly in his fisted hands that George was sure he was going to rip fistfuls from their roots.

He squirmed uncomfortably as he looked down at the Daily Prophet across from him; it was covered in articles featuring the name 'Malfoy.'

_**MALFOY MANOR BURNED TO THE GROUND, UNIDENTIFIED BODIES FOUND IN THE WRECKAGE**_

_**KIRA MALFOY SPOTTED FLEEING THE SCENE OF THE CRIME: DECLARED WANTED BY THE MINISTRY UNDER SUSPICION OF MURDERING HER NOW MISSING FAMILY**_

_**MALFOY INQUIRY, LUCIUS MALFOY SPECULATED TO HAVE HAD A HAND IN HIS DAUGHTER'S DISAPPEARANCE**_

_**KIRA MALFOY, STILL MISSING  
**_

And that wasn't all, they went on and on.

"Well at least we know where she was," George said hopefully.

"Oh that's very helpful." Fred's head shot up and George saw a how wild his eyes were. "But we don't know where she _is_!"

"Maybe...er..."

"Maybe _what_? Maybe _Kira _was one of the unidentified bodies? Hmm? You'd like that wouldn't you, George?"

George blinked, for once at a loss for words.

"Even if she didn't do this, she's been charged with _murder_! She's now more infamous than Sirius Black!"

Fred let go of his hair, which now jutted out at all angles, and crumpled up the Prophet. He stood up and threw the newspaper ball at the Slytherin table. George watched it fly and land dead on in the middle Pansy Parkinson's bowl of gloppy uneaten oatmeal.

George heard a few Gryffindors who'd caught sight of this action snigger loudly.

Pansy, whose eyes were bloodshot and puffy, looked taken aback as she turned her attention toward the direction where the shot had come from and saw Fred standing there.

"That's right, Parkinson!" he bellowed feverishly. "You had a hand in making that mess, so you can _eat it_!"

"At least I'm not a _murderer_!" she shrieked back.

Her eyes welled up with furious tears which George assumed were for Draco, who had not come back to school after his leave for the weekend. Though there was no proof to state the obvious, everyone had been murmuring that his seat in classes had been vacant for the past couple of days, and that it was a foreboding sign. George had already heard people taking bets about whether or not his body was amongst those charred remains that had been discovered on the site.

Fred fisted his hands and he looked more livid than George had ever seen him; he thought for a moment that he was going to march over to the Slytherin table and beat Pansy to a pulp. And then Fred seemed to get his temper in tow as he turned and stormed down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, then moved out of sight as he exited the Great Hall. Eyes trailed after George as he followed after his brother.

* * *

_First Person POV - Fred_

It was late at night, hours after breakfast, and George and I sat together in the empty common room. George had come up with an idea for the antidote of our Nosebleed Nougats, and recruited me to work on it in lieu of sleeping to help me take my mind off things.

"Did you see how Hermione was looking at Ron this morning?" George asked as we worked.

I shook my head.

"She was drooling all over her toast. I don't think Ron noticed though."

"Perhaps we should do something to oblige him to notice?"

"Of course. Is Hermione staying with us over break?"

"No, she said something about, er...did she say something about 'scrihing' with her parents? It's some kind of activity muggles do in the snow."

"We'll have to wait until after break then, unless we think of something good beforehand."

"These things are temperamental, we should take our time to get it right."

George looked at me closely out the corner of his eye, and I knew he was making sure I wasn't going to snap again. I'd come back to the common room and tried to start a fight with Dean Thomas, who I'd seen watching Ginny; George had stopped me though. He'd stupified me and levitated me up to the dormitory, where I slept off the rest of the day, feeling calmer when I woke.

George and I hadn't talked about what happened this morning, and I wasn't sure there was any need.

"Ah, I observed that Harry _also _noticed Hermione this morning," George said matter-of-factly, interrupting me out of my thoughts. "I think he's starting to get cold feet."

"If he pulls out of the bet now then he'll just be one big git. Tell me his feet aren't getting too chilly to still take part in the betting."

"He hasn't said a _word_ to me about it. I don't think he will though, so long as Ron and Hermione don't find out what's up."

As we joked around about our own conspiracy, we heard a light tapping from a window at the far end of the room, indicating an owl had come with a letter for someone.

"You can get that," George said as he used a dropper to put a small bit of our new antidote on a Nosebleed Nougat. "My hands are full."

I rolled my eyes and strolled over to open the window. The owl I saw there wasn't familiar; I didn't even recognize it as a school owl. I took the thick envelope tied around its leg at stared at it.

"Who's it for?" George called from across the room.

"Me."

"Is it the long-awaited howler from mum?"

"No."

I tore the envelope open and found one scrap of paper with my name on it, and a smaller envelope addressed to Snape. I ignored the latter and began reading the first few words from the paper.

_I'm okay, I hope you are too. _

At first I was shocked as I recognized whose writing it was, and then I was filled with ease. At that moment all the worry I'd felt over her being dead or guilty melted away. I read those beautiful words over and over and touched Kira's exquisite script where her hand must have grazed the paper when she wrote the note.

"What're you grinning about? Did Percy lose his job?" George asked hopefully. "And whose owl is that?"

I felt giddy and light, like a load had been dumped off my back.

"It's Kira's," I replied, turning toward him.

His eyes widened and he spoke slowly. "Let me see that."

"Hold on, hold on, let me finish it."

_There's another note with yours, one addressed to Snape. Don't read it, just give it to him. I couldn't risk sending a letter to him directly because of all the interceptions._

_I have bad news for you about George, I don't know if you know. He's dead, Fred. They took him, they thought he was you and they killed him in front of me. _

_I can't tell you where I am, I don't even know if you'd come if you knew. I'm so sorry Fred, this is all my fault. If what happened at Hogwarts between us meant anything, then please write back to me._

_Verity_

_P.S. How was that Quidditch game?_

I looked up at the owl that was still waiting patiently. "Go hunt," I told it. "Then come back so I can give you a reply." It gave a hoot, spread its wings, then dove out the window.

I began to breathe excitedly as I turned and raced across the room to give George the parchment with Kira's handwriting scribbled on it.

"Are you sure this is her?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes," I replied as I sat down on the floor in front of the couch.

There was a moment of silence as my twin read the letter.

"What is she _talking _about?" George frowned. "This letter makes no sense!" His eyes skimmed the note once more. "Is there some other 'George' that you two are acquainted with that I'm not, or does she really think she's talking about me? What a loon."

"I don't know," I said, not really caring. She was okay; Kira was _alive_, and she was thinking about me.

"So she tells you your twin is dead—quite insensitively I might add—and then she goes on to ask you about Quidditch? She doesn't even talk about how she's been _charged with murder!_ Some girl."

"She _is_ some girl," I said defensively as I snatched the letter back from him. "She mentioned Quidditch so I'd know it was her and not some Death Eater; it was actually quite brilliant."

"_Really_? Quidditch is your codeword?"

"It's an inside thing."

George didn't seem to know what to say in response as his lips pursed; obviously he didn't like the idea of me sharing a private joke with someone other than himself.

"And who the hell is _Verity_?"

"I dunno. Maybe she's trying to stay under the radar by changing her name."

"Is there a return address on the envelope?"

"No."

George made a disgusted noise and burrowed himself against the cushion of the couch where he sat. "Things were starting to feel normal again," he grumbled too low for me to hear as I read Kira's letter again. "So are you going to read it?"

"Read what?"

He pointed at the other envelope in my hand. "Snape's letter."

I eyed it carefully. "No. She told me not to."

"And you're going to listen? Snape's a Death Eater."

"_She told me not to_, so I won't."

"Handwriting is easily forged these days. You _could _be passing a letter off from one Death Eater to another."

"No Death Eater would think to ask me about Quidditch."

"Fine then, it _is_ her!" George replied exasperatedly. "But don't you want to know what she wants to say to Snape and not to you?"

"Of course," I said stubbornly. "But it's not my business."

"She's charged with killing her family and you see fit to give her privacy? What did you do with my twin?"

I glared at him. "If she's a murderer then I'm a bloody unicorn!"

I pocketed both my letter and Snape's, and pulled up a spare bit of parchment and quill on the table to write a reply.

George watched me quietly as I wrote hurriedly, and at some point while I was writing he left briefly then came back with an envelope in his hand. When I was done I shoved the letter in the envelope and used a spell to seal it off with wax. I sat back on the couch and waited for Kira's owl to come back.

"I didn't know you were so _noble_," George said dryly.

"I'm not," I shrugged. "It's just…different with Kira."

He clicked his tongue. "Tell me, has she actually _done _anything to repay you for saving her life?"

"Give it a rest, George."

"Do you swear on your honor as a Weasley that your judgment isn't being clouded by infatuation?"

"George…" I warned.

"Is she worth it?"

At this, I looked over at him and saw he was watching my reaction carefully. I knew what he meant: _Is she worth shoving the other half of yourself off to the side_?

"I swear on my honor as a Weasley, that she's worth every prank we ever pulled." I smirked and put a hand over my heart. "I haven't forgotten myself."

"We'll see if you're still singing that tune a year from now," he replied shortly, in a brooding voice.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

_**The following day... **__  
_

Snape looked down at Fred dismally as he held the letter out to him. The classroom had since emptied, so there'd been no one to see Fred stay after class to talk to his Professor.

"It's from Kira," Fred explained.

The dark-haired man didn't take what was offered to him, though something flashed behind his wolfish black eyes when Fred spoke her name.

"She didn't risk sending it directly because of all the owl interceptions."

Snape continued to stare at Fred as if he were a fly in his soup.

"Professor, if I really wanted to trick you, I wouldn't give you the note in person."

"Did you read it?"

"No, but if you don't take it soon I _will_, and then I'll burn it so you can't_._"

Snape's eyes narrowed and Fred suspected the man was using Legillimency on him. Then his hand came out and he snatched the letter from Fred's hand.

"Begone, Weasley."

Snape didn't hesitate to open the letter as soon as the red-head was gone, and his eyes fell on the brief note written there.

_Dragon's Breath Inn _

_Ask for Verity._

_The man there will be expecting someone named Archibald, that would be you._

Snape raised an eyebrow as he memorized the letter then set it over a burner. He looked over at his clock, indicating he had a full hour until his next class; he could visit her within that time limit.

When all that was left of the paper was a handful of ashes he strode over to his fireplace, which had been re-opened under Umbridge's nose; compliments of the bribes he'd sent to the man running the floo network.

Kira's coordinates lead him to a small besmirched inn, and for a moment after arriving there Snape lingered where he stood, not sure whether it was cleaner inside the fireplace or outside it. Finally, he stepped into the room and walked up to the front counter where a man stood.

"Welcome to the Dragon's breath inn. I'm Alfred and yo—"

"I'm looking for Verity," Snape interrupted smoothly.

The man paused and looked him up and down. "Your name?"

"Is it obligatory that I tell you my name?"

"Oh, certainly not," he replied in a light voice with a twinge of humor. "You _could_ go knock on all the locked doors of my inn to find Verity. Though I'll bet it would be easier if you could just give me your name, then I could _tell_ you which of them fifty doors she's in."

Snape inwardly cringed; Kira must have planned this to embarrass him.

"Archibald," he replied stonily.

"Oh, that is a fine name sir, and may I say—"

"Were you going to tell me where Verity's room is?"

Alfred leered at him and pointed to a hallway at his left. "Last door on the right."

Snape followed the man's directions, all the while observing his surroundings with a look of the utmost distaste. He came to the door and rapped on it loudly; a moment later it opened, revealing a blond-haired blue-eyed teenager. It only took only one look at her stomach to indicate to Snape that it was Kira.

His stomach flopped slightly at seeing her, his flesh and blood, his daughter, standing there.

"Of all the names in the world, you chose Archibald?" he asked her stiffly.

"I thought it suited you," she sniffed.

Then she beckoned Snape in and when he complied she closed the door behind him.

He then cast a charm on the room to soundproof it and turned to look morosely at Kira, noting that her eyelids were slightly pink. She'd been crying.

"When you told me you were so impatient you were going to just walk out of the Manor I assumed it was a joke."

"It was," Kira replied as she took a seat at a wobbly table in the middle of the room. "And then Draco got confident."

"Did you steal his key?" Snape guessed, remembering the key that the boy had used the last time he'd seen him. He realized with a slight shock, that it might have been the last time he'd ever see him again.

"Yes."

Snape seated himself across from her and upon looking at the dirty surface placed his hands in his lap. He noticed a copy of the Daily Prophet lying on the table.

"When did you get out?"

"Four days ago."

He leaned forward in his chair slightly. "Did you do it?"

She didn't need to ask what he was referencing to; it was clear by the hardened look on her face that she hadn't been thinking of much else.

"No. Shouldn't you know all this? Haven't you met with any Death Eaters since then?"

"No. And I haven't heard a word from the Malfoy's, though I was made aware yesterday morning that Draco didn't go back to Hogwarts when he was supposed to."

Kira was silent a moment before she replied quietly. "I sent him a letter a couple of days ago, and the owl came back with the letter still tied to its leg."

"Had the seal been broken?"

She frowned. "Yes, but I assumed it was because my landlady read the letter."

"Perhaps was upset his intelligence was bested by a girl and sent it back."

"Or perhaps he's dead," she replied flatly.

Snape got the sense that this subject was too delicate to linger on, so he changed it.

"Why am I here?"

"So that you'd know where I was. And—" Kira sighed. "—I thought perhaps you could tell me where the Order was."

"It doesn't work like that, Miss Malfoy; I can't just _tell _you how to gain access to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. Rest assured, someone from the Order will be contacted by me, and they will be sent here to escort you there. But I can't tell you where they will take you."

"Why can't you take me?"

"I have a class at Hogwarts in under an hour. It would take too long to see you to headquarters and make sure you were properly...constrained."

"Is that what they're going to do to me when I get there? They're going to put me in shackles?"

"_That _is an excessive overstatement. They're only going to make sure you're on their side."

"How?"

"Veritaserum. It will be quite painless, but you will be interviewed by a specific person, and that person follows his own timeline."

"In other words: I'll have to wait a while."

"Correct." Snape looked around the room without turning his head. "Did you pick this spot?"

She grimaced. "Yes, but I didn't know how bad it was until I'd already paid for my ride. I would have gone to the Leaky Cauldron if it wasn't so widely used. It's cheap though."

"Your ride...?"

"The Knight Bus."

Snape gestured toward the Daily Prophet lying next to Kira's hand. "Stan Shunpike was the source that told a reporter he saw you running from home that night."

"You think it was a reporter? I think it was someone from the Ministry. I think they forced him to talk."

"Why would you think that?"

"I paid Stan off, he shouldn't have said a word."

"Perhaps they paid him more."

"Perhaps they did; they could certainly afford it. It would mean that the Ministry was on to me. Aka, Delores Umbridge."

"I'll keep an eye one her then, if that's what you think. Though there's no way she could have found out about you."

Kira shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you weren't the only one who knew. I told Madam Pomfrey I was pregnant."

"You didn't tell her about the father, I hope."

"No, but she guessed that there was something different about the father."

Snape watched her carefully. "If your theory is true, then it's not safe to stay here much longer. Not to mention it's probably not _healthy _either, to linger in this place."

"Well then you had better hurry along and tell the Order where I am," she replied, with a finality in her tone.

"There's nothing else you'd like to discuss?"

"No."

Snape stood up and walked to the door, but he paused when he began to twist the rusted doorknob. "If there is any more news about your family, Miss Malfoy, I shall try make sure you are the first to know."

"They aren't my family," Kira replied. "I don't have the luxury of family."

"I'd think better of them, were I you."

Kira's carefully controlled indifference cracked slightly in response to those words.

"They punished me for existing from birth. They didn't allow me to go to school with Draco or allot me the pleasures _he_ received, they locked me up in that house, they abused me, they played audience to me being tortured by Death Eaters. _Torture_."

Snape turned back to face Kira.

"Then," she continued with a vile look in her eye, "after they allowed me to be raped and impregnated, they made me choose between marrying my brother and _dying_. Why should I think better of them?"

"Perhaps Lucius would not deserve it, but Narcissa tried to make a deal with the Order to take you. They didn't take her offer, of course, but she wanted you to have a better life."

"Even if that's true, she didn't try very hard to show that that's what she wanted, did she?"

"I don't think she realized what she wanted for you until after you'd been stripped of your last bit of innocence."

"Well it's too late to _thank_ her now isn't it?" Kira asked bitterly. "Because now she's _dead_. And Lucius, that fucking son of a bitch, is dead! And Draco—" Kira's voice had been steadily growing louder and then she stopped short, seeming to choke on her own words.

As she continued to sit in her seat, she wrung and unwrung her hands over the surface of the table compulsively. Then she appeared to remember Snape was there; her eyes came into focus and she snapped her attention to him, looking at him indifferently. There was something steely about her indifference.

"Don't you have a class to get to, _Professor_?"

Snape gave her one last domineering look before taking his leave, however after closing her door he lingered outside her room for a minute. Kira must have thought he was gone and that the soundproofing charm was still up, because echoes of his daughter's weeping suddenly floated through the thin walls directly to his ears. The sound gripped his being in a way that only one other person he'd ever known had managed to do.

But Kira was not Lily, she was more than that.

He gave the door one last look then turned and continued on down the hallway.

**A/N: **For those people who read the chapter 'Burning down the House' before I changed the title, I also changed the ending. Just so you know. :) And seriously guys, review and tell me if you don't like something, because I don't know if you don't review.


	43. Les Strange

Sorry it took me so long to post this! There was a lot to edit. And I'll try get back to people A-Sap, sorry for any delayed messages. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

* * *

_First Person POV - Kira_

My mind had banned me from sleep, and in the quiet dark room I had nothing to keep me company except my thoughts about Draco, which I tried to purge my mind of.

I'd always had a Helter Skelter relationship with my brother, mostly because he was close to Lucius, but I'd never wished for his death. Just the _idea _of a world where Draco didn't exist was surreal and surprisingly mind-boggling because I was so used to Draco. I knew him like the back of my hand, and vice versa; in fact, I knew more about Draco than I knew about Fred. Did I feel as strongly for Draco as I did for Fred? _No_. But when I saw that newspaper clipping I knew I felt more than angst for him, which only made it more unbearable that I hadn't realized it until now.

Inevitably, trying not to think about him made me think about him, and that made me feel guilty and wretched.

After an hour of lying in bed, I ended up flipping my position on the mattress so that my head was on the 'foot' end. I lay on my stomach with my hand supporting my chin, and I began focusing the small crackling fire just inches away from me.

I wondered what Fred was doing right this moment.

Was he sleeping in his dorm? If not, if he was awake, then what was he thinking about?

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he'd read the Daily Prophet from yesterday morning, and even if he hadn't read it, (having had a history with Hogwarts gossip) I knew he'd certainly heard about it from someone.

I wish I knew what he thought of me now. Was he angry? Disappointed? Hurt? Did he even believe everything the article had said?

It irritated me to no end that I had no clue what was going on. Once again, I had too many questions and so little answers, and the only thing I knew was that the Order was coming for me. On the plus side, I soon wouldn't have to worry incessantly about being found by Death Eaters; I also, hopefully, wouldn't have to keep disguising myself. (The hair dye and eye drops only lasted a day before the effects wore off.)

As I was adjusting my chin from one hand to the other, I heard the floorboards outside my room give a loud eerie groan. My body tensed and my senses sharpened with unease as I looked over towards the bottom of the door and caught a glimpse of shadows moving against the light quietly.

The shadows seemed to disappear almost as soon as I'd noticed them and then, instead of hearing creaking floorboards on the other side of the door, I heard heavy panting coming from behind me.

Startled, I turned toward the direction where breathing was coming from and was greeted with a harsh slap across the face. I saw a flash of black as the intruder moved to hover over me and, before I had a chance to put the pieces together myself, the person removed their hood and I found myself unexpectedly face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange.

The last thing I saw before she stunned me was her maliciously triumphant smirk.

When I awoke again I was still lying on the bed in my room at the inn, but I was in a body bind spell. I groaned as I rolled on my side but no sound came from my lips. I also felt an absence of influence where my wandless magic should have been.

Bellatrix, who was sitting in one of the wooden chairs across from me with her legs crossed, smirked at me. "Found you. Would you like to know how?"

I started to give her a very cynical answer then stopped when I realized that she must have cast a muting charm on me, so I gave her my most ferocious glare instead.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Bellatrix uncrossed her legs and stood up.

"It was easy," she stated smugly. "I intercepted the letter you sent to Draco and followed the owl back to this place."

I shut my eyes, feeling guilty for assuming Alfred's wife read the letter—not that I still didn't put it past her.

She crouched down to my level where I lay tightly bound on the bed. "Would you like to know _why_ I bothered to track down a spoiled teenager like you?"

I couldn't believe my ears. _Spoiled_? Spoiled my ass.

I looked like a squirming bug in a cocoon as I tried to swing both my legs at her in response but ended up falling over the edge and colliding with the hard wooden floor on my side. I didn't appreciate my relationship with gravity at that moment and if I hadn't been temporarily silenced I would have been crying out in pain.

"Tsk, tsk. Is that all you've got?"

Bellatrix pointed her wand at me and I felt myself lifted into the air and placed back onto the bed. She crouched down next to me and gave me a cocky sneer. "The last time you tried to kick me it didn't work out so well for you. What made you think this time would be any different?"

I retaliated by spitting on her midnight black dress; it would have been in her face, but my aim had been off.

"You should know by now that saliva isn't a very potent weapon, my dear—shall I teach you what _is_?" Bellatrix cleaned herself off with her wand then held it up to my face; making sure I could clearly see the weapon in her hand.

She laughed delightedly when my eyes widened in alarm. "Oh, I cannot deny an expression like that; 'tis the face of an eager student. I surmise that I _do _have much to teach you."

I shook my head and looked at her desperately; she sneered and poked my cheek with her wand anyway.

Any freedom that I'd felt during the past week came falling down around my ankles; if I'd had my voice I would have been begging for my freedom back. I shut my eyes and waited for the pain to come; the pain that would carve the skin from my body and pour hot lava over my soul. I waited and waited with bated breath but it never came.

I cracked one eye open and saw my aunt standing before me…hesitating. It was such an unconfident look on my aunt's face that I wondered for a moment if it really was Bellatrix Lestrange crouching next to me.

She seemed to realize that vacillation had slipped onto her face because she glowered at me before raising her wand, but instead of zapping me with the Crutiatus curse, as I would have expected, she removed the silencing charm on me then soundproofed the room before I could call for help.

I glared at her and began struggling with my binds, even though I knew it was hopeless. "Why are you here alone?"

"Because I wish to be."

I bit my lip. "Are you here to kill me?"

She snorted. "You bear my master's child; I'm not allowed to kill you."

So Draco had been wrong: they weren't going to kill me…yet. I wasn't sure whether or not I was relieved by this news; I didn't know whether I'd I rather be dead or occupied by Death Eaters.

"I…saw what happened to Malfoy Manor. Do you know anything about that?"

Bellatrix raised her chin. "The burning of the manor was punishment on Lucius for being ineffective in letting you go; a real loss for the Malfoy family, considering how many generations that mansion has been passed down. The Dark Lord had it burned down three days ago."

Even under the binds, my hands shook slightly. Did I want to know?

"The Daily Prophet said that there were…bodies found in the wreckage."

"Ah, that was not part of Lucius' punishment, it was yours."

"Is Draco…?"

"Keep in mind, foolish girl, that I'm doing you a favor by telling you this. _No_, Draco's not dead. You were only meant to think he was. The Dark Lord believed that you would be grieved, and that in your grief you would be stupid enough to stay in one place too long…" she raised an eyebrow. "…and he was right."

I'd been feeling as though someone had ripped their hand through my chest and been squeezing my heart to the point of bursting, then suddenly released it. Bittersweet relief washed through me.

"Then the bodies found in the wreckage weren't the Malfoys?"

"No. They were random muggles we pulled off the street," she replied matter-of-factly.

I wasn't sure whether I felt more relief at knowing Draco was alive, or regret for the poor muggles who'd died in his place.

"Where are the Malfoys now?"

"They're with the Dark Lord…in hiding for now."

"What will they do?"

"That's up to my Lord."

"I…see."

"I'm surprised it took you so long to wake up; a whole twenty minutes." She sneered. "You sleep like a bear in hibernation."

I realized how strange it was that we were _still_ sitting in the Dragon's Breath inn and glared at Bellatrix suddenly. "What's your game? And why haven't you taken me to Voldemort yet?"

I was slapped across the face callously.

"Utter His name again and I _will _take you to Him!" she shrieked.

"If you really intended to take me to Him you would have done so already! Tell me why you're here or let me _go_!"

Bellatrix took hold of my chin and held it so tightly that her nails dug into my skin. She lowered her tone dangerously and looked at me severely. "You'd like me to let you go? Then convince me why I should let you go."

I stared at her openmouthed. "What good would that do? You'll feed me to the dogs anyway!"

"If you knew the kinds of things I did, you wouldn't be so sure of that."

She pulled away from me and strode across the room to stare at the shabby door that led to the hallway with her arms crossed over her chest.

"And…what kinds of things are you referring to?"

She didn't turn.

"Lucius said that you were always curious to know who your parents were. Why is that?"

"Is there some reason that I shouldn't I be? They're my parents."

"Were you unhappy with Narcissa as your mother? Or Lucius as your father?"

I should have felt angry by all this, but the sudden change of subject overruled my ire and made me curious.

I stopped struggling with my binds and watched her guardedly.

"Unhappy is an understatement; I was miserable."

"So that's why you wanted to know who your parents were."

"No."

"Then why?"

I lifted my chin. "That's none of _your _business."

"Would it be my business if I were one of the people in question?"

I froze. "Why are you asking me about this?"

She turned halfway so she could look at me from her right, but she didn't turn completely. "Answer _my _question first."

"If you were one of the people…meaning if you were my…mother…then it might be your business. If you were my mother."

She looked at me pointedly. "Then it _is _my business."

"You're…my mother."

She smirked at me. "In reference to blood…yes. I am."

I couldn't help it, I laughed in her face. "That's not possible, you and Rodolphus have been in prison for two decades."

Her smirk deflated and her eyes flashed angrily. "I didn't say it happened while I was in Azkaban, did I? No, I didn't. It happened before, which was just a couple of years shy of two decades ago. You were conceived eighteen years ago."

"B-But Lucius told me you were sent there a year before I was born. Unless Lucius lied to me about that too…" My voice faltered and trailed off.

I'd considered it, hadn't I? That she may in fact be my mother? But no, I hadn't ever really _considered _it. What I'd done was consider a list of reasons why she _wasn't _my mother.

Here it was, this was it—the major discovery that I'd been searching for, the last piece of the puzzle to fill in the gaps that Lucius hadn't bothered to fill for me himself—and yet, I found myself not surprised by this knowledge, but surprised by how empty I felt.

I wasn't as skeptical, as I had been a moment ago, I was just…was dissatisfied the right word?

I realized I'd been expecting too much from this moment.

I hadn't expected to be tied up when I discovered where my roots were, or that my roots came from the mentally insane side of the Black family.

The only thing I could make sense of was that I really _was _related to the Malfoys—why else would they have taken me in? Charity? That was a bloody laugh.

So if I was Bellatrix's daughter, it meant that Draco—who was still alive—was my cousin.

Oh dear.

I looked up at Bellatrix, who's expectant face had faltered slightly as the time ticked on.

I only now noticed her widow's peak—I had a widow's peak. And the way she walked? It was the way I walked; shoulders level, back straight, chin up. Our faces weren't noticeably alike—but, they were still similar.

I tried to remember Rodolphus' face, but the only time I'd seen him had been when they'd all gathered to see my punishment, and those memories were fuzzy. Had he had brown hair? Yes he had, and possibly brown eyes as well, from what little I could recall. I had black eyes, but then, Bellatrix's eyes were a bit dark for brown eyes…

And the Black family was renowned for their extreme tempers, weren't they? So was I at times.

I remembered the way Bellatrix had slapped Wormtail; the way she'd done it had reminded me of how I'd treated Alphie when he'd tried to touch me.

Another point was that Bellatrix Lestrange was very goal-oriented—as was I.

I was a Lestrange. Kira Lestrange, not Kira Malfoy.

And the feeling I received from learning this was like a bottle rocket compared to a full-blown firework in terms of how I thought I'd react. I must just be numb, I realized, my brain felt too normal.

"Who else knows about this?" I asked finally.

"Narcissa, Lucius, and the Dark Lord."

"You were going to marry me off to Draco knowing he was my cousin? Or you were going to _try _to marry us? That's sick!"

She shrugged. "It's not unheard of, Black cousins often become married."

I thought about the envelope that Lucius carried around with him. Had there really been anything in that envelope, or had he always been toying with me?

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I didn't give you off until I knew I was going to Azkaban; how could I have been your mother from there? So I told Lucius I'd tell you when I was ready."

"And it didn't matter that _I _was ready to know, or that _I _needed to know—it only mattered what you wanted?"

"I'm not going to sugarcoat my nature, Kira," she replied with a shrug. "I never have."

There was another drawn out moment of heavy silence as I weighed her words—all of them.

Before I had a chance to reply there was a sound outside the door—it was a light clicking sound like claws against wood. Bellatrix turned toward the door; she placed on hand on her hip and extended the other one to point toward the door with her wand.

I saw the doorknob wiggle then turn before opening slightly. A moment later small shiny black thing poked through the crack in the door and made a puffing noise.

Bellatrix strode into the room and opened the door further to reveal a large black dog; I raised an eyebrow as realized the object had been its wet nose.

I frowned, trying to remember whether or not Alfred had a dog, and came up blank.

"Do you think I'm such a fool that I wouldn't realize dogs don't open doors?" Bellatrix asked confidently.

I thought I saw what looked like a grin around the dog's snout and eyes. As I peered at it closer and realized I'd seen it somewhere. Was this the same dog that I'd seen out my window that had been watching Malfoy Manor?

Before I had much of a chance to think about it, the dog lifted itself off its front quarters, as if it were trying to stand, and then its physique morphed into that of a man.

His unshaven face was unfamiliar to me; his features seemed to sport a look that was both handsome and ragged. He wore a frayed black cloak that was unbuttoned so I could see that underneath he was dressed in worn dark clothes.

He sneered at Bellatrix. "I suppose I did think that, cousin."

Cousin? That would make this man my…great-uncle?

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye then back at the man. "I don't imagine you're just here to chew the fat."

He tilted his head to the side playfully. "Not completely. I was just exploring when I saw you enter here and I _did _stop by for a chat. But you're right, it's not the whole reason I'm here." He took a step closer and gave me a meaningful look. I noticed he held a wand at his side. "Is this where you're sleeping nowadays Bellatrix? Very charming; it suits you."

Bellatrix stepped in front of me, still pointing her wand at him.

"You should know, dear cousin, that help is on the way," he said. "Well, it is for me anyway. Can you say the same?"

"Should I need help I simply have to call for it." The dark haired woman indicated toward the Dark Mark on her left forearm. "But I don't think it will come to that."

The man pointed towards me. "You can't apparate her and yourself without risk of Splinching her."

She raised her chin slightly. "I've never Splinched myself, therefore the risk of Splinching is low."

He took a step forward. "Is the cost really worth the risk, Bella?"

"Kira, do you like quizzes?"

I cocked my head and gave her a befuddled look. "No?"

"Well you're going to answer this question for me anyway. If I gave you the option to choose who you left this inn with, who would it be?"

"I'm…confused. Why would you give me a choice like that?"

"Answer the question," she demanded flatly.

"Er…" I squirmed uncomfortably in my binds. "Is _neither _an option?"

"No."

"You're asking me to choose between _you_, who frequently beats and ties me up, and _him _who I don't even know," I stated incredulously.

"I'm your mother, and I want to know who you would choose between me and a convict from Azkaban."

I frowned. "_Azkaban_?"

"If I were you I'd go with the latter," the man behind Bellatrix suggested brightly. "Trust me, I'd be laid off of my job if I beat you."

"Who the hell are _you _working for?"

"Funny you should ask, I work for an association that rivals your mother's organization."

"Is this association known as the Order of the Phoenix?"

"You know it? Perfect, then I don't have to explain why I'm here."

"Oh, well, I made my mind up then. I'd go with him."

And then I'd run for my life in the opposite direction.

I wondered if this man really was the person Snape had been referring to. I would have thought Snape had better sense than to place my life in the hands of a man like this; he didn't strike me as someone who would take this seriously. Or maybe it hadn't been up to Snape to choose who the Order sent.

"Bellatrix," the man said carefully. "You have only one safe option and my companions are still on their way. Give the girl to the Order. Just for…safekeeping."

I glared at him. "That sounds temporary."

"It might be," he replied casually. "We're really only interested in your child."

Bellatrix backed up slightly, with her wand still raised toward the man. "I'm your blood mother, Kira. Does your blood not mean anything to you?"

"I've found that the only thing my blood is good for is getting me disciplined," I replied contemptuously. "If you wanted me to pick you, then you shouldn't have waited to treat me like a daughter until I was really screwed."

The man looked at Bellatrix carefully and took a slow step towards her; I saw that the grip he had on his wand tightened.

She didn't seem to notice the way he'd moved toward her.

"Fine! If that's how you feel!" she yelled and turned toward me. "But you're going back with me and that's tha—"

There was a flash of red light that hit Bellatrix square on the back; her eyes widened and her face froze in surprise before she fell limply to the ground.

The binds around me immediately disappeared and I was able to breathe freely.

The sneering man brought his wand to his lips and blew on the tip then stepped over Bellatrix's body and moved toward me carefully, pulling a small vial from his pocket in the process.

"Veritaserum," he explained. "I'm going to need you to take a sip. So that I know you are who I think you are."

I sat up in the bed and swung my legs so they hung off the side, then I took the vial and complied as he'd asked.

"Is your name Kira Malfoy?"

"Yes," I said compulsively.

"Good. Then I'm here for you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a convict from Azkaban, as you clearly heard."

"Er, so how did you know where I was?"

"I know everything about you." He sneered. "I'm your fairy godmother."

I wondered if this man was the person Snape had referred to. I would have thought Snape had better sense than to place my life in the hands of this man, who didn't strike me as someone who would take this seriously.

It seemed to me that he enjoyed this game of not telling me who he was, so I decided to play along. "My fairy godmother has curves and shaves her beard every day, unlike you."

"Is it a bad thing that I have hair on my face?"

"Yes, I think it's gross," I replied, thinking of Fred's smooth shaven face.

He rubbed the stubble under his chin. "I was under the impression that women liked whiskers. Hmph, but I supposed you're not a woman, you're a _girl_. You can't appreciate a man's tresses."

"Whether I be young or not doesn't matter. I'm still female, and I appreciate a man who shaves his mane."

"You can't really call him a man then."

"I can't really call him human either, if I can't see his face for all the hair. It's unattractive for men to look like lions."

He clicked his tongue. "Ah, so you're one of those women then."

"Are we really arguing about stubble?"

He smirked. "I suppose you'd like to know how I really found you?"

"That would be nice."

He looked down and kicked Bellatrix's wand under the bed then began pacing around the room. "I was sitting on the other side of the Knight Bus when you told Stan Shunpike where you wanted to go."

"Snape didn't send you?"

He scoffed. "Why would I have anything to do with that chillingly greasy monstrosity?"

I was slightly affronted on Snape's behalf by this insult and felt a surge of dislike for this man.

"No, Snape didn't send me," he continued. "I was supposed to keep an eye on Malfoy Manor, a load of help that did. And then one night, out you came, running as if there were dementors behind you."

So I'd been right: the dog I'd seen outside the house _had _been an animagus.

"Why didn't you catch up with me then?"

"I tried to, but the Knight Bus came, and then I couldn't talk to you—I'm required to keep an extremely low profile."

I frowned. "Okay. So why did it take you so long to get here?"

He laughed scathingly. "I only heard a snippet of what you and Stan discussed. I heard you agree to something about a Dragon's-_something_-Inn." He turned to look at me very seriously. "Do you _know _how many wizard taverns there are in London with the word 'Dragon' in the title?"

"A lot, I take it?"

"First I had to find out how many there were, which is hard when you're...well, me. So then I had to check them all. I saved the Dragon's Breath for last because I never thought you would have come to a place like _this_. A bloody royal waste of four days!"

"Oh. Er, well sorry for wasting your time," I replied awkwardly.

He eyed the room and his attention landed on the Daily Prophet which still lay on the table. "You have a knack for getting yourself in sticky situations. Tell me, is it true? Did you really burn down your father's mansion?"

"No."

"Pity. If you had, it might have actually given me cause to like you."

He placed a hand on the table, leaning on it to support his weight, and then he backed up looking slightly flustered when the wobbly table gave way and slid a few inches away from him.

"Who are you?" I finally asked. "And please be serious."

"Serious?" This made him laugh. "Oh-ho. You don't know your own family when you see them?" He moved closer to the light so I could completely see his features, and I took a sharp intake of breath. "_Sirius_ Black at your service."

I gawked at him. "_The _Sirius Black?"

"Unless there's another Black in the family also named Sirius, then yes. I'm _the _Sirius Black.

"So…how _did _you escape from Azkaban?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets—especially to people like you."

"I'm not sure what that means."

"You're _her _daughter." Sirius pointed at Bellatrix. "And you were raised by Death Eaters. Need I say more?"

I frowned.

"Say, do you know how Peter is these days?"

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes."

"He's…er, same as always."

"I really do owe him a visit." He sighed pleasantly, but there'd been something strained in the way he spoke.

"He could use one," I muttered.

There was an awkward silence after I spoke, in which we said absolutely nothing.

I got not-very-nice vibes from Sirius; though he'd been joking around not a moment ago, there was something hostile about the way he looked at me. I had a feeling that it would suit me to keep my guard up around him in the future.

I looked down at Bellatrix, who was still unconscious. Looking sideways at her, I realized she looked slightly harmless in her sleep, though she was probably going to wake up soon.

Sirius looked around the room in a paranoid fashion and finally broke the silence. "We'll need to wait. I contacted a member of the Order who lives in London, and he said he'd meet us here…. He's Fred Weasley's brother," he added.

Sirius had nonchalantly mentioned Fred, but I could tell by the way he looked at me too-casually that it had been completely intentional.

"It's rude to stare," I said coolly.

"Isn't it also polite to maintain eye-contact while conversing with someone?"

"Not in this case," came my retort.

My reaction must have confirmed something to Sirius, because he smirked slightly before turning away from me. "You don't want to stare into my lovely eyes? Suit yourself. I don't suppose it would make a difference if I had navy blue eyes?"

"Keep talking about eyes and I promise I'll skewer _yours_."

"And I'd let you, if only to confirm to the Order what I've been telling them all along about you."

"And what have you been telling them?" I asked carefully.

"That you and that monster in your stomach should be put down like dogs," he replied matter-of-factly.

As I stared at him my stomach flopped uncomfortably. Was he the only one who felt this way, or were there others in the Order who shared Sirius' opinion?

"That's sick. I would have expected more respect from a member of the Order."

"You speak casually about skewering my eyeballs and expect me to respect you? Even Lucius has better reasoning—or should I say _had _better manners. That's right, you killed your family didn't you? It's one more fact that confirms my op—"

He stopped and turned when the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway; good thing too, because I'd been bracing myself to follow through with my promise.

"Get behind me," he said as he stared at the door.

"How generous of you," I drawled.

"Like I said earlier, I'll lose my job if something happens to you, and I cannot go back into hiding. _Get behind me_."

I grumbled something rude to him, but got up and stood behind him all the same. I didn't have a chance to think of a reply as the footsteps that had been trailing down the hallway came to a stop in front of the door, and a knock sounded.

"Kira?" and unsure voice called. "Kira Ludosci Malfoy?"

"What's the word?" Sirius asked loudly.

"Sirius? You're here already?"

"I was here on time; _you're _late. What's the word?"

"Metrorrhagia?" the voice replied.

I grabbed Sirius' elbow and forced him to turn; he looked at me questioningly. "What's metrogag—er, what's that?"

He shrugged his arm away from my hand and looked at me as if I had fleas. "It's a muggle word for some health condition. The Order picks two different code words every other meeting and members take turns picking; a muggle-born Healer picked the words this time. I think he picked that one as a joke because none of us can figure out what it means."

"What's the reverse-word?" asked the man on the other side of the door.

"Pecuniary," Sirius said confidently.

"So now that we've established that you're you and I'm me, can you let me in now?"

Sirius stepped away from me to open the door, revealing two people: the red-haired banker from Gringotts and a young woman whose flamboyant magenta hair framed her heart-shaped face.

The red-head inclined his head toward the woman. "Don't worry, I checked her already."

I looked down and saw that she was dressed in an Auror uniform.

Sirius saw me stiffen and smirked maliciously. "What? Catch sight of your own shadow?"

"The Ministry has Aurors hunting me down. What is _this _woman doing here?"

"I'm with the Order," the woman explained. She gave me a friendly smile and held out her hand for me to shake, but as she moved into the dimly lit room her foot caught on one of the legs of the table accidentally. As she stumbled forward her foot tugged on the rest of the table. The other three legs of the wobbly, unsteady, table gave way and folded under the surface of the table as it came crashing down.

There was a moment of silence in which the woman's smile and hand faltered, and Sirius muttered something under his breath.

When the woman came to her senses she slapped a hand over her forehead and erupted in apologies. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'll pay for that, I swear!"

I looked between the broken table and the woman with wide eyes. "Is that perhaps just a _costume _you're wearing?"

It had to be; no Auror would be so tactless.

"It doesn't matter," Sirius said reassuringly. "That table is just about as useful as it was before, I'm sure." Sirius clicked his tongue and gave me an accusatory glare, like _I_ was the perpetrator. "Don't worry about it Tonks, this entire inn is an accident waiting to happen."

"Sorry." Tonks rubbed the back of her head awkwardly and gave me a rueful grin. "Some days I swear I could trip over the ceiling if I tried."

"Wait, did he call you Tonks?"

"That's my name."

"Surname," the red-head behind her corrected in a low voice.

"Would that be Tonks as in Nymphadora Tonks? Andromeda's daughter?"

"Yep. I guess that makes us cousins then, right? Funny story, all of us here are distant cousins of each other."

I peered around to look at Fred's brother. "Including him?"

They all looked at me sheepishly.

I felt alarmed. Were Fred and I _related_? Now that was food for thought.

The red-head looked at me reassuringly. "My mum is a distant cousin of Sirius, who's a distant cousin to…your family. You and I are like, what? Fourth cousins? Fifth cousins? I wouldn't worry about it."

"I've never met any of my cousins before," Tonks said. "What with you being a Lestr—er…"

Her voice faltered and trailed off weakly, and she exchanged a glance with Sirius, looking as if she were tiptoeing around very delicate eggshells (which she probably would have crushed anyway).

Sirius shrugged. "She knows who her real parents are."

Tonks' eyes widened and she looked at me somberly. "I'm sorry."

I felt very strange; suddenly I had a great uncle who didn't like me and a cousin who felt sorry for me; I'd honestly never heard someone tell me they were sorry so much in my entire life…it was surreal.

"We should hurry," Sirius interjected. "Bellatrix will wake up soon."

"Bellatrix…?" Tonks looked around him and suddenly noticed the unconscious witch at my feet.

Sirius cast a body bind spell on her and trudged out of the room to the hallway.

"What was she doing here?" Tonks asked, following Sirius out the room.

Their voices trailed off and I was left alone with the red-head.

"I need to get a couple of things," I said hurriedly.

I dashed to the bathroom to grab the products, but the man stopped me.

"Here," he said, holding out his wand. "I'll do this."

He flicked his wand and all of my things flew into the air from different directions and organized themselves in the small bags that they'd come in when I'd bought them. I took the bags then set out the small pouch that held my money and set it on the bed for Alfred to find.

I turned back to the ginger; he extended his arm to me with a sheepish grin and I took it, feeling very safe at the moment despite the threat that we could be in trouble soon.

"Bill Weasley," he introduced himself casually as we walked. "Or you could call me William. I don't know if Sirius told you, but I'm Fred's brother. Do you remember me from Gringotts?"

My stomach did summersaults at the mention of Fred.

"The banker who not only knew my face on sight, but knew my middle name as well? Hard to forget."

He grinned. "Well, now you know how I knew your name."

We caught up to Tonks and Sirius, who were in the foyer discussing the collision with Bellatrix. Tonks held a pouch of floo power out to me and led me to a fireplace next to her. "You go by floo, and the rest of us will apparate."

Behind me, I heard Sirius talking imaginatively to Bill and I half-turned to listen. "Death Eaters will probably come here soon, looking for that old witch. I kind of like the idea of waiting around and seeing what happens; it would do wonders on my sanity if I could just get into a fight with a few Death Eaters, maybe even take someone's eye out."

I couldn't help but notice the way he looked at me at the very mention of eye poking.

Trying to ignore him, I took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. They all looked at me in anticipation while I stood there, waiting.

I raised my eyebrows expectantly. "Er, where am I going?"

"Oh, right, sorry. You're going to Grimmuald Place," Tonks replied brightly. "And don't worry, we'll be right behind you."

Grimmuald…now why did that ring a bell?

I didn't take time to deliberate, I threw the powder down, said my coordinates out loud, and was enveloped in green flames.

* * *

_First Person POV – Fred_

Kira and I were lying together, in my bed at the Burrow. I couldn't remember how we'd gotten there, and somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that I must be dreaming…but I didn't care.

My hands slipped around Kira's waist and I pulled her closer to me; she reacted by entwining her arms behind my neck. As I massaged my lips firmly against the corner of her mouth I inhaled her scent.

"Did you know," my lips mumbled against her skin, "that you smell like pine?"

She nuzzled her face against mine. "Like the tree?"

"Mm-hm." I kissed her cheek.

"Is that good?" she asked.

"Mm…hm…"

There was a moment of comfortable silence before she shifted herself on top of me so she could look me in the eye, and I saw she was frowning. "Wait, no it's not. You just said I smell like a tree."

I shrugged. "It's a good smelling tree."

"But it's a tree nonetheless."

"If I told you that you smelled like a cherry blossom tree would you be offended?"

"Cherry blossoms aren't trees, they're flowers that grow on trees."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you call that tree then?"

"It's called a Sakura tree."

My strength overruled Kira's as I turned us over so I was lying on top of her with a smirk. "So you're going to burn me for saying you smell like pine?"

She bucked and struggled and tried to worm herself away from me but I took hold of her wrists and pinned them over her head.

"What if I told you that you smelled like honeysuckle? Would you accuse me of saying you smelled like a bush?" I planted a kiss on the side of her neck. "Or cinnamon. What if you smelled like cinnamon? I don't suppose you'd smell like a stick then?"

She pouted her lips as she spoke sardonically. "Fine, you made your point. It was a stupid indictment."

My lips traveled along her jaw and came to hover teasingly over her mouth. "Pine is a lovely tree."

She smirked back at me and her trapped fingers laced with mine as she leaned up to kiss me.

But that kiss never touched me and I felt myself being shaken awake.

I came to feeling like a bear waking up in the middle of hibernation; George had tugged me from the first bit of good sleep I'd had in a while.

However, when I had a moment to process the fact that it was nighttime and George was looking worriedly at me, I felt slightly uneasy.

"Sorry. Was I talking in my sleep again?" I asked groggily.

In the darkness of our dorm I saw George shake his head. "It's not that. It's dad—he's hurt. McGonagall came in and told me, she's gone to get Ginny, but she wants us to go down the Dumbledore's office with her."

When I processed his words I felt cold, which was an extreme transition after the warm dream I'd had. I felt cold. "What do you mean dad's hurt?"

George shrugged and tugged on my elbow. "Let's go and find out."


	44. Welcome to Grimmuald

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

As soon as Kira appeared in the fireplace, Sirius apparated in front of her, as Tonks had promised. Before she had much time to think about why he was pointing his wand at her, he struck her blind.

"Hey—!" she protested as her vision was enveloped in darkness.

"It's an Order precaution," he said, looking pleased that he'd caught her off guard. "Just to make sure you don't see anything you shouldn't."

Tonks and Bill both apparated behind Sirius at the same time.

Bill strode over to Kira and placed a bag in her hands. "Here, you nearly left this."

"Er, thanks," she replied, not seeing what he was handing to her and nearly dropping the bag.

He turned to Sirius. "Are you sure you can take it from here?"

Kira didn't see the devilish grin Sirius gave her. "Of course I am. Have you no confidence in my abilities?"

"It's not your abilities I question," Bill replied honestly, "It's your intentions."

Tonks looked between the two of them nervously.

"I...know how you feel about having her stay here," Bill continued. "Even though it's temporary. I just want to be sure you can handle it."

Sirius shrugged the concern off confidently. "I'm nothing if I'm not tolerant."

"Umm, I don't mean to put a blemish on your frame of mind, but that comment is particularly incriminating in your case," Tonks pointed out.

"I can handle it," Sirius replied firmly. "You should concern yourself with other things, like spreading the word to everyone else that we have her."

There was a finality to his tone, and while Bill still looked unsure Tonks shrugged resolutely. "C'mon Bill, he's right. We have a lot on our plates. And his job is _extremely important_, so I'm sure he won't do anything to _mess it up_. Kira, if he gives you trouble, which I suspect he will, then just tell the next Order member you meet and they'll take care of him. See you soon! And it was nice meeting you!"

"_Sirius_," Bill added quietly. "Don't forget what Mad-Eye said about not letting her see other people before he's talked to her."

"I'm not daft," Sirius replied. "I know Mad-Eye's precautions and regulations and I know what kind of hell he can raise if they're not seen through. I've already been through one war, I can handle another."

"Just checking."

"Ah, and take your time getting to Moody; the longer she's locked away, the happier I'll be!"

Kira cleared her throat. "You know I'm still standing here, right?"

"How could I forget?" Sirius asked in a strained voice.

Bill gave Sirius a wary look and exchanged glances with Tonks.

"She'll be _fine_," Tonks said reassuringly to Bill. "His tongue is sharper than his wand; not much damage he can do with that in the time it'll take Alastor to get here."

As Bill and Tonks disapparated, Kira puzzled over trying to remember when anyone had ever told her it was 'nice to meet her.'

Sirius took hold of Kira's elbow and guided her across the room. Along the way, her thoughts were interrupted when he accidentally busted her shoulder against what she guessed was a door frame.

"You want to take it easy?" she asked, rubbing her arm. She put her foot in her mouth when she realized he would probably retort with a 'no'.

But he didn't.

"Whoopsie daisy, was that my fault?" Sirius asked jovially. "Maybe you should just watch where you're going."

"I thought you said you'd be fired if I was given a thrashing by you. Doesn't that count?"

"Fine, I'll give you a warning next time...oh—! Ahh...oops."

Kira, who hadn't been able to watch where she was stepping, tripped over a lump in the rug that was sticking up, and stumbled onto her knees.

"Sooo sorry about that."

"Oh, get off me!" Kira snapped. She picked herself up then pushed Sirius away. "Where are you leading me anyway?"

"Kitchen," Sirius replied shortly as he took possession of her elbow again and pulled her backwards in the opposite direction; the rest of the small trip was accident free. As soon as they entered through the door frame that led to the dining area, which led to the kitchen, Sirius froze and tugged Kira to a stop next to him.

The sight that greeted him next was an unexpected one: four Weasleys and his godson, sat huddled around the table. They all looked exhausted and worried.

"Where were you?" Ron asked. "We've been waiting and...and...oh...Merlin..." His voice trailed off and his attention slid down to Sirius' right.

Fred, who'd been resting his head against the surface of the table, inclined his head to see who had entered the kitchen and his eyes instantly fell on the blinded girl next to Sirius.

"Why did we stop?" Kira asked, looking befuddled.

There was a moment of silence, in which Fred sat up straight with a look of utter disbelief on his face, and everyone else watched with wide eyes, obviously just as surprised as Fred to see Kira.

"What...are you all doing here?" Sirius asked.

Kira looked around blindly. "Who's here?" When more gravely silence addressed her she frowned irritably. "What's going on?"

Fred stood up slowly. "Kira?"

Her head swerved away from Sirius in the direction of the voice and her lips parted slightly in surprise. "Who's that?"

Fred looked at Sirius apprehensively. "Can't she see me?"

"I put a charm on her," Sirius replied in a small voice. "It's temporary."

"Fred?"

As soon as Kira spoke, Fred began moving around the table and Sirius began to pull Kira back towards the staircase.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked exasperatedly.

"George! Get him!" Sirius yelled.

"George?" Kira asked quietly.

George, who looked utterly baffled, flew from his seat and seized Fred's arm, gripping it like a Beater would clutch a bat.

"Help me!" George called to Harry and Ron with gritted teeth as his hold began to slip; both boys, though they didn't seem to understand the scene that was unfolding itself before them, stood up and began tugging on Fred, pulling him backwards.

Ginny stood off to the side, disbelievingly watching the scene.

Kira caught on to the mayhem and began to struggle as Sirius wrapped his arms completely around her from behind and began towing her up the stairs unsteadily.

"Get off me!" Kira shrieked as she writhed in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"It's Mad-Eye's rules!"

"What the hell is a mad eye?" Kira asked in a strangled voice. "_Let go of me_!"

"You...you're not supposed to talk to anyone else yet!" Sirius tried to explain; his voice was raised so that she could hear him over the sound of Fred and George yelling. He moved his leg as Kira tried to kick him. "It's a precaution! Weren't you listening to Bill?"

"Fuck precaution! Let me go or I swear I'll hurt you!"

Sirius continued to barrel her up the stairs with great difficulty.

Kira squirmed one of her arms loose and swung her hand up to slap Sirius on the face; he cried out in pain and as she slipped free from his hold he collapsed on a stair with his hand pressed to his cheek. She grabbed onto the railing desperately and felt her way down the stairs, one step at a time, toward the direction in which Fred was shouting at the top of his lungs to his brothers and Harry.

When Sirius stood up and moved down the stairs, cursing, Ginny realized that Kira must have used dark magic because her hand print was visibly burned into his cheek. Ginny didn't understand what was going on, but she fumbled in her pocket for her wand and, upon finding it, flicked it at the dark-haired girl, stunning her.

Kira fell unconscious immediately, and before she crashed onto the floor Sirius caught her in his arms with a bitter look on his face.

George seemed to remember that he had a wand, and followed his sister's lead by doing the same to Fred.

Sirius struggled for a long while to pick Kira up, then exasperatedly gave up and shot her with a levitating spell.

When the roomed finally calmed slightly everyone stood in place, out-of-breath and staring at Sirius.

George walked right up to Sirius. "Are you going to explain to us what's going on? Why is she here and why did I have to stun my own brother just now?"

"Look, I am sorry you had to do that, I assure you; Mad-Eye made it perfectly clear to me not to let the Malfoy girl interact with anyone until he had a chance to talk to her first."

"Why does he want to talk to her?" George asked with a frown.

"He wants to be sure that she's clean and that she's not here for Death Eaters. She's very important, and we have to have his okay before letting her have contact with anyone else...just in case." He shrugged. "You know how paranoid Moody is."

"You didn't say why she's here."

For a moment, Sirius looked extremely tempted to talk, and then seemed to decide otherwise. "She's here because the Order has an interest in her affairs, and that's all you need to know."

"But—"

"It's Order business!" Sirius interrupted authoritatively.

George didn't back down; he stood a bit straighter and his chest swelled with anger. "After what I just had to do to Fred I want some answers!"

"I don't think you mother would like that very much," Sirius replied lucidly as he began towing Kira away.

George cooled down slightly at this reasoning.

"But now's the perfect time to tell us," Ron muttered to Harry. "When she's _not here_."

When Sirius reached the top of the stairs he turned to look down at the Gryffindors still standing around outside the kitchen. "Now, I'm going to take this heap of a Malfoy to a random room upstairs—if Fred wakes up before I come back and he tries to pursue the girl, then wrap him up in a body bind or something. Just make sure he can't move—and someone take his wand, just for safe measure. when I get back you're going to tell me why you're here."

* * *

When Fred woke up, and George explained to him what had happened, he was livid and they ended up having to tie him to a chair in the kitchen. He even yelled at Sirius, which only brought out the ire in the animagus.

They had long since received news from their mother stating that Mr. Weasley was in St. Mungos and that he was still alive, and they now waited for her to come to them.

George sat in the kitchen with Fred while they waited, and the other three also kept him company, but George ended up growing annoyed with his brother's complaints and left altogether to join Sirius on a seat in front of the fireplace in the next room.

Sirius, who'd been eating stale bread and sipping firewhiskey, gave George an apologetic look as the ginger sat down. "Sorry I left—haven't had a decent meal in days, not that you can call this a decent meal. You don't mind that I'm eating do you?"

George shook his head warily. "Sirius, is there nothing you can do?"

"Honestly, I'd like to. But it's complicated."

"He's been like this for weeks and the only thing that could fix it is right upstairs. You can't just bend the rules an eensy teensy tiny bit?"

"Sorry, but no."

Sirius took a bit of bread and eyed the youth next to him.

George's shoulders sagged. "I cannot believed that she's _here_ of all places!"

"Just how serious was their relationship? I only know what Harry told me."

He shrugged. "According to Fred—_very_. I'm still waiting for the pitfall though."

"You'll probably get it soon."

"Why's that?"

"Well, he'll leave her when he finds out she's—"

Sirius' face stiffened and he suddenly had the look of a child whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar. "Er..." He hurriedly shoved a very large piece of bread in his mouth.

George was now looking at Sirius with great curiosity. "What's this? Did you almost say too much just now? Why is it that Fred will leave her?"

"No reason. Should there be a reason?"

George tried to give Sirius his most convincing face, but ended up giving him a devious-Weasley-twin look which didn't have a very convincing effect. "Apparently there should."

"I'd like to tell you the details now—you have no idea—but I can't. You'll have to wait just like everyone else."

"Wait for what?"

"Keep that up and I'll make sure that tomorrow night you experience what it's like sleeping in Kreacher's quarters."

"You really think you could arrange that?"

"Sonny, I could tell your mother anything and she'd believe me over you. I could even arrange for you to sleep on my doormat outside."

George stared at Sirius. "Would you really?"

"Of course not, that would look suspicious, but I definitely _could_ if I was goaded into it." Sirius took a large sip of firewhiskey and grinned.

* * *

_First Person POV - Kira_

It was the baby kicking in my stomach that woke me up; as it moved around it brought about a twinge of pain that caused me to wince slightly. Was that normal? I ran a hand over my abdomen and rolled onto my side.

For a moment I had to blink a few times to process the fact that I was lying on a hard surface, probably the floor, and that the room around me was pitch black.

I struggled to stand up, and when I finally did I heard a shuffling noise in front of me.

"Hello?" I called uncertainly.

"Your skill at creating discomfiting situations is utterly _impeccable_, Miss Malfoy," came a velvety drawl. "We try to bring you in through the back door and you make sure that's pointless by starting a riot."

I gave a shaky laugh; there was only one person I knew who called me 'Miss Malfoy.'

"Snape?"

"Indeed."

I was surprised by how relieved I felt to hear the unpleasant man's voice. I blinked a few more times, trying to get used to the darkness. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"It's not," he replied blandly. "You're temporarily blind."

After a moment of silence I realized I could hear panting from a few feet away from me, like Snape was out of breath.

"Why are you breathing so hard?" I asked.

There was a sound then, like a chair scraping across a floor, and a new voice entered the conversation. "Congratulations Malfoy, you've made it to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters."

I strained my ears to hear all the sounds of the room; my ears seemed to be my eyes at the moment. I heard a squeaking noise, and then something being plopped into water.

"You're not really doing that here?" a female voice asked disgustedly.

"It's uncomfortable if I don't," the man replied gruffly.

I blinked. "How many people are in this room?"

"For Merlin's sakes, Moody, can I take the charm off her?" the female asked. Was that Tonks?

And then my unseeing eyes widened as Tonks' face came into my mind, and I remembered the events of the night before; Sirius' callous asperity toward me, meeting my first cousin Tonks, a brief flash of Grimmuald Place, and Fred's voice calling out to me.

I fell to my knees in surprise as this realization hit me and someone lifted the darkness from my eyes at the same time.

The room was small, and square, and painted black. It was windowless and bare, exempt from the three people who watched me carefully.

In the middle of the room, just a few feet away from me, there was a large gruff man who sat in a chair holding a glass of water with an eye floating at the rim, which was pointed at me and I got the distinct impression that it was watching me; Tonks stood next to the door with a half reassuring half nervous smile; and Snape stood on the other side of the gruff man, with his arms crossed, looking at me indifferently.

I addressed Snape. "How...long was I out?"

"It's been a day."

I stared at him. "You're kidding me."

"As I've told you before, Miss Malfoy, I don't 'kid,' I inform."

"I-I was unconscious for an entire day?" I sputtered. "How—"

"Yes, yes, you were asleep for a day, sometimes pregnancy can cause drowsiness," the larger man in the chair said simply, and if I wasn't mistaken his tone held a smidgen of impatience. "Now, we have bigger fish to fry. Do you know why you're here?"

"I'm being...interrogated."

"Correct. My name is Alastor Moody, known to my friends as Mad-Eye Moody; you'll use neither of those names and refer to me as 'sir.' Do you understand?"

I stood up and raised an eyebrow. "I have a question."

I wanted to ask when I'd be able to see Fred; anxiousness that he was truly here washed through every fiber of my being.

"That's too bad," he replied bluntly and upon seeing my stricken face added: "If there's time afterwards then maybe you can ask."

Tonks gave him an exasperated look. "What's the rush? We have _plenty_ of time."

"The sooner this is over the better for everyone." He waved his wand, causing a chair to appear in front of me, then gestured toward it. "If you'll have a seat."

I complied silently, feeling three sets of eyes on me as I did so.

"First things first—Snape."

Snape produced a small bottle from his black robes and placed it in Moody's waiting hand.

"Veritaserum—" He explained, handing the bottle to me. "Drink all of it."

I looked down at the bottle in my hand then looked back up at him. "I want my question answered before this goes down; I need to know something."

He clicked his tongue. "Fine, ask your question, but I might not answer it."

I swallowed. "Is Fred Weasley here?"

Moody gave a curt nod.

My stomach did a somersault. "And will I be able to see him when you're done questioning me?"

"That's more than one question."

"Well, I need to be informed before I do this."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Just answer my question," I pressed. "Is it that inconvenient?"

Moody looked at me as if I'd asked him to clean some stranger's putrid toilet with his bare hands, but he growled and waved his hand in an impatient gesture. "Fine, as long as we do this quickly. When we're done here you can see your swain all you want, I honestly don't care. Anymore questions?"

"Yes," I knotted my hands in my lap nervously. "I'd like to know how much he knows about...er, me."

I watched the pupil of the eye in the glass cup Moody held slide its attention down to my stomach.

Tonks leaned casually against the doorframe next to where she stood and crossed her arms. "He doesn't know a thing, but he's been asking for you; rather upset about Mad-Eye's rule."

I nodded. "If it's not too much to ask—"

"I wasn't aware that I agreed to follow through any of your requests," Mad-Eye growled, then added: "Bloody Malfoy.

Snape leered at Moody out of the corner of his eye.

"I just want to be the one who tells Fred about the pregnancy," I pressed intrusively.

Moody looked me up and down then pulled the eye from the glass of water and popped it back into its socket. He blinked. "That's better." He turned both his eyes on me. "If it makes you feel better, then fine. You can be the one that tells Mr. Weasley. Anything else?"

"Er, I wondered why the Order picked you to interview me."

"Because I ask the right questions," he replied. "Now can we get on with this?"

I nodded and swallowed all the contents of the bottle; when it was empty, I sighed and set the it on the floor. "Ask away."

And ask he did; nothing could have prepared me for the question that came first.

"What is the nature of your relationship with Lucius Malfoy?"

"Couldn't Snape tell you this?" I asked uncomfortably; I didn't want to talk about Lucius.

"Severus is neither you nor your father, there is no way he could possibly answer that question."

I didn't notice the way Snape's already pursed lips, pursed a bit more.

"Why don't you start with something easier, Alastor?" Tonks suggested.

"It shall be done my way or not at all, and if it doesn't happen at all, we shall assume that she is in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and have to resort to more _strenuous_ methods of interrogation. Now tell me about Lucius."

I could feel the heaviness of his gaze and understood what he meant perfectly; this information about myself was important, and it was crucial that I give it to him.

I twiddled my thumbs to distract myself but felt compelled to answer him, and when I did he raised his eyebrows slightly. I told him about the beatings, about my _education_, about the envelope. Each word I spoke was forced and the more I forced my words the harder it became to speak. It was a relief when I was finally done talking about Lucius.

"The next question is the same, only it's in reference to your brother. What is your relationship with Draco?"

I felt sick to my stomach; this isn't what I'd expected when Snape had told me I was going to have to answer questions.

"You're required to answer to all of my questioning."

I dipped my head down and tried to resist the compulsion that was driving my tongue to speak, but I couldn't help it. "Narcissa made a deal for my life with the Dark Lord. The first half of the agreement stated that I would be spared if I made an Unbreakable vow to never have direct contact with the child. The second half required me to—" my voice caught. "Marry Draco."

Silence.

Tonks slapped a hand over her eyes and bent her head back.

"Couldn't you have told them this?" I asked Snape bitingly as I glared at him through my bangs.

"He did," Moody said. "But he doesn't know the whole story."

There were few people that I'd ever cried in front of as an adult; Fred, Draco, Lucius and Voldemort. Oh, and I suppose Pansy, Blaise, and Alphie qualified as well. But now, as Moody looked at me, I knew I was going to add three more people to the list before this was over.

I shut my eyes and imagined Fred's face in my head.


	45. Anticipation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_First Person POV - Fred_

I sat at the table with my siblings and Harry while my mother and Sirius bustled around the kitchen, making breakfast for us. We'd just come back from a visit with our dad and felt much more refreshed knowing he was going to be fine, but there was a knot in my throat as my family chatted casually about the happenings of the school year.

Normally, at this point, George and I would have been the ones who broke the ice and made everyone feel reassured that everything was alright. But I could only sit and stare at the surface of the table, and my twin could only stare me down silently with mixed emotions.

"Alright?" he asked me.

"A...bit tense," I replied honestly.

The chatter around the table hushed when there were sounds of someone coming down the stairs; we all knew that Snape, Tonks, and Moody hadn't come here for a friendly visit.

I turned in my seat, and as I waited in anticipation I became so hopeful it was Kira that I felt like my mind had floated out of my head and hovered over the table, away from my body. My hopes were crushed when Tonks appeared in the kitchen with a crooked grin.

Sirius turned to look at her. "Is it over already?"

"Not...not exactly," Tonks said uncomfortably. "Kira started losing it, so Mad-Eye called for a break."

"What do you mean she was _losing it_?" I stressed.

Tonks turned to me. "Er...well, he started asking her questions about her family-the questions weren't very touchy, but I guess the answers were. Poor lass, started sobbing. I yelled at Moody 'cause he was being an arse-and-a-half, so he booted my bum out because all I was doing was feeding the fire."

"Which room are they in?" I probed, as if I were asking about the weather.

"First room next to the staircase on the third floor. Mad-Eye picked it because it looks like a real interrogation room-" She stopped talking mid-sentence and her mouth hung open as she realized she wasn't supposed to have told me that. "Oops."

I stood up and was heading for the stairs before anyone could stop me-and no one tried, they all stayed in the kitchen, even George; though I noticed the way Sirius grimaced contemptuously as I swooped out of the room.

My heart pounded in my chest as I flew up two sets of staircases and walked right up to the door Tonks had described. I pressed my ear against the wood and heard the sound of weeping; Kira's weeping. The noise tore me to pieces.

Pulling back, I gave the door a light rap.

"Merlin's arse," I heard Mad-Eye say gruffly as he shuffled toward the door. "This isn't the time."

The door opened slightly, though not enough that I could see inside, and I saw Moody's eye peering at me though I couldn't see his whole face.

"Tonks told you where we were didn't she? Well I don't care if you found us; this interview is in session. Go away, _Weasley_." He said my name in a hushed voice as if he didn't want Kira to know who he was addressing. He poked his cane through the crack in the door and tried to push me away.

I pushed his cane to the side. "Do you have an affinity for tears, Professor?"

"Why? Are you going to start crying if I don't let you in?" The idea made him look slightly morose.

"No. I just happened to hear that you were squeezing the tears out of a certain Malfoy; I came to offer another alternative to annulling her waterworks."

"And that would be…?"

"Well," I shrugged casually. "You _could _let me in."

He stared at me then clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "And what purpose would that serve? She could steal your wand and send a message to Death Eaters, giving them our whereabouts."

I pulled my wand out of my pocket and offered it to him. "Take it."

I'd have broken it in half if he'd asked me to; if it meant I could see Kira.

His eye curved out of sight then rotated back to me and looked me up and down. "What could you do?"

"I could talk to her; I promise that she'll stop crying if I do."

My heart leapt right out of my chest as his expression lightened slightly as he considered this proposition for a long drawn out moment.

"You certainly know how to leverage a man, Weasley," he said finally. "Severus!"

I heard Snape's drawl from behind Moody. "Yes? Alastor?"

"I need to ask you to step outside for a brief discussion."

A moment later Mad-Eye, Snape, and I, were standing out in the hallway.

I couldn't help but notice the way Snape looked at me icily; it was the way he might look at a hair he'd found in his food.

"Severus, what would you say if I asked you to escort Mr. Weasley downstairs and inform him of our Malfoy's predicament?"

There was a pause.

"You...want me to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Yes, because I believe he should see her," Moody replied, ignoring me.

"But you were the one who decided that no one would see her until you were done questioning."

"I would surveillance the meeting."

Snape looked at me. "If he's going to see her, then what's the point in telling him?"

"If we're going to let this boy in before the interview is over, then he needs to know before he sees her."

Snape looked from me to Moody. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you missing an ear as well as an eye? She asked specifically for that right, it wouldn't be prudent to take that from her as well."

"If he goes in there and sees her, then he's going to be surprised and could possibly upset her even more, then the interview will have to be put on hold overnight for sure."

What Moody said sounded like an exaggerated way of saying: 'I don't want to compromise my time to an over-emotional-hormonal-teenager if I can help it.'

"We'd tell him just so we can know whether or not to let him in," Moody added. "And I believe that she'll calm down faster if she sees him; the faster she calms down, the faster the interview is over, the sooner I can get the hell out of here."

"No," Snape said stubbornly.

The sound of Kira's uncontrollable sobbing traveled through the wood of the door and reached all out ears.

"You don't even need to tell him specific details, just tell him the object of her...problem."

"Can you hear yourself talking? You're asking me to break one of your own rules. No, I object completely."

Snape made for the door but Moody held out his cane to stop him. The dark haired man looked dubiously at the cane as if it were merely a stick he could break in half easily.

"I'm aware that I'm not usually a sentinel over morals, but this is wrong, and I'm not going to agree to violating Miss Malfoy's terms-she's already been violated enough. _He_ can wait until we're through."

"Why can't I talk to her? What are you trying to hide?"

Both men briefly looked at me like I'd just sprouted an elongated giraffe neck before turning back toward each other.

"I won't agree to it," Snape said dangerously. He waved his wand at the cane in front of him, and I watched as it transfigurated into a string of bubbles. He pushed past Moody and entered the room, shutting the door in my face before I had a chance to peek inside.

"Jesus," Mad-Eye muttered. "You'd think he had a soft spot for that blasted girl."

"So that's it?" I asked. "You're going to keep letting her cry and not do anything about it?"

Moody merely looked at me the way he had just a moment ago. "Sorry kid. Just go downstairs and wait it out."

I watched as he shut the door on me, and I was once again left alone.

* * *

_First Person POV - Kira_

"So you thought George was dead? And they thought Fred was dead?"

I hiccupped then buried my face in my hands and tried to shut out the image of George's lifeless emerald eyes. "Yes."

"Then what?"

There was a moment of silence.

"_And then what happened_?"

I looked up at Moody. "I was sent back to my room, and they kept me there the rest of the night and the next day."

I thought of Bellatrix's last visit at Malfoy Manor; she'd known I was her daughter when she came to my room that day.

"Then that night Draco came to my room and I stole his key to escape."

Moody frowned. "You just _stole his key_? Just like that?"

My mouth spoke before my mind could even protest to opening it; I felt confident that no one loathed the effects of the Veritaserum more than I did at that moment.

"I stole his key...by...seducing him."

My face screwed up as this information slipped past my lips unwillingly.

"You seduced your brother."

I fisted my hands and glared at him, feeling highly insulted. Angry tears rose to my eyes. "I thought we'd already established that he's not my brother, he's...my cousin. And I didn't even think he was that. Bellatrix hadn't told me anything at that point."

Moody sighed resignedly and sat back in his chair.

When he and Snape had come back to the room earlier, Moody had let Snape ask me questions instead of himself, which helped. Snape skipped over several topics and instead of discussing family, he'd asked me to explain my relationship with each individual Death Eater that I'd had any kind of significant interaction with over the years, which was unsurprisingly easy; all I felt towards the Death Eaters was angst, angst, and angst-this seemed to satisfy Moody.

And then we'd discussed what had happened after I left Malfoy Manor; it was uplifting to recall how happy I'd been upon getting away, even if I did have to describe my interaction with Bellatrix.

I still felt numb in reference to my…mother. The fact that I even had a mother who was still living was an unfamiliar concept, and I wasn't sure what to think. Even the word 'mother' had a foreign taste on my tongue; it didn't sound right when I said it out loud. And I had a father as well, though that was a notion I was more familiar with.

When we stopped for lunch and they refilled me with more Veritaserum, Moody cut back in; he'd seemed more at ease when he was sure that I'd stopped crying.

So then we'd continued on with the hard questions. Moody asked me about everything that had happened at Malfoy Manor, and recalling those memories had opened more wounds. I trudged through it with an indifferent expression.

And then, as I discussed Malfoy Manor with them, it came out that George was not only alive, but sitting two floors beneath our feet as we spoke.

This news brought about a real sense of relief; I also felt like something of an idiot for having mentioned in my letter to Fred that I was 'sorry for George's death.' I never did receive Fred's reply, if he'd even sent one, so I noted to myself that I'd need to ask him about it later.

However, after a moment the realization that Draco had been telling me the truth sunk in and pulled me into limbo and I was once again sobbing uncontrollably all over myself.

The only thing that got me through the interview was the knowledge that once I got out of this room I'd be able to see Fred again.

* * *

_First Person POV - Fred_

"Well, I'm off to bed!" George told me as he stood up off the couch in the room we'd been waiting in. "At this rate it'll be morning before they're through."

"Yeah, alright," I mumbled somberly, nodding as I yawned. "Thanks for waiting, George."

It was late, and everyone had already long since gone to bed; George had been the only one to volunteer waiting with me, even though he'd protested that I should get some sleep. Even if I'd gone to bed at this point, I wasn't sure that I could have slept-not with the knowledge that Kira was sitting right upstairs.

An hour after George left and I was still waiting on the couch in the corner of Sirius' sitting room. I leaned forward, and as I rested my elbows on my knees I ran both my hands through my hair, which, at the moment, looked a bit worse for wear-honestly, my hair was messier than Harry's these days.

When I heard someone coming down the stairs I looked up and was surprised to see Sirius striding towards me with an unsure look on his face. "Are you the one named Fred? Or is it George?"

"Yeah, I'm Fred."

No one used to need to ask the difference between the two of us, I noted, because there never used to be a difference.

"That Malfoy upstairs? Well, they're done with the interview and I just sent her off to her room, it's across the hall from the room they were questioning her in. Thought you should know."

Silence.

I felt blank, and stupid. What did he just say?

"Uh...they're done?"

"Yes. She's upstairs, that Kira girl. I'm not sure what you see in that-hey! I wasn't finished! Don't you want to hear me talk?"

I didn't reply, I was already sprinting toward the stairs. My mind and my heart raced as I raced up to the room Sirius had described. I didn't even know how I was going to react; I felt like a little kid who'd just been given a handful of galleons to spend at Zonko's.

* * *

A/N: I'd better get reviews from people who haven't reviewed already, or you won't get the next chapter. All it takes is a simple click of a button and a little bit of typing. Then next chapter is already done by the way, so help me help you. )


	46. Sweet Vertigo

Because of all your reviews I thought I'd reward you guys, (even if I _did _have to blackmail you first). Your sweet reviews made this chapter all the better. Thank you. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_True love is not being with someone because you think you can be happy with that person, but because without that person you know you can never be._

~ Anonymous

* * *

_Fred_

I didn't even bother knocking on the door; I was so keen to see Kira that I barged right in.

First there was an alarmed shriek and then I saw Kira turn her bare back in my direction.

"S-Sorry!" I stammered as my face turned beat red. "Erm, sorry! I didn't mean...to...surprise you..."

I swung around to face the door.

"Fred?" she asked in a slightly panicked voice. "They told me you were asleep!"

"Er, well I'm not." I scratched the back of my neck. "I wanted to see you, so I waited. And what did you do to your hair?"

"I cut it all off."

I stood there, listening to the sound of shuffling of fabric.

"It looks good," I said conversationally. My hands shook in anticipation.

"Is my hair all you saw?"

"Well, let's put it this way: I didn't see anything I hadn't seen before."

She didn't say anything, though I'd expected her to joke back. I waited until she told me it was okay to turn around.

Without even taking the time to look at her properly or to process the fact that there was something not right about the way she looked at me, I sprinted toward her and yanked her into my arms, drawing her against my chest. As I lifted her off the ground she lifted her legs to hug my waist. She draped her arms across my shoulders firmly and knotted her fingers in my hair.

I felt her take a shaky intake of breath against the curve of my neck before she curled herself completely against me. "I missed you," she murmured.

I shamelessly inhaled the piney scent of her hair and felt like I was breathing for the first time in weeks.

"Oh, god...Kira...I..."

She pulled back to press her lips firmly to mine, and then broke the kiss too fast.

"Fred...we need to talk."

Something about her timid tone of voice cast a shadow over my frame of mine.

I thought about the way everyone had been trying to sway me from seeing her, like they expected me to react badly, but as I looked at her now I thought she looked fine. Perfectly healthy. Perfectly Kira.

"...what's going on?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm pr-um...going through a...certain physical transformation that you should know about."

She peeled herself off me and distanced herself slightly.

"Kira, if you gained some weight I certainly can't tell."

If anything, it looked like she might have lost weight again.

"It's not that," she said timidly. "It's that I...oh sod it, I never really learned how to beat around the bush."

"Just say it. How bad can it be?"

She gave a shaky sardonic laugh. "You have no idea."

I got premonitious goose-bumps on the back of my neck. "Just tell me."

"Okay." She swallowed. "I'm...I'm...pre...g...nan...t."

I laughed. "And I'm a bloody Leprechaun. We never even did anything like that, if you think you're fat you can just..." My eyes probed downward and the grin on my face died away. "...tell...me..."

When you're viewing a portrait—a very beautiful and strange portrait that enthralls you because, as ethereal as it is, it makes little sense—it truly makes an extraordinary difference when an imperative detail that you hadn't noticed before is pointed out to you. That detail opens your eyes to the portrait and you suddenly begin to understand the ethereally beautiful shapes and colors in a way that you hadn't before.

But before you completely understand, there's a moment of unsettling vertigo in which you're in between the blissful ignorance and the painful truth.

That's exactly how I felt as things in my head began to click into place.

"I'm sorry," Kira whispered in a strangled voice.

"But...but we never..." I stared at her stomach openmouthed for a moment then glared up at her angrily. "What are you...five, six months pregnant? You...you should have _told_ me!"

"I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you but—"

"But what?" I snapped harshly. "But you just didn't think you'd see me again so it didn't matter?"

I'd expected Kira to yell back, but instead she stayed very still and looked at me in a way that was heartbreakingly tortured. "I was going to tell you."

My emotions teetered off balance. I ran a hand through my hair and paced toward the door then paced back to Kira, unable to stay still.

I grabbed her shoulders in an urgent way and shook her slightly. "Who's the father?"

"I can't...I..." Her voice cracked slightly.

It came to my attention that I was gripping her shoulders too hard, so I loosened my grip and inwardly forced myself to calm down. This was Kira I was talking to...Kira who didn't do anything without purpose. If she told me she was going to tell me then it was true.

Tears welled in her eyes and she pulled away from me so that I wouldn't see her face, but I took hold of her chin and forced her to turn and look me in the eye.

"Is Draco the father?" I asked firmly.

"No!" she replied, her teary bloodshot eyes became wild at the thought. "No, not...not him."

"Then who?"

The look on Kira's face was one I'd only caught brief glimpses of, but now she wasn't even trying to hide it. She looked so breakable, so delicate, that any anger in my system automatically deflated.

I took her small face in the palm of my hands and she gripped my wrists, though she avoided looking straight at me.

"Was it before you and me? You can just nod or shake your head."

She nodded and I felt a stream of relief.

Then a thought occurred to me.

"Was it...consensual?"

Her chin trembled and a silent stray tear ran down her cheek. She opened her mouth then shut it.

She shook her head.

With wide eyes I wiped the tear and stroked her cheek with my thumb. "Who's the father?"

"It's...Him," she croaked. "You-Know-Who."

I froze.

So this was it...the Malfoy family secret. And it had to be the reason she was here, too.

No wonder she'd seemed so prickly at times, and so unpredictable.

Her face reddened and twisted as she fought not to burst out crying, though her eyes were filling visibly with thick tears, and her lip quivered. Her voice came out sounding smaller than I'd ever heard, and it was so quiet I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"Please don't leave me."

"Jesus," I muttered. "Is that why you didn't tell me?"

I pulled her towards me and she buried her face in my chest and began to cry.

Her body began to tremble, so I picked her up and carried her over to a frayed cushioned chair and let her curl up in my lap with her legs draped across my thighs and her head resting on my chest as she broke down. It was like that time at the Three Broomsticks, and I wondered if this was really why she'd been crying then.

I snaked my wand arm behind her back and put out all the candles in the room except the one next to us, dimming the light, then I dropped my wand and brought my hand up to the back of her head.

Kira shuddered suddenly and I wrapped my arms completely around her and rested my chin on her head. It was a long time that I sat there with a sobbing Kira in my lap; it must have been an hour or two. Her crying came in outbreaks, like ripples in the water, with the first fits being the worst and then gradually she calmed into complete stillness.

As I stroked my hand through her short hair I winced slightly; it was shocking how suddenly the length stopped in between the bottom of her ear and her jaw, then layered up around the back. Mine was only a little bit shorter.

By the time she'd finally gotten everything out of her system and fell limp against me, the candle sitting on the table at my right went out and the wax had completely melted, now oozing slowly across the wood.

I sighed. "It's going to be hard getting used to your new hair."

She sniffed and hiccupped, then pulled back to look at me confusedly. Her back rested against the arm rest of the chair. "Fred, I'm pregnant. There is absolutely no avoiding that."

I raised my eyebrows and rested my arms on her legs. "Is that why you didn't tell me before, then? Because you thought I'd leave you?"

"That's what everyone told me," she mumbled. "And I thought—"

"Well you think too much, and you were ill-advised. You were a dunce and you should have just told me."

She looked at me with swollen eyelids and bloodshot eyes. "You can still leave, I—"

"Kira..." I placed a finger over her lips. "...shut it. We're not going to talk about leaving."

I knew I was being impulsive again, and possibly biting off more than I could chew, but I didn't care how overwhelmed I should have felt. What was I supposed to do; cast her off to the side of the road and hope she got off alright? Even if that _was _what was expected of me, I wouldn't have done it—I couldn't help it, I loved her.

Kira stared at me, and then her demeanor melted from vulnerable to woefully blissful.

She touched her hand to my forehead, then slowly moved it down my face, lightly caressing down my nose and lips. I closed my eyes as her fingers probed down my face, and my lips parted when she touched them. I reopened my eyes when her hands laced with one of mine, and I saw her staring at me.

She cleared her throat and spoke in a quiet voice that was still slightly jagged from before. "What did we discuss about saving my life? Do you remember?"

My lips curved upward. "You told me not to." I pulled her closer to me and she wrapped her free arm around my neck. "But you forget that I've never been good at following directions when I don't want to."

For another series of long moments I stared into her familiar midnight black orbs, scrutinized every surface and indentation on her face, soaked in the very real feel of her next to me.

We sat there in comfortable silence until her eyes began to droop and she rested her head on my shoulder. By that time, pink light began to show through the window above the chair next to Kira's bed, indicating that morning had come.

"You must be tired," I murmured. "You should go to sleep."

She nodded and yawned as she lifted her head.

I kissed the side of her head and picked her up, then carried her over and set her on the bed. Her hand caught mine as I began to pull the blankets back.

"Don't leave," she said apprehensively.

* * *

_Kira_

I was so fatigued that my body felt like jelly. It was as if I'd spent years straight doing hard manual labor, then decided to take a break and just crashed. My eyelids threatened to close, but I fought to keep them open as I held on to Fred's hand.

"I won't leave," he promised as he lifted the covers over me, then slipped onto the bed next to me.

He held me in his arms and, as I drifted off to sleep, the halo of his warmth melted against me and I found myself relaxing even more.

"There's a lot we need to talk about, I know," I mumbled as I gave in and shut my eyes.

"I can wait, as long as you need," he murmured back. He massaged the spot under my ear with his lips as I fell asleep.

When I awoke, he was still with me, and he was still holding me tightly as if he feared I'd slip through his fingers again.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Two o'clock."

I looked at the sunny window and groaned as I realized I must have slept all day.

"Don't worry, I slept the whole time too." He smirked. "George came around; he thinks we spent the whole night shagging like bunnies even though I told him otherwise." He inclined his head toward a plate piled up with sandwhiches. "He brought something to eat."

"Did you tell him?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. I thought he should know."

He kissed me gently, sending showers of butterflies to my gut and reassuring me that everything was going to be okay. When he pulled back there was something expectant about the way he looked at me.

"Do you want to talk about this now?"

He nodded.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "What would you like to know first?"

He rested on his side and placed his head on his hand. "I want to know why you had to go to the Hospital Wing to see Madam Pomfrey. Was it because of the…?"

"The pregnancy? Yes."

"And…the strange attacks you kept getting?"

"Happened because of the child."

"The Three Broomsticks. Is your pregnancy the real reason you wanted to wait?"

"Yes."

His hold around me tightened. "Was the child the reason you kept wanting me to let you die?"

I was silent for a moment and then nodded slowly. "But you're the reason I changed my mind."

He suddenly gave me a daunting look. "Ah, almost forgot. I know about the task you-know-who gave you."

I bit my lip. "I didn't use you to keep an eye on Harry, if that's what you think."

"That's not what I thought, but George is sorely convinced that you did."

"He still doesn't like me very much I suppose?"

"No."

In the end, we spent hours lying there lazily, catching eachother up on everything that had happened. I poured everything out to him, answering all his questions with open honesty like I'd wanted to do all along. He laughed off the incident with George, even though I didn't find it funny; he held me when I told him about Bellatrix and made a boorish comment about the state in which she told me who she was, which made me feel better. I left out the extremely delicate details, like anything having to do with Draco.

Fred told me how thorny things had been at Hogwarts, with George breathing down his neck. He told me what he'd heard about Pansy, and then his interaction with Lucius.

The only other topic that remained untouched was my involvement with Voldemort.

It was dark when we decided to break into the sandwhiches George had brought. We lit some candles and sat cross-legged on the mattress with the plate in front of us. The kicking baby inside my stomach roared for food, and I found myself scarfing down sandwhiches like I'd never be able to eat again.

Fred eyed me curiously, like he knew it was because of the pregnancy, but he didn't comment.

When we'd eaten enough, Fred puffed off the candles with his wand and pulled me back onto the mattress. I felt myself falling back into a drowsy stupor, even after all the sleep I'd gotten.

"Look, Kira, about earlier. I'm sorry if I was a bit...rough."

After what I'd been through and the interactions I'd had since Malfoy Manor, what he said sounded utterly ridiculous and I laughed at him; it was the first time I'd really laughed in what seemed like ages.

He raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't supposed to be a joke."

"Well it was to me."

He scooted himself closer to me and rested he forehead against mine.

My stomach knotted itself. "Er, there's a lot of things we're going to need to talk about in the morning."

"I know," he murmured. "Now stop thinking so much."

Fred pulled me against him, kissed me, then whispered against my lips: "Goodnight, Kira Malfoy."


	47. Unpleasantries and Second Impressions

Sorry for the stall, I had writer's block for a while; I think I just needed a break from writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; only the OC and certain plot points.

Oh, and thank you so so much to the people who bore with me and reviewed, I really loved your comments!

* * *

_Fred_

When I awoke it was still dark, probably in the middle of the night and much too early to get up.

My head felt drowsy, by I didn't miss that instantaneous pang of claustrophobia as the vat of darkness and silence of the room seemingly swallowed me up. It was too early and too dark—so I just lay there in the shadowy silence.

And then I heard Kira's tranquil breathing next to me, where she lay on her stomach, completely sprawled out and relaxed. Sometime in the night she must have scooted back, because I noted that her head was on the mattress just inches down from her pillow. Her sleeping face was turned in my direction, and her arms were splayed limply next to her head as if she'd been reaching out for the pillow with both arms in her sleep and stopped.

I recalled the first time I woke up in the middle of the night and wished Kira was there with me, to calm me—it had been such a bizarre desire at the time, but so strong.

Now, I felt my anxiety over the darkness pass over as I slipped her small hand into mine and felt the very real flesh of her cold hand.

She was here, _really _here and it was all I needed.

Her choppy bob haircut was short enough that I could see her brow deepen in her sleep when I touched her, but as I pressed her hand against my cheek, warming her chilled fingers with my hand pressed over hers, her expression eased back into complete serenity.

My lips turned upward genuinely, in a way that they hadn't done for weeks, as I scooted myself down a bit to lay closer to Kira. I pressed my forehead against hers and shut my eyes, falling back asleep.

* * *

_Kira_

There was a loud rapping on the door, and both Fred and I jumped as we were jolted awake. I peeled myself off the mattress and sat upright with my hand over my chest, as if it would ease my rapidity of my beating heart.

Dim light seeped through the window next to the bed; I surmised that it must have been early in the morning.

Next to me, Fred muttered curses under his breath, laughing as he hurriedly sat up and pulled his wand off the side table, then plucked his shoes up from next to the bed. "That might be mum. Sorry Kira, but I need to dash."

"Did you say _mum_?"

"Yes."

"Would that be your mum?"

"You'll see," he replied in an ominous sing-song voice.

"Tell me it's not _yours_." But of course it was his; there was only one 'mum' around here, according to what Fred had told me. I wasn't sure why, but my stomach flopped at the idea of meeting Mrs. Weasley. I felt unprepared.

"You should get the door, it's rude to make people wait."

In the dark I saw him smirk devilishly at me before he disapparated out of sight.

I frowned, annoyed that he was running off.

Then I scrambled off the bed hastily and quickly tore my nightclothes off, then slipped into some of the muggle clothes I'd bought in Diagon Alley that one day. Loud dull bangs continued knocking repetitively as I dressed.

"Just a _minute_!" I called, to reassure whoever was behind the door. It was a fruitless effort, however, as the knocking continued.

I hurriedly pulled a random shirt out of the paper sack where I'd decided to store my clothes, and as I pulled it over my head I flew to the door, trying not to trip over my own feet, and opened the door completely.

I was surprised to find myself face to face with, not anyone's 'mum,' but a Weasley twin.

It took me a moment to wrap my head around the fact that it was George, not Fred, who was standing before me, to recognize the emerald tint as opposed to navy, and only when I made the distinction did a cautious gear switched 'on' in my head. Despite what I'd seen in Voldemort's lair—_my punishment_—it was hard to forget the brief unreceptive chat and long history of hostile glares I'd received from George.

He looked behind me, and when I realized what he was looking at I tried to stand taller, but he was at least a foot taller than myself and he saw the bed right over me.

"Was that Fred I heard you talking to?"

I lifted my chin, not feeling that I had anything to be ashamed of. "Yes."

He stared at me drably. "Yeah, I wondered where he went last night...and the night before—"

"We didn't do anything," I interrupted defensively. "We _haven't _done anything."

George and I stared at each other coolly.

"In case you were wondering," George finally said. "I didn't come here for the immense _pleasure _of conversing with you. I was asked to tell you that there's an Order member coming later this morning to talk to you, and that you need to go downstairs."

"Who is it?"

"Why don't you go find out..._downstairs_? And would you even know if I _told _you?"

My eyebrows wrinkled closer together.

He looked like he was fighting not to throw up as he eyed my stomach. "So it's true."

A surge of intense annoyance rose in me and I wordlessly straightened out my shirt and stretched it away from my front side so that it hung a little more loosely over my stomach, making the bulge look slightly less noticeable.

"Fred told me about your unfortunate mishap," George said quickly with a stiff mechanical tone. "I'm...er, _very sorry_."

"_Are_ you?"

He stared down at me wordlessly.

"That's a load of bollocks," I retorted to his silence. "You're just sorry we're having this conversation—I think you should take your pity and shove it up your arse because I surely don't want it!"

He stared at me, and I at him, and we watched each other stubbornly again until I could feel my eyes watering.

"You know what?" he snapped. "NO. That is just unacceptable. I don't care how loopy with hormones that baby is making you; it's no excuse to yell at _me_. Do you know how much I've helped you even though I hate your guts?

"That's right," he snapped when I didn't say anything, "you don't know. Well I've done a lot for you, so you're going to show me some goddamn appreciation whether you want to or not!"

He turned on his step and when he left the air around me felt icier.

I had to ask myself whether or not it _was_ it hormones that made me retort. Would anyone else have been rude to someone that they had such a history with?

There was a creaking sound in front of me and my attention turned away from George, who was stomping away angrily, cursing under his breath, to Sirius who was standing on the top of the stairs. I flinched when I saw the scar of a handprint on his cheek, in the place where I'd struck him.

I'd used Dark magic when I'd slapped him, therefore, no matter how much he magically healed the burn, a handprint would be tattooed into his skin until he found some kind of magical cream that would make it go away.

_Perfect_...just the person I wanted to see next.

Though after the way he'd treated me, I felt that the ridiculous scar I'd inflicted on him made us completely even.

"Were you eavesdropping just now?" I asked.

"I was actually," he replied bracingly, turning his profile to the right slightly, so I had a better view of his left cheek. "And you know _what_? I've deduced that your blood is just as 'Black' as your mother's."

I straightened up and let my hands fall to my sides. "I'm sure that somewhere in the back of her mind Bellatrix has kind inclinations, she just chooses to ignore them. "

Sirius snorted.

"I don't expect this to mean much to you," I said unhopefully, "and I'm not going to go out of my way to prove it, but I consider my mother as much a relative of mine as you consider me."

He gave me a skeptical look. "I don't believe that you have _anything _to hold against your family. You're a Black, and the fact that you were raised by Malfoys only strengthens my resolve."

We glared at each other so intensely that we didn't notice the man that had been walking up the stairs, even when he spoke. "Sirius, I need to talk to you about-ah…" He froze on the top stair and looked between Sirius and I uncomfortably.

We ignored him.

"They thrust a child on me unwillingly," I said quietly. "Is that not reason enough?"

"It could be Lucius' for all we know!" Sirius yelled. "NO! It's _not _enough."

"And what about the fact that I was interrogated with _Veritaserum_?" I asked, instinctively raising my voice slightly—I still felt heated after my 'discussion' with George. "I don't suppose you 'deduced' that it was actually tap waterthat they were giving me?"

"Maybe Moody didn't ask you the right questions," he suggested.

"If you're really so interested in how the child was _conceived, _then the most solid proof I could give you is a memory straight from my head. Is that what this is about? Huh? Would you really like to _see _it? Because I would be more than willing to show you! Just give me a wand!"

The man on the top stair slid around Sirius as he began walking toward me and stopped him with a firm hand pressed across his chest. He spoke in a reasonable voice. "Calm yourself, Sirius."The man seemed to have a relaxing effect on Sirius because when he spoke again his voice was quieter, though it still held a note of contempt.

"I wouldn't do anything, Remus—I'm not _allowed_."The man that Sirius had called 'Remus' turned to look at me. His appearance was grungy and his face had a pallor complexion, but there was something about his composed expression and the way he held himself that told me he harbored no hostile judgment toward me; there was even a touch of respect in the way he looked at me which had me utterly mystified.

"Remus Lupin," he said calmly as he held out his hand. "I'm a member of the Order."

I inclined my chin toward Sirius. "Like him?"

Lupin shook his head. "You'll have to pardon him; he gets boisterous, being cooped up here in this manor."

I eyed the man before me, observing that he was most likely the informer that George had mentioned, then took hold of his warm hand and shook it reticently; his touch was consoling.

"I'll take care of this one, you just go downstairs, Molly is waiting for you in the kitchen. I'll come talk to you later."

I nodded and walked around him and Sirius. As I moved down the staircase I heard the two men arguing in hushed tones.

"I shouldn't have to apologize for you," Lupin said quietly. "If she's going to be living here you need to get used to—"

"I can't help it; I mean _look _at her!" Sirius interrupted. "She's so..._grating_. She reminds me of the way Snape was—"

Their voices faded as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I started down the second staircase but jumped and froze as I felt a hand come to rest on the small of my back. I whirled around exasperatedly but relaxed as I heard a familiar chuckle and saw Fred standing directly in front of me.

"A bit tense, Kira?" he laughed.

I glared up the stairs.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing..." I attempted to smile. "I'm just...just...feeling very emotional right now."

He eyed me curiously.

My eyes were drawn toward a line of house-elf heads pinned to the wall. "Cozy abode this is."

"You'll get used to the heads," he laughed. Then his grin faded marginally. "So...George told me he, er, talked to you."

"I think we have issues," I replied mildly as I scooted around him, starting down the stairs. "But don't worry about it, Fred—we'll...agree to disagree sooner or later."

Fred fell in step behind me.

"Do you know who this 'Molly' is that Lupin told me I'm supposed to see?"

"He said Molly?"

"Yes."

I heard him stop, so I paused instinctively, halfway between the first level and the second level, and stared up at Fred's half-panicked half-amused expression.

"Er, then _that_ would be my mum."


	48. On the Eve

I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've had a ton of relatives hanging around my house, so I haven't had much time to write!

Once again, thanks so much for the nice reviews! (It's always exciting for writers to get that acknowledgement over the internet that reminds us we exist. lol) Seriously though, I'm grateful for the acknowledgement.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Fred_

Mrs. Weasley eyed Kira guardedly, as if she were leveling the amount of danger the young teen posed. After I'd brought Kira to the kitchen to meet mum she'd been flat out ignored for an entire quarter of an hour while my mother tried to talk me out of…well, out of _Kira_.

"Was that Sirius I heard yelling upstairs?" my mother asked with a strained politeness.

"Yes. I don't think he likes me," Kira said admittedly, looking clearly relieved that she was being acknowledged.

"You'd better get used to that reaction here, I think," the woman replied quickly.

There was a moment's pause in which Kira took the whiplash with an indifferent mask.

'_You're better than this!' _my mother had yelled at me earlier. _'And you're too young to have to worry about a child, let alone You-Know-Who's_ _child!' _

I could see that it clearly bothered Kira to hear such things, and from the slightly guilty look on her face I almost wondered if she didn't believe in those words herself.

"Have you had a proper meal?" Mrs. Weasley inquired. "And I'm not talking about those sandwiches George brought you."

Kira shook her head. "No, not since I got in."

"I wasn't talking to you," Mrs. Weasley sniffed. She looked up at me. "Hungry, love?"

I sighed wearily. "I won't eat until Kira receives _some_ decent hospitality from you, mum."

"That won't happen until I change my mind about her," she replied bracingly. "Until then, she can wait."

"Then I'll wait too," I said simply.

"You'll starve by the time that happens!" my mother snapped.

"And you'd be willing to let _Kira _starve as well?"

She looked me up and down. "Just look at you, willing to starve yourself for a floozy of a Malfoy!"

I shook my head hopelessly. "I'm not _starving_ myself, mum." Then I added with an edgier tone, "And she's not a floozy."

She held her hands up in capitulation. "_Well_, I must be misinformed then!"

"Merlin's pecker! Why are you being such a lout about this?" I yelled in exasperation, my voice level now matching hers. I grit my teeth angrily and waited for a reply.

From behind me, I heard the sound of a throat being cleared very loudly.

Mrs. Weasley and I both whipped our heads around to look at Kira, who was sitting at the end of the long dining room table in the chair closest to the open kitchen.

"It seems there's something of a white elephant in the room," she pondered aloud. "Shall I leave while you two figure this out?"

To me it sounded like she was saying: _Hello? I'm still here? _

I felt my expression soften, and then my mother saw my face. "Oh, for the love of _Merlin_." She walked back over to the stove, "Fine, she gets the leftovers from breakfast that nobody wanted, it's not like anyone else is going to eat them. But if someone asks where she got the food I'll tell them she stole it. Or Mundungus gave it to her."

I watched Mrs. Weasley serve up a proportionally large tower of cold eggs, burnt sausage links, and toast from a pan and slapped them down on a rather small plate. She set the plate down with a loud clatter in front of Kira and handed her a fork to go with the buffet.

I looked at the dark-haired girl; slim as she was despite the bump in her stomach I bet mum had been itching to feed her—Malfoy or not.

"Thanks, mum."

"It's only because she's pregnant," my mother replied defensively.

I looked up and caught a glimpse of George casually walking past the doorway, attempting to look like he wasn't intentionally trying to catch my attention even though I knew he was, and I remembered the talk we'd had earlier.

I stepped toward Kira, who had dug into the meal, and crouched down beside her. She eyed me curiously. "I need to step out for a while. Will you be okay if I leave you alone for a bit?"

She swallowed her food and gestured toward Mrs. Weasley. "Alone with her?"

"Regrettably," I chuckled, earning a scoff from my mother, whom I chose to ignore.

"I've been asked to do much harder things before. I think I can handle it."

I touched her cheek lightly. "I'm sure you can too."

We stared at each other for a moment then began leaning forward compulsively, like magnets that couldn't resist the pull.

"I can leave if you'd like," Mrs. Weasley said dryly from across the kitchen, eyeing us with great distaste.

Kira jumped and turned back to her food.

My mother seemed to derive some dignity from our flushed faces, she even smiled a bit. When I stood up, however, her face became one of sharp suspicion. She placed her hands on her hips. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Just stepping out of the kitchen for a bit, with George."

When she opened her mouth to protest I held up a hand to silence her; she glared at me furiously at being cut off.

"I'll just be in the living room. Listen, can you do me a favor?" I asked politely. "Keep her out of Sirius's sight? He's a wrangle waiting to happen."

"Why would I need to do that if you'll just be in the _next room_?"

Kira looked between the two of us, looking just as curious as my mother.

I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say we were staying in the living room."

"Will you stay in the house?"

"Of_ course_, mum," I lied smoothly. "We'll either be in the drawing room, or upstairs."

Mrs. Weasley closed her mouth and nodded stiffly.

"Try to stay out of trouble…Kira." I said affectionately, turning my attention back to the black haired girl.

Her back went rigid at the sound of her name; she was clearly still embarrassed from just a moment ago.

Without turning to face me she muttered, "_I'll _behave," with a indifferent look at Mrs. Weasley.

I couldn't be positive, but I was suddenly under the distinct impression that she was scared of my mother. And knowing my mum, she'd probably already noticed this about Kira and would most likely take an advantage of this fact when I wasn't around.

I intentionally watched my mother with a smirk as I stooped down slowly and curved my neck around Kira's shoulders to press my lips to her cheek.

"Have a nice time," I murmured.

"Hmm," she replied, her face still indifferent.

I pulled back and mock-saluted my mother.

Upon exiting the kitchen, I spotted George waiting by the front door as we'd agreed. He looked at me with wide buoyant eyes as I came to a stand in front of him, and he pulled his wand from his back pocket.

"Is mum suspicious?" he asked animatedly.

I smirked. "Of course, but we'll be back before she even notices we're gone."

George had been very cool and unreceptive since I'd talked to Kira, but now, with the air of excitement hovering around us at what we were about to do, everything seemed momentarily forgotten.

We each cast a silencing spell over each other, so that when we disapparated Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear us.

"One…" I mouthed.

"…two…"

"Three!"

And with that, we were gone.

* * *

_Kira_

As it turned out, Remus Lupin was the wizard who'd been asked to brief me on the nature of my stay at Grimmuald. And the nature was this: _permanent_.

Until the war was over, or my cover blown, I was to stay inside the house at all times and I was _never _go outside even though I had a perfectly efficient disguise.

It felt like Malfoy Manor all over again.

"Wh-What am I supposed to _do_?" I asked exasperatedly. "I can't live here, Sirius will throttle me in my sleep!"

"It's a very large house," Lupin replied. "I'm positive you'll find something to occupy your time until the child is born. As for Sirius…I'm sure you can easily avoid each other, and if all else fails, you can lock your door at night."

"But the war won't be over for _years_; am I supposed to stay here for years? To have my…" my voice trailed off; having the child here and raising it here were both subjects I refused to put much thought into, as well as how _Fred_ fit into that picture.

The Order of the Phoenix, as Lupin told me, had arranged a special set of parents who I could pass the child off to when it was born, if that's what I wanted. I told him I'd wait until the child was born before I made any such decisions.

Lupin looked at me carefully from where he sat across from me at the table. When he'd entered the kitchen, I'd set my cold breakfast aside and Mrs. Weasley had left reluctantly.

"Miss Malfoy—" he began.

"When you call me _Miss Malfoy_," I cut in, "does the name 'Malfoy'leave a bitter aftertaste in your mouth?"

"A bit," he admitted.

A fresh start was what Dumbledore had told me I'd be getting, and in order to fully achieve that I thought I'd start with my name.

"Then please call me Kira," I replied. "_Just _Kira."

"Very well." Lupin smiled sheepishly at me. "_Kira_…do you like to read?"

I instantly perked up. "I do. I'm…er, fascinated with Herbology."

"There's a study upstairs, and I believe the owner of that study also liked to read. His taste in books was slightly grisly, and mostly informational, nothing fictional. I'm not sure if he has books about plants, but you might want to check it out all the same."

I nodded and even smiled slightly, but the idea of living in the same house as Sirius Black for years with only books to keep me company still sounded to me like a slow way of killing myself.

"There's one other condition you should be aware of," Lupin said, and he looked a bit paler. "Since jobs are scarce, I don't have the money to pay for my own home, so when I'm not doing deeds for the Order I live here."

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked slowly; it seemed to me that having someone else around who had such a sedative effect on Sirius would be a virtue.

He clasped his hands together and placed them on the table.

"The thing you should know is…I'm a werewolf."

I blinked.

"I told Dumbledore I'd tell you myself," Lupin added, looking at me nervously.

I bit my lip. "When the full moon comes around, do you go through your cycle…_here_? At…er, what's this place called again? Grimmuald?"

He nodded. "I do. But I also take wolfsbane potions provided to me by Dumbledore."

"Oh, so then it's not really anything to worry about."

He stared at me like I had tree branches growing out the sides of my head.

"Well, I mean, if you forget to take that potion then it's dangerous," I added. "But not otherwise, right?."

"Miss—ah, Kira, does my state…not bother you?"

I gave him a calm cynical half-smile. "I was brought up by abusive Death Eaters. Would one tame werewolf bother _you_?"

"Er…I suppose not." Apprehension melted off his face, he even smiled at me with a small dose of warmth.

Suddenly, the sound of a man singing 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' rose up from the next room, and then I could hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs in the background. I peered around Lupin and saw, through the open doorway, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and they were accompanied by a red-haired girl; I vaguely recognized the girl, but couldn't remember where from—her hair tipped me off to the fact that she must be another Weasley.

Of the four, Harry was the only one who saw me from the hallway and as the others curved out of sight he nodded and gave me a brief terse wave of the hand before entering the living room with the group.

I looked back at Lupin. "What are _they _doing here?"

"They're here on holiday," Lupin explained, then he added, "Perhaps you weren't aware that Sirius is Harry's godfather?"

My eyebrow grazed my bangs as I raised it. "Is he? How sentimental. I don't suppose that's supposed to convince me that he's not a cheeky prat?"

Lupin leaned back in his chair with an amused look on his face. "He hasn't acted like that toward anyone in years, at least not since we were at school. I think that the only explanation stems from the fact that your roots come from his most hated side of the family."

"But does _this_—" I pointed to my stomach. "—not indicate to him where my motive for flopping is coming from? Has it even occurred to him that we're on the same side?"

Lupin crossed his arms. "The mind of Sirius Black is a complicated one, and part of that complication is that Sirius has always had a tendency to be something of a hypocrite. But he's intensely loyal and a steadfast friend."

"As well as being a lovely singer?"

"I think—" He paused as quickly as he'd started and looked at me carefully.

"What?"

He shrugged. "I think you remind him of an old…_acquaintance _of his."

I thought of the snippet of conversation I overheard between Sirius and Lupin. "You're talking about Snape?"

Lupin nodded.

I puzzled over this. "How so?"

He inclined his chin, looking at me shrewdly. "Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They're black."

There was a moment of complete silence as I processed this information. I tried to picture Snape in my mind, but all I saw were his pale low cheekbones and curved nose. I'd never compared his looks to mine, and the thought that we were similar suddenly struck me as accurate and strangely mind provoking.

Lupin sighed abruptly and gave me a tight smile. "So do you know what the gender of the child is yet?"

"I don't know for sure, but…" I looked down and straddled my swollen belly thoughtfully. "I think it's a girl."

He nodded. "If it is, then a lot of Order members are going to lose some money."

I looked up. "They're taking _bets _on the gender?"

He nodded again, but it was slower this time, cautious. "Not all of them partake, _I_ didn't. Sirius—ah, did. It was a few weeks ago."

"What did Sirius bet?"

"Er, well, he didn't bet on the gender."

I licked my lips quickly. "Did he, perchance, bet on the outcome of the birth?"

Lupin's eyes cringed, as if he regretted bringing this topic up. "Yes…but it didn't have as much to do with the child as…its mother."

I didn't need him to illuminate me any further—I understood. Sirius had made a bet with someone that I wouldn't make it through the delivery; he didn't even care about the gender, he just wanted me dead.

Suddenly, the nice peaceful talk we'd been having was being rained.

"I…I shouldn't have said anything," Lupin said nervously. "Sorry."

"What are _you_ sorry about?" I grit my teeth. "I should…should go in there and brand a handprint on his other cheek, see what he thinks of _that_!"

There was a brief flutter of pain in my stomach and my anger instantly deteriorated; as I un-fisted my hands and rubbed them over my stomach, the pain went away.

"Who am I fooling?" I grumbled. "I'd just make more enemies for myself."

Lupin raised both his eyebrows and his amused face returned. "You're the first Black I've ever met who could talk themselves out of their temper—and I've met a lot of Blacks. It's impressive."

This goaded a smile from me. "Well _don't_ go thinking that I _won't_ make another mark on the sod if he does something else, because I _will_."

"Please try not to create too much of a commotion if you do. I hear you're good at that."

Lupin had replied politely, but I got the hint that he'd prefer I tried my best to avoid _all _confrontation with Sirius.

"Well, I need to go," he said, standing up. "It was nice to meet you Mi—ahem, Kira."

* * *

Wherever Fred had gone, he wasn't there to stand up for me when Mrs. Weasley half-led-half-dragged me to the drawing room where everyone was putting up decorations for Christmas, and then threw a bag of galleon-sized ornaments in my hands and absently pointed me to a corner where Harry Potter was decorating a line of eight miniature pine trees on a four-foot long shelf.

"Help Harry finish those trees," she said sternly. "Then come back to me when you've used up those ornaments."

I saw Sirius as I moved to the place where Mrs. Weasley had directed me, and if looks could kill I'd have died—twice. But if he had a problem with my being in the same room as him he certainly didn't voice it.

I moved to the opposite side of the shelf as Harry and began wrapping a string of red and green beads around one of small trees. The boy paused and gave me a tight smile when he noticed me. I nodded my acknowledgement then quietly ignored him as I dedicated myself to decorating the tree and ignoring the curious stares from the others that bore into my back.

In my peripheral, I saw that the raven-haired boy hadn't gone back to what he'd been doing, and resolved to looking straight at me instead. He brought his fist to his mouth and gave a few obvious and lengthy coughs until I turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking…I, er, think we got off on the wrong foot, and was wondering if we could start over." He extended his hand out to me, as a friendly gesture.

"Are you serious?" I asked with a snort.

He shrugged. "I trust Mad-Eye's word."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Someone told you about…about my situation, didn't they?"

Very slowly, he nodded.

"Was it George?"

Again, he nodded.

"Do you two talk a lot?"

"Occasionally," he replied casually.

"Well next time you talk," I told him abrasively, "tell him that I'm tickled by his concern with my affairs, but I'd like him to stop playing on my side of the sandbox. If I want to tell someone I've been impregnated by an evil psychopath, then I'll do it myself."

Harry blinked.

"Would you still like that handshake?" I added dubiously.

He grinned suddenly and held out his hand further. "Yes, I would."

I stared at him, slightly impressed with his nerve, then took his hand and shook it slightly. When we parted and went back to decorating, his grin became contagious and I began to smile confoundedly.

I was in a house full of people who didn't like me, but it was somehow different from Malfoy Manor because the people in this house were good people, save Sirius, and they weren't looking to selfishly use me unlike my family.

By the time Harry and I had finished decorating the little trees, he'd re-introduced me to his friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and the red-headed girl named Ginny. They treated me with caution, but it was a polite kind of caution that hinted they were all open to some sort of rapport.

My natural first instinct to be suspicious by this friendliness caused me to feel suspicious and uneasy, but as the afternoon grew on I'd begun to inwardly warm up to the others and allow myself to feel comfortable. I kept in mind that I was starting fresh, just as Dumbledore had told me.

Fred and George came back as we were finishing decorations in the drawing room. Fred filled the gap between us with four long strides, grinning wildly in a way I'd never seen before, and though George halted reproachfully when he noticed me, he looked somewhat refreshed as well.

Fred slid his arm around my shoulders easily and kissed the side of my head.

"I hope your little trip was worth it, because your mother's been looking for you," Hermione warned sternly from behind him. Mrs. Weasley had left the room to start on lunch in the kitchen, and therefore hadn't seen or heard the twins come in.

A surprised look came over his face as he swung around. "Hermione? When did you get here?"

"This morning," she replied stiffly.

Fred exchanged a meaningful glance with George.

"_That _will make this Christmas…"

"…_much_ more eventful." George finished devilishly. "Oh, and we're glad you're here, Hermione!"

Hermione cast them a suspicious look but continued stringing gold streamers around the chandelier hanging from the ceiling with her wand.

I frowned confusedly up at Fred, whose arm was still wrapped around me, but he shrugged the silent question off.

A little bit later, when Hermione's back was turned and we were at a safe distance, he muttered quietly in my ear: "I'll explain later."

I decided to take his word for it.

Fred melted my confused thoughts away when he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to mine. "Good to be back," he said when we parted.

* * *

After an irate one-sided ticking-off from Mrs. Weasley to the twins when she realized they'd come back, and a break for an early supper, Mrs. Weasley had us either cleaning or putting up decorations around the house. For the rest of the day Fred and I were intentionally sorted in separate rooms as we worked, and I was constantly being scrutinized under the penetrating knife-like eyes of Mrs. Weasley.

Now, I'm usually not the sort who takes authority well, but Fred's mother had an austere way of looking and talking to me that ripped the spine out of my back when I normally would have stood up for myself; I got the impression that standing up to Mrs. Weasley would be detrimental to my health. Standing up to her also wasn't how I was going to earn her respect, which I found myself drawn to do—she _was _Fred's mother after all.

So I merely did as I was told wordlessly and indifferently, wishing Fred was there with me. The day dragged on but, like all things, it eventually came to an end.

Fred met me at the staircase looking exhausted. He gave me a hesitant smile, took my hand, then looked around quickly, and upon seeing that no one was there he began leading me up the staircase.

"George and I bought space in Diagon Alley today." He spoke quietly enough that his voice wouldn't travel up or down the stairs.

My eyes widened. "So you're really going through with the joke shop?"

He grinned proudly and winked at me, though he didn't reply; he didn't need to.

A surge of unexplained disappointment rose up in me.

When we reached the top we saw that Mrs. Weasley was in the hallway of the third floor, finishing decorations. Fred grinned crookedly at me as an unspoken agreement to sleep in our own rooms passed between us.

I nodded dismally, "George will be thrilled."

Fred leaned down and impishly made a show of kissing me; I didn't animate myself too much, for fear that I'd lose any favor that I _might _have earned from Mrs. Weasley for my hard work today.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Fred breathed quietly in my ear.

I felt a rush of exhilaration in my gut. What was he going to say?

When I nodded, Fred pressed his lips to my neck and whispered quietly enough for only the two of us to hear: "I like kissing in front of other people, we should do it more often." When I pulled back he gave an abrupt laugh, then looked over at his mother and waved teasingly. "Night mum!" He turned his back on us and made for the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley, who'd been standing there watching us with a beat red face.

"G-Goodnight, Mrs. Weasley," I said timidly.

"Indeed," she snarled, casting me a look of absolute loathing before angrily following after her son.

The look she gave me didn't even faze me as I stood there, touching the place on my neck where he'd kissed me. Why had I been so eager for him to say something else? Something…sweet?


	49. Baby Talk

It's fairly short, but this is an early fluffy X-mas present for you guys...ah, and for _all the reviews I'm going to get_, heh. So...er, merry christmas three weeks in advance! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

* * *

_Kira_

I awoke the next morning and was extremely surprised to see that I actually _had_ presents at the edge of my bed, it was a very large pile too.

Someone had gotten me a book that was as thick as they come; twenty-five hundred pages long with thick handmade pages and a hard cover. In a strange turn of events, it was a book about Herbology that I'd actually never seen before. I opened the cover and saw an inscription on the inside cover from Lupin.

'_To fill the very large gap of free time you'll have_.'

I felt slightly guilty, because it had never crossed my mind once to get Lupin a gift; I'd only just met him the day before after all.

Tonks had contributed to the pile with a foot long bar of chocolate that was sprinkled with a special potion; one bite was meant to extinguish my food cravings when they arose. I'd also received a few similar candies, baby name books, and infant outfits from several members of the Order who I'd never met. Some of them merely sent me notes wishing me luck which, for a moment, brought tears to my eyes. I didn't read all of the letters, setting some of them aside for later.

To my everlasting surprise, I saw that Mrs. Weasley had knitted me a black jumper with a honking white letter 'M' sewn into the middle. The jumper itself was so big that I was certain she meant it as an insult, but the fact that she'd actually hand-knitted me anything told me that she didn't think badly of me altogether. I did have to grimace at the 'M' though, which I knew stood for Malfoy.

As I was in the middle of inspecting a blue baby onesie with a hood and bunny ears, there was a loud _crack_, which caused me to jump violently, and then Fred appeared with a huge grin on his face.

"Happy Christmas, Kira!" he exclaimed enthusiastically as he pounced onto my bed.

He pushed the pile of letters aside and lay down on the mattress, splaying himself on his side casually next to where I sat cross legged. All I could manage was a grimacing smile as my stomach knotted uncomfortably; with Fred's news about the shop and the knowledge that he was carrying out his plan to run his shop and live in Diagon Alley, I was thoroughly convinced that we needed to seriously talk about what was going on.

"Fred..." I started.

A funny look came over Fred's face. "Hold that thought," he grunted. He squirmed for a moment, then pulled something out from under him.

"Is this a lump of _coal_?" he asked, laughing in disbelief as he inspected the dark object that I hadn't noticed in my pile of gifts. "_A house-warming gift for the new parasite; don't burn it all in one place.__...Sirius,_" he read aloud.

My mouth hung open and I snatched it from him. As I turned it over in my hands I noticed the dedication engraved to me in tiny script on the side of the palm-sized rock which, as Fred had pointed out, was made of coal. He was still laughing when I tossed it carelessly onto the floor.

"He didn't sign with X's and O's...tch, how disappointing," I drawled.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Well, since you don't have a wand…would you like _me_ to do something to him?"

"Could you?"

"_Can _I?" He laughed. "It sounds like you're underestimating my ability to inconvenience people. I'm highly insulted."

I laughed with him. "I'll try not to make that mistake again."

"Good. So what'll it be? Should I dung-bomb his food? No, that'll aggravate mum. We could both draw all over his stuff with the coal. Or…ah, yeah…I could…wait…no, I won't tell you. It'll be a surprise."

"Could this be my Christmas present?" I asked.

"No, your Christmas present comes later," he said elusively. "Consider this my standing up for your honor. It might take a day or two to get, ahem, the stuff I need, but I think I have the perfect prank."

I nodded slowly, curious as to what he was thinking.

"Excellent. So, what's _that_?" He eyed the onesie that I'd dropped in my lap when he'd apparated into my room.

I tossed the article onto the pile of other blue and pink onesies next to me.

"Something from the Order," I explained, then added: "They're...ah, baby clothes."

Fred stiffened and his excited expression sobered slightly, making him look unusually serious. "Ah."

"Fred, I know it's a prickly subject, but we need to talk about it."

"What's there to talk about?"

I sighed heavily, moving myself closer to him. "I...I'm pregnant Fred. I don't mean to scare you, but being pregnant means I'm going to have a _baby_."

He snorted. "I'm aware of that."

"Look, the Order doesn't expect me to raise it, or so Lupin tells me, and they've literally set up a pair of adoptive parents for me."

He looked me up and down. "_But_...?"

My fingers traced themselves over my stomach with a familiarity that I never would have expected. "I...don't want it to become me. Or _Him _for that matter."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked in a very non-derisive unjudging kind of way.

"Fred, I grew up hating the parents I've never known because they abandoned me. That's something I wouldn't wish on anyone, but it's what will happen to her if I give her up. I can't do that. So...by staying with me, Fred...you'd be staying with the child too. All I'm asking from you is a yes or no."

"It's a girl?"

"Y-Yes." I lifted my chin. "Yes it is."

He raised both his eyebrows and leered at my gift pile. "Then why would people be sending you blue onesies? Hmm? Unless those are just handkerchiefs."

"Well, I'm not completely sure of the gender. Just call it a...a mother's instinct."

"So...you're keeping it?"

I sighed deeply. "Yes."

"Okay," he said, reaching for one of the baby name books. "Then we'll have to find a boy name that works too."

I bit my lip. "So what does this mean, Fred?"

"Merlin, woman," he said with a laugh. "Why are you so direct?"

Irritation rose in me from out of nowhere. "Because I won't accept a half-assed answer; that's not good enough for this child! It's either _Yes, Kira_, or _No, Kira_."

"You know," he said dryly, smiling with asperity as he began calmly flipping through the book. "I think I made myself pretty clear by staying in the room."

I stuck my foot in my mouth and bit my lip again.

"_Who _in their right mind would name their child _Dagbert_?" he muttered.

I scooted myself even closer to him, peering over the book to look at his face; he was looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry for snapping," I said in a small voice.

A satisfied look crossed his face and he threw the book aside, pushing me onto my back as he rolled on top of me.

"Sorry for what?"

He placed his face close to mine and looked at me very seriously, but I could tell that he was enjoying this.

I swallowed. "Does…erm, _everything _count?"

He nuzzled his warm face against my suddenly flushed cheek. "Only if you tell me _how _sorry you are."

"I'd fly to Pluto and back, if you asked me."

He pulled back to look at me again, and then broke out laughing. "Well, _that _won't be necessary, but you pass. I forgive you."

My heart swelled. "So you don't…mind at all?"

"Did I ever tell you that you're full of waffle sometimes?"

"Umm..."

"It's because you think too much," he chided. "Now. Let's put this topic aside and discuss it later. For now...I'd like some breakfast."

"But...why?" I asked.

"Because I'm hungry."

"You know what I mean, Fred."

He began to pull away but I grabbed the collar of his sweater to pull him back. He faltered slightly and fell on me, his mouth fell with him as well and squashed awkwardly right on mine. We stayed paralyzed for a moment, as if suddenly being locked in lips was an enormous shock. And then he straightened out his lips and began to kiss me, tenderly, adoringly.

The first thing I saw when we parted were his indigo eyes.

"I know the baby comes with you," he said simply. "I know it's an enormous responsibility. I know I'll lose sleep helping you take care of it, which I intend to do. But I love you...and accepting this baby is my way of showing it. Is that what you were looking for me to say?"

I bit my lip again, not because I was nervous but because I was suddenly struggling not to smile.

When I nodded he kissed the corner of my mouth and began to worm his way off the bed again, as if what he'd just said was a very casual every-day thing to say. "We'll talk more about this _later_. For now...let's eat."


	50. Vultures and Larks

I just want to make a note of this before you guys read another chapter...the Sirius in my story isn't really the same Sirius from the books. Sirius in the books is awesome, but I've intentionally made him more of an douche just for the sake of the story, so if he seems uncharacteristically mean... that's completely intentional.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was still morning when Fred and I finally went downstairs, though when the sounds of Mrs. Weasley weeping traveled toward us, we found ourselves motoring in reverse.

"He doesn't even want to know how his father is doing!" she wailed.

"Come off it mum," George said in a consoling voice. "Percy's nothing more than a humongous pile of rat droppings."

Mrs. Weasley began to sob even louder, blubbering something about a jumper sent back with no note, and then we heard George being shooed out of the kitchen by Lupin over the ruckus.

"Well it's _true_," George muttered contemptuously as he strutted out of the room. He noticed Fred and I immediately, his eyes drooping dismally to eye how close together we stood. He came up the stairs lazily with his chin up in the air.

Something about the weight of his suddenly dark mood provoked me to say something encouraging.

"Merry Christmas," I said, trying to sound like I really wanted George to have a merry Christmas.

George looked me up and down.

"Merry Christmas indeed," he sniffed, slowing a few steps below us, and then he whipped out his wand and disapparated without another word.

Fred looked at me and shrugged. "I suppose that's progress?"

* * *

_Third Person_

When lunch came around, Kira was able to thank Lupin for the book he'd given her. He'd shrugged it off, kindly stating that it was a book he didn't need anymore and was going to sell with his other unnecessary books for coin anyway. He also insisted that she not re-pay him in any way because she had enough to worry about.

The others watched Kira curiously throughout the meal, though no one protested to her presence except Sirius, to which Kira muttered something under her breath about how dogs should eat their scraps _outside_ while everyone ate, so as not to spoil anyone's appetite. Sirius thankfully didn't catch wind of this comment because as soon as Fred realized what she was saying he began speaking over her loudly...though half the visitors at the table had already heard exactly what she'd said word for word.

As they ate, Kira could feel tension radiating around her.

"I see you're not wearing your sweater, Miss Malfoy?" Mrs. Weasley inquired coolly halfway through the meal, bringing about a hush from the other occupants around the table. "I thought it would fit...perhaps I was wrong?"

Kira's cheeks reddened as she noticed that she was the only person at the table, exempt from Lupin and Mad-Eye, who wasn't wearing a hand-knitted jumper.

Mrs. Weasley's query brought a hush on the conversation from the other occupants around the table; eyes were suddenly pointed on Kira and the sound of clanging silverware against plates stopped...the only sound in the room was the faint purring from a large ginger cat from under the table. Kira felt confident that if she dropped her napkin every single person in the room would have heard the shuffle of fabric. Only Sirius seemed to look between Kira and Mrs. Weasley with a pleasant look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I, erm, didn't know I would be expected to wear it," Kira said, looking abashed. She ducked her head down and focused on eating her food .

George paused and slowly lowered his fork from his mouth. As his mother pressed on he noticed the way Fred, who sat parallel to him across the table, was drumming his fingers quietly on the surface of the table as if he were waiting impatiently for their mother to stop talking.

"Molly..." Lupin said, looking uncomfortable.

"A complete waist of yarn..." she muttered, ignoring him completely.

"It _is_ a tad warm in here," Fred spoke up defensively. "Surely you didn't expect her to wear it in _here_?"

"Well everyone else happens to be wearing _their_ jumpers," Mrs. Weasley replied. "Did you—"

"_Ahem_!" George interrupted loudly. "So are we visiting dad later, mum?"

Mrs. Weasley paused, looking between Kira and Fred stonily, then sighed and turned her attention to her other son. "Yes, yes. After we eat."

Mad-Eye cut in before Mrs. Weasley could speak again, telling her how good the meal was, and the sound of clattering dishes and silverware continued where it left off. Lupin went on to ask Harry about Quidditch, which somehow led to a heated table discussion about how the season was going for the professional Quidditch teams. While that was going on, Kira gave George a grateful face, to which he replied back with a dowdy look that clearly said: _I didn't do that for you. _

The meal continued on in the same fashion without any more interaction between Mrs. Weasley and Kira, though a tang of friction still lingered in the air.

After lunch, everyone participated in cleaning the mess in a group effort, and then the entire Weasley family along with Harry, Hermione, Lupin, and Mad-Eye, went to visit Mr. Weasley at St. Mungos leaving Sirius and Kira alone at Grimmuald.

Before he'd left, Fred had given Kira a tight embrace and told her to just stay in her room until they got back. "Try not to ruffle _his _feathers," he'd said with a nod toward Sirius.

"Hypocrite," Kira had muttered.

"_I _would _never_ ruffle someone's feathers..._ever_," Fred replied with feigned surprise before heading out the door. "I...I am _just shocked_ you would accuse me of that!"

* * *

_Kira_

I did as Fred told me and stayed in my designated room, reading the Herbology book Lupin had given me. Only when I was sure Sirius wasn't close by did I cast Fred's advice aside by stepping into the hallway.

After exploring the third level of the house a bit, I found the study that Lupin had referred to. I tried my hardest to be quiet as I explored the room, so as not to reveal my location in the house, and I did fairly well considering how quiet the house already was.

Lupin hadn't been joking when he'd told me about the extreme genre of books here; to say that the man whom the study had previously belonged had a grisly taste in books would have been an understatement. What had his name been again? Onion? Ornin? Orion. That was the one. Orion Black hadn't had quite the library that I'd had, but the supply of books he had were extremely rare. My eyes roamed over so many books I'd never read before, books about dark arts, outlawed potions, deadly poisons, dangerous plants, untraceable and incurable spells, and in addition to all of those subjects there were books about their origins as well as memoirs of various wizards who were sent to Azkaban for horrible crimes.

It was all very morbid, but I also found myself fascinated by it; I couldn't decide on a single book so I grabbed a random one off a shelf and seated myself.

It was inevitable, even though I'd been intentionally avoiding him, when Sirius found me in the sitting area of the study, rapt in one of his father's books about Dark magic in medieval times, sprawled across a loveseat with my legs crossed and propped up on one of the arms.

My focus momentarily snapped to the doorway where he stood and then I turned back to the book grudgingly.

Sirius sauntered into the room and casually took a seat on one of the cushioned chairs, next to where I lay. I continued to read the book, ignoring his presence as Lupin and Fred had advised.

Then Sirius slumped in his seat and gave a bored sigh.

I raised my eyebrows and licked my lips, as if it would keep me focused. The uneasy silence of the room grew heavier which only made the ticking from the old grandfather clock behind me seem louder. The more I listened to the ticking, the harder it became to focus on the book in my hands; when the thing in my stomach distractedly began kicking, I gave up the fight altogether and contented myself with merely staring at the page.

There was another sigh, only it was loud and exaggerated this time and sounded more like a half-sigh, half-groan.

Just to maintain the pretense that I was actually reading, I flipped a page and focused very hard on a drawing that took up the whole page. It was an illustration of three wizards in Egyptian apparel—they held wands and torches in their hands as they stood around a terrified unclothed woman who was strapped to a table. The caption underneath explained that some wizards in foreign countries tried physically transferring their magical ability to muggles by cutting them open, draining them of blood, and switching out their organs and blood with that of a wizard.

I snorted; apparently no muggle ever survived the procedure long enough for anyone to know whether it actually worked or not.

After a long drawn out moment Sirius finally spoke. "Are you always this loquacious?"

I waited a moment before turning to look at him with a blank expression. "Sorry, I was _reading_. Did you say something?" When he cast me a drab look I rolled my eyes. "Is there any reason why I should be under the impression that you would actually_ enjoy_ having a conversation with me?"

"I'm bored," he huffed.

"Boo hoo."

"Even _you _are better company than none at all."

"Then maybe you should get a dog," I suggested. "You'd get along famously."

Sirius gave a contemptuous scoff in reply. I turned back to my book and once again tried to ignore him.

"Do you _know _how long I was cooped up in this house, alone, before I was able to go outside?" he continued.

"Haven't a clue," I said loudly. "But it must have been very terrible for you."

"And then, when I finally was able to leave it was only to watch _your _house, which is a bloody awful view if you ask me. Now the mission is over and I'm not supposed to go outside anymore."

His voice carried none of the irritation that it had before and he didn't even look at me; it was as if I wasn't there at all and he was merely having a conversation with himself. I wondered if he'd somehow convinced himself that it wasn't even me he was talking to. It annoyed me the way he seemed to enjoy listening to himself talk.

"Well if you'd asked _me_," I snapped, stopping him while he was in the middle of a sentence, "then you'd know how 'bloody awful' it was to be imprisoned in that Manor you were watching. At least you have the option of leaving _this_ house at your own risk."

"Didn't you ever leave Malfoy Manor?"

I sighed loudly and finally closed the book, setting it side.

"No," I replied with a simple bluntness.

"_Ever_?" he asked, shooting me a bizarre face.

"I just said _no_, if that's any indication."

"They _made _you stay in that house?"

I nodded uncomfortably, avoiding his stunned gaze. After a moment of silence he shrugged and wiped the surprise off his face. "I don't believe it."

"Your opinion of my business carries absolutely no weight over my self-esteem," I replied honestly. "So go ahead and believe or disbelieve what you want."

I picked the book up, flipping to a random page, and went back to pretending to read. The room fell into complete silence again.

Almost, as if talking were his way of scratching an itch, Sirius began flapping his lips again. "So why did you never try to run away then?"

"I'd have thought that the fact I'm _here _and not _there _should indicate the fact that I _have _tried to run."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "So...just this one time then?"

I suddenly felt very defensive and angry at having let myself talk about that to him. "If it were any of your business, dog, I would have already volunteered that information." I replied sourly. "S-Stop asking me about this."

Sirius stood up with his hands fisted at his sides. "I'm _trying _to be nice and you're throwing it in my face."

"You're not trying to be _nice_!" I said disbelievingly. "You're just trying to amuse your_self_, the same as you were doing when you bet I would die in childbirth! It's selfish and insensitive!"

Sirius' face curled into an unnerving sneer. "I could say the same about you...in terms of Fred."

"What does Fred have to do with you taking bets over my life?" I snapped.

"Nothing. But he has everything to do with _you_ being selfish and insensitive. By stringing him along in your..." he eyed my stomach, "...your _business..._you're being selfish."

"I'm not stringing him along, he's with me voluntarily."

"Ah," Sirius intoned with a sudden calm. "But has he thought about what will happen if you're discovered by Death Eaters?"

I blinked and slid my feet off the couch cushion. "What do you mean?"

Sirius sighed. "Is he aware that if he spends every waking moment with you, that he'll most likely be with you when they find you?"

I frowned at him. "Where are you taking this exactly?"

"For all they've babbled about your intelligence, girl, I'm surprised you haven't thought about this. All I'm saying is that as long as Fred stays with you, his life is at risk. It's the reason Molly dislikes you so; she thinks you'd actually be saving his life by leaving him—_I _think you'd be doing him a favor too. But it seems you care too much about your own wishes. If you'd ever really considered what _they_ could do to him if they found him, you'd have left him by now."

Sirius gave a small laugh when my face darkened. As I stood up and began to move out of the room, I chucked the book I'd been reading at him; he easily dodged it. I practically ran away, and didn't stop until I was in my room.

* * *

It was evening when the group finally got back, and Fred found me in my room, lying lifelessly under the covers of my bed. He strode further into the room and crouched next to me.

"Have you been crying?" he asked, roving his face close so to mine I could see the navy blue flecks on his irises.

"Absolutely not," I sniffed.

"You..." He raised a ginger eyebrow. "...came out of the room, didn't you?"

"What makes you say that?" I muttered.

"We just ran into Sirius downstairs and he was giving off telltale signs of a ding-dong. So out with it: what happened? What did you fight about this time?"

I turned onto my stomach and groaned, hiding my face in in my pillow. "It doesn't even matter what we fought about," I lied. "We're like two territorial cats who won't leave each other alone. He's freaking heinous, Fred, I don't know how I'm going to survive the next few years."

He placed his hand on my back, silently tracing a picture I couldn't see on my shirt. We stayed like that for a moment until he spoke.

"Lupin was asking where you were; you should come out of your room, we're all downstairs."

"Does that include Sirius?"

"Yes," he said slowly.

"And probably your mother? And George?"

"Er, yeah...but I've talked to George. I know he won't bother you."

"Thanks for the offer, Fred, but no."

"You should come out, Kira. No one'll give you crap, I promise."

The organ in my chest shriveled up at the thought of denying Fred a small favor, seeing as he'd never really asked me for anything, but after what Sirius had said to me I wasn't sure I could even get out of this bed.

I suddenly felt Fred's breath against my ear. "I know something that will make you feel better."

Cautiously, I peered at him through my bangs. "What?"

He slipped his fingers around my chin and tilted my head so our faces were completely parallel to eachother. "You have to come downstairs for me first."

"Can't I just—"

"No you may not," Fred interrupted with a smirk. "But you _can_ come downstairs." He kissed me on the tip of my nose and stood up. "Just think about it."

* * *

_Fred_

The scene was completely and utterly relaxed, and yet I couldn't force myself to chill out. It had been ten minutes since I'd talked to Kira and she still hadn't come downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley sat next to the crackling fireplace, knitting and watching everyone else with a contented look on her face. Harry and Ron sat across from each other on the floor with their legs folded under them, playing Wizard's chess on a coffee table in the center of the room. Hermione was curled up in a single cushioned chair next to them, reading a book. Ginny sat on the floor with her back against Hermione's chair, watching the chess match curiously.

George and I sat in the corner, harassing and toying with a fluffy ginger cat whilst coming up with a list of analytical ways that one would go about tying Snape up and sticking him in a broomstick cupboard overnight so that he wouldn't escape until someone found him. As Sirius and Lupin conversed nearby they joined in our investigation; Sirius suggested that one might also have the opportunity to wash and dye the uppity Potion Master's hair; Harry and Ron joined in at that point as well with suggestions as to what color of dye they would use if they could dye Snape's hair while he was tied up.

I was laughing merrily when I looked up and noticed Kira standing in the doorway. Her now short black hair was slightly ruffled, her eyelids were pink, and she looked strangely lonely as she looked around the room.

Smiling brightly, I motioned to the empty spot on the floor next to me; she gave me a forced smile and curled her arms around herself as she stepped slowly into the room.

My eyes fell on the 'M' sweater that mum had knit, which Kira was holding in her hand. She gently set the sweater down on the footstool next to mum.

Mrs. Wealsey's mouth hung open slightly. "Why are you giving this to me? Is there something wrong with it?"

"I think you got my name wrong," Kira replied crisply.

Mum clamped her mouth shut and gave Kira a sharp look as she turned her back on the woman, and she wasn't the only one; everyone was watching as Kira stepped around Harry and Ron and clambered over to sit on the floor against the wall next to me; even Hermione looked up from her book.

"Hey, Kira," Harry said awkwardly.

She nodded in acknowledgment at him, but didn't reply.

Sirius muttered something rude and ungentlemanly and turned back to Lupin who gave Kira a buoyant smile.

I nudged her arm with my elbow. "Nice to have you join us, Kira."

Kira eyed Sirius warily. "Nice to be here."

George raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me—I nodded. He clapped his hands together. "_Sooo_...who'd like a cup of hot cocoa? Anybody? Lupin?"

"That sounds nice."

George stood up. "Harry and Ron?"

"Sure."

"Why not?"

I stood up with him and began taking orders.

"Hermione?" I asked facetiously.

She looked at me over her book. "I know better than to take a drink from you."

I stroked my non-existent beard. "I don't know how you figure." She snorted in reply. "Fine."

"How about you...Sirius?" George asked casually.

The man shrugged. "Yeah, I'll take a cup."

Mum gave George and I suspicious looks. "Ron, Harry, why don't you help the twins?"

Harry stood up wordlessly but Ron grumbled the whole way to the kitchen. "_Why_?" he complained. "It's not a four man job...it's not even a _man's_ job."

"I guess you're the perfect candidate, then, right Ron?" I asked.

His ears reddened. "You think you're so funny..."

"_That's_ because we are."

"Just do as your mother says, Ronniekins," George replied coyly.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye; he hadn't participated in this for Kira's sake, I knew. It was only for the thrill of pulling a prank on someone...but he'd told me earlier that he felt that this prank was well-deserved. I didn't what had gotten into him, but whatever it was I liked it—I hoped it would stick around this time.

We pulled out all the ingredients; milk, sugar, cocoa powder; then began heating a pot of milk over the stove. We prepared the mugs, and when the milk was warm enough we began mixing in the sugar and cocoa.

George and I mixed in the ingredients then passed Ron and Harry mugs to carry out. "Those are for the girls," I added to them. "Except Hermione, she—ah, didn't want any."

While the other two were busy in the living room George pulled out two vials of potion from his pocket. "I can't remember which one comes first."

I pointed to one. "That's the first one."

"Ah, yes. That's right," he said, grinning.

He poured a few drops of the first vial into Sirius' mug and mixed it up with cocoa. I gabbed his and Lupins' mugs and carried them out to the sitting room, handing Sirius' cup to him first.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye, making sure he took a sip as I handed the other cup to Lupin.

"Blech, did you put sugar in this one?" Sirius asked me.

"Why?" I asked slowly. "Is it bitter?"

He nodded. "Cocoa without sugar tastes like dirt, trust me, I know the taste."

"Oh, guess we forgot. Sorry 'bout that mate," I said sympathetically. "Here. Let me take that from you."

Kira gave me a questioning look as I carried Sirius' mug back into the kitchen; I shrugged and cast her a coy smile, to which her eyes narrowed.

George grinned when I re-entered the kitchen with the bitter drink. "I take it he likes his hot chocolate with sugar?" He handed me Sirius' new cup of cocoa—one with sweetener. "That ought to set him right."

My stomach flopped in exhilaration. "You put other stuff in it?"

"Of course. You have the antidote?"

I patted my pocket and we exchanged identical impish smiles.

Harry poked his head into the kitchen. "Any more?"

"Yeah, give this one to Sirius," I said, handing him the new mug.

George and I cleaned the mess with a wave of our wands and hurried out to the sitting room and took our seats so as not to miss anything. I could tell from the look Kira gave me that she smelled something fishy, but she didn't voice any suspicions out loud.

I watched Harry offer the cup to Sirius then proceed to take his seat on the floor with Ron, where they were still playing Wizard's chess.

An intense dose of adrenaline rushed through my body and I was suddenly so excited that watching Sirius lift the rim to his mouth seemed to happen in slow motion. It was almost teasing the way he, instead of taking a sip, inhaled the hot fumes that wafted from the drink.

"Are...are your hands shaking?" Kira gave me a funny look then lowered her voice. "What the hell are you spazzing about?"

I just winked at her.

It was then that Sirius took a long deep swig of hot chocolate, practically inhaling it. He smacked his lips and sighed. "Mm, that's good."

I fought not to smile, and I could tell that George was doing the same when I saw his lips twitching.

I looked back at Sirius...waiting. _Any moment now..._

The room was quiet, save for the sound of sipping and Wizard's chess.

And then it came.

He sneezed. Twice.

"S'cuse me," he said with a laugh. "Don't know where that came from."

He sneezed again, harder this time.

"Are you alright, Sirius?" I heard mum ask.

He sneezed three more times in reply. "M'fine, must just have a funny cold."

"A cold? That's really out of the blue, Sirius," Hermione said in a slow ominous voice, with a glance in my direction. She sounded like Professor McGonagall when she gave out hints to answer a question she'd just asked the class.

I watched as Sirius tried to take another sip of his cocoa but was unable to as another sneeze thundered its way out of his nose, and I could have sworn I saw vapor in the light.

Lupin turned away from a magazine he was reading to give Sirius a disgusted look. "Should I move?"

And then I noticed it.

His stubble became darker, more pronounced, like it had suddenly grown a fraction of an inch. He sneezed again and the stubble on his face grew twice as long.

Kira was now staring blatantly at Sirius.

I looked over at George, who was now 'coughing' into his sleeve.

Again, Sirius sneezed loudly and his stubble, which was starting to look more like a beard, grew twice as long as it had before and when he sneezed again the same thing happened. As he continued to spontaneously sneeze his facial hair continued to grow.

Lupin continued to gape at Sirius, briefly glancing at the mug in his hand disagreeably before placing it on the floor. By the time everyone realized what was happening, Sirius' beard had grown to be a whole foot long. They stared at him disbelievingly, evidently just as shocked as he was as looked down and ran his fingers through his beard.

"_What the fuck_?" Sirius spat, looking clearly disturbed. He sneezed and his beard seemed to poof out of his face, growing another foot. He dropped his mug on the ground with a thud, spilling its contents all over the carpet; there wasn't much to spill, so I assumed he must have drunk a lot.

I couldn't take it anymore, and evidently neither could George because we burst out laughing at the same time.

"What is—WHAT IS THIS?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked at us as she stood up. "_WHAT DID YOU TWO DO_?"

A sneezing Sirius pulled his wand into view and seemingly tried to cut the beard off with some spell. His beard, which now touched the ground, lopped off and fell to the floor. It took only one sneeze for his beard to grow back to the full length that it had been, and then another sneeze for it to be twice that size; his beard now piled on the floor and each time he sneezed it grew even bigger.

"Remus_, do something_!" Sirius coughing on hair that had grown over his mouth. "_Anything_!"

Lupin looked half-panicked, half-amused, and looked at George who was now holding his stomach from laughing so hard. "I…_I_ don't know how to stop this."

Kira caught my eye and I could see a gleam of appreciation there, as well as a flicker of amusement.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Mum roared as she marched across the room. "MAKE. IT._ STOP!"_

I sobered slightly—looking at the woman and suddenly feeling very fearful for my life. My the time I'd pulled the antidote from my pocket Sirius' beard was three times his height. Mrs. Weasley swiped it from my hand and handed it to Sirius, who took the cork off the vial and chugged all of its contents desperately as if it were water from the fountain of youth.

When mum looked at both George and me sharply we both stopped grinning completely. There was a dangerous calm about the way she looked at us, and I knew there would be hell to pay, but it was worth it.

"_Upstairs. Now." _

The last thing I saw before going upstairs was Sirius—spewing his own hair out of his mouth as he trimmed his beard unevenly with his wand—and Kira, who was burying her smirk behind her empty cup of cocoa as she pretended to take a drink from it; she hid her face, but from the way her body shook I knew that she was silently laughing.


	51. Letter From the Sky

I know I should just quit apologizing about this, but sorry about the delay. Bloody muse just packed up and left and my relatives came for the holidays and took its place, so my writing's been kind of dippy the past couple of weeks.

I didn't know what to name this chap, so I just named it after the music I was listening to when I edited it. Letters From the Sky by Civil Twilight, in case you were wondering. It doesn't really fit the chapter, but heh it's a good song.

I want to especially thank the people who reviewed for the last chapter...Kaiyt especially. I wouldn't keep posting this story if it weren't for the reviews, so thanks guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

* * *

_Third Person_

"Damned twins," Sirius muttered.

Kira smirked, looking wholly satisfied as she watched the grungy man try to untangle himself out of his own facial hair with a sour look on his face. When Mrs. Weasley collected the twins and took them upstairs with her, Sirius had tried to Vanish his tresses and ended up flooding the whole room with dark wavy hair and the only people who hadn't become knotted in curls was every single female in the room; they had stayed off to the side, remaining completely untouched.

"Ugh, get _off_!" Ron complained; his leg was completely laced in a cast-like tomb of wiry locks and he was now struggling to keep his balance as he attempted to shake Sirius' hair off.

Harry had it worse; his face was the only part of his body visible and he was apparently connected to a thick piece of hair tied around Lupin as well, because when he tried to stand up he tripped and Lupin nearly fell down along with him.

"I'll never be able to look at a hair net the same way again," Harry said.

Sirius looked miserable and paranoid as he repeatedly tried cutting the hair off of himself. Though the hair was no longer attached to his face, it continued to grow each time he cut it and he only knotted his comrades and himself up even more. After a while Sirius gave up trying altogether; he merely stayed in place with a brooding look on his face, muttering curses under his breath.

Ginny bit her lip, fighting not to giggle as Ron finally lost his balance and fell onto his stomach, then attempted to drag himself across the floor on his stomach, which only resulted in tangling himself up more. As he struggled, the hair around him formed a cocoon around his body, leaving only his face uncovered.

"That'll teach you not take anything the twins offer you to drink," Hermione chided.

"That's very good advice, Hermione…" Ron drawled sarcastically, his voice coming out slightly muted—he could clearly no longer move and his face was now squashed against the carpet. "…but we'd greatly appreciate it if you helped us out before you told us off."

Hermione didn't have a chance to reply before a pulp-faced Mrs. Weasley came into the room holding two identical wands in her left hand and a single wand in the other.

"Sirius, I am so sorry abo—ah!" Her eyebrows shot up and she made a startled noise, freezing in the doorway.

"W-What happened here?" she asked, looking aghast.

"Sirius tried to Vanish the hair," Hermione explained casually. "And then he attempted to _cut_ it."

"Oh, for Merlin's sakes…" Mrs. Weasley muttered. "You said that Vanishing it didn't work? I'll just have to, ah…" She looked around the room with a disoriented look on her face.

As Mrs. Weasley pondered what she should do, Sirius caught Kira watching him the way she might watch a zoo animal and he suddenly looked even more displeased. "Don't you dare judge me right now," he spat.

"Judge you?" she asked innocently.

"Stop that! Stop looking like that!"

Her eyes began to sparkle amusedly. "Like what?"

"Like you're enjoying this!"

"But I _am _enjoying it," she replied, and was quick to add: "No offense, Lupin."

"None taken." Lupin was looking amused, if not a bit uncomfortable, as he tried to shift his position despite his restraints. "As long as we don't have to sleep here tonight."

"You won't need to worry about that," Mrs. Weasley said reassuringly, "I'm sure we'll have it all dealt with before long. Let me just, ah, pass the message along to Alastor."

"Saying _what_, exactly?" snorted Ron as his mother bustled away hurriedly. "That we all somehow got tangled up in Sirius' _beard _and we need his help getting out of it because every time we try it attacks us?"

The mess of hair trembled as Harry and Lupin began to laugh.

"_I know it sounds odd, but you'll have to see it to understand_," Ron drawled in a high-pitched tone, mimicking his mother. "Don't you know anything that could get us out of this, Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged with a secretive half-smile on her face. "Sorry, but no. I would have Vanished it, but that doesn't work, apparently. You'll just have to sit tight."

Kira heard someone coming down the stairs and turned to see the twins come to stand in the doorway with identical beams on their faces.

"Aw, bless 'em," Fred crowed. "All caught up like bugs in a web."

Sirius cursed under his breath for the hundredth time tonight.

"You look so hairy, Harry!" George exclaimed.

"Tsk tsk, someone tried to Vanish it, didn't they? That doesn't work."

"No-freaking-_duh_!" Ron carped. His cheeks were red with fury and Kira noted that he looked slightly menacing when he was angry, though the fact that he was sprawled across the floor deflated his bravado significantly. "I swear, I'm going to get you for this!" he hollered at his brothers.

"Well, _go on_ then," George said encouragingly. "Come get us."

Fred crossed his arms and George rested his elbow on his twin's shoulder. They looked down at their brother and their already pleased grins only widened. Ron gave a feeble wiggle, looking like something between an immobile mummy and a worm as he tried and failed to roll onto his back.

Ron stopped moving and there was a long moment of silence.

"I hate you," he finally garbled scruffily with his face still full of carpet and hair.

The twins erupted with amused laughter.

As their laughter seemed to infect everyone around them, something about Kira's appearance visibly switched gears and her whole body posture stiffened. Everyone else in the room was either too busy laughing or moping to notice when the grin on her face slowly died off. She began to watch Fred closely with her lips still parted slightly.

The twins jumped and abruptly stopped laughing when they heard the front door swing open, and they retreated without a backwards glance before their mother could see them. Mrs. Weasley stepped into the room, ignorant of her sons silently fleeing up the stairs behind her. Mad-Eye didn't seem so ignorant as he followed closely behind her; his magical eye disappeared as it rolled around in the vague direction of the two gingers.

Kira didn't stick around to watch the rest of the scene unfold. She silently slipped out of the room and into the hallway, barely aware of Moody's presence, then began treading up the stairs as lightly as she possibly could.

Inevitably, Fred and George were hovering around the railing and saw her as she began moving up the second staircase.

"Hey!" Fred called. "Kira?"

She ignored him and pressed on.

"Oi, Fred, where're you going?" George complained as Fred began following after her.

"Uh…upstairs…?" Fred explained hesitantly, as if he expected George to get upset.

George's face hardened but he waved Fred off hopelessly as if he were giving him his consent. Fred's expression lightened and he moved away from his twin.

As soon as Kira heard Fred's footsteps behind her, she speeded into a sprint. Fred began skipping two steps at a time and easily caught up with her. As they both reached the hallway at the top of the stairs Fred wrapped both of his arms around the small girl from behind, restraining her.

"You okay?" he asked cautiously.

"No! No I'm not!" Kira snapped, straining her body in the direction of her bedroom. "Leave me alone!"

"Let us please not do this again." Fred flipped Kira around and firmly pinned her to the wall. "Did you not like the prank? Did I do something wrong?"

Kira swallowed thickly as she stopped struggling, then bowed her head and hid her face behind her bangs. "It's nothing," she replied in a strangled voice. "You're…perfect. I just need to be alone."

Fred took hold of her chin and forced her to look at him; their faces became so close that the tips of their noses touched. He looked at her with a heated intensity. "Is it Sirius? Or mum? Did someone say something bad to you? Because if they did…"

"No! No, it's…not." Kira bit her lip to keep it from trembling as she looked into his innocent face.

Innocence.

That was what had drawn her to him in the first place. Despite his facetious disposition he was blissfully ignorant of the afflictions life could bring, like a naïve child.

Kira's pale face began to slowly redden as she tried to contain herself, and a silent tear squeezed its way out of her eye and trailed down her cheek.

Fred's features pooled over with concern; his hand loosened around her chin so that she could barely feel his touch and he brought his other hand up to pull the bangs out of her eyes.

"_What is it?_" he asked with a tender firmness.

Kira shook her head slightly and shut her eyes to avoid his gaze. Her face fit perfectly in his hands as he brought them up to cup her cheeks; he held her face as he kissed her eyelids tenderly. He pulled away only for a moment to glance toward the stairs, then turned back to Kira and picked her up effortlessly, carrying her into her room and kicking the door shut behind them.

Gently, Fred set Kira on the bed and pulled her close as he sat down next to her. Kira was still straining to keep herself together when he took hold of her chin again and forced her to look into his navy blue eyes.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked softly. "Or was the prank just so comic that you're actually just laughing yourself to tears?"

Kira shook her head.

"Kira…" Fred breathed. "Please talk to me."

"I don't…" She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his chest as a choked sob squirmed out of her throat.

"Yeees?"

"I came so close to losing you when they took me back," she whimpered.

"Is that why you're crying again?" he asked tenderly.

"No."

"Then why are you crying?"

There were several moments of silence in which Kira appeared to be attempting to keep her cool. Fred wrapped his arms around her and heaved her further onto the bed so that he was lying on his side and she was cushioned against him with her face still hidden in his chest.

"Cough it up, or I'll start calling you 'Malfoy' again."

There was a pause.

"You wouldn't," Kira finally replied shakily.

"I would."

"You're bluffing."

"Bluffing? _Bluffing_?" he said, looking jokingly affronted. "That doesn't sound like me…"

Kira nuzzled her face against his firm yet comfortable chest.

"Fred…" She shuddered and swallowed thickly. "I'm…I'm a death sentence for you. Do you know that?"

"Ah, _that's_ what this is about." There was another moment of silence. "Is that what you were crying about earlier then?"

She nodded against him.

He sighed impatiently and Kira felt him shake slightly as he let out a short breathy laugh. "Honestly, Kira."

"_What_?" she asked defensively, pulling her head back to look at him shamelessly with her pink puffy face and bloodshot eyes.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Do you really think I'm shallow enough to leave you just because I'm now associated with Voldemort's-Most-Wanted?"

Kira frowned. "I'd think you were at least _normal _for considering it! You barely even bat an eyelash when I told you I was pregnant. That's not normal."

"It just means I care for you more than normal," Fred replied calmly. "But it doesn't make me insane."

She pulled away from him completely and placed her hands on his chest. "You're full of waffle!"

He rolled onto his back and chuckled slightly. "And so are you. Why are we having a row about this?"

"I…_I'm _full of waffle?" Kira stuttered as she sat up completely. "You could be killed because of me. _I _am only concerned about the effect that my previous _acquaintances_ may have on your future. Merlin! I didn't want to be the one who brought up the future, but apparently I'm going to have to. What's going to happen to us when you go back to school? Or when you start your shop? You'll be able to visit me, sure, but you won't be able to _live _here. I'll be raising a child with only my part-time boyfriend for help—god knows Sirius won't do squat."

"You only consider me a 'part-time boyfriend'? That's what I am to you?"

"Not yet." She crossed her legs and turned herself around so she was facing him. "But that's what you'll be when you're in school, and then when you're working."

Fred looked at Kira with an expression that was unusually hard to read, then he sat up and pulled her into his lap with her knees on either side of him, his fingers massaged her waist as he pulled her closer. "I love you."

Kira bit her lip.

"And I don't just love you _part time_," he continued. "I'll sound like a Mary-Sue for saying this, but I love you every second of every day. I go to sleep thinking about you, and when I wake up you're the first thing I want to see."

Kira looked down and knotted her fingers in his shirt. "But why? Why do you…l-love me?"

"Well first off…because it makes mum gnash her teeth. And second…because you're the only thing in my life that isn't a joke."

"You don't mind that I don't make you laugh? Or that my bad luck seems to follow me around?"

"Kira Ludosci Malfoy, are you getting upset because you think that I care more about a good laugh than you?"

Kira opened her mouth then clamped it shut and muttered: "That's how my family treated me."

"You…" He looked down at her amusedly. "…are full of waffle. And by the way, please don't mistake me for a Malfoy—it's slightly offensive."

"S-Stop trying to take my focus off the other elephant in the room," Kira accused.

"You're the one who brought it up."

"My whole point in bringing the future topic up," Kira said firmly, ignoring his amused simper, "Is that you and I should think about the it before it happens."

Fred sighed heavily and looked at her pointedly for a long time with a calculating look in his eyes.

"I'll tell you what," he said, touching the tip of his nose to hers. "I know you want an immediate reply to that, but I honestly need some time to think. I'll go back to Hogwarts, and when I come back you'll get your talk."

"But—"

"Is a couple months really too long of a wait?"

Before Kira could reply she was on her back, sandwiched her between Fred and the mattress as he kissed her full on the mouth with his smirking lips. All irritation instantly melted off Kira's face like an ice cube held over a flame, and she allowed him to deepen the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. She knotted her fingers in his hair, igniting a moan from Fred.

It wasn't until the baby kicked that Kira was brought back to reality; Fred's waistline was still directly in between her legs, she stiffened when she felt him rub his hips against hers and he instinctively stiffened in response.

"Fred," she murmured, "We should slow down."

He groaned and gave her a frumpy look. "Why? Women can do it all the time when they're pregnant."

Kira raised a challenging eyebrow. "How many sexually active pregnant women have you known?"

"Er, well, only one," he replied with a funny look. "But one was, ah…enough for me to know."

Kira's eyebrow raised another quarter of an inch but she didn't ask more questions. "This is different, Fred. You know it is."

"How?"

"Your first time should be special."

"But I'm with you," he argued. "It doesn't get much more special than this."

"Please, Fred," she sighed, giving him a look that was both pained and meaningful. "Take it from _me_ when I say that it could…be better."

"Are you…thinking about that…uh, _that_ time?" he asked awkwardly.

"Y-Yes." she said, looking slightly flustered.

A shadow passed over Fred's face as he stared at her. "Fine. But I still get to kiss you, right?"

Kira nodded slowly.

He leaned down and placed one hand on either side of her head, then brushed his lips against her lower lip. "I love you."

In reply, Kira tilted her head up and kissed the tip of his nose trying to ignore the expectant look he gave her.

They both jumped violently when the door on the other side of the room swung open and Mrs. Weasley stood there with murder radiating from her eyes as she took in their suggestive position.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY!" she shrieked bestially. "GET OFF THE BED AND GET DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT! THIS! INSTANT!"

As Fred jumped off the bed and flew into the hallway, he had the look of a child who'd had their hand caught in the cookie jar…and he _had _in a way.

Mrs. Weasley's lips pinched into a line so tight that they whitened and she looked down on Kira with a face full of cold fury. She spoke slowly, annunciating every letter—as if she wanted to stamp her message firmly into the girl's head so that she wouldn't forget it.

"_I don't care_ what Alastor says, I don't like your relationship with my son and if you continue on with it you will be skating on thin ice. Trust me when I say that _you don't want to go there with me_."

Kira swallowed, feeling very small as Mrs. Weasley exited the room.

* * *

_Kira_

Fred didn't come back to the room that night, so I assumed that his mother must have been keeping a strict eye on him again.

It was still late, though I felt antsy. I tried tiring myself by roving around the room but the only thing that did was awaken the offspring in my stomach, causing it to kick me hard until I stopped moving around. I ended up settling down in the armchair in the corner of the room, at the foot of my bed. The child settled down then—I wondered if perhaps it had a temper when I jumped around too much.

I sighed, slumping further into the seat that smelled like rust and mildew. As I was shifting my position, my hand grazed the pile of Christmas letters that I'd been sent, knocking it off the chair arm and sending several of them spilling to the floor.

Cursing, I bent over lazily to pick them up. I paused however when my eyes fell on a particular letter that stuck out from the rest of them. I picked it out from the pile and leaned back in my chair to survey it, ignoring the letters which still littered the floor.

The material of the envelope letter was made from thick handmade black paper, and instead of wax to seal the letter together the flap was merely folded into the envelope. I frowned as I turned it over in my hand, noticing that the script where my name should have been held not my name, but someone else's. _Verity Dundee._ I didn't recognize the handwriting.

There was something foreboding about the letter, but I cast my conscience aside as I opened the envelope—curiosity didn't _always _kill the cat.

My stomach dropped when I saw what had been sent to me.

There was no note, but I found a small sample of a dried Amaranthus flower pressed between two pieces of wax paper. My extensive knowledge about plants allowed me to know that there was more than one name for the Amaranthus flower—it was also known as Love-Lies-Bleeding.

After surveying the envelope further and finding nothing, I stuffed the flower back into its pouch then flicked the envelope away from me like I would a Frisbee. The only people who knew my cover name was Fred, Mad-Eye Moody, and Severus Snape. I was positive that neither Mad-Eye nor Fred knew the symbolism that the Amaranthus plant held, which sadly only left Snape.

I frowned, pondering any reason Snape might have for sending me this flower but came up with none; I had a hard time imagining him in the Forbidden Forest, picking flowers for reasons other than making potions, and the thought would have been a hilarity to me if I hadn't been so puzzled.

_Was _he trying to send me a message? _Love lies bleeding…_ I sniffed once again at the idea of Snape using a flower to symbolize anything having to do with _love_. It was wholly out of character.

I sat in the chair with a deep frown on my face and decided I'd ask him about the flower next time I saw him; that would make for an interesting conversation.


	52. Conscientious Tweets from the Past

This chapter is kinda short and non-eventful, but I thought you'd like an early update—I also wanted to satisfy the person who threatened to kill me if I didn't update lol. Once again, thanks for your reviews guys; your advice and big reviews inflate my ego, and it always makes me giggle and feel like god when people make guesses about the plot, so keep it up!

Disclaimer: I wish.

* * *

_Kira_

I was perched on the bed with my back against the headboard and Fred's head in my lap. We'd been in my room for the past hour flipping through the baby name books that Order members had sent me.

"Chance?"

"No."

"Chance is a boy's _and _a girl's name, so you'd be covered if the kid ended up being a boy."

"I'm not going to name my child _Chance, _Fred. It sounds like some kind of cliché sentiment and it would get old very fast."

"O-_kay_, then what do you think of the name _Josie_?"

"I think it sounds like a prostitute name."

"So, if it were Jocelyn instead...?"

"She'd be nicknamed Josie, and therefore sound like a trollop."

Fred set his book down and his forehead wrinkled as he looked up at me. "What's the point if you're just going to shoot down all of my suggestions?"

"You tell me," I replied evenly. "You're the one who volunteered me to do this."

He smirked and wordlessly lifted his book back up to his nose. "Frederick?" he suggested. "I hear that's a good name."

I snorted. "You'd like it if I named my baby girl after you, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. Though I suppose if she were a girl you'd have to call her Fredericka."

"No."

"Suit yourself," he sniggered.

There was a moment of silence as we continued looking through the books.

"What about Engelbert?" Fred finally asked, as if he were speaking to me about the weather. "That's pretty neutral."

"_Engelbert_, is just about as good as Archibald," I replied dryly. I was suddenly reminded of the prank I'd played on Snape, which made me feel surprisingly glum. It had been a week since I'd opened the letter from him, and the week had passed without much incident.

When his mother wasn't berating him and glaring at me, Fred was glued to my side. He stayed attached to me like an extra pair of arms and legs all week. The day in which Fred would have to go back to Hogwarts had been nearing; though it was unspoken, our parting was an event that loomed over us dauntingly like an elephant in the room.

Throughout the week, the child in my stomach was restless, moving constantly during the day and often waking me up during the night. It wasn't natural for there to be so much movement; it was almost as if the child never went to sleep. In addition, the heat-flashes and cravings grew worse. Though I didn't really like candy, I found myself nibbling on the chocolate that Tonks had sent me; it helped, but it didn't make the abnormal non-stop kicking any better. There was no bleeding either, which surprised me—though I wasn't holding my breath.

Mrs. Weasley treated me very much the same as she had before—she had apparently taken much offense to my giving the sweater back, so she knitted me a new one overnight and gave it to me the next morning. The letter in the center was a 'K', but she'd changed the colors from black and white to green and silver, as if to put extra emphasis on my lineage. Instead of giving it back to her, I stuffed it at the bottom of the bag I'd been keeping my clothes in.

As it turned out, the 'hair incident' had the opposite effect from what Fred had intended and only fed the flame between Sirius and I. He went out of his way to affront me, and he was very good at lacing his insults with salt so that they'd bother me enough to throw it back in his face. He was always around and became increasingly irksome, like a bug that I could quite shake off.

George, on the other hand, avoided me like the plague. I'd enter the room and he'd either ignore me or get up and walk out of the room. It bothered me, but I was grateful that he didn't resort to Sirius' methods of venting.

The other four—Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny—kept to themselves. Harry was friendlier to me than he had been before, and I didn't have much in common with Ron though I found that both Hermione and I had an affection for books, but the three of us didn't converse unless we were cleaning together.

I never once exchanged words with Fred's little sister, Ginny. She was quiet, that was for sure, but she was no dummy and each time we were in the same room I'd catch her staring at me with a calculating shrewdness. I didn't know what to make of her, though I knew exactly who she was and what had happened to her during her first year at Hogwarts. It was hard not to feel something kindred toward her, and even harder to remind myself that _her_afflictions weren't with Voldemort, they were with Tom Riddle, and her experience with _him_ had been substantially better than mine.

Out of fear of dismissal as well as just plain awkwardness, I tried my best not to acknowledge what Ginny and I had vaguely in common.

"Hey," Fred said, interrupting my thoughts. "I have it. The perfect name."

I looked down at him cautiously. "What is it?"

He looked at me very seriously.

"Toby."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why are you so set on giving this thing a boy's name?"

"Well you certainly don't care whether or not you have backup, so I thought I'd just adopt that task. It's just in case, Kira."

I opened my mouth to speak and was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley, calling out to her children to come downstairs. Apparently Mr. Weasley had come home.

"I'll stay here," I said quietly.

Fred gave me a coy smile. "I doubt that Dad will be as hard on you as mum."

"All the same," I replied. "I'll just wait in my room."

Fred kissed me with his smirking lips before leaving the room.

I tossed the baby book in my hand off the bed and slid onto the mattress, laying on my back as I stared up at the ceiling and wondering what the hell I was going to do when Fred left. By staying in Dumbledore's office and agreeing to flip sides, I'd thought it meant I was getting the ball rolling on my life. I hadn't known that by getting out of the Death Eater circle I would end up bringing my life to a multiple-year-long standstill.

I was so engrossed with my thoughts about my current situation, that I jumped violently when I became aware of the scratching noises coming from my right. I sat up quickly, my mouth parted in surprise as I realized the sound was coming from the chestnut wardrobe, which stood against the wall adjacent to my bed.

I hadn't used the wardrobe at all, and I'd barely noticed it was even there, like an unimportant piece of decorum. As the scratching on the door continued I got to my feet, listening for someone in the hall, but everyone must have been downstairs.

Perhaps it was nothing big, I reasoned, and I could just take care of it myself without needing help from someone who was armed with a wand.

I inched toward the wardrobe, eyeing the engravings on the two doors. It showed four pictures—two on each door—of trees representing the four seasons. On the top half of one door, I saw one tree enveloped in flowers, the bottom half showed a naked tree with snow coming down around it. The other door was similar, only it showed etchings of Autumn and Summer.

My fingers laced around the crystal doorknob next to Spring. I took a deep breath then cracked the Spring and Winter door open slowly.

My heart began to flutter relentlessly when a set of pale bony fingers with long sharp nails poked out of the narrow opening and curved around the door, pushing it open further. The face of my demon eased out of the darkness slowly and silently; my hands began to tremble and a sick feeling rose in my gut.

"It has been too long..." his dreadful voice rasped coolly, his face twisted in cruel amusement. "...Kira Ludosci Malfoy."

I shook my head and he mimicked the movement. "No," I breathed.

"No?" he echoed, and then he gave hoarse laugh.

"You can't be here!" I cried. "You're...you're a boggart, you have to be!"

He raised an invisible eyebrow. "Am I?"

I took a step backward and he followed me, his bare bony feet stepping lightly on the carpet.

"I am inside you, Kira Malfoy," he hissed. "And when the time comes I will overtake you."

Without waiting for the boggart to make a move, I sprinted across the room and hurled myself through the open doorway, then fled into the hallway. My heart pounded in my eardrums as I flew down the two sets of stairs without looking back.

_Find Fred! Find Fred! _my mind screamed savagely at me.

I skirted around the corner of the entry hall and came to a sudden stop as my face slammed into someone's chest. I looked up and saw, to my horror, that it was a slightly disheveled Severus Snape.

I peeled myself off his chest, my cheeks burning under his disapproving gaze.

"Miss Malfoy," he greeted me indifferently.

"S-Sorry," I stammered, looking over my shoulder to see that the boggart hadn't followed me; or perhaps it had seen Snape and made a rebounding getaway.

He looked me up and down sordidly then asked in a smooth voice, "Is everything alright?"

I whipped my bangs out of my face and straightened up with an indifferent face, embarrassed to have Snape see me so disorderly. "I am perfectly fine. Just had a run-in with a boggart and didn't have a wand to take care of it."

For another moment he watched me with hard eyes, as if determining whether or not the truthfulness of my story was written on my face, and then he seemed to decide he didn't even care as he lifted his chin and pursed his lips.

"Er, while you're here," I stated, "I have a question of slight importance for you."

"And what is it?"

"Did you happen to, ah, send me a flower by mail?"

His eyes flickered. "You're talking about the Amaranthus?"

"So you did send it."

"I sent it through a mutual acquaintance of ours who, at the moment, is not in possession of an owl."

"And who is said acquaintance?"

He raised an eyebrow. "They asked to remain anonymous."

I swallowed. "Is it...Draco?" Draco's name came out as barely a whisper.

Snape didn't reply, but from the way he was looking at me I knew what the answer was. My face twisted in surprise, though I knew I shouldn't have been surprised.

"The...anonymous sender told me that you'd understand the significance of the flower."

"Did he tell _you_ what it symbolizes?"

"I am a Potions Master," he said coolly. "Of course I know about the Amaranthus Love-Lies-Bleeding flower."

I bit my lower lip.

Snape's eyes quickly darted around, as if surveying the hallway for eavesdroppers, then he reached into his cloak and pulled a small black velvet bag into view. "Plant seeds," he explained as he pushed the full palm-sized bag into my hand then pulled away as if I'd burned him.

I was grateful for the distraction as I peered inside; there were smaller bags inside so I assumed he was giving me more than one kind of seed. "Is this a…gift?"

"Certainly not," he scoffed. "The seeds I've given you provide the ingredients for a potent vitamin potion."

I wrinkled my nose at the recollection of the potions that Madam Pomfrey had been providing me.

"There are enough seeds in there to last you years without any need for my services."

"Ah," I mused. "So it's your way of being rid of me."

"I'm sure you'll find another useful soul to suck the life from soon enough," he replied crisply. "Mr. Weasley would be an excellent candidate."

I frowned, feeling highly insulted. "I promise that you weren't my first choice for help; in fact, I remember rejecting your help at first. But next time I'm in need, I _assure _you I'll keep in mind not to ask my old Professor for aid because he thinks I'm a life-sucking leech."

His lip curled as he sneered at me. "I am…_assured_."

"Is there any particular reason why you're here?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable with the way his fathomless black eyes surveyed me. "Or were you just here to give me your un-gift."

"There is a reason, but I cannot fathom a rationale as to why its any of your business."

I blinked.

"Ah, and as for the other matter which we discussed the last time we talked. I spoke with Madam Pomfrey, and she admitted to me that she told Professor Umbridge about your condition. Now, why the woman hasn't gone public with the information, I do not know."

"Perhaps she knows who the father is. Going public with that kind of information would mean admitting that _He's_ back."

"I don't see how she could possibly know that, unless she was in direct contact with someone else who was aware of your situation. But in any case, she could reveal to the public that you were pregnant without any mention of the father."

I sighed. "Well, even if she did it wouldn't matter because I'm now in hiding."

I heard a door opening down the hall, then sounds of ecstatic celebration suddenly traveled towards us from the kitchen behind Snape, where the Weasley family was celebrating Mr. Weasley's return from St. Mungos. I peered around Snape and noticed Harry and Sirius making their way down the hallway. They came to a halt when they noticed me.

Seeming to sense hostile vibes behind him, Snape stiffened, looking down at me uneasily and, to my surprise, held out his hand.

"The next time we meet may be under different circumstances, but I hope we can part on less hostile terms for now."

I raised an eyebrow. "How can you be sure I won't just suck the life out of you?"

He scowled. "I hardly think a handshake has that potential."

I hesitantly shook his pale hand, which was unexpectedly warm, and was startled when he suddenly pulled away and stepped around me, striding down the hallway speedily.

Sirius turned and left the room with a sour face, but Harry grinned dismally and lumbered over to me. "I guess I'm starting an extra period of private lessons with Snape," he said. "Remedial potions."

There was something scathing about the way he said 'Remedial potions.'

"Is 'remedial potions' supposed to be code for something else?"

"Occlumency. Er, but don't mention it to anyone else."

My entire focus was suddenly fixed on the raven-haired boy in front of me. "Snape does Occlumency?"

"Oh, you know what it is then?"

I stared at him for a long moment, not really seeing him, and then snapped out of the trance.

"Perhaps I can explain it to you later," I replied absently, and then said in a more focused tone, "Did you know that there was a boggart in my bedroom upstairs?"

"Another one?"

"Does that room have a history with boggarts?"

"Well, there was one in the drawing room on the second floor before the school year got started," he explained. "But, er, Lupin took care of it."

I grit my teeth and began moving past Harry. "Then I have a bone to pick with Sirius."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by too quickly, but I was grateful when night came. I was laying on my side in the middle of my bed in my dark room, uncomfortably trying not to think about Draco when I heard someone apparate into my room behind me. I didn't need to turn to know it was Fred. The matress shifted slightly as he climbed onto the bed and curled his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I felt him massage his lips against the back of my neck sweetly.

"Can't you stay?" I whispered.

"You know I can't."

I'd half expected him to comeback with some tricksy or sarcastic comment, so to hear him say the truth outloud so seriously made my chest constrict. My fingers curled around one of his hands and I brought it to my mouth and kissed his knuckles before resting my cheek against his palm.

"It won't be long," he promised softly. "Two months tops."

"I barely made it two weeks without you, now I'm supposed to wait _two months_?"

Fred sighed deeply after a long drawn out moment. "That's how it's gotta be." He kissed the back of my neck again. "But if I'll write to you everyday. And if _anything _happens, Kira, I promise to drop everything I'm doing to come _straight here._"

"Even if you're in detention with Umbridge?"

"_Especially _if I'm in detention with Umbridge. You just say the word."

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, then eased my knees forward and hooked his legs in mine so that our bodies were completely entwined. He pressed his forehead against mine and stroked my back with his fingertips; it was a simple gesture, but it brought me a warm sense of comfort.

Fred was the first to fall asleep, and as the night grew ripe his body relaxed and slowly untangled itself from mine. I lie awake in the darkness, stroking his bare arm with my fingertips as I fought not to give in to sleep, trying to make the last few hours of his company as drawn out as possible. It was inevitable when my eyes finally shut stubbornly and refused to re-open.


	53. Eau de Cologne

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

* * *

_Fred_

The light tapping on the door alerted me to wake up; I checked the clock on the wall and saw that it was four in the morning. Kira was still sleeping, and when I slipped out of bed she didn't stir.

George was at the door, and when he saw me a puzzled look came upon his face. "You dressed quickly."

I was still in my nightclothes, but I knew what he meant; he figured I'd be stark-naked, having spent the night with Kira, and would have needed a few moments to change.

"Or I was already dressed," I replied quietly.

George stared at me, then scoffed. "Doesn't prove that you two haven't..." His voice trailed off and he shook his head absently, looking off down the hallway.

"Well, we _haven't_." I popped my head out the doorway, looking down the hall. "Are we in the clear?"

"Yeah," he replied without looking at me. "Kreacher was kreaching around, but I think he went back down to the boiler room."

The lights in the silent house had long been doused, but moonlight spilled onto the floor from the window at the end of the wide hall next to Kira's room, where George stood. Half his face was lost in shadow, but the other half glowed in the pale moonlight and I could see a shade of disappointment on the visible side of his face.

"George..." I caught his shoulder and forced him to look at me. I stared hard into his eyes, which narrowed.

"You really want to talk about this here?" he asked shortly.

"Yes. I...uh, never thanked you properly, or apologized for everything you've had to put up with."

He paused for a moment, and then the hard lines in his face softened, he even smirked slightly. "Don't patronize me, Fred. You would have done the same things for me."

"But that's just it," I replied stubbornly. "If I were in your shoes it'd be different. I wouldn't understand and therefore be more prejudiced, and I'd be harder on you than you've been on me."

George shook his head again, still smirking. "You didn't do it, did you?"

"Do...what?"

He looked at me with a half-bitter, half-smug expression. "You didn't give her your Christmas present."

I froze, almost jumped as if what he'd said had startled me. My eyes slid to the ground, but I could feel his acidic satisfaction.

"I decided to wait," I muttered.

The pale lines on his face showed no more disappointment as we slithered across the hallway and down the stairs. If he had anything to say about my hesitation he certainly didn't put words to it, but as we went about our business that night his body language was more relaxed, which made me think that he'd accepted my apology and thanks.

Yes, he was visibly more at ease as he levitated, not Ron, but a sleep-induced Hermione from her bed and moved her to Ron and Harry's room, just as we'd done the last night of our stay at Grimmuald the first time. Earlier that night, Hermione had eaten New Years chocolates from Ginny that had been dipped in sleeping potion, and Ron had unknowingly repeated her actions; eating a few chocolate frogs also from Ginny that had the same concoction drizzled over them...just to make sure that neither woke up in the process.

It was a joint effort as Ginny silenced her creaking door for us with her wand when we exited the room, and again when we entered Harry and Ron's room. She looked exhausted to be up at this early hour, but exhilarated and gratified at being included in our prank.

I made sure Hermione didn't bump into anything as we moved her, and kept a lookout for mum in case she heard something suspicious and decided to check on us. We were all cast under muting spells as a precaution, even Ron and Hermione in case the effects of the chocolates wore off sooner than anticipated.

Harry grumbled and moaned in his sleep but didn't wake up as we pocketed Hermione comfortably next to Ron in his bed.

George grinned and nodded at me over the bed, then lifted his wand and silently apparated back to his room. I barely caught a glimpse of Ginny's night robe in the doorway as she turned and scampered softly back to the room she and Hermione shared.

I glanced back at Hermione and Ron, knowing that they'd wake up utterly bemused.

When I realized how tired I was, I laughed mutely and apparated back to Kira's room. She'd moved since I'd left, and was now curled into a ball in the center of the bed. One of her arms rested across the side of her head as she fisted her hair with her fingers in her sleep.

My heart squeezed and throbbed in a way that was both pleasant and unbearable as I looked down at her. I pulled the fluffy black duvet back and lay down next to her with a disconcerted look etched onto my face.

As I scooted myself next to her, the sound of her deep breaths stopped short and she froze slightly. After a moment I heard her voice speak out groggily.

"Urghh, I fell asleep. S'it time?"

"No," I breathed, as I closed my eyes. "We have about two hours."

"Mmm, good."

Kira burrowed her face against my arm and I felt her fingers curled around mine. She sighed deeply and kissed my shoulder. I'd begun to relax when I heard her sniffing me; I frowned slightly.

"Umm..." I popped one eye open to look at her. "...Fred, don't take this the wrong way, but, well...has anyone ever told you that you smell like a pyromaniac?"

Her head bobbed lightly on my shoulder as I laughed. "Do you have reservations against that? Because I can honestly go sleep with George instead."

"No!" Kira held my hand a little tighter. "Just...just saying..."

I turned on my side and pulled her toward me. "Does my smelling like a pyromaniac bother you?"

"N-No..." she stammered, looking flustered. "Maybe pyromaniac was the wrong word. You always smell like you just came from a bonfire. I...kind of like it."

"It must be the cologne I use," I replied. "It's got a natural smoky aroma, like liquid smoke. The fragrance is called _Arsonist_."

"Arsonist. That's the word I was looking for." Kira laughed quietly, and the sound had an instant calming effect on me.

We lay there for a while in silence, forgetting momentarily about the rest of the world outside, forgetting the fact that in just two hours we would have to part again.

Kira finally broke the silence by groaning in pain. "Dammit," she hissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my pulse quickening.

"It's nothing out of the ordinary," she replied gingerly, holding a hand to her stomach as she sat up. "The bugger just kicked me particularly hard."

She shook my concern off lightly, but from the way her expression had tightened I knew something was off.

My hair stuck up as I pulled myself off the pillow and sat up. I grabbed my wand off the bedside table and lit a few candles, then turned back to her, leaning my back against the headboard.

"Kira...is the sickness you had before worse than you let on?"

"Don't worry about it. It's just a baby."

"No it's not."

She didn't look at me, but I saw the way her lips parted slightly then pursed.

"You're right. It's not," she snapped. "It's not just a baby. It's a carnivorous, evil mutation that shouldn't belong anywhere in nature, but it does. It's not my fault I'm pregnant either, it's Voldemort's, and if he'd had a speck of common sense he would've picked my mum for the job rather than me, she certainly would have been the better, easier choice for him. But he didn't, and there's nothing I can do about that. Yes, Fred, I'm _aware_ that it's not a normal pregnancy, so drop it."

I tried to think of something passive to say in reply but nothing came to me. I blinked at her, trying to figure out why she'd snapped so spontaneously.

Kira looked down and ran her hands over stomach , massaging it the way she might if she were trying to pacify an upset animal. Then she sighed tiredly and looked at me.

"Sorry," she muttered, biting her lower lip. "I'm, er...not in my right mind at the moment."

I brought my hand up to stroke her arm gently. "Kira, you'll get through this. I promise."

"That's a fat pledge to make, and the more you make it, the less I believe it."

She sighed again then moved toward me and crawled into my lap. When she'd settled herself against me she nuzzled her face against the side of my neck, and I felt her placing small kisses there. Our position reminded me of the way we'd sat in the cushioned chair that first night, and of the way Kira had begged me to consider leaving her for my own good.

I grimaced and tried to distract myself from those thoughts. I summoned one of the baby books from across the room with my wand, and held it out in front of both Kira and I. "Let's pick up where we left off."

She looked up at me with those tired sable eyes, and smirked slightly before nodding her acquiescence.

We couldn't find any names that either of us found suitable, and instead spent the rest of our time laughing as we came up with a list of bad name possibilities.

When it inevitably reached seven o'clock, I left the room to get my trunk and returned briefly.

Kira lay on her side while I moved around the dim room, scrounging up some of my things which were strewn around. I could have used my wand, but I wanted to do it by hand so I'd have a reason to stay longer.

When I was finished, and had given Kira a long lingering kiss, we went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, were already there, helping themselves to the food set out on the table. Harry nodded toward Kira when she sat down, though the other two ignored both of us. Hermione glanced uneasily at Ron, who looked both confused and smug.

Had it been any other morning, I would have been excited by this. But it wasn't, and all I could think about was the fact that I'd be going back to Hogwarts in less than an hour.

The cup of tea I poured for myself didn't do anything to help my gray mood, and the more I sipped it the more my stomach tightened with a nausea.

I felt a sudden soft nudge against my elbow, and I turned to look into the midnight eyes of a tired looking Kira. Without offering an explanation, she moved her chair closer and scooted so close to me that our legs touched. The contact seemed to put her as ease as she continued to eat. I felt somewhat reassured, enough that the tea tasted less like ash on my tongue.

After a long moment of silence, Hermione slammed her fork on the table and turned to look piercingly at Ron. "I didn't do it."

My leg tensed against Kira's.

"Right," Ron nodded. "I'm sure it was someone else in this household who just happens to look exactly like you."

"That's not what I meant."

"Ah, you're saying it _was _you. So...how did you wind up in my bed, Hermione?"

"You can't possibly believe—"

"Maybe you were sleepwalking," he suggested complacently.

Harry, off to the side, caught my eye with a twinge of bitterness. My lips curved upward, and as breakfast went on, my shameless smirk remained unnoticed by everyone at the table but him.

* * *

_Kira_

While everyone stood in the entry hall, saying their goodbyes, Fred took my hand and pulled me into a private room close by.

"I have something for you."

With his hand stroking my face he reached into his coat. He pulled a long thin box into sight and glanced at the doorway nervously as he placed it in my hands.

"It's not meant to be sentimental," he added as I opened it.

Inside, was a sharp silver dagger, no bigger than a butter knife. It gleamed in the light, and as I looked down at it I saw my own face reflected in the blade.

"Why...?"

"Just in case," he said shortly.

He didn't need to finish that sentence. Just in case...just in case he doesn't make it in time if something happens, or if I can't contact him. I wanted to ask him when he got it, but decided otherwise. The dagger, it seemed, was necessary, but made us both nervous, and by the look on his face I got the impression that he didn't want to discuss it.

I nodded and closed the box, pocketing it shakily.

Our bodies pressed together as Fred wove me into a tight embrace. He pulled back slightly to press his face against mine. "A few months," he mumbled against my skin. "If you keep yourself pre-occupied, and we write each other every day, it won't last long."

He molded his mouth against mine, and I could feel his anguish in the kiss. It was one thing to unwillingly lose someone you cared for, and another to willingly say goodbye.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat to our right, and we turned to see George standing hesitantly in the doorway. "We're leaving now," he said quietly.

Unspoken words passed between the twins that I couldn't translate, and then George moved out of the room as Fred pulled back. I bit my lip as he looked at me, and he ran his finger over my mouth.

"Any more of that," he said with a stitch of humor, "and people might start thinking you're a cannibal."

I didn't know what to say, my mind was absolutely blank, so I slid my bottom lip from in between my teeth and tried to smirk back at him.

"Promise me you'll kick that habit before I get back," he continued. "I don't want to come back here and find out that you bit your lip off."

He gazed at me for a lingering moment, then kissed me once more before swiftly leaving the room.

I slid down against the wall and listened to the sounds of the group leaving the house through the thin wall behind me. I strained my ears to pick out his particular footsteps, and though I didn't hear him I could almost feel his presence leave the house.

An uncomfortable tightness appeared in my chest, filling the gap of his absence.

* * *

_Third Person_

Sirius' eyes briefly wandered upward, where he knew the Malfoy girl was, before he looked back down scathingly. An entire day she'd been upstairs, probably crying her eyes out. Sirius only hoped she didn't dirty his nice duvet with her tears—Lupin had forced him to give up that blanket so that she'd be able to sleep more comfortably.

Sirius sat in the kitchen, drinking straight from an expensive bottle of mead as his eyes scanned the sports section of the Daily Prophet mirthlessly. It was the one section of the newspaper that didn't besmirch his godson's name, and the one section that had only ever interested him.

The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed five p.m., and at that precise moment Kira stumbled into the kitchen breathlessly, her face paper-white as she held her hand over her stomach.

Sirius, who'd been inwardly startled, tried to look unconcerned as he glanced at her over his Daily Prophet. Her eyes didn't look red and puffy, and her cheeks were not tear-stained as he would have expected. Her face was dry and untouched, though there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Yes? Do you require my…_succor_?"

"Are you going to take care of that Boggart?" Kira demanded.

"Yes," he replied, though he remained unmoving. He held the Daily Prophet a bit higher, blocking the small girl from his view.

"When?"

"When..." he echoed. "Oh, I suppose when I'm not busy."

Kira crossed her arms and spoke levelly. "You don't look very busy now."

"I'm neither your butler, nor your landlady," Sirius huffed. "I'll bide my time."

Kira's brow wrinkled slightly as she frowned in disgust. "I'm not going to wait while you twiddle your thumbs. If you don't take care of that blasted Boggart right now, I'll tell Lupin that you...uh..."

Sirius raised a patient eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I-I'll tell him that you attacked me," she stammered. "Shouldn't be too hard for him to believe."

The ragged man's face remained completely passive as he licked his index finger and flipped to a new page. "Ah, so you do play dirty."

"You'd do the same thing if you didn't have a wand and there was a Boggart living in your room, and I had the power to remove it but chose not to help," Kira accused.

Sirius sighed impatiently and folded up the Prophet, tossing it off to the side. "Are you losing sleep at night because of this Boggart?"

Kira hesitated. "...yes."

"Then, you know what you should do?" he asked as he stood up.

Sirius walked toward Kira and didn't stop until he was just inches from her, looking down at her darkly. The close proximity emphasized his advantage in height, as he was an entire foot taller than her.

"I should...get help?" she suggested weakly.

Sirius moved his face closer to hers, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You should pick a different room to sleep in."

He pulled back and his serious expression crumbled as he let out a bark of laughter. He stepped around her, still cackling as he crossed to the other side of the kitchen.

Kira stood in place, her eyes lightly wide.

"Is it hungry?" Sirius called as he looked through the cupboard next to the sink.

"_It_?"

He looked at her and nodded toward her stomach. "It."

Kira wrapped her arms around her torso defensively. "It's a she. And yes, she's...hungry."

"She..." Sirius scoffed under his breath. "_O_-kay_..._"

He raised his eyebrows conspicuously then pulled a deep steel pot from the bottom shelf. "Molly left some stew. Should last us for a while, that's assuming you don't eat like a pig. You're not a pig, right?"

Kira frowned at him but didn't reply. A smile played on Sirius' lips as he carried the pan to the kitchen table.

"I'll take that as a no," he said smoothly. "Oh well. I suppose I'll just have to keep guessing what the hell you are."

He looked at her meaningfully before lifting the lid and smelling the contents of the pan. With a flick of his wand he summoned a ladle, a bowl, and a spoon to him. He touched the tip of his wand to the pan and a stream of vapor suddenly floated up from the stew.

As Kira inched toward the table, the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking wafted over her, causing her mouth water.

"As much as it pains me to say this, girl, we'll both be eating in here. Lupin and I don't take food out of this room."

"Why?"

"It attracts bugs to the wrong places."

"And I suppose the _kitchen _is the right place?" Kira asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius gave her a look that was pungent with loathing. He scooped himself a portion of the stew and sat down. He looked up, noticing the way Kira looked at him expectantly. "_What_?" he interjected rudely.

Kira stared at him. "I merely thought you might decide to be gentleman, rather than make me get a bowl myself. That'll teach me," she added under her breath as she moved further into the kitchen and obtained a bowl and silverware from the places which she'd seen them summoned from.

She helped herself to the stew and moved to sit as far away from Sirius as she could.

Kira stared hard at her bowl in an attempt not to look at him, even tilted herself toward the wall as she ate. Sirius on the other hand kept his eyes glued to her, and when she got up to take seconds he gave her the look of a territorial dog.

Kira's eyes were drawn to the ridiculous hand print on his face, which he'd been recently trying to hide by growing out his facial hair. She took comfort in knowing that every single time he looked in the mirror, not only would he have to live with the fact that he had a piece of her etched on his face, but his beard would remind him of the dreadful facial hair incident.

They were halfway through eating when Lupin entered the house, bringing their heavy tension to a slight standstill.

Lupin stepped into the room, sensing the hostile vibes immediately. Looking between Kira and Sirius, he hesitantly removed his shabby brown coat and draped it over the edge of a chair that was placed in between the two of them neutrally.

"Erm, is this Molly's stew?" he asked slowly.

Sirius drew his eyes back to the man and nodded before looking down at his bowl and collecting a spoonful of soup.

Lupin continued to look between the pair as he served himself and sat down uneasily. "How, ah, has it been here today? Has it been...quiet?"

"We haven't had a row today, Remus, if that's what you mean," Sirius cut in smoothly.

Lupin raised his eyebrows and nodded. "I see…" He turned to look at Kira. "Is that true?"

Her face twitched as she looked over at Sirius, remembering the threat she'd made less than an hour ago. If she didn't go through with it, he'd think all of her threats were empty and he'd never take her seriously. But if she did, it was guaranteed that his maltreatment would get worse when Lupin wasn't around.

Lupin stared at her, and the longer she hesitated the more suspicion grew on his face.

Kira blinked. "Yes, yes it's true. We haven't fought today."

Lupin nodded slowly and began to eat, but he still looked suspicious.

Mind suddenly reeling, she looked back at Sirius and added hurriedly: "Ah, and while I'm thinking about it, there's a Boggart in my bedroom upstairs. Do you think you could deal with it _tonight_, Sirius? Since I don't have a wand..."

He gave her a dirty look as Lupin turned to him expectantly; if he didn't deal with it, then he'd indefinitely get a lecture from his old friend. "_Certainly_, Miss Malfoy," he drawled. "When I'm done eating, I'll take care of it."

She gave him her most charming smile and sighed with false relief. "Thank you, I greatly appreciate it."


	54. Incubus

So...it's been a year but I'm back! I'm still in the process of editing (this is an intensely long story for me) so it will take a while before I begin really updating, but I thought I owed it to my readers to post a new chapter.

* * *

First Person POV - _Fred_

Umbridge seated herself behind her desk, and I followed suit, settling casually in a seat across from hers without waiting for an invitation to sit.

"Now, we have controversial business to discuss, Mr. Weasley, as you might have guessed."

"Controversy?" I frowned and jutted my chin forward slightly in puzzlement. "I don't know what you're referring to."

She sighed pleasantly. "When was the last time you saw Kira Malfoy?"

My puzzlement was replaced by downright shock. Years of practice with confrontation from my mother allowed me to control my features carefully—I raised a contemplative eyebrow, even managed a chuckle—but my hands, which rested in my lap out of Umbridge's sight, formed into fists.

"I guess it was the morning of the day she ran away," I replied, being sure to add 'ran away' at the end. The only reports of Kira's circumstances in the prophet had stated that she'd 'run away' as opposed to being kidnapped by her father. "Why?" I continued. "Am I in some kind of trouble?"

Umbridge watched me carefully with her beady eyes, then the corner of her mouth curved upward. "Not you, Mr. Weasley, but I fear _she _may be. Are you…aware of her...condition...?"

"Condition?" My stomach somersaulted, but I maintained a passive face. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to. We didn't _talk_ much..." I smirked. "...if you catch my drift."

Her head, which had been tilted slightly, snapped straight up. "I did not expect you to spurt that truth so quickly in our conversation. So quickly that one wonders if it is indeed true?"

I feigned an embarrassed laugh. "I don't brag about things I haven't done when I already have plenty else to brag about. Of course it's true."

Her lips pursed. "So you don't deny the truth behind the rumors of your connection with her?"

I shrugged in response. "Everyone could see we were…connecting. Even you. Why else did you give us detention earlier this year?"

Umbridge ignored my question. "Did you know that Miss Malfoy _did _deny the rumor when I asked her?"

"She...confided in you about us?"

"Yes."

"I see." My fists tightened. "We never really discussed what we were going to tell people. We both denied it at first, but it seems bothersome now that we're probably never going to see each other again." I shrugged offhandedly. "Yes, it's true."

"Ah, I see." She nodded and looked at me intently. "Well, back to her…condition. You weren't aware that she was pregnant when she left Hogwarts?"

Her eyes bore into mine, searching for any flicker of whatever answer she sought.

My stomach lurched again. I sat forward, pretending to look surprised. "P-Pregnant! But it can't be...she...I mean we...we took precautions!"

"I see." Umbridge sighed deeply again, and a pleased look passed over her face. "When Kira Malfoy denied the rumors, she was under the influence of Veritaserum." I froze. "So, because she was telling the truth I can only assume you two weren't sharing a pillow. So tell me, Mr. Weasley..." She leaned forward slightly. "...would you like to change your story?"

I blinked, staring at her for a long moment. "You know, I...uh..."

"Yes?"

"..."

We continued to stare at each other.

I cleared my throat. "It's no secret that her family and mine share a fervent animosity towards one another. It shouldn't come as a surprise that we'd want to keep all association a secret, even if we weren't—how did you word it? Sharing a pillow."

"So," She tapped her long fingernail against the surface of the desk. "...you are denying the rumors now?"

"I...suppose I am." My brow creased. "We made plans, but we never got the chance to go through with anything."

Her mouth curled into a malicious smile that told me I'd said something wrong. "I suppose it would be fair to tell you I lied. Miss Malfoy did not deny the rumors, even when under the influence of Veritaserum."

I blinked. "Why...?"

"A small test." She raised an eyebrow, looking pleased with herself. "Clearly, Mr. Weasley, you are hiding something."

"How do you know I wasn't merely telling you what you wanted to hear?"

"Because if you were, your pupils wouldn't be so dilated."

I swallowed thickly and we gazed at each other for another awkwardly long moment. A thick silence hovered over us, and I felt unexpectedly like a small child being chided for something. Her eyes saw right through me, and she knew it; it was unnerving. No one could corner me like this but my mother and Kira.

"I-I...ah..." I stammered.

"Yes?"

My heart hammered in my chest and I could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead. "I…think you lost me, my mind's a bit fuzzy from a headache, you see. Are we, er, still nattering about pillow-sharing?"

"A headache?" Her lips pursed. "That's a shame. Perhaps we should continue this conversation another time? Who knows what you might say under the influence of a headache."

I blinked. "Does this mean you're not letting me leave?"

While maintaining a smile she set her wand and a vial of clear liquid on her desk. "It means, that we're going to sit here until you tell me the truth about Kira Malfoy."

* * *

_One Month Later_

The streets of London were riddled in nocturnal shadow, and the foggy air was damp and cool. It was late, but not late enough for the residents of Grimmuald Place no. 12 to be asleep.

Kira sat behind the coffee table in the sitting room, her knees folded under her as she bent over a jigsaw puzzle she'd dug out of a closet in one of Grimmuald's dirty vacant rooms.

A peevish frown framed her eyes, and her lips turned downward as she pursed them; she held a puzzle piece in her hand, roving it along the side of the frame of the puzzle she'd started. Unidentifiable painted flecks of white, yellow, and different hues of blue speckled across the piece quickly, making it hard for her to assert where the piece fit in.

Her eyes began to dart angrily between the animated piece and an empty box that sat nearby, its' cover depicting a moving image of Vincent Van Gogh's 'Starry Night' painting. After a long moment she grit her teeth and bashed the corner of the coffee table with her fist.

"Stop moving around, dammit!"

Sirius looked over at her curiously from across the room from where he sat before the fire. "Getting in rows with jigsaw puzzles now, are we?"

Kira gave a resigned sigh and rolled her eyes tiredly. "Leave me alone."

"But I can't have my dear flat mate arguing with everything that moves..."

"Keep your nose to the ground, mutt," Kira warned. "I don't need this from you right now."

"...perhaps a trip to the top level of St. Mungo's would set you right?"

"_Shut_—"

She cut herself off mid-sentence and Sirius turned away quickly when Lupin entered the room, teacup in hand. He paused, taking in the way Kira's jaw was set and the way Sirius simpered as his eyes turned downward to the game of chess that he and Lupin had temporarily put on hold.

"The tea is done," he announced slowly, "If you'd like some it's in the kitchen."

Kira's lip curled in amusement when she saw Sirius' hand fly to stroke his stubble, a reminiscent look on his face.

"No thank you," Sirius said politely. "I'm still not comfortable drinking hot beverages."

Lupin looked vaguely in the Malfoy girl's direction before sitting down across from Sirius in an overstuffed chair. The chess set rested on an additional coffee table between them_._

"My turn?" Lupin sighed, sipping his tea then setting it down.

"Mm."

As they resumed their game Sirius noticed Lupin giving him a stern, unsympathetic look.

"_What_?"

"You know what," the werewolf replied quietly, looking away from his friend.

Sirius followed Lupin's gaze and smirked. "It's not like I'm throwing sticks and stones at her. And besides," He lowered the volume of his voice discreetly enough that Kira couldn't hear him from across the room. "...you know she likes it."

"_Does _she? I know it's none of my business, but I'm not sure you're qualified to say that, Sirius."

"And who is? You? You go off and frolic with your little werewolf friends so often, you barely even live here."

"The Dark Lord is courting the werewolves," Lupin replied, the volume of his voice rising impatiently. "It's important that I keep up with his efforts. Check!" he added.

"Che—what? Where did _that _piece come from? I could've sworn..."

"Maybe if you'd been paying less attention to her you would have taken an advantage of the time while I was in the kitchen and focused on the board."

Sirius snuck a moody glare at Kira, who had been nonchalantly watching the two men converse with each other in suspiciously hushed tones. When he looked away she made a rude gesture at him with her hand which didn't go unnoticed by Lupin.

"Ah," Lupin added. "And don't think I don't know about your stunt with the Hippogriff. Kira told—"

"By the hair on my chinny-chin-chin..." Sirius interrupted loud and slow, swerving his head back toward Kira. The tone of his loud voice was a mixture of surprise and amusement that caught the girl's attention. "You actually tattled on me about Buckbeak?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You lured me into a bloody Hippogriff's den knowing how dangerous it was. _Someone_ had to spank you."

"But that was weeks ago. Why is this just coming out now?"

Kira shrugged. "Lupin's been in and out."

"Un_believable_!" Sirius jeered. "Was it your frail state that motivated you to tell him, or your hurt pride?"

She turned back to her puzzle. "Both."

There was a long moment of silence, indicating that their group conversation was over.

The werewolf looked back at the chess set, smiling faintly as Sirius took his time making his next move. "She's not indestructible," he said after a long moment of silence, his voice low once again.

"I know you like to pity her, Remus, but every time _I_ look at her I see my cousin at seventeen. Do you remember Bellatrix at that age?"

"She isn't her mother."

Sirius wasn't listening, and he now spoke loud enough that Kira could hear him clearly.

"_I _remember Bellatrix at that age. She hounded me constantly about my being in Gryffindor. She liked to spike my drinks with non-lethal but pernicious poisons, and set my things on fire when I wasn't home. Sometimes she'd sneak into my room while I slept and pinch my ears with her fingernails, _which_, if you recall, she grew abnormally long just for that purpose."

Lupin shook his head slightly and groaned. "If we're just going to go in circles, why don't we change the subject?"

"Okay!" Sirius snapped. "When is the next full moon?"

"Next week. And I need to talk to you about that by the way."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Next...? That soon? I hadn't realized..."

Lupin's lips pursed and when he spoke there was an edge to his voice, one that he rarely used. "That's because you're so absorbed in making sure that Kira's life is as uncomfortable as possible. Checkmate."

Sirius watched bitterly as Lupin's queen piece beheaded the king with one fell swoop of the sword in her hand.

"I can't keep doing my cycle at Ragnar's," Lupin continued, the edge still present. "He has too many other werewolves staying with him who don't take the potion. I've spoken with Kira, and she's agreed that it might be best if I do it here."

"Good, maybe she'll get attac—"

Lupin shook his head exasperatedly. "Don't joke about this. It's dangerous, risky. If I'm going to do it here I need you to keep me away from her, safe-potion or no."

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "You mean I have to _protect_ that cow?"

"I heard that," Kira interjected, her hand sliding down over her now manifestly large stomach.

"Good!"

Lupin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you understand how important this is, Sirius? That you make sure I don't…do anything?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'd be kicked out of my own house if I didn't. Kicked out of my house, kicked out of the Order, not to mention I'd have my arse kicked right off by Tonks."

"Then...you _will _do it? Even if it's for selfish reasons?"

There was a pause, then Sirius drew an 'x' over the left side of his chest with his finger and held his hand up. "Marauder's honor."

Lupin nodded, looking reassured. "Good. Then I don't have to find a shack in the middle of nowhere."

"Well...I might mess with her a little bit..."

"_No, no, no_. Sirius..." Lupin stared at the animagus tiredly.

Sirius grinned, flashing his sharp white teeth. "I'm kidding, of course." He looked over at Kira. "I mean, we wouldn't _want_ anything to happen to her little Dark Peer of the Realm, now would we?"

"If you can't handle it…"

"I'm kidding again. You can trust me."

"Can I? You joke about her life being in your hands a lot. I can't have you repeating what James did to Snape."

"Remus, you _can _trust me."

Lupin stared at him for a long moment. "I trust you with my life, Sirius, but I'm not sure I trust you with Kira's. I...I think I'll ask someone from the Order to come."

Sirius flinched.

The werewolf stood up and placed his hands in his pockets, looking frazzled. "I think I'm off to bed," he announced loud enough for Kira to hear.

Kira shot a side glance at Sirius then nodded. "Goodnight then."

Lupin's eyes lingered on Sirius' face searchingly for a long moment before he turned and left. The room was silent until the sound of Lupin's footsteps in the next room reached the top of the stairs.

"It's a bit early for bed, isn't it?" Kira wondered aloud.

Sirius stiffened and fisted his hands at the sound of her voice. "He's tired."

"Sure."

"Oh, shut up!" Sirius growled, growing infuriated with the way Kira smirked knowingly without looking away from the jigsaw puzzle.

"You know flat mate, if that temper keeps up _you_ might need to visit the top level of St. Mungo's."

Sirius grit his teeth and stomped out of the room, keeping his hands pinned to his sides to keep himself from hitting something as he passed through the hallway.

Kira continued to smirk even after he'd left the room.

* * *

It was nighttime, and I was standing in Malfoy Manor, in the hallway outside my bedroom. I couldn't take my eyes off my door. My fingertips traced the dark wood, grazed over the polished silver doorknob, before pushing it open altogether and stepping into my old room.

It was just as I remembered it, just as I'd left it that night I ran away. Witch Weekly magazines splayed across the floor by the window seat, a copy of _Merlin's Grimoire _laying open and turned down on my nightstand, my bed sheets tousled from my last encounter with Draco.

The door shut behind me and I heard a click. I turned to see someone standing in the shadows in the corner by the door.

"_Kira."_

My stomach flopped in recognition of his voice.

Fred stepped toward me into the light, and didn't stop until we were barely touching. His expression was blank, and he cupped something to his chest, over his heart, but his hand covered it so completely that I couldn't see what it was.

I closed my eyes as he leaned down and gave me a lifeless kiss. When I reopened them I saw that it wasn't Fred leaning away from me, but Draco.

The room had changed as well; we weren't standing in my old bedroom but an endless flat field of red amaranthus flowers. The sky overhead was a shade of amaranthine, and as I looked around thick pellets of blood began raining down on the flowers from the sky.

Draco stood in front of me, both of us untouched by the crimson fluid that fell from the sky, as if the blood was dodging out of our way as it fell. His expression was yearning, and there was so much more emotion in his face than what had been in Fred's. He never took his eyes from mine as he pulled his hand from his chest.

A red apple uncurled from his palm. He held it toward me, offering it to me.

I hesitated.

There was a soft rustle of fabric as a gust of wind blew the uncommonly long open sleeve of Draco's robes over his face. When he pulled the fabric away it wasn't Draco who reappeared, but Lucius, hovering over me. I cowered beneath him, and when my eyes instinctively lowered they grazed over the fruit in his hand to see a fat green worm slinking out of the core through a hole in the top.

I looked closer and saw that it wasn't a worm curving around the apple, but a garden snake. When my eyes moved back up the figure before me had changed form once again.

A small girl stood before me this time, smiling as she extended the tainted fruit toward me with both hands. She had a porcelain doll face, with smooth rosy lips and unsullied skin. Her jet black hair fell in perfect, loose ringlets around her shoulders, and her eyes were a light liquid brown.

Her angelic face became distressed when I took a step back. She pushed the fruit toward me, her brows furrowing together. My heart squeezed with guilt but I continued to step back.

I lost my footing, my feet sliding against something slippery, and I fell backwards into a deep puddle. I looked around at the ground in disgust; the flowers, no longer discernible as flowers, now drowned in an unending ankle-deep ocean of blood. I was no longer protected from the rainfall as blood wafted over my legs, soaking my clothes, and I could feel flecks of the warm sticky substance pellet onto my cheek as it fell from the sky. I knew that if it kept raining I would drown in it.

Then cold thin lips pressed against my ear from behind, and I didn't need to move to know whom those lips belonged.

"_Look before you leap..._" he hissed.

I awoke, choking and gasping for air, shrieking as I swatted and scratched the sickly moisture at my legs and arms. When I realized I was no longer sitting in a pool of blood but rather, was caked in sweat, I froze and pulled my hands from my body. My chest rose and fell quickly as I took shallow breaths, which quickly turned into silent dry sobs.

* * *

I snuck out of my room, my bare feet scraping quietly across the carpet as I moved down the hallway, making my way towards the staircase as quietly as I could.

My whole body trembled, and sweat still dotted my forehead from my feverish nightmare. I took my time, stepping through the dark slowly, holding the railing to keep my balance. Faint light trickled from the dining room into the hallway on the first floor, and when I reached the bottom of the staircase I saw Lupin sitting at the dining room table. A disarray of open scrolls and papers were jumbled across the table in front of him.

He was fully dressed, though his shirt was un-tucked and the top three buttons were undone. I tiptoed hesitantly toward the dining room and saw that he was drinking straight from a bottle of firewhiskey.

My foot landed on a rotten floorboard and it moaned loudly under my weight. I bit my lip. Lupin looked up, startled, and when his eyes fell on me he capped the bottle in his hand quickly and hid it out of sight under a stack of papers.

"T-trouble sleeping?" he asked, buttoning up his shirt.

The warmth in his expression faltered when I gave him a mechanical 'yes' and moved into the kitchen. From the countertop I grabbed the bottle with my name marked on it in Snape's script, sighing as I padded back and took a seat at the corner diagonal from Lupin; my stomach bumped the edge when I sat, so I moved sideways in the chair instead, placing my elbow on the table. My hand lingered on my stomach.

"I didn't know you drank." I nodded toward the lump of papers where he'd hid the firewhiskey.

"You saw that did you?" He smiled reservedly, looking slightly abashed. "It's not mine, it's Sirius'. I, ah, always steal his alcohol during the week of the full moon; it takes the edge off the migraines." He pulled the bottle back into sight but pushed it off to the side and placed his hands in his lap.

"Hmph." My eyes roved over the papers. I saw receipts, handwritten notes, blueprints, and some official looking documents that I didn't recognize.

"So."

I looked up.

He hesitated. "You're having bad dreams again?"

"Only the ones where Sirius is pointing and laughing at me and calling me a 'fatty' over your shoulder while he hides behind you."

Lupin's slight smile disappeared completely. "The same one as last time, I take it?"

"And the time before that." My hand tightened around the vial of Blood-Replenishing potion and my voice dropped an octave lower, becoming more serious. "Just a few details were different, but yes, for the most part. I open a door I know I shouldn't go through, I see a snake, and a child, and then I fall over."

He placed his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together. "They say pregnancies can cause vivid dreams. Maybe they'll go away once the child is born."

"Please don't say the b-word," I moaned. "It's too early to start talking about that."

Lupin chuckled. "You're six months pregnant, by now most mothers would have already finished making their baby rooms. _You _don't even have name."

"Well I'm not 'most mothers'."

"Right." He inclined his head toward the potion in my hand. "Were you going to drink that?"

"I'll have to, sometime before Snape makes the next monthly delivery. I don't know how he spots it, but he always knows if I haven't had my dosage." I shrugged. "I came downstairs because I...I thought it might help me sleep."

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to have Dumbledore examine the child."

My eyes dropped and I traced my thumb around the cap of the bottle in my hand.

"He means well, Kira."

I snorted. "He wants to 'examine' me, because he's curious about the science behind my pregnancy. I…I'm grateful for his help, but I don't like being treated like a walking experiment."

"I know you decided that you wanted to raise the child yourself, but…have you thought more into his offer?"

My jaw tightened. "Lupin...I know _you _mean well, but...I...don't want to discuss this with you." I frowned. "I-I think I'm going back to bed.

I struggled to stand up, the weight in my stomach pulling me back. Lupin offered his hand but I ignored it, grabbing hold of the table instead, hoisting myself up.

"Er, goodnight."

"Thanks for the talk," I muttered as I walked out of the room. "Again."

"Anytime."

I paused going up the stairs outside the room, looking over my shoulder, and smiled faintly when I saw Lupin pinch the bridge of his nose briefly before reaching out for the firewhiskey.

I turned and froze mid-step, finding my face so close to Kreacher's face that I was cross-eyed. I took a startled step back. There was enough light filtering from the dining room to the dim staircase that I could see his features plainly.

"The Niche should be sleeping..." he wheezed, his voice sounding like a creaking door. "...should take care of herself…the Niche should take care of her Master's successor."

A chill ran down my spine. "He is not my Master." I paused for a moment, then added: "And…you should be happy he is not yours either."

"She is a jester. She has been honored by the highest exalted. She has kissed the feet of a God, touched the stars, drunk the finest wine from the holiest grail...yet she whinges like she's been punished...she is her Dark Lord's eternal bride...the Niche of his heir...his vessel..."

My shoulders hunched.

"...yet she cringes at being called so…she runs away, apostatizes herself...Kreacher is ashamed to look upon such a quisling—"

"Then don't!" I snapped. "Go someplace else!"

There was a pause. Kreacher stared at the ground rigidly before giving a low bow. "...yes your Illustriousness..." Then he disapparated.

"Kira?" Lupin called from the next room. "You're still there? Are you okay?"

My nostrils flared.

"It was just Kreacher," I replied simply, before continuing up the stairs without waiting for him to reply.

* * *

The skin under my eyes felt heavy, and I knew they were dark. I hadn't slept for the rest of the night, tossing and turning, disconcerted over what Kreacher had said. It was what he always said when he saw me, but I hadn't grown used to his uncanny disgust toward me.

It was unsettling, to think that if I hadn't renounced Voldemort personally, the Death Eaters who'd treated me lower than the core of the earth would now be treating me like royalty, like I was higher than the heavens.

I yawned.

I know I would have gotten better sleep if I hadn't overlooked the blood-replenishing potion; it still sat on my nightstand, every drop still contained within the bottle. I'd been too distracted to care.

Old habits die hard, I suppose.

"You know, _Kira..._"

My blood pressure rose instantly. Sirius sat down next to me, his buttered toast in one hand and a cup of spiked coffee in the other.

"...I had a good dream last night."

"That's nice." I crossed my legs and continued working on the jigsaw puzzle from the night before.

"Yes," Sirius continued. "In this dream, I lived in a lake house all by myself. There were no pests, no flat mates, just me—by myself—in solitude. It was relaxing, peaceful...away from people, and pests…by myself—_alone._"

"Too bad you woke up," I replied without looking up.

He paused. "Is that implying something?"

"No implication," I shrugged. "I'm just saying, you should just stay asleep next time. Permanently."

Sirius scowled bitterly, taking a long sip of his coffee.

We said nothing more for a long while.

I continued to bemuse myself over the puzzle, but I felt edgy as I progressed. I was exhausted, and I could feel Sirius watching me, breaking down my movements piece by piece with his eyes. He seemed to either be waiting for me to do something or trying to come up with some new shaggy-dog story to humiliate me.

It surprised me that he spoke of solitude the way he did. He, who was desperate to leave the house he grew up in. I surmised that my presence in his house must really disturb him that much.

"May I ask a personal question?" he said at last, bringing the coffee mug to his lips.

"You'll ask whether or not I give permission," I replied. "So…go ahead I guess."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sleep with him."

I sighed. "I've told you before, cur, I've never slept with Fred—"

"I'm not talking about Fred."

"You're..." I stiffened. "That...that's a little on the nose."

"Well, I asked permission, and you gave it." He took another sip of coffee. "You see, they're calling it 'rape'—but Mad-Eye said that you actually made a written deal with your father. You must have known what was going to happen before you made the deal. So, I guess what I'm asking is: was it really rape in the first place?"

I stared at him. "I...am not going to ask you if you just said what I think you just said, because I _know_ it's what you just said."

He smirked. "Good, I don't have to repeat myself then."

I turned back to the puzzle slowly.

"So…are you going to tell me?"

"_No_."

"Why not?"

"I told you could ask a question, but I didn't say I'd answer it."

He frowned. "That's cheap."

"Well, it was a cheap question."

"How so?" he asked exasperatedly.

"You were hitting below the belt."

He smirked. "Since you're not answering my question I'll take it to mean it's true then. You knew what you'd signed up for."

"No." I glared at the puzzle. "My situation was…complicated."

"But you still knew."

Without moving my head my eyes flickered at him furiously. "I said it was _complicated_. If you persist, I _will _dent that cheek of yours again."

Sirius unconsciously began moving his hand towards his cheek; the scar was healed now, mended by an ointment Lupin had brought home for him, and he'd begun shaving again for lack of a scar to cover up. His hand wavered and fell back into his lap, his face breaking suddenly into a broad smirk.

"As you wish." He took another sip of coffee before standing up

* * *

_POV - Sirius_

I lie awake in bed, with my hands folded behind my head and my legs crossed, thinking about what it would be like if the Malfoy just disappeared. I knew Remus was right, but it was hard to ignore the girl. After years of solitude in Azkaban, and then solitude on the run, it was hard not to become preoccupied with anyone I lived with.

I don't know how long I lay there trying to cool my bitter thoughts, but when I finally banned them from my head, trying to sleep, the sound of Kira's raw shrieks cut through the silence that had hung over the house.

I jumped with a start.

The bestial sound of her hoarse screaming soaked right through the ceiling above me. The once-still air became charged with an unnerving friction, rising the hairs on the back of my neck. I lay paralyzed, unsure whether or not what I was hearing was real.

Five weeks, and not once had she made a single chirrup in her sleep. Five weeks.

After a too-long moment, the noise dwindled and stopped. I jumped out of bed instantly and apparated to her room.

She was sprawled across her side on her bed, her eyes gaping in shear terror and her chest moving visibly as she took choppy short breaths, her hands gripped her stomach fervently as if she were in pain. When she saw me her expression of dread did not falter, if anything the lines on her forehead grew deeper and her grip on her stomach more fisted.

"He was hovering right over me," she said intensely, her voice shaking. "He had claws…Merlin, he was going to tear right through my stomach!"

I stood awkwardly next to the bed, watching her with wide eyes. Upon further examination of the room with a quick rove with my eyes I saw that we were the only two people in the room.

My lips pursed suddenly. "Are you talking about Kreacher?"

"No," she breathed, shaking her head fervently.

"Who then?"

Kira looked nauseous and feverish, her lips moved but no sound came from them. She swallowed then tried again in a small voice. "..._Voldemort._"

I looked down at her, trying to remain stoic; the raw fear in her expression as she mentioned him surprised me. "It was just a dream. Try to go back to—" My voice caught in my throat when she let out a stifled grunt.

As she sat up and cleared her hands away from her stomach, she passed through the moonlight and my eyes grazed over the shiny moisture on the front of her shirt.

"Sirius..." Kira brought one of her hands up to her face then turned toward me dazedly. "...I...I think I'm bleeding..." She groaned and arched forward, her face twisting as she held one arm around her abdomen.

My hands fisted as I moved closer to her, lighting a few candles as I came to a stiff crouch next to the bed. She lifted her shirt a few inches to reveal three grotesquely deep gashes stretched across her skin, blood oozing down into her lap.

"How...?" I breathed

Her eyes pooled with tears. "Not again."

I looked at her sharply. "Again...?"

"Sirius," she choked, pressing her hand tightly against the wounds. "give me your wand. I can heal it."

I hesitated.

"Sirius! I could lose this baby!"

I swallowed. "Would that be a bad thing?"

"Dammit! Call for help if you don't trust me with your wand, just do something!" Blood began oozing out between her fingers. "Get Dumbledore, or Snape!"

"D-Dumbledore, I'll get Dumbledore!" I gripped my wand as I ran out of the room, feeling something akin to paranoia.


End file.
